La ultima Mangetsu
by Eriel Arquirack
Summary: Todo estaba tranqulo hasta que ella llego y ahora, mil problemas llegan a Konoha ¿el examen chunin va aser ya? capitulo 24: PROBLEMAS EN LAS FRONTERAS accion aventura humor y algo de romance muy entretenido pasen y lean MULTIPLES PAREJAS
1. prologo: ya estoy de vuelta

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.

Era un día duro para la villa oculta de konoha, ya que se encontraban en guerra, el tercer y cuarto hokage estaban en las primeras filas intentando proteger la aldea con un gran numero de los mejores ninjas de cada familia. Se encontraban presentes las familias como Uchiha, Uzumaki, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Hyuuga, y muchas más. Todos batallaban duramente contra el país del rayo que les había declarado la guerra recientemente. Pero por suerte no parecía que llevasen las de perder, pues Konoha tenia a los mejores ninjas que se podría imaginar, así que la guerra pronto acabaría con la victoria en sus manos, pero, no iba a acabar muy bien para cierta chiquilla de cinco años que corría por las calles. Iba vestida con un vestido blanco pero que por culpa de las batallas que se llevaban a cabo a su alrededor ya se había teñido de un rojo fuerte, la chica conforme avanzaba iba susurrando una frase que no se le iba de la cabeza:

-Madre no te vallas no me dejes sola- repetía una y otra vez la chica.

En eso que la muchacha avisto de lejos un cuerpo que ella reconocía claramente, estaba tirado en el suelo dando le la espalda tenia varios cunáis clavados y un charco de sangre debajo. En ese instante la chica se acerco corriendo hasta la mujer y empezó a quitarle los cunáis que tenia incrustados, cuando ya hubo acabado su faena cogió el cuerpo y con la poca fuerza que por aquellas entonces tenia lo volteo para poder mirar la cara de la mujer.

Cuando lo consiguió vio que la mujer tenía varias heridas por la cara que hacia que la sangre cubriera parte de la cara, la bandada de la aldea estaba levemente dañada por las batallas, en eso que la mujer abrió un poco los ojos y pronuncio con cierta dificultad:

-Pi...Pira- llamo con dificultada la mujer -corre y escóndete en las cabezas de los hokages, allí estarás a salvo hasta que esto acabe- dijo la mujer para después toser algo de sangre -sálvate y conviértete en una ninja digna de admiración-

-Sí madre pero tu quédate con migo, sola no podré- lloraba la chica.

-No, no puedo mi tiempo ya se ha agotado aquí, pero no estarás sola yo siempre estaré con tigo aquí- le dijo mientras con gran esfuerzo se ponía una mano en el corazón -ya es hora de que te vallas tienes que sobrevivir y así dar a conocer el poder de la familia **Mangetsu**, vete venga y que no se te olvide nunca que te quiero mucho- dijo la mujer mientras cerraba los ojos -ya no aguanto mas no me quedan fuerzas y mi chacra se agoto hace tiempo- cogió algo de aire para continuar hablando -coge mi bolsa de los cunáis y mi banda y ¡corre todo lo que puedas!-

-Hai- dijo la chica que tras coger lo que le dijo su madre, salio corriendo hacia el punto indicado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Entonces un ninja apareció ante ella bloqueándole el paso, la chica a su corta edad ya sabia manejar perfectamente las armas a si que con lo que le cedió su madre se puso en posición de ataque. El ninja al ver eso se rió de que una muchacha tan pequeña la hiciera frente, entonces la chica ataco haciéndole varis rasguños al hombre, que quedo impresionado y iba a responder a los ataques cuando alguien lo ataco por la espalda haciéndolo caer de bruces sin sentido. La chicas tras ver eso, miro al frente y vio a un chico unos dos años mayor que ella, el se dirigió y la agarro de la mano, para dirigirla hacia donde ella iba. La chica miro extrañada al muchacho ya que llevaba una mascara cubriéndole de la nariz para abajo y el pelo del chico era de un color gris claro, y al parecer era chuunin a tan corta edad ya que llevaba el chaleco que lo indicaba.

Ambos chicos llegaron enseguida al lugar que tenían como destino, y ahí el chico oculto a Pira en las cabezas de los hokages junto aun gran numero de mujeres y niños.

-Quédate aquí y no salgas, si necesitas algo pregúntale a esos ninjas que ahí en la puerta- le dijo el chico tras dejarla a buen recaudo -¿estas bien verdad no te ha llegado ha hacer nada?

-No, no me ha hecho nada- contesto Pira aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces deja de llorar que aquí estarás segura-

-Hai- contesto ella.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme a ayudar, estate aquí y ten cuidado- le dijo antes de marcharte -por cierto me llamo Hatake Kakashi-

-Yo Pira Mangetsu-

-Bien espero que cuando acabe esto, no ver tu nombre en el monumento a los caídos- dijo alegre intentando animarla.

-No lo veras, estate seguro- respondió con una sonrisa.

La guerra en los dos días siguientes acabo con la victoria en Konoha, no hubo muchas muertes pero las que hubo se llevaron vidas importantes, como fue la muerte de la mayor de los Mangetsu dejando huérfana a su hija de cinco años, también cayeron, dos Hyuuga, tres Uchiha y un Aburame, junto a varios chuunin.

A Pira tras quedarse huérfana se hizo cargo de ella uno de los sannin en concreto Tsunade que la cuido durante los siguientes dos años, por que después de eso dos años Pira pidió al Yondaime que la dejara salir durante tiempo indefinido de misión para recaudar información y poder entrenarse, el hombre tras ver la insistencia que tenia la joven acepto pero a cambio tenia que enviarle un águila mensajera cada tres meses informándole de sus progresos. La joven acepto encantada y tras que le diera su aprobación partió a los tres días y no se la volvió a ver desde entonces.

Pero durante los quince años siguientes ella enviaba sus progresos trimestralmente y a ella le informaban de los sucesos ocurridos, en cambio a los seis años siguientes no reporto ningún mensaje a si que todos los de la villa que la conocieron al no saber noticias de ellas acabaron por creer que había muerto. Y así siguió hasta que un día un grupo de cuatro nijas los cuales eran: Naruto (que por fin se había hecho jounin y había alcanzado un poder inimaginable), Sakura (la mejor ninja medico después de la quinta Hokage que tenia la villa de konoha), Sasuke (que tras una gran pelea contra Orochimaro consiguió derrotarlo y regreso a la villa) y el mayor de los cuatro Kakashi un jounin de elite (el ninja copia, a si lo apodaban),iban de regreso de una misión y se toparon con cierta mujer.

La mujer tenía unos 27 años iba vestida con unos piratas negros por un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y en la pierna izquierda tenia bordadas unas flores azules y plateadas, encima tenia un cinturón del que caían por delante y por detrás una tela que parecía que llevase una falda con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas, que iba a juego con los piratas ya que llevaba tolo bordeado de color azul y con las mismas flores bordadas, arriba llevaba un top negro con el cual se le veía el ombligo y su espectacular figura, el top estaba atado en el cuello así que dejaba la espalda al aire. Llevaba el pelo atado a dos trenzas que caían a cada lado y el flequillo lo llevaba suelto rebelando que el pelo lo tenia ondulado, e color del pelo de la joven era un tono marrón oscuro casi negro y las puntas azul eléctrico, los ojos de ella en cambio eran de un gris ceniza que hipnotizaba con tan solo verlos. Pira nada mas verlos no tardo en reconocer a Kakashi ya que los últimos años que estuvo en Konoha se habían hecho muy buenos amigos y por otra parte era que pocas personas solían llevar su cara tapada por una mascara.

Los cuatro ninjas al verla pensaron que no se trataba de un ninja como ellos pues no llevaba protector de ninguna villa oculta, pero si estaba provista de un gran numero de armas que tenia acomodadas por todos lados. Así que Kakashi no tardo en preguntar hacia donde se dirigía:

-Señorita ¿se dirige hacia algún lado en particular? Por que no suele pasar mucha gente por aquí- dijo Kakashi interesado.

-¡Huy! Kakashi-sensei intentas ligar- soltó de repente Naruto con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Naruto! Deja de decir tonterías- grito Sakura mientras le propinaba un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Pero que he hecho ahora- lloro Naruto mientras se sobaba el chichón.

-Perdone no le haga caso- se disculpo Kakashi.

-No pasa nada- dijo Pira divertida por que no la reconocía –me dirijo hacia Konoha- respondió mientras reía.

-¿A Konoha?- preguntaros todos extrañados.

-Si, ¿ocurre algo?- dijo divertida.

-¿Vas a contratar a alguien?- pregunto Sasuke intrigado.

-No-

-Entonces ha que vas- dijo molesto Sasuke.

-No te preocupes Uchiha, no pienso atacar la villa- dijo divertida por la expresión que se le había quedado al joven.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy un Uchiha?- dijo el mientras se ponía en posición de defensa.

-Kakashi yo que tu frenaría al chico, porque como me ataque saldrá perdiendo- dijo Pira.

-Sasuke alto, no tiene intenciones de atacarnos- aclaro Kakashi.

-Pero ¿entonces que quieres de Konoha?- pregunto Sakura mirándola de mala manera.

-Nada interesante Haruno ¿no?- dijo girándose y dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Si ¿pero como…?- dijo la ojiverde.

-Se os distingue por los rasgos de vuestros clanes- explico Pira.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto serio Kakashi.

-¡Ho! Kakashi ¿no me reconoces?- dijo divertida –aunque lo entiendo han pasado muchos años-

-¿Quién es Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Naruto interesado.

-No lo se- dijo mas serio que antes.

-No me digas Kakashito que no te acuerdas de la última Mangetsu- dijo riendo.

-¿Pira?- pregunto el en estado de shock.

-Cuanto tiempo ¿Verdad? Y lo que te ha costado saber quien era- rió Pira.

-Creí que habías muerto, no teníamos noticias tuyas desde hace seis años- dijo Kakashi ya recuperando el habla.

-Pues aquí me ves no estoy muerta, ¿no me vas ha preguntar ni siquiera que tal estoy?- dijo la ojigris con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada.

-¿Quién es Kakashi-sensei?- volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Una amiga mía de cuando era pequeño- dijo todavía sin creérselo –pero llevo muchos años sin verla-

-Unos 21 exactamente- dijo Pira mientras se ponía una mano en la barbilla de forma pensativa, gesto que les llamo mucho la atención a los más jóvenes.

-Ese gesto me suena demasiado- dijo divertida Sakura.

-Entonces si te diriges hacia la villa ven con nosotros también vamos hacia allí- dijo Naruto ya recuperando su hiperactividad.

-Eso no estaría mal alguien nuevo con quien hablar- dijo Sakura alegre –yo soy Sakura Haruno, el es Sasuke Uchiha y el Naruto Uzumaki.

-Hi!-dijo alegre Naruto.

-Pfm- dijo de mal humor Sasuke.

-Entonces tu eres Sasuke ¿pero no te habías ido con Orochimaru?- dijo divertida.

-Si pero luego se revelo, lo mato y volvió con nosotros- dijo Naruto.

-Entonces ¿es verdad que el asqueroso de Orochimaru esta muerto? Que alegría ya era hora que esa víbora se muriera de una vez- dijo alegre mientras que Naruto le daba la razón.

-Si ese mal bicho, que pena no haber sido yo quien lo matase con mis propias manos- dijo Naruto.

-A si se habla Naruto- le apoyo Pira para después empezar a reír junto con Naruto.

-Kakashi-sensei es hora que nos movamos sino llegaremos demasiado tarde- dijo Sakura mientras lo zarandeaba para que saliera del nuevo estado de shock.

-Mira Sakura a este se le despierta así- dijo Pira mientras que se acercaba y se ponía a su espalda a buscar algo en la bolsa de los cunáis hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y se le ilumino la cara oculto lo cogido detrás de ella y se planto delante de el –Kakashi mira lo que tengo- dijo mientras se sacaba el icha icha de la espalda en ese momento lo movió delante de la cara de el y vio como lo seguía con la vista para después lanzarlo al aire y hacer los signos con las manos –¡Katon: Gökakyö no jutsu! (fuego: gran bola de fuego)- y antes de que la llamarada quemara el libro una ráfaga paso por delante cazando el libro en el aire.

-¡Tú estas loca como se te ocurre quemar mi precioso libro!- decía Kakashi mientras abrazaba el libro y le caía lagrimones de su ojo visible –¡sigues igual que de pequeña!- gruño.

-No veis a si se le espabila- dijo Pira ignorando a Kakashi para miras a los tres ninjas que se habían quedado con las bocas hasta el suelo.

-¿Entonces de pequeño también leía icha icha?- pregunto Naruto que había vuelto en si.

-No, pero siempre llevaba consigo lo que más le gustaba, a si que deduje que el libro era lo que mas le gustaba- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

-¿Sabes usar Katon?- dijo intrigado Sasuke.

-Claro se todo tipo de técnicas de todos los elementos.- aclaro.

-¡Pira eres genial!- dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno ahora que has vuelto en ti ¿que tal si nos movemos Kakashi?- pregunto la ojigris.

-Si pero ¡NO VUELBAS HA HACER ESO!- grito el aludido.

-OK, OK- dijo Pira mientras empezaba la marcha seguida de los tres ninjas.

A la noche llegaron a Konoha el grupo de cinco ninjas, los tres mas jóvenes hablando con Pira que respondía a todas sus preguntas sin dejar de sonreír, y unos pasos tras de ellos iba Kakashi, al que ya se le había pasado el enfado, pero, iba leyendo su preciado libro aunque abecés sonreía por los comentarios que hacia su vieja amiga. Al llegar al portón entraron todos incluida Pira la que tuvo que explicar que se dirigía ha hablar con la Hokage para que le dejaran pasar.

Mientras los cinco se dirigían hacia la torre de la Hokage mas de uno se fijaba en Pira que pareció ignorar a todos hasta que el equipo de Gai pasó por delante, y entonces Gai se quedo mirando a Pira que no borraba la sonrisa hasta que en un momento de lucidez le pareció reconocerla.

-¿Pira?- pregunto Gai mientras se acercaba mucho ha ella –si eres tú, esos ojos solo los tiene una persona- dijo muy feliz hasta que ella le contesto.

-Si soy yo, jeje- dijo con una sonrisa tonta.

-Claro que tenias que ser tú- en ese instante la abrazo de una manera que por poco la asfixia –cuanto tiempo, hace mucho que no me contestabas a los mensajes- dijo Gai sin soltarla del abrazo mientras que Pira pasaba ponerse de todos los colores existentes.

-Ka…Kakashi a… ayu… ayúdame- pidió Pira que no podía respirar.

-Ho, Gai ¿no ves que la vas a matar?- dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista del libro.

-¿Eh? A si- dijo Gai soltando el abrazo –lo siento-se disculpo.

-No pasa nada jeje- dijo Pira mientras que se rascaba la cabeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me has contestado estos últimos años?- pregunto Gai.

-A… es que yo no podía enviar águilas, para no delatar mi posición, pero me han resultado muy interesantes estos seis años de "cotilleos Gai"- rió Pira.

-De… ¿de verdad te han gustado?- dijo Gai con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hai, hai-

-Que emoción- lloro.

-¿Cómo que "cotilleos Gai"?- pregunto Naruto.

-Si es que desde que me fui de la aldea, me han enviado informes trimestralmente para saber como iba yo, y como iba la aldea, pero, siempre me llegaba un reporte extra de Gai y ese reporte hablaba de todos los cotilleos de la villa, es decir que gracias a Gai conozco todos vuestros secretos- dijo inocentemente.

-¡Gai!- digeron todos los ahí presentes al unison.

-Jeje ¿que pasa chicos?- dijo acongojado de las miradas que todos le lanzaban.

-Ya te advertí Gai que te iba a traer problemas eso de "cotilleos Gai"- le dijo Pira sonriente.

-Jo- lloro Gai.

-Bueno Kakashi ¿nos movemos o preferís matar a Gai antes?- pregunto Pira que ya se dirigía hacia la torre.

-Ya vamos, Gai de esta te acuerdas- dijo Kakashi mirándole muy feo.

-Hai, hai- contesto este.

Después de ese incidente con Gai los cinco ninjas partieron otra vez hacia la torre de la Hokage, al parecer no tuvieron muchos inconvenientes por el camino hasta que, pasando al lado de un puesto de ramen a Naruto le empezó a entrar hambre y Pira que tampoco era una persona que aguantara mucho el hambre, seguida por el olor que desprendían los platos se dirigió junto con Naruto hacia el puesto.

-¿Naruto adonde vas? ¿Y tu Pira-san?- pregunto Sakura al ver como ambos iban como zombis hacia una dirección en concreto. En eso que ambos giraron la cara hacia ellos con las bocas hechas agua.

-Ramen- dijeron ambos señalando el Ichiraku.

-Kakashi ¿era así de pequeña?- pregunto Sakura al ver la escena con una gotita en la cabeza.

-La verdad si, se parece mucho a Naruto en eso- aclaro Kakashi.

-¿Los vamos a detener o vamos a esperar a que hagan millonario a Ichiraku?- pregunto sasuke irritado por el comportamiento de ambos.

-Mejor los frenamos que sino no llegamos hasta mañana- dijo alegre Kakashi. En eso que Sasuke y Sakura fueron a frenar a naruto que gritaba, hasta que lo noquearon y se lo llevaron a rastras, en cambio Kakashi no parecía que le fuera a ir tan bien ya que Pira le estaba dando mucha guerra, entonces Kakashi cansado optó por agarrarla de la cintura y cargársela al hombro como un saco de patatas mientras Pira lloraba al ver que la alejaban del ramen.

-Kakashi- lloraba –bájame por favor que tengo hambre snif… snif…-

-Pero por Kami-sama Pira deja de pórtate como un niño- gruño Kakashi.

-Malo- siguió llorando.

Ya iban camino para el despacho de la Hokage cuando Kakashi bajo a Pira, en ese momento se le acabo el berrinche y empezó a caminar hacia el despacho antes de llegar a la puerta pregunto:

-La quinta Hokage es Tsunade ¿verdad?- pregunto Pira.

-Si ¿por?- pregunto Sakura.

-No por nada- dijo Pira con una sonrisa tétrica que los hecho para atrás.

Entonces se situó delante de la puerta cogió aire antes de abrir la puerta y:

-Mejor taparse los oídos- aconsejo Kakashi.

-¿Por?- pregunto Sakura para luego darse cuenta. Pira había abierto la puerta de golpe y chillo.

-¡¡¡TSUNADE OKA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!- grito Pira haciendo que todos se tapasen los oídos de golpe.

-Por eso- dijo Kakashi después de grito.

En eso que Tsunade se había caído para atrás de la silla por el grito empezó a gritar.

-¡NARUTO QUE NO ME LLAMES OKA… ¿? ¿Oka-san?- entonces Tsunade se levanto del suelo y miro hacia la puerta y vio a Pira de pie con una sonrisa imborrable -¿Pira? ¡PIRA! ¡TE HE HECHADO DE MENOS MOCOSA!- dijo mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarla.

-¡Oka-san yo también te eché de menos!- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Oka-san?- pregunto Naruto extrañado –¿Tsunado oba-chan es la madre de Pira? ¿Pero no dejo que no tenia hijos?- estaba cada vez mas confundido.

-Naruto, Pira perdió a sus padres en la guerra a si que Tsunada-sama la cuido y se encargo de ella hasta que ella partió- explica Kakashi.

-Ah ya lo entiendo-

-Jeje, Naruto te pareces mucho a ella- dijo el peligris.

-¿A si?- dijo oiazul.

-Sí- respondió.

Tras esa breve charla Tsunade empezó ha hablar de lo que había hecho estos años con Pira, que reía constantemente hasta que en un momento le dijo algo que molesto a la mas mayor, que fue a pegarle un puñetazo Pira lo esquivo y se dirigió donde estaban los otros, entonces la Hokage fue a darle otro de sus fuertes puñetazos, pero, Pira con un solo dedo paro el puño de la mayor creando una oleada de viento al chocarse las dos fuerzas Tsunade al ver eso se quedo estática.

-¿Qué oka-san creías que iba a seguir con la misma fuerza? Pues ya ves que no he conseguido superarte- aclaro Pira.

-¿Pero como?- pregunto Sakura.

-En 21 años hay mucho tiempo para entrenarse y la fuerza ha sido una de las cosas que mas he perfeccionado ha si que me fue fácil después de tanto entrenamiento superar a oka-san- explico ella.

-¡AY MY NIÑA SE HA HECHO GRANDE!- grito emocionada la mayor.

-Jeje, no me voy a quedar enana y debilucha para siempre- rió la aludida.

-Ho una pregunta ¿Dónde te vas a alojar?- dijo la mayor.

-No lo se, la verdad- contesto Pira.

-Pues con migo lo siento pero no- dijo la mayor negando con la cabeza –tengo cosas que hacer-

-Oka-san ¿sabias que se leer los sentimientos con solo mirara a los ojos?- dijo la menor al mirarla -¡no puede ser que esta noche vallas… y con el… hay por kami-sama he visto demasiado, esto destrozara mi mente- dijo la menor al haber leído las intenciones que tenia la mayor en sus ojos.

-Como digas algo te mato- dijo la mayor con un leve sonrojo –y otra cosa ¿como te atreves a hurgar en mis sentimiento?- gruño.

-No me grites que lo que he visto ya me ha traumatizado de por vida- explico la menor.

-He Tsunade-sama llevamos aquí un buen rato, que nos queremos ir ya a nuestras casas- dijo Kakashi con el reporte en las manos.

-Ha es cierto- dijo la aludida cogiendo el reporte –buen trabajo os felicito a los cuatro ya podéis iros- dijo la Hokage –bueno espera Kakashi tu quédate un momento-

-Sí ¿Qué quiere Tsunade-sama?- dijo el aludido.

-Se puede quedar en tu casa Pira es que no me fió de Genma y nadie tiene hueco en sus casas eres el único que queda- explico –es que como estamos época viene mucha gente a la villa y todos los sitios están llenos-

-Por mi no hay problema- dijo Kakashi.

-¡Ne! oka-san ¿me tengo que ir con Kakashi obligatoriamente?- pregunto Pira un poco molesta.

-¿Como no quieras irte con Genma?-

-¿Genma? No se quien es o por lo menos no me acuerdo- dijo Pira.

-Si es ese que hiba detrás de ti todo el tiempo de pequeña- esplico Kakashi.

-Ya me acuerdo- dijo feliz hasta que se nublo la cara –no con ese no me voy es mas pervertido que Jiraiya-


	2. ¿Quien es esa?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a ****Masashi Kishimoto**** y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo aunque al parecer no ha tenido mucho recibimiento el anterior ya que solo me llego un review y fue criticando T.T**

**Reviews**

**Salamndra: espero que este te guste mas por lo menos ya deje algo de intriga al final (Pira: eres peor que yo para esto de lod fic ¬¬ Eriel: lo se T.T).**

_-¿Genma? No se quien es o por lo menos no me acuerdo- dijo Pira._

_-Si es ese que iba detrás de ti todo el tiempo de pequeña- explico Kakashi._

_-Ya me acuerdo- dijo feliz hasta que se nublo la cara –no con ese no me voy es mas pervertido que Jiraiya-_

**_¿Quien es esa?_**

-Entonces decidido te vas con Kakashi-

-Hai- dijeron ambos.

Tras ese saludo que tuvieron ambas mujeres decidieron irse a acomodar a Pira. Los dos salieron en dirección a casa de Kakashi pero no tuvieron mucha suerte ya que se encontraron con el equipo de Asuma que los freno.

-Hi Kakashi ¿has visto a Kurenai? la estoy buscando pero no la encuentro- dijo Asuma mientras miraba en todas direcciones, hasta que poso sus ojos en Pira que lo miraba intrigada -¡Hoi! Kakashi no me habías dicho que tenias novia y ni siquiera me la presentas- dijo Asuma muy alegre.

-¡No somos novios!- dijeron los dos aludidos con un leve sonrojo.

-¿A no? Pues lo siento es que me lo pareció-

-Tsk mendosuke- dijo Shikamaru que había seguido la conversación dos pasos detrás de su sensei –sensei nos vamos nos vemos esta noche en la cena- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la dirección contraria.

-Si yo también me voy que quiero prepararme para la cena- dijo la Yamanaka.

-Y yo- apoyo Chouji.

-A si vale pues hasta la noche- les despidió el sensei –¿Kakashi vas ha ir esta noche a la cena que ha preparado para celebrar el ascenso de los nuevos chuunin?-

-Claro que voy a ir se matricula Konohamaru y su grupo y creo que también se matricula la menor de los Hyuuga ¿Verdad?-

-Si esta generación no es tan buena como la anterior pero también hay varias promesas- aclaro Asuma –ahora que recuerdo sigues sin presentarme a tu no-novia- dijo Asuma divertido.

-Ella es Pira Mangetsu es una amiga de cuando era pequeño- presento Kakashi.

-Encantada- dijo Pira.

-Igualmente- dijo el de cigarro –bueno será mejor que me valla que tengo que encontrar a Kurenai antes de la cena sayonara-

-Sayonara- dijeron ambos.

-¿Ya se han celebrado los exámenes a chuunin?- pregunto Pira.

-Si hace un mes ¿por?-

-Quería presentarme pero parece ser que he llegado demasiado tarde- aclaro ella.

-¿Aun eres gennin?-

-Si me marche antes del examen a si que soy gennin pero no creo que me cueste pasar los exámenes mucho-

-Viendo como paraste el puñetazo de la Hokage no creo que te cueste-

-¿Vendrás esta noche a la cena?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Pero si yo no he hecho el examen-

-Ya pero esta toda la villa invitada-

-Entonces si así conozco a los nuevos ninjas de la villa-

-Bien entonces, aunque si no nos damos prisa no creo que lleguemos a tiempo-

-Entonces será mejor que apretemos el paso-

No tardaron en llegar a la casa ahí pasaron Kakashi le indico donde estaría su dormitorio y donde podía acomodar sus cosas, la casa no era muy grande pero lo suficiente para que vivieran dos personas así que no habría problemas de espacio. Pira no tardo mucho en acomodar sus cosas ya que no tenía muchas por culpa de haber estado toda su vida de un lado para otro.

-Pira ¿tienes algún kimono?- pregunto Kakashi desde fuera de la habitación –si no tienes podemos pedirle uno a Sakura para esta noche-

-No te procures si tengo, pero ¿tan arreglados hay que ir a esa cena?- pregunto ella.

-Si es que es una gran celebración y todos los ninjas van a ir arreglados-

-Ok entonces me pondré uno-

-Ok- dijo Kakashi para dirigirse al baño –me voy a duchar si necesitas algo búscalo por la casa-

-Bien-

A la noche:

-Pira date prisa que llegaremos tarde-

-Si no te hubieras tirado una hora en la ducha no tendríamos este problema, cinco minuto que ya casi estoy-

-Vale pero date prisa-

-Sí- dijo mientras que dentro del baño acababa de retocar si peinado –no ves ya he salido si no soy yo la que tarda- se quejo Pira -¿Qué tal estoy?- dijo la joven que llevaba un precioso kimono en tono azul cosí negro con los bordes de un azul claro y con bordados de flores por la manga izquierda y un lobo de cinco colas en la espalda todo ello en tonos blancos, platas, azules y negros, lego tenia el pelo recogido en un moño que dejaba caer mechones a los lados y por ultimo llevaba u leve maquillaje que le favorecía notoriamente. Kakashi al verla de esa manera no supo que decir pues se le veía realmente linda –te he preguntado que ¿Qué tal estoy?- gruño.

-Pre… preciosa- consiguió decir –estas muy linda-

-¿De veras? Gracias- dijo dándole un abrazo –tu tampoco estas mal pero esa mascara te la tenias que quitar de vez en cuando estarías mejor- Kakashi llevaba un kimono de hombre sencillo pero a la vez elegante con tonos grises y negros.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto el.

-Hai- los dos salieron en dirección a la cena (n/a: mas que cena es fiesta) Kakashi caminaba tranquilo pero en cambio Pira estaba incomoda porque prácticamente todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado la miraba y eso era una cosa que a ella le incomodaba y mucho –Kakashi ¿Por qué todos me miran con esas caras?- pregunto ella incomodada.

-Porque te ves muy bien y te ven elegante-

-Pues odio que me estén mirando cada dos pasos-

-Jeje no seas así encima que te miran te tenis que sentir alagada- decía mientras seguía leyendo su preciado libro.

-Kakashi ¿incluso a la cena tienes que ir con el dichoso libro?-

-Hai-

-Pervertido- dijo en un susurro lo suficientemente alto ara que el otro lo oyera.

-Rancia- le contesto el aludido en el mismo tono.

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-¡Baka!-

-¡Dobe!-

-¡BAKA!-

-¡DOBE!-

Y asi siguieron hasta llegar a la cena, alli en la puerta se encontraron con Sakura que vestía un lindo Kimono rojo con el obi beige y unos bonitos bordados de flores de sakura. La muchacha al verlos los llamo pero al llegar discutiendo le sorprendió un poco que su sensei y Pira se comportaran igual que Sasuke y Naruto cuando discutían.

-Buenas noches Kakashi-sensei, Pira, te ves muy guapa que envidia ese kimono es precioso- dijo animadamente Sakura.

-No ves que era por eso que te miraban dobe- reprocho Kakashi.

-Baka- respondió.

-Kakashi ¿se ha dado cuenta que discutiendo así se parecen a Sasuke y Naruto?- dijo Sakura malintencionadamente.

-¡Ah! Pues ahora que me doy cuenta es cierto- dijo inocentemente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Si jeje- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa forzada –Pira ¿Qué tal si me acompaña y le presento a los equipos?-

-Hai será interesante- respondió alegre –adiós baka- se despidió de Kakashi.

Kakashi tras verse solo se dirigió hacia el grupo donde estaban sus compañeros y ahí entablo conversación muy animado con Asuma y con Genma que este ultimo no hacia nada mas que mirara a todas las mujeres que pasaban por ahí.

Por otro lado Sakura junto con Pira se dirigían hacia el punto donde se encontraban el quipo 7, 8, 9 y 10 hablando. Al llegar muchos se quedaron observando a la recién llegada.

-¡Hi!- dijo Sakura.

-Buenas noches- saludo Pira.

-Buenas noches- contestaron todos los ahí presentes.

-Esta es Pira- presento Sakura –es amiga de Kakashi- explico –a los de mi equipo ya los conoces ¿verdad?-

-Hai- contesto esta.

-Mira esos tres de ahí son el equipo de Gai- dijo señalando a Neji, Ten Ten y Lee- el de verde es Lee, la chica de los moñitos es Ten Ten y él es Neji-

-Un Hyuuga ¿verdad?-

-Sí-

-¿Del Souke o del Bouke?- pregunto interesada.

-Bouke- contesto molesto Neji.

-Bien entonces me gustaría hablar con tigo mas tarde- dijo Pira con una sonrisa.

-Bueno sigamos- dijo Sakura –aquellos tres son el equipo de Asuma el que esta tumbado es Shikamaru, la rubia "teñida"- dijo con molestia –es Ino, el de las papas es Chouji-

-Sois idénticos a unos amigos míos ¿no seréis los hijos de Chouza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka y Shikato Nara?- pregunto de nuevo la joven.

-Exactamente- contesto vivaracha Ino.

-Ya me parecía a mi sois idénticos-

-Siguamos- dijo divertida Sakura –y los tres que quedan son: el de las gafas Shino, el que esta co el perro Kiba, y esa chica timida es Hinata- finalizo.

-Hombre un Inuzuka ¿Qué tal esta la canija de Hana? La última vez que la vi fue hace ocho años y era una mocosa escandalosa de 14 años- rió Pira.

-¿Conoces a mi hermana?- pregunto Kiba.

-Si aunque no he estado en la villa me mandaban de vez encunado equipos de chuunin para que me ayudaran y ahí la conocí- explicó –y tu Hyuuga también me gustaría hablar con tigo- dijo alegre.

-Hai- contesto Hinata que tras los años ya hablaba sin tartamudear.

-Bueno estos son todos, falta Sai pero esta de misión por tiempo indefinido y también faltan los de la arena que se fueron nada mas acabar el examen- aclaro Sakura.

-Los de la arena- dijo en pose pensativa –¿no seran el Kazakage y sus dos hermanos por casualidad?- pregunto Pira.

-Si ¿por?- dijo Naruto.

-Los conozco desde hace tiempo mientras venia para acá pare en la villa de la arena y me acomodaron allí por una semana para que pudiera descansar- en eso pareció acordarse de algo –y su hermana Temari me dijo que si veía a un tal Shikamaru que le dijera que se preparase por que iba ha venir en dos meses ¿no serás tu ese Shikamaru?- le pregunto a Shikamaru que tras haber oído el nombre de Temari había abierto los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si soy yo valla mujer problemática que esta hecha Temari- dijo aun con la sonrisa.

-Si pero bien que te gusta- pico Ino a lo cual Shikamaru se sonrojo.

-Mendosuke- fue su única contestación.

Tras eso todos empezaron ha hablar con ella haciéndole preguntas si parar, y Naruto entre discursión y discursión con Sasuke contó como había frenado el puñetazo de la Hokage cosa a la que todos se quedaron impresionados.

Por otro lado Kakashi hablaba tranquilamente sobre temas tribales hasta que un Genma interesado le dio por hacer preguntas un poco "raritas":

-¡He! Kakashi y esa belleza con la que has venido ¿Quién es?- pregunto de golpe.

-¿Qué esa? si la conoces- dejo caer Kakashi.

-¿Qué la conozco?- dijo extrañado Genma.

-Si no te acuerdas de la chica que cuando éramos pequeños tu y Gai perseguían diciéndole que la queríais mucho- aclaro Kakashi.

-Uhm… no me acuerdo-

-Te dice algo el nombre de Pira- dijo Kakashi a esto Asuma estaba muy atento.

-¿Pira? Pero si esta muerta- aclaro Genma.

-Pues al parecer no por que esa es Pira- dijo al fin Asuma.

-¿Qué esa es Pira?- dijo shokeado Genma.

-Si- contesto Kakashi.

-Pues a crecido mucho ese angelito- dijo con voz melosa.

-Ya te digo- contesto Kakashi.

-Y ¿sabes donde se hospeda?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa Genma.

-Claro que lo se-

-¿Dónde?- pregunto.

-En mi casa- dijo sencillamente.

-En…en tu casa- dijo Genma.

-Joder Kakashi te has dado prisa ¿He?- dijo Asuma mientras reía.

-Haber que te estas imaginando- reprocho Kakashi.

-Yo nada- contesto Asuma ya mas tranquilo.

-Kakashi ¿Cómo me has hecho eso?- lloro Genma.

-Yo no te he hecho nado lo eligió ella-

-Y encima lo eligió- lloraba más.

Mientras esa charla se llevaba en Konoha en Sunagakure una joven de 15 años se dirigia hacia las entrada de la villa muy mal herida cuando uno de los guardias la vio y le pregunto:

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Proteccion- consiguió decir la joven antes de desmallarse y caer a la arena toda llena de sangre por culpa de sus heridas.

**Y hasta aqui el segundo capitulo espero que les guste y me dejen algun review sayonara!!!**


	3. Un nuevo Biju

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**HI!!! espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo por lo menos a mi si he de decir que en el proximo empezare a poner lo mas seguro que batallas pero si alguien quier dejarme ideas en los reviews yo encantada.**

**Reviews**

**kaizoku ou16: HI!!! nii-san que bien que te halla gustado y gracias por leerlo ya que no esta teniendo mucho exito apenas lo han leido dos personas. Seguro que durante esta semana no suba ya que me voy de vacaciones pero a mi regreso subire a si que muchos besos y te dejo con el capitulo.**

_Mientras esa charla se llevaba en Konoha en Sunagakure una joven de 15 años se dirigía hacia la entrada de la villa muy mal herida cuando uno de los guardias la vio y le pregunto:_

_-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- pregunto uno de los guardias._

_-Protección- consiguió decir la joven antes de desmayarse y caer a la arena toda llena de sangre por culpa de sus heridas._

**Un nuevo Biju**

Al ver eso los guardias se dirigieron hacia ella preocupados por su estado, pidieron permiso al Kazekage para pasarla a la villa y tras tener su aprobación la pasaron inmediatamente.

Dentro de la villa la llevaron ha una habitación a sanar sus heridas, pero, no fue otra sorpresa que la muchacha con pocas curas lograba recuperarse pero aun seguía inconsciente, Gaara al enterarse de la llegada de la joven y del estado en que se encontraba fue a visitarla en busca de alguna información.

Al llegar Gaara se encontró que la joven parecía estar descansando después de estar más de cinco horas en curas, se sentó en una silla que había al lado y la observo detenidamente en busca de algo que le hiciera saber de donde procedía o por que de su mal estado, la joven que tenia delante tenia el pelo rubio con mechas rojizas eso le daba un aspecto mas infantil, lo tenia cortado en forma de "v" pero caía un mechón rojizo a cada lado que le llegaba mas abajo del pecho, también tenia otro mecho igual en la nuca pero este estaba trenzado y parecía llegar hasta la cintura, las ropas que llevaba eran un tipo de uniforme pero no se identificaban bien pues tenían rotos por todos lados, pero justo en ese momento la joven pareció despertarse.

-¿Tu eres el Kazekage de Suna?- pregunto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia.

-Si pero será mejor que descanses llegaste muy dañada a la aldea- dijo Gaara con su inconfundible tono desinteresado.

-Je, no pasa nada en dos horas mas o menos estaré completamente recuperada- dijo la joven con una sonrisa algo engrida. Gaara al oír esa respuesta pareció extrañarse –tu eras antes el jinchuriki del biju de una cola ¿me equivoco?-

-No pero ¿Qué tanto te interesa eso?- pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo.

-Jeje, pedía protección por que los que me causaron estas heridas fueron los del Akatsuki- contesto divertida –soy la jinchuriki del biju de siete colas, y el Akastuki intento sacarlo de mí pero conseguí escaparme y antes de eso también conseguí romper el sellado que tenia retenido a los bijus que ya poseían y pensé que si venia hacia acá podrían ayudarme- dijo con una sonrisa al ver la cara del Kazekage –y para ello también traje algo que no se si será bien recibido en esta aldea pero lo traje por si acaso-

-¿Tu eres el jinchuriki del biju de siete colas?- dijo al recuperar el habla.

-Si-

-¿Cómo has conseguido escapar del Akatsuki?-

-El biju que poseo en mi interior tiene un gran poder de curación- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama –y gracias a ello no consiguieron inmovilizarme a si que les di suficiente guerra para conseguir escapar-

-No es posible¿y has dicho que rompiste el sellado?- pregunto incrédulo Gaara.

-Si pero por desgracia solo consiguió salir un biju-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Cuál crees tú?-dijo entretenida.

-El Shukaku-

-Exacto, por esa es otra de las razones por las que vine aquí eres el único que con el paso del tiempo ha conseguido controlar al ichibi y esta vivo, por eso quería hacerte una propuesta de parte del Shukaku-

-¿De parte del Shukaku?-

-Si, al romper el sellado no pudieron salir mas bijus ya que permanecieron demasiado tiempo sellados, en cambio el Shukaku apenas llevaba un año a si que estando débil de fuerzas me hizo una petición que fue: traerlo hasta aquí para que fueras de nuevo su jinchuriki y a cambio te brindaría su poder sin pedir nada, tan solo que tu lo fueras ya que si no esta dentro de poco en un contenedor acabaría desapareciendo y eso es lo que me pidió que te dijera-

-¿El Shukaku te ha pedido que yo le deje volver a tenerlo dentro de mí?- dijo alucinado.

-Haja, pero si aceptas de veras volver a sellártelo dentro de ti en menos de dos días ya que yo no podré retenerlo mas tiempo- dijo ella mientras se agarraba las ropas con fuerza.

-¿Cómo acaso tú lo tienes en tu interior?-

-Correcto de nuevo, al aceptar yo su petición se fusiono con migo pero el problema es que yo ya tengo un biju dentro y como no expulse al Shukaku pronto ambos bijus me mataran- dijo con una sonrisa de temor.

-Pero de todas maneras para sellar el biju de nuevo en mi interior alguien debería sacrificar su vida- dijo mostrando algo de preocupación.

-En eso no ahí problema yo podría sellarlo sin perder mi vida, pero a cambio tu vida y la mía quedarían unidas- explico.

-¿Cómo que unidas?-

-Si eso seria favorable ya que compartiríamos un lazo que nos permitiría comunicarnos sin palabras y tú podrías brindarme tu poder en caso que yo la necesitara y al revés-

-Entonces si eso pasara ¿podrías tú sanarme si yo estuviera en peligro aunque tu no estuvieras cerca de mí?-

-Si, pero hay un problema y es ¿serias tu capaz de unir tú espíritu con el de una persona que apenas conoces?- pregunto seria.

-Eso no es ningún problema pues estoy unido a esta villa y apenas conozco a nadie-

-Entonces ¿aceptas el volver a tener al biju dentro de ti?-

-Si-

-Genial mañana es el plazo máximo que tengo para sellártelo, será mejor que descanse esa acción me acarreara mucha perdida de chacra- explico mientras se volvía a recostar sobre la cama.

-Una cosa mas ¿Tu te quedarías en la aldea para ayúdame a protegerla?-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto extrañada.

-Si, si no he entendido mal estaremos unidos, no seria mejor para ambos que estuviéramos en esta aldea y así podríamos protegerla mejor, igual que podríamos ayudarnos mejor- explico el pelirrojo.

-No se, esta bien siempre son mejor dos Bijus en vez de uno- dijo alegre.

-Entonces será mejor que me valla te tomo la palabra de que me ayudaras-

-No te preocupes de todas formas no tenia lugar al que ir a si que me vendrá bien- dijo divertida –por cierto me llamo Hoshi Kyoaku. (n/a: de nombre Hoshi es decir estrella y de apellido Kyoaku es decir malvada)

Tras esa rara conversación el Kazekage salio de la habitación dejando a una altanera muchacha descansando. A la noche no pudo pegar ojo ya que le daba vueltas al asunto en pocas horas tendría de nuevo al Shukaku en su interior pero como aquella chica le había dicho el Shukaku no le crearía problemas.

Volviendo a Konoha:

La cena trascurría alegremente Sasuke parecía que se interesaba demasiado en cierta pelirosa, Naruto charlaba animadamente con una Hinata mas activa de lo habitual, Lee cantaba junto con Gai en el caraoke, Kiba andaba riendo con Chouji y Shino, Neji hablaba con Pira animadamente sobre no se que de ninjustsus, Genma que iba un poco pasado de copas intentaba sacar a bailas a Shizume que se negaba, Kakashi y Asuma reían de esa acción mientras que este ultimo abrazaba a Kurenai que también parecía reírse de Genma, Shikamaru estaba entretenido mirando el cielo mientras una Ino se peleaba con Sakura, Ten Ten en cambio parecía estar entretenida hablando con Konohamaru y compañía. Por otro lado estaban Jiraiya y Tsunade muy juntitos mientras bebían sake sin cesar. Y así pasó la noche hasta que llego la hora de que cada uno volviera a sus casas.

-Bueno gente será mejor que cada uno se valla a su nido que ya es muy tarde y mañana hay misiones que hace- dijo una muy alegre Tsunade –y aparte yo tengo planes a si que ya se están largando- finalizo.

-Será mejor que le hagamos caso si no queremos que nos de una paliza- dijo Sakura divertida –así que yo me voy a mi casa adiós- se despidió.

-Espera Sakura te acompaño- dijo Sasuke cuando le dio alcance. Y así se marcharon en dirección a la casa de la pelirosa.

-Estos dos se ven últimamente muy juntitos- dijo un animado Naruto.

-Si es verdad- corroboró Hinata.

-¿Qué Hinata te acompaño hasta tu casa o te quedas un rato mas?- pregunto Naruto.

-No me quedo ya estoy un poco cansada me voy ha ir a mi casa ya- contesto una Hinata algo colorada.

-Entonces decidido te acompaño- dijo Naruto agarrando de la mano Hinata que se puso como un tomate con el contacto del rubio.

-Hai- consiguió decir –Neji nii-san me voy ya-

-Bien- contesto Neji algo molesto al ver con quien se iba.

-Chouji ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Ino a la que era su pareja desde hace pocos meses.

-Si claro- dijo el aludido mientras se acercaba a Ino y la besaba.

Shino Kiba y Shikamaru tampoco tardaron en irse, seguidos mas tarde de Neji y Ten Ten que llevaban a rastras a Gai y a Lee.

-Kakashi nosotros no vamos- dijo Asuma que iba agarrado de la mano a Kurenai –nos vemos mañana-

-Si adiós y que paséis buena noche- contesto Kakashi en un tono pícaro provocando que los dos se sonrojaran violentamente.

-Yo también me voy- dijo Genma que se sujetaba la cabeza ya que tenia un gran dolor.

-OK- contesto.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Pira que se había sentado a su lado tras ver que todos se iban.

-Si, ya que no parece que esto se valla a animar- dijo Kakashi señalando a los que quedaban, ya que solo quedaba Shizume intentando llevarse a Konohamaru, y Jiraiya y Tsunade.

-La verdad es que si se va a animar, pero no quiero estar aquí cuando eso pase entre esos dos- dijo Pira señalando a Tsunade y Jiraiya.

-No yo tampoco será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo divertido por el comentario de su amiga.

Y así ambos se marcharon seguidos a los minutos de Shizume y Konohamaru que se había dormido.

Mientras en la puerta de los Haruno estaba Sakura despidiéndose de Sasuke.

-Bueno Sasuke gracias por acompañarme-

-No es nada- contesto fríamente Sasuke.

-Entonces hasta mañana- dijo mientras abría la puerta, ya que desde que Sasuke volvió Sakura estaba mas distante con el ya no iba detrás de el ni lo atosigaba a preguntas.

-Sakura ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Ya lo has hecho- dijo divertida.

-¿Qué te pasa con migo? desde que volví ya apenas hablas con migo- pregunto un poco molesto.

-No me pasa Sasuke pero es que como antes apenas me hablabas pues pensé que te molestaba a si que ya te deje en paz- contesto seria.

-Tu no me molestabas- contesto cabizbajo Sasuke –pero ahora si me molesta que siempre me evites-

-Lo siento- dijo triste –pero como siempre me mirabas mal me canse de estorbar siempre-

-Tu no estorbas, y nunca has estorbado, es verdad que eras un poco pegajosa pero a mi me gustas tal y como eras- le dijo mientras le ponía una mano en la barbilla para poder alzar su cara y poder mirarla a los ojos –Sakura te quiero así como eres- y tras haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella junto sus labios en un beso al que Sakura correspondió alegremente mientras le resbalaba una lagrima.

-Y yo a ti- consiguió decir tras separarse. En esa Sasuke la volvió a besar mientras la abrazaba.

En otro lado de la villa se encontraba una morena muy sonrojada mientras que un rubio hiperactivo hablaba sin parar.

-Hinata estás muy callada ¿te encuentras mal?- pregunto Naruto mientras le ponía una mano en la frente –no estas bien entonces ¿te pasa algo?-

-Naruto no me pasa nada- dijo Hinata muy sonrojada.

-Que alivio me habías asustado- soplo Naruto.

-No te preocupes que no me pasa nada- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Claro que me preocupo eres mi amiga y eso es lo que hacen los amigos-

-Si claro- dijo Hinata roja.

-Bueno hasta mañana- dijo Naruto al llegar a la casa de Hinata –que duermas bien-

-Igual mente hasta mañana- dijo Hinata divertida.

En eso ya todos llegaron a sus casas y la noche paso tranquila. Amaneció pronto y muchos de los nijas de la villa se preparaban para salir de misión mientras otros cuantos se reunían en grupos para entrenar.

-Kakashi ¿te vas de misión?- pregunto Pira al verlo ataviado con el traje de jounin.

-No solo voy a ir ha hablar con la Hokage y luego a entrenar un poco con mi equipo- contesto pasota.

-Uhm… pues entonces me voy con tigo que yo también tengo que ir ha hablar con Tsunade- dijo Pira mientras se levantaba de la mesa recogía su plato y se dirigía a la puerta donde esperaba Kakashi, Pira ya llevaba de nuevo sus indumentarias frecuentes de color negro con flores azules.

Ambos salieron en dirección a la torre de la Hokage extrañamente sin encontrarse con nadie conocido. Al llegar vieron que había varios equipos allí reunidos asignándoles misiones. Estaba el equipo de Kurenai que se dirigiría hacia el país de la ola y el de Asuma que tendría que ir a un pueblo cercano a vigilar a un hombre. Después de que se les asignaran las misiones los dos equipos partieron enseguida.

-Tsunade ¿Quería hablar con migo?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Si pero de eso hace dos hora- gruño Tsunade.

-Jeje, es que me encontré con un gato negro y…-

-Kakashi con migo no sirven esas excusas- reprocho.

-Hai,hai-

-Bueno como sabes Pira aun es gennin a si que estará en tu equipo hasta que se le asigne otro para que haga el examen- explico Tsunade –así que formares un equipo de cinco, para dentro de cuatro meses te asignaremos un nuevo equipo con los que pasaras el ultimo mes antes de los exámenes, Pira aunque seas gennin harás las misiones de rango A y B ya que iras en un equipo de jounin ¿entendido?-

-Hai- dijeron ambos.

-Bueno que querías Pira porque no te he enviado llamar-

-Pues la verdad ya nada pues quería preguntarte que en que equipo iba a estar-

-Pues entonces ya os podéis ir que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto ya llevaran tiempo esperándote- le gruño la Hokage a Kakashi.

-Jeje- rió este mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Tras eso ambos se dirigieron al puente donde siempre se reunían para entrenar al llegar Sakura y Naruto le reprocharon a su sensei que llegara tarde, este en cambio explico que tendrían como compañera a Pira y tras eso se fueron a entrenar combatiendo entre ellos.

Mientras en Suna:

Gaara se dirigía hacia la habitación de Hoshi y al llegar se encontró que varios médicos intentaban frenar a la joven que ya se encontraba totalmente recuperada cosa que los médicos negaban.

-Kazekage-sama, esta joven quiere irse y aun no esta del todo recuperada- decía una enfermera.

-¡Pero si yo ya estoy bien no me ves estoy sana como un roble!- gruñía la joven mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de dos nijas.

-¿Pero habéis mirado haber si es verdad lo que dice ella?- pregunto Gaara.

-La verdad no pero como llego anoche tan mal herida pensamos que seria imposible que estuviera ya bien- dijo otra enfermera.

-Pues mirarme no tengo ni un rasguño- grito Hoshi.

-Suéltenla- ordeno Gaara a los dos ninjas.

-Gracias- dijo con hastió la joven.

-Revísenla y si esta bien que valla a mi despacho- dijo el Kazekage.

-Hai- dijeron las dos enfermeras.

-Y tú deja que te revisen- gruño a Hoshi.

-Vale- espeto con ira.

Una hora mas tarde la joven se encontraba en el despacho del Kazekage mientras este acababa de firmar unos papeles.

-¿Te queda mucho?- pregunto la joven que andaba sentada en un sofá.

-No tan solo esto- dijo enseñando un papel.

-¡Aleluya!-

-¿Cuánto tiempo te llevara el sellado?- pregunto Gaara.

-Pues no se cerca de media hora o menos-

-Y ¿Me acarreara mucha pérdida de chacra?- preguntó.

-No a ti no pero a mi si después de sellártelo segur que necesite descansar cerca de dos días- explico Hoshi.

-Bien pues esto ya esta- dijo el Kazekage mientras dejaba todos los papeles y se quitaba la el traje de Kage –¿Cuándo lo harás?-

-Si quieres ahora pero necesito un espacio donde nadie me interrumpa o puede fallar mi concentración y matarme sin habértelo sellado- explico la joven.

-Un sitio tranquilo ¿no?-

-Sí-

-Ha estas horas no hay nadie en la sala de el consejo allí no pasara nadie hasta la noche ¿Te sirve?-

-Si con eso tengo suficiente-

-Entonces vamos- dijo un Gaara más serio de lo normal.

-Tranquilo que la que corre peligro soy yo no tú-

Al llegar a la sala:

-Quítate la parte de arriba- ordeno la joven cosa que Gaara hizo sin reprochar. Ella se quito una camiseta de mangas largas para quedarse con una sin mangas.

-Bien ahora no te muevas- la joven hizo algunos sellos con las manos – ¡kokoro Jiyu! (alma libre)- en eso dos tipos de chacras salieron de ella formando al Shukaku del tamaño de un gato y a un gato de siete colas a su lado. En eso Hoshi se tambaleo pero Gaara logro cogerla antes de que se cayera.

-Ahora es nuestro turno- dijo el gato de siete colas.

**Y hasta aqui el tercer capitulo espero que les guste y dejen algun review xfa para darme ideas buenos muchos besos y chao!**


	4. Sellado y pelea

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo, he de decir que durante esta semana no publicare por que me piro de vacaciones. Este caitulo me ha gustado mucho por la batalla sobre todo pero si no entendeis algo me lo preguntais y luego os contestare. Bueno chao y que lo disfruteis.**

_Al llegar a la sala:_

_-Quítate la parte de arriba- ordeno la joven cosa que Gaara hizo sin reprochar. Ella se quito una camiseta de mangas largas para quedarse con una sin mangas._

_-Bien ahora no te muevas- la joven hizo algunos sellos con las manos – ¡kokoro Jiyu! (alma libre)- en eso, dos tipos de chacras salieron de ella formando al Shukaku del tamaño de un gato y a un gato de siete colas a su lado. En eso Hoshi se tambaleo pero Gaara logro cogerla antes de que se cayera._

_-Ahora es nuestro turno- dijo el gato de siete colas._

**Sellado y pelea**

El junto con el Shukaku se acercaron a Gaara y a Hoshi que aun sujeta a Gaara se podía mantener en pie –agachaos- ordeno el gato. Ambos hicieron caso y se pusieron de rodillas –Hoshi extiende el brazo izquierdo y tu Gaara el derecho- tras hacer lo que le decían el gato se posiciono delante de Gaara y el Shukaku delante de Hoshi.

-¡Ne! Gaara ¿me echaste de menos?- se burlo el shukaku para a continuación desgarrar el brazo de la joven dejando la marca de cinco rajas ensangrentadas.

-La verdad no- contesto Gaara que al instante se veía con otras cinco rajas en el brazo que tenía extendido causados por el gato. Los dos bijus tras hacer esas heridas pusieron la huella con sangre en el dorso de la mano del que no seria su jinchuriqui tras eso el gato dijo:

-Ya puedes sellarlo-

-Hai-Hoshi asintió para luego hacer unos sellos ponerse frente a Gaara y poniéndole una mano en el vientre dijo-¡Fuin bai kokoro! (sellado doble de almas)- al instante de mencionar eso los dos chacras se introdujeron cada uno en el cuerpo de su jinchuriki y las heridas que habían hecho se sellaron dejando verse como un tatuaje, ambos vieron la vida y todos los recuerdos del otro ha si uniendo también los recuerdos de ambos. Hoshi tras haber hecho el último sellado había agotado prácticamente todo su chacra a si que cayo inconsciente. Gaara al contrario había aumentado mucho su chacra a si que después de ponerse la parte de arriba de su ropa cogió a Hoshi en brazos y se dirigió a una habitación donde la chica podría descansar durante el periodo que tardase en recuperarse.

Mientras en Konoha:

-¡Sasuke venga tu puedes vencerlo!- gritaba Sakura.

-¡Naruto no le hagas caso que vas a ser tu quien gane!- animaba Pira.

Los dos chicos al oír los ánimos empezaron a esforzarse mas en su batalla dando como resultado a los cinco minutos a Naruto y a Sasuke agotados y con un empate.

-Bien muchachos lo habéis hecho bien a si que ya se a acabado el entrenamiento- proclamo Kakashi.

-Kakashi-sensei, tu no has peleado ni una sola vez y nosotros hemos peleado varias veces- reprocho Kakashi.

-Eso- apoyo Sakura.

-¿He? Jeje- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza, en eso que Pira le vio las intenciones y hizo una multiplicación de cuerpo que oculto entre los árboles –tengo prisa así que adiós- dijo Kakashi para luego desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

-A no, no te escapas Kakashi- se oyó entre los árboles y al rato solio la copia de Pira agarrando de la oreja a Kakashi.

-Kakashi te reto a un combate aun quiero la revancha de la ultima vez que peleamos- dijo la verdadera Pira.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Kakashi.

-Que quiero la revancha- soltó Pira.

-Si venga un combate- dijo Naruto ya mas animado.

-Venga Kakashi ¿no tendrás miedo?- pico Pira.

-Venga Kakashi todos hemos peleado esta tarde te toca a ti- animo Sakura.

-Vale, vale- cedió el sensei.

-No tengas piedad- dijo Pira mientras que de un salto se colocaba en posición de ataque.

-No la tendré- dijo Kakashi mientras también se ponía en posición de ataque.

En eso Pira empezó con cinco copias que se lanzaron directamente hacia Kakashi que las esquivo fácilmente, luego Kakashi le lanzo cunáis intentando darle cosa que no consiguió e eso Pira se lanzo hacia el con un rasengan que había formado en escasos segundo Kakashi al ver que le amenazaba con técnicas de mayor nivel paro el golpe anulándole la muñeca, en eso dijo:

-¿Con que quieres jugar rudo?-

-Ya te dije que nada de piedad- contexto Pira mientras veía como Kakashi se destapaba el sharingan –a eso me refería- dijo Pira con una sonrisa -¡Doton: shinju zanshu! (elemento tierra: técnica de la emboscada bajo tierra)- en eso Pira desaparece bajo tierra provocando que Kakashi se incomode intentando localizar su chacra, entonces eso que algo lo agarra del tobillo sumergiéndolo hasta la cabeza, Pira sale del suelo a su lado –Bueno pero si te has quedado enterrado- se burlo.

-No estés tan segura- dice mientras desaparece en un PUF y reapareciendo a la espalda de Pira mientras con un cunái amenaza la yugular –y ¿ahora que?-

-Yo que tu no estaría tan confiado- le dice mientras agarra su mano y se clava ella misma el cunái provocando una explosión de humo.

-Una copia- dijo Kakashi, mientras los tres más jóvenes miraban asombrados la batalla.

-¡Futon, mugen sajin daitoppa! (Elemento Aire, Tormenta de viento infinita y de arena destructora)- en eso desde unos árboles se ve como una ráfaga de aire rodea a Kakashi levantando una tormenta de arena. Entonces una explosión de dentro del remolino lo disipa y al poder ver el interior ven como Kakashi ha creado un Chidori que intenta usar.

-Ahora es mi turno- dice Kakashi mientras se abalanza contra Pira.

-Konoha reppu (golpe de konoha)- en esto pira golpe el brazo en el que tenia el chidori estrellándolo contra el suelo creando una gran grieta pero librándose del ataque. Entonces ambos retroceden estando a una distancia prudente.

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (técnica de invocación)- dicen ambos al unísono apareciendo alrededor de Kakashi un escuadrón de perros ninja y alrededor de pira otro escuadrón pero este es de lobos con la insignia de Konoha.

-Valla ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- dice Pakkun al ver a los lobos frente ellos.

-Pero bueno si están los chuchos sueltos- dice el lobo que parecía ser el jefe (n/a: este es del mismo tamaño que Akamaru en la segunda temporada, el resto son de tamaño normal) –hacia tiempo que no me invocabas aunque hemos notado tu presencia desde que llegaste ayer- le dijo el lobo a Pira.

-No es momento de charla- hablo esta vez Pira que parecía divertirse con la pelea.

-Pero ¿que quieres que les hagamos rasguños o que los aniquilemos?- pregunto el lobo.

-Rasguños no son rival para vosotros, y no quiero quejas de Tsunade por matar a perros que no tenían nada que ver con la batalla- aclaro pira.

-Bien entonces chicos ya habéis oído nada de muertes- le dijo el lobo a los demás lobos que había ahí cosa a la que respondieron con aullidos.

-Chicos encargaros de Kakashi yo me encargo de los perros- le dice Pira.

-Ok jefa- responde el mayor.

Entonces ambos grupos corren para atacarse Kakashi y Pira no usan técnicas de ninjutsu para no lastimar a los animales así que se defienden a base de taijutsu.

Pira esquiva los perros intentando no dañarlos pero también necesita de vez en cuando asestarle un golpe, Kakashi en cambio se le hace más difícil esquivar a los lobos ya que estos tienen mayor rapidez y fuerza. En eso que Pira parece haberse liberado de los perros he intenta asestarle un golpe a Kakashi pero uno de los perros le muerde el antebrazo haciendo que tenga que rotar para librarse del animal. Kakashi al ver el movimiento que ha hecho Pira ve que el tono de sus ojos ha cambiado ya no son de color gris sino de un color dorado, entonces al fijarse mejor atina haber que tiene una especie de tatuaje en la nuca que antes no tenia. Mientras uno de los lobos que ve como Kakashi andaba distraído se abalanza contra el dejando atrapado ya que tiene un árbol a la espalda, Pira ya una vez que se a librado del perro que la tenia sujeta y ve que Kakashi esta acorralado va a darle el golpe final pero, acaba estrellando el puño a escasos centímetros de la cara de este, provocando una fuerte explosión al destruir el árbol por completo.

Kakashi después de esa impresión de haber estado apunto de morir mira a la cara de Pira, a la cual tenia delante, y confirma lo que anteriormente había visto los ojos de Pira se habían tornado dorados y los colmillos le habían aumentado de tamaño.

-Gane- pronuncio Pira mirando a los ojos de Kakashi.

-Si- confirma Kakashi.

-Pues entonces nosotros nos vamos Kakashi- dice Pakkun mientras todos los perros desaparecen en un Puf.

-No nosotros también fue entretenida la lucha, a por cierto Pira luego te haré una visita he de pedirte algo- dice el lobo.

-Ok Sota- y también desaparecen en un Puf.

-¡Alucinante!- consiguieron decir Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

Entonces Kakashi y Pira se giran hacia ellos con una sonrisa y Pira ya con los ojos de su color normal.

-Eso ha estado genial- grita Naruto mientras corre hacia ellos.

-No queríais que peleara pues ya he peleado- dice Kakashi divertido.

-Cierto- dijo Sasuke que aunque estaba impresionado su orgullo no le deja demostrarlo.

-Bueno por hoy ya acabamos el entrenamiento mañana en el puente a la misma hora- dijo Kakashi.

-Hai- contesto el resto para luego tomar su camino hacia sus casas.

Hiban de camino hacia la casa Kakashi y Pira pero era extraño que fueran en silencio, Kakashi iba pensando en lo que vio y Pira simplemente estaba callada, entonces pasaron por delante un grupo de tres ninjas muy parecidos al equipo 10, entonces Pira al verlos no tardo en gritarles.

-¡Shikato, Inoichi, Chouza, cuanto tiempo!- dijo pira con una gran sonrisa. En eso los tres aludidos se guiaron y vieron a la joven al lado de Kakashi ellos no la reconocieron pero se acercaron ha ver quien era.

-Buenos días Kakashi- contesto Shikato.

-¡Oye! y a mi no me saludas "siestecitas"- gruño Pira.

-¿"Siestecitas"?- preguntaron los tres y al rato cayeron en la cuenta- ¿Pira eres tú?-

-Claro que soy yo ¿quien sino?- gruño.

-No te habíamos reconocido- hablo esta vez Chouza.

-Si pero cuando le has llamado "siestecitas" hemos caído en que eras tú, no te veíamos desde hace 10 años- explico Inoichi.

-¿"Siestecitas"?- pregunto Kakashi confundido.

-Si mira Shikato es "siestecitas", Chouza es "tragabuche" y Inoichi es "chincharratas" son motes que les puse cuando los enviaron a ayudarme- explico Pira.

-Lo de "siestecitas" y "tragabuche" lo entiendo pero "chincharratas" ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

-Pues mira en un momento que estaban con migo estábamos en busca de información y nos tuvimos que esconder en un sótano que estaba infectado de ratas e Inoichi no hacia más que chinchar (n/a: chinchar en mi pueblo es molestar) a las ratas y por eso se lo dije- explico calmadamente Pira.

-Si y desde ese momento siempre que nos llamaba nos decía eso- explico desganado Shikato.

-Ha ya veo-

-¿Bueno que tal os va la vida? El otro día conocí a vuestros hijos me cayeron bien, pero se parecen demasiado a vosotros- dijo Pira.

-La verdad es que estamos igual que antes solo que 10 años mas viejos- dijo alegre Chouza.

-Bueno ¿y tu que te cuentas?- pregunto Inoichi.

-Pues nada en especial que como veis ya he vuelto pues ya cumplí con mi misión- explico.

-Te ha llevado muchos años- dijo Shikato –pero gracias a ti no nos pillaron muchos ataques desprevenidos-

-Es cierto-dijo Inoichi.

-Bueno no es que quiera irme pero Tsunade-sama nos esta esperando y como no lleguemos se enfadara y eso es malo- agrego Choza.

-Si, si no os detengo mas y que paséis buen día- se despidió Pira volviendo a caminar.

-Igualmente- contestaron los tres.

-Pira ¿Tu conoces a toda la aldea?- pregunto Kakashi.

-No ¿Por?- pregunto extrañada.

-Es que parece como que los conoces a todos- aclaro.

-No conozco a todos pero me han enviado muchos equipos durante estos años- contesto.

-Uhmm… ya lo entiendo, bueno será mejor que regresemos cuanto antes para que te cure esa herida- dijo Kakashi señalando la mordida que le había dado el perro.

-Sí-

Mientras a las afueras de Konoha dos personas con tunicas negras y nuves rojas rondaban la afueras esperando el momento preciso para atacar.

-Esta vez no te escaparas Kyuubi- decia una de las personas.

-Si es verdad esta vez te atraparemos ¿Verdad Itachi?- dijo el otro.

-Claro- contesto este.

**Y hasta aqui este capitulo es mas corto de lo normal pero bueno CHAO Y BESOS DEJEN REVIEWS XFA !!!**


	5. 14 niños perdidos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno he tardado mas en subir este capitulo ya que andava corta de inspiracion y aparte por que me fuy de vacaciones XD espero que les guste de ahora en adelane se meteran muchos personajes nuevos si en los siguientes capitulos os liais con los nombres o fisico de los personages me mandan un REVIEW y yo le pongo una lista para que no se equivoquen.**

**Review**

**Kaizoku ou16: no pasa nada por lo del review eso de lo de la pareja es lo que intento que pase pero me es dificil, me agrada mucho que te este gustando bueno chao nii-san y besos.**

**Bueno y ahora os dejo con el capitulo:**

_Mientras a las afueras de Konoha dos personas con túnicas negras y nubes rojas rondaban la afueras esperando el momento preciso para atacar._

_-Esta vez no te escaparas Kyuubi- decía una de las personas._

_-Si es verdad esta vez te atraparemos ¿Verdad Itachi?- dijo el otro._

_-Claro- contesto este._

5

-¡Tsunade-sama!- gritaba una Shizume alterada mientras corría por los pasillos de la torre de la Hokage.

-¿Qué ocurre Shizume?- pregunto Tsunade mientras que se serbia un vaso de sake.

-Nos acaban de llegar noticias de que los Akatsuki se están moviendo al parecer ya los han visto por las cercanías- dijo alterada.

-¿Cómo los Akatsuki? Llama a todos los chuunin y jounin que estén disponibles los quiero reunidos dentro de media hora a todos- ordeno rápidamente Tsunade.

En otro lado de Konoha:

-¡Kakashi te cuidado que escuece!- se quejaba Pira.

-Pero que quejita eres si apenas es un pequeño mordisco- reprochó.

-Ya pero el alcohol hace lo suyo-

-No te quejes tanto que seguro has tenido heridas peores-

-Vale, pero ten cuidado-

-Hai, hai bueno ya esta ¿no ves como no era para tanto?- dijo Kakashi ya una vez que hubo atado el vendaje.

-Ok- dijo Pira molesta en eso se ve como por la ventana un águila cruza el cielo, ambos al ver eso se miran y dice –es urgente mejor que vallamos pronto-

-Si pocas veces nos llama con tanta urgencia la Hokage- explico Kakashi.

-Entonces vamos- y en eso ambos desaparecieron dejando una voluta de humo donde antes ellos se encontraban.

Al llegar a la torre de la Hokage se encontraron que prácticamente todos los Jounin estaban ahí, todos parecían impacientes por saber la causa de tan repentina llamada, entonces en ese momento Tsunade seguida de Shizume entraron en la sala, la primera tenia la cara seria cosa que puso en alerta a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-Los he llamado- comenzó la Hokage –por que me ha llegado información poco agradable, al parecer los Akatsuki se han vuelto a mover y los han visto cerca de Konoha así que desde a partir de ahora se triplicara la vigilancia de las fronteras- tras la explicación mas de uno se quedo muy preocupado –Shizume os dirá en que grupos os posicionareis no quiero que nadie salga solo de la villa iréis en grupos de mas de seis por precaución- tras eso Shizume fue nombrando a todos los presentes y asignándole su grupo, todos estaban preocupados ya que si estaban en la villa era por Naruto, el cual había revelado su secreto un año antes –ya sabéis cual será vuestro cometido, así que os quiero ver alerta en todo momento no quiero que pase nada malo, pero si se diera ese caso todos los ciudadanos que no sean ninjas, junto con los menos preparados se esconderán en las cabezas de los Hokages para su seguridad ¿Entendido?-

-Sí- dijeron todos para después desaparecer al ir a colocarse en sus posiciones.

-Shizume manda un comunicado a Suna y pide que necesitamos refuerzos y comunícale lo del Akastsuki-

-Hai- dijo Shizume para después desaparecer de la puerta.

Diez minutos mas tarde todos se encontraban en guardia en sus posiciones, el equipo de Kakashi se había unido con el equipo de Gai para mayor seguridad, a si que ellos se encontraban en uno de los grupos mas numerosos ya que contaban de: Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Pira, Gai, Neji, Ten Ten y Lee. Estaban situados en la zona este de la villa cerca del río.

Por otro lado los Akatuki se habían dado cuenta del gran aumento de vigilancia a si que decidieron que retrasarían su aparición un par de semanas hasta que se hubiera calmado todo y así podrían penetrar en konoha sin problemas, cosa que no les costaría mucho.

Mientras Pira desde su posición miraba el horizonte con una expresión de clara preocupación mientras que apretaba sus puños con rabia, Kakashi al ver eso se coloco a su lado y en apenas un rumor le dijo:

-Tranquila no vienen a por ti-

-¿Cómo?- pregunto asustada Pira.

-Mientras luchabas contra mi me di cuenta¿desde cuando eres un jinchuriki?- pregunto Kakashi con el ceño fruncido.

-Desde hace 15 años- confeso cabizbaja Pira.

-¿Y cual es el que contienes?-

-El Gobi, es un lobo de cinco colas- explico.

-No te preocupes si a por quien vienen es a por naruto el es el jinchuriki del biju de nueve colas- intento calmar Kakashi.

-De todas maneras si descubren que me encuentro aquí la villa correrá el doble del peligro ya que estaremos dos bijus en vez de uno- explico un poco aterrada.

-Ya pero no estáis solos nos tenéis a nosotros y seguro que la villa de la arena en cuanto sepa de nuestra situación también nos preste su ayuda, ya que como bien sabrás Gaara era antes un jinchuriki como vosotros-

-Si lo se pero no puedo evitar preocuparme-

-Aquí estarás bien-

-Vale, pero por favor Kakashi no le digas a nadie, por lo menos hasta que pase un tiempo-

-No te preocupes no se lo diré a nadie- dijo un una sonrisa bajo su mascara –pero si sigues así te descubrirás tu sola-

-No creo que lo descubran- dijo Pira con una sonrisa.

-Tú veras- dijo Kakashi mientras se dirigía a su anterior posición.

Varios días más tarde el mensaje enviado desde Konoha a Suna había llegado provocando un gran revuelo por la zona.

-Gaara-sama, ha llegado un mensaje urgente de Konoha- dio uno de los jounin encargados de los mensajes.

-¿De que trata?- pregunto el Kazekage sin un tono que delatara su estado de ánimo.

-Al parecer Konoha esta en guardia ya que varios miembros del Akatsuki se han dejado ver por la zona, así que piden refuerzo ya que seguramente se enfrentaran a ellos- explico, joven.

-Bien haz saber a los mejores ninjas de Suna que pronto partiremos a Konoha de apoyo, yo también partiré junto con mis hermanos- aclaro Gaara que tras haber oído el mensaje frunció el ceño y se había puesto mas serio de lo común –si en verdad el Akatsuki ronda Konoha seguro que tendrán como objetivo a Naruto, así que debemos ayudarlos-

-Yo también pienso ir- dijo Hoshi que había escuchado la noticia –aun me deben una esos desgraciados y no dejare que se salgan con la suya- aclaro.

-Pero tú aun andas débil- espeto el Kazekage.

-He de recordarte que yo sano pronto, no te preocupes para la llegada a Konoha ya estaré totalmente recuperada- explico –por cierto gracias por acertarme en la villa, aunque sea con el nivel de gennin- dijo con una sonrisa la joven.

-No creo que te sea muy difícil pasar los exámenes de grado medio-

-No lo creo, bueno ¿Cuándo partiremos hacia Konoha?- pregunto Hoshi.

-Mañana al anochecer-

-Bien, me gustaría ver la cara de los Akatsukis que se encuentre por ahí al verme- se burlo la joven para después salir de la habitación con una sonrisa.

Mientras en Konoha el ambiente seguía igual de tenso aunque ya habían pasado varios días. Pocos grupos salían de misión, pero no se dejaban misiones sin cumplir ya que si se suponía debían enfrentarse contra Akatsuki les costaría bastante mantener a sus ninjas en buen estado. En ese momento Tsunade mando llamar a Kakashi junto a un grupo de Jounin y de Ambus, al parecer uno de los Akatsukis estaba en la frontera del país del fuego y ellos serian los encargados de verificar si era cierto o no, y si eso fuera cierto deberían ayudar a los pueblos que se encontrasen en peligro de esa zona.

Los ninjas a los que se les asigno esa misión tardaron poco en encontrar al causante de ese revuelo era uno de los del Akatsuki con el que no fue necesario enfrentase ya que cuando llegaron, parecía haberse ido. Por suerte no había dañado ninguna de los pueblos que había por esa zona, o eso creían, iban de vuelta a konoha cuando se encontraron con un grupo de seis chicos y chicas de cómo mucho 12 años, que se enfrentaban a los que parecía ser un grupo de ninjas ladrones. A los chicos no se les estaba haciendo fácil la pelea ya que andaban muy dañados pero gracias a los ninjas de Konoha pudieron acabar con sus oponentes.

-¿Estáis bien?- pregunto Kakashi a los chicos.

-Si- contesto el que parecía ser el mayor.

-¿Por qué os atacaban?- pregunto uno de los Ambus.

-No lo se creo que buscaban algo y nos confundieron- contesto una chica.

-¿A dónde os dirigís?- pregunto Genma que también estaba en el grupo.

-Hacia Konoha, buscamos protección- dijo el mayor.

-¿Protección?- pregunto extrañado Kakashi.

-Si un hombre hace poco ataco nuestra aldea, y nosotros conseguimos escapar, el resto están escondidos en una cueva cerca de aquí, mientras que nosotros nos dirigimos a Konoha en busca de protección- explico.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?- pregunto otro de los Ambus que ahí se encontraban.

-Era un tipo raro tenia en la cabeza como una planta y parecía tener dos personalidades, además bestia una túnica negra con nubes rojas- explico el que parecía el mas joven del grupo.

-Zetsu- dijo Kakashi en voz baja.

-Es de los Akatsukis- dijo el Ambu que había preguntado.

-Nosotros somos ninjas de Konoha si queréis os podemos llevar hasta allí- dijo Genma.

-Eso estaría bien aunque seguramente os retrasaríamos mucho ya que somos muchos y hay muchos niños pequeños, ya que todos son menores que nosotros- explicó el menor del grupo.

-¿Cuántos sois exactamente?- preguntó Genma.

-Contándonos a nosotros somos 14- dijo el mayor.

-Y entre que edades rondáis- preguntó un Ambu.

-El más pequeño tiene 5 años y yo que soy el mayo 12- dijo el chico.

-¿Qué pensáis¿Podemos escoltarlos hasta Konoha?- pregunto Kakashi al que parecía el líder del grupo.

-Por mí de acuerdo- contexto este.

-Entonces decidido, llevarnos hasta donde se encuentran los demás, os escoltaremos- dijo Kakashi muy feliz.

-Bien- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Tras eso los dos grupos se dirigieron hacia el este al llegar cerca de unas montañas divisaron desde lejos una gruta, al entrar se encontraron con todos los niños que estaban ahí escondidos.

-Chicos, estos ninjas nos van a ayudar a llegar a Konoha- dijo el mayor.

-¿Podemos confiar en ellos?- pregunto una chica de unos 10 años.

-Si son ninjas de Konoha, con su ayuda llegaremos a salvo allí y podremos hablar con la Hokage- explico otro de los chicos.

-Bien entonces será mejor que vallamos cuanto antes- dijo la misma chica.

Después de eso todos partieron los mas mayores del grupo cargaban con los mas pequeños pero de todas formas iban a gran velocidad cosa que les extraño a los ninjas de Konoha ya que poco les faltaba para ganarlos en velocidad.

Una de las chicas más pequeñas iba de los últimos puestos e iba muy seria.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Casi iba cerrando el grupo.

-Si- contesto la chica.

-Es que como vas tan seria- dejo caer.

-Lo que pasa es que los mayores de nuestra aldea han muerto y solo quedamos nosotros- dijo en un tono preocupado.

-Ya pero con nosotros estaréis a salvo- le explico Kakashi.

-Pero y si vuelve el "cara planta"- dijo en un tono infantil.

-No te preocupes que si vuelve el "cara planta" nosotros acabaremos con el- dijo divertido Kakashi por el mote que le había puesto la chica.

-Pero es que, ese tipo raro buscaba a madre- dijo la chica.

-¿A tu madre?- pregunto extrañado Kakashi.

-Si dijo que la buscaba, pero por suerte mi madre se fue hace tiempo ha si que no le ha podido hacer nada- explicó.

-Bueno pues entonces si vemos a tu madre también la ayudaremos-

-¿De verdad?- pregunto alegre la chica.

-Claro- contexto igual él, en eso la chica se abalanzo sobre el dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias- consiguió decir.

-Yonaka ¿Qué haces?- pregunto el mayor de los chicos.

-Nada solo es que me ha dicho que si encontramos a madre la ayudaran- explico Yonaka (n/a: Yonaka significa medianoche) que así se llamaba la chica.

-Vale pero suéltalo que lo vas a asfixiar- dijo el chico divertido al ver a Kakashi.

-¡Ah! Gomen nasai- se disculpo Yonaka.

-No pasa nada- rió Kakashi.

Tras eso emprendieron de nuevo la marcha hasta llegar a Konoha al día siguiente. Al llegar se dirigieron todos al despacho de la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama aquí le traigo el reporte de la misión- dijo el Ambu que lideraba el grupo.

-De acuerdo déjelo ahí, pero ¿me podéis explicar que hacen todos estos niños en mi despacho?- pregunto la Hokage realmente extrañada.

-A bueno pues de vuelta nos encontramos con ellos y al parecer el Akatsuki que andaba por ahí destruyó su aldea junto con sus familiares, ellos son los únicos supervivientes y nos dijeron que querían llegar a Konoha para hablar con usted- explicó el Ambu.

-Bien entonces ¿quien es el portavoz?- pregunto la Hokage a los chicos. En eso los seis mayores se adelantaron un par de pasos –vale Kakashi, Genma llevar al resto a una sala para que descansen- ordenó la Hokage -¿Bueno que queríais?-

-Hokage-sama, nosotros queríamos llegar a esta aldea en busca de protección ya que como ha visto tan solo somos unos pocos los que quedamos y no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para defendernos- explico educadamente el mayor.

-Bien y ¿de que aldea venís?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Somos los únicos supervivientes de la aldea de Kemono (n/a: Kemono significa animal o bestia)- explico el chico.

-¿Cómo no puede ser? Si la aldea de Kemono desapareció hace siglos- salto alterada la Hokage.

-Lo cierto es que no desapareció pero por precaución no ocultamos con diversos sellos, ya que nuestros conocimientos eran muy buscados- volvió a explicar.

-Entonces todos estos años ¿solo habéis estado ocultos?- preguntó de nuevo.

-¡Aja! Por eso a cambio de la protección y un lugar donde habitar os podemos ofrecer los conocimientos que m aldea a mantenido siempre- propuso el joven.

-Y ¿de verdad nos otorgaríais esos conocimientos?- pregunto dubitativa Tsunade.

-Claro- contexto.

-Esta bien, pero hay un problema y es que nosotros estamos en un momento en el que corre peligro la aldea-

-No importa, ya que estáis provistos de un gran número de ninjas y tenéis buenas murallas- dijo una de las chicas ahí presentes.

-Bien, entonces os quedareis aquí pero hasta que os encontremos una buena zona donde habitar, tendréis que quedaros en diversas casas- explico Tsunade –tengo bien sabido que cada uno tenéis un tipo de relación con una especie animal-

-Cierto- contesto el chico.

-Pues entonces os repartiré a cargo de ninjas que mas o menos tengan alguna relación con la misma especie o razas que tengan algo en común- explico –si me decís vuestros nombres y el animal con el que estáis relacionados será mas fácil situaros¡Shizume!- grito la Hokage, y en ese instante entraba la susodicha –apunta los nombres de todos estos chicos y el animal que ellos te digan-

-Hai- contexto shizume.

-Bien entonces para dentro de un rato ya os tendré las casas asignadas- dijo Tsunade.

-Bien- contestaron los chicos.

Tras eso no tardaron en dar todos sus nombres y el animal, ya una vez que estuvieron apuntados Tsunade los asigno a las casas. Y en dos horas mas tarde se encontraban de nuevo un gran numero de ninjas en una de las salas de la torre de la Hokage.

En la sala se encontraban: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Ten Ten, Lee, Kiba con Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Pira, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Iruka, Anko, Ibiki y Jiraiya.

Entonces entro en la sala Tsunade.

-Los tengo aquí reunidos porque en una de la misiones se ha hallado un grupo de chicos y chicas que de a partir de ahora pasaran a formar parte de la aldea de Konoha, así que por ahora se alojaran con ustedes ya que hasta que se les habilite un lugar, no tienen donde hospedarse-

-Hai- contestaron los ahí presentes.

Entonces entro a la sala los seis antes mencionados junto con Shizume. Pira al verlos se extraño ya que le pareció conocerlos pero no dijo nada.

-Ellos os explicaran de donde proceden y lo que van a hacer en esta aldea- explico Tsunade.

-Bueno, primero de todo he de deciros que somos de una aldea que se creía muerta desde hace siglo nosotros procedemos de Kemono- comenzó el mayor, tras el comentario mas de uno de los presentes se quedo en shock –nosotros hemos sobrevivido durante los años a base de estar ocultos mediante sellos, pero hace poco uno de los Akatsuki como me han dicho que se llaman, no ataco, en eso solo sobrevivimos a la masacre 14 personas de los cuales yo soy el mayor, hemos venido a Konoha en busca de un lugar donde vivir y protección al igual que para aprender a defendernos de mejor manera- finalizo el joven en eso que Pira tras haber oído la primera frase se había quedado petrificada consiguió decir algo:

-Hi…Hikari (n/a: Hikari significa luz o brillo)- tartamudeo Pira. En eso el aludido se giro y vio a la que había pronunciado su nombre.

-Madre- dijo en un susurro para luego repetirlo en voz alta -¡Madre!- en eso ambos se abrazaron.

-No te había reconocido, has crecido mucho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Pira.

-¿Madre?- preguntaron los ahí presentes menos los de la aldea de Kemono.

**Y hasta aqui llega el quinto capitulo espero que les halla gustado a mi desde luego mucho espero que sea de su agrado la lectura y porfa dejen review que si no me pongo triste T.T**

**Bueno chao y muchos besos ha todos n.n**


	6. Recuerdo y reparto

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo aunque no es uno de los mejores ya que lo unico que hace es presentar a todos los chicos y un leve flash back.**

**Reviews:**

**Kyuzo92: no he tardado mucho en continuarlo y espero que te guste gracias por el review.**

**Saku315: Si ya me an propuesto esa pareja y en realidad es lo que intento que salga besos.**

_-Hi…Hikari (n/a: Hikari significa luz o brillo)- tartamudeo Pira. En eso el aludido se giro y vio a la que había pronunciado su nombre._

_-Madre- dijo en un susurro para luego repetirlo en voz alta -¡Madre!- en eso ambos se abrazaron._

_-No te había reconocido, has crecido mucho- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Pira._

_-¿Madre?- preguntaron los ahí presentes menos los de la aldea de Kemono._

**Recuerdo y reparto**

-Pira ¿desde cuando tienes un hijo?- pregunto Tsunade asustada.

-¿Un hijo?- pregunto Pira ya una vez que había recuperado la compostura. En eso todos señalaron a Hikari –el no es mi hijo- aclaro.

-¿A no? Entonces ¿como que te llamo madre?- preguntó Naruto.

-Porque es como si lo fuera pero no lo soy- explico, pero la mayoría seguía sin entender –haber que os explique, todo empezó hace poco mas de 15 años-

FLASH BACK

Se ve correr a una Pira de tan solo 12 años, entonces se para de repente ya que a lo lejos parece haber divisado algo, y así era a lo lejos se divisaba una gran cortina de humo, Pira al ver eso se dirigió velozmente hacia ese lugar, al llegar se encontró que era un aldea a la cual estaban atacando entonces vio a una mujer correr con armas en mano seguida de dos hombres que intentaban matarla. Pira al ver eso decidió ayudarla, se posiciono a su lado y así ambas atacaban a uno y estaban en igual de condiciones pero la batalla acabo con la victoria de las dos jóvenes, aunque tuvieron algunos rasguños, tras eso se enfrentaron a mas hombre parecía que llevasen un protector de aldea del sonido, tras una gran lucha y varias bajas por parte de esa aldea, habían ganado la batalla y los del sonido habían sido aniquilados.

Tras la batalla todos se reunieron en un pequeño edificio a donde Pira fue invitada a entrar.

-Señores a sido dura esta batalla y hemos tenido varias bajas pero por suerte hemos conseguido hacernos con la victoria- decía una anciana que parecía ser la portavoz de esa aldea –también he de agradecer a esta Jove su ayuda ya que si no nos hubiera ayudado mi hija habría perecido junto con varios de los nuestros- dijo la anciana mientras señalaba a Pira –al parecer los de esa villa del sonido pretendían llevarse los pergaminos sagrados- continuo diciendo mientras hacia muchos gestos con las manos.

-Pero no lo han conseguido- dijo la hija de la anciana, esta tenia el cabello de un color azul claro y en las puntas tenia un color azul mas oscuro, era cinco años mayor que Pira y tenia el cuerpo bien formado, vestía unos atuendos que parecían típicos de esa aldea puesto que muchos de ellos los llevaban por el estilo trataba de unos pantalones ceñidos en los tobillos de color negro con varios bolsillos, arriba llevaba un chaleco de color azul con capucha y a la espalda del chaleco se diferenciaban unos bordados de flores en tonos azules blancos y plata, en cambio los otros aldeanos llevaban distintos dibujos en la espalda pero con un uniforme similar –he de deciros que los sellos que nos mantenían ocultos han sido rotos por los del sonido, así que tendremos que volver a sellarlos como se hizo hace siglos- explicaba la joven –si no los sellamos pronto delataremos nuestra posición y llegaran mas ataques- finalizo la mujer.

-A si que pronto todos los que puedan y tengan sanas sus heridas nos reuniremos para sellarlos- dijo la anciana –bueno tras eso ya podéis marchar- dijo –tú- dijo señalando a Pira –acompáñame, y tu Yoru (n/a: Yoru significa noche) también- le dijo a su hija.

Tras eso las guió por unos pasadizos hasta llegar a otra sala más pequeña.

-Joven ¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- pregunto la anciana a Pira.

-Necesito motivo para ayudar a alguien al que van a matar- contexto de mala manera.

-Bueno, gracias ha ti mi hija sigue viva a si que me gustaría que te quedaras en nuestra aldea como agradecimiento, has de saber que puedo contar con una mano las personas de fuera que han permanecido en esta aldea desde hace siglos, considera esta oferta como un privilegio- dijo la anciana seria.

-La verdad es que no tengo lugar donde hospedarme no es mala idea y esta aldea además esta en un sitio donde es fácil llegar a todos lados- dijo feliz Pira.

-Entonces ¿aceptas?- pregunto Yoru.

-Si ¿Por qué no?- rió ella.

-Entonces, ven- dijo la anciana tras abrir un puerta –estos son los pergaminos que debemos proteger, aquí están escritos los métodos que nuestra aldea ha seguido siempre para poder estrechar vínculos con los animales, bien he podido detectar que tu tienes un vinculo con los lobos pero gracias a estos pergaminos ese vinculo se estrechara como el de una familia- explico la anciana con varios pergaminos en las manos, tras eso abrió uno y se lo entrego a Pira –este es el pergamino que mas concuerda con tigo léelo y notaras las diferencias-

Pira leyó el pergamino y tras unos momentos en los que no paso nada, las puntas de sus cabellos cogieron un tono azulado, y una serie de imágenes le vino a la mente, en todas las imágenes se veía los momentos que Pira había vivido junto a los lobos.

-Bien pues ya esta- dijo alegre Yoru –tu has leído el mismo pergamino que leí yo a los cuatro años- explico Yoru –yo también tengo un vinculo con los lobos, ese color que ha adquirido tu pelo diferencia las razas con las que se amiga la persona, si te habrás dado cuenta todos en esta aldea tienen las puntas del cabello de tonalidades variadas eso es lo que los diferencia- explico con una sonrisa.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y así fue como conocí la aldea- dijo Pira –pero unos meses mas tarde la anciana murió, y tres años después…-

FLASH BACK

-¡Pira corre necesitamos tu ayuda Yoru esta de parto- decía una muchacha algo mas pequeña que ella.

-¿Cómo ahora?- pregunto Pira sobresaltada.

-Si-

-Vamos entonces- dijo Pira para después salir corriendo hacia la casa de Yoru –tráiganme paños agua y hagan un té con plantas analgésicas- dijo Pira mientras comenzaba a movilizar a todos los que ahí se encontraban.

-Hai- contestaron dos chicas. Tras eso todos sus pedidos se los llevaron.

-Yoru tomate esto te aliviara el dolor- dijo Pira mientras le daba a beber el té. Después el parto se llevo a cabo guante una hora pero al final la criatura salio sin problemas -¿Y como lo llamaras?- pregunto Pira intrigada.

-Hikari- dijo Yoru mientras se recostaba en la cama para descansar.

Pira durante los siguientes cinco años cuando no tenia que ir de misión pasaba mucho tiempo con Yoru y su hijo al cual tenía mucho cariño. Hasta que Yoru volvió a quedarse en cintura, ya estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo cuando se enfermo gravemente intentaron por todos los medios que no muriera pero no pudieron evitarlo, Yoru murió a la semana, Pira decaída tras la muerte de su amiga mando llamar a varias mujeres ya que le practicaría una cesaría de urgencia para intentar salvar al bebe, cosa que llevo su tiempo pero que lograron.

Pira mantenía a la chica en brazos, mientras lloraba Pira decidió ponerle de nombre Yonaka en memoria a su madre. Y después de eso Pira cuido de los dos pequeños como si fueran sus propios hijos hasta la llegaron a llamar madre, Pira era muy conocida en la aldea por todos pero entonces llego el momento de marcharse se despidió de todos con la promesa de que volvería y hasta ese momento no pudo volver a verlos hasta ahora.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y de ahí a que me llamen madre- dijo feliz Pira.

-Ya me habías asustado- decía Tsunade tras soplar de alivio.

-No digas bobadas Tsunade oka-san- reprocho Pira.

-Vale, vale, bueno será mejor que sigamos con las reparticiones- dijo Tsunade.

-Oye por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu hermana?- pregunto Pira a Hikari en un susurro.

-Esta con un tipo muy raro que lleva tapada cadi toda la cara- contexto este.

-Ok- dijo Pira imaginándose con quien estaba.

-Shizume haz pasar a los chicos- ordeno Tsunade.

-Hai- contexto la aludida, en eso que pasaron ocho chico y chicas acompañados de Kakashi y Genma. Pira se fijo que Yonaka estaba agarrada al brazo de Kakashi cosa que le provoco una leve risa que no noto nadie.

-Bien pues allá vamos- dijo Tsunade sacando una carpeta –Shizuka (n/a: significa calmado, tranquilo ,sereno) ira con Naruto- dijo Tsunade para después verse como una chica de 10 años se apartaba del grupo y se dirigía al centro, era una chica, no muy alta pero delgada, con el cabello castaño claro y los ojos de color verde azulado, lleva el pelo recogido en una especie de moño con algunos mechones sueltos, el color de las puntas era un tono naranja, llevaba puesto un pantalón largo de color negro con ribetes azules, un chaleco también de color azul pero con un girasol en la espalda. En eso Naruto se acerca a ella y le sonríe zorrunamente cosa a la que Shizuka corresponde con una sonrisa tímida –Bien los que nombre que se pongan a mi derecha- explico Tsunade cosa que ambos chicos hicieron de inmediato.

–Sigamos Ai (n/a: significa amor) con Sasuke- se ve como una chica de unos 5 años se acerca alegremente al centro para luego retirarse con Sasuke al lado de Naruto. Ai es una niña pequeña de estatura pero es lo suficientemente alta para su edad tiene los ojos negros con el borde azul, el pelo lo lleva suelto que le cae hasta los hombros con unos pocos rizos, su cabello es de color miel y las puntas las lleva de color blanco, va vestida con un pantaloncito corto azul marino y una blusa blanca de tirantes a la espalda lleva un triangulo morado con un punto blanco en el centro.

–Bien siguiente, Kuroi (n/a: significa negro) con Sakura- en eso se acerca un chico de 6 años tiene el cabello de color verde y corto, se ve que en las puntas de su cabello hay un tono amarillo, tiene los ojos color café, lleva puesto unos piratas grises y una polera de manga larga negra a la espalda lleva una especie de espiral que mezcla dos colores el azul y el gris

–Prosigamos Yume (n/a: significa sueño, ilusión) con Neji- se acercan ambos y se dirigen una mirada que no parece hacerle mucha gracia a ninguno de los dos Yume es un chico de 11 años es uno de los que se encontraba con Hikari, tiene el cabello de un rubio apagado, lo tiene colocado como Gaara, tiene las puntas de un color azul claro, sus ojos son de color marrón oscuro, lleva el traje que suelen llevar los de su villa pero a la espalda lleva bordado un circulo amarillo con una estrella bocabajo de color roja.

–Venga no me digan que se van a pelear, continuemos Majime (n/a. significa serio, reservado y honesto) con Ten Ten- ambos se acercaron y Ten Ten pudo observar en su mirada algo que le sonaba demasiado a su compañero de equipo, Majime era una joven de 11 años otra de las que estaban junto a Hikari, era delgada y alta con el pelo de color negro con las puntas de color rojo, lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta y le caía hasta la mitad de la espalda, tenia los ojos de color amarillo con el borde marrón, llevaba el mismo uniforme de la aldea pero con un bordado de un zarpazo en color dorado en la espalda.

–Yasei (n/a: significa silvestre, salvaje) y Naku (n/a: significa: ladrido) con Kiba-

-¡He¿Por que yo me tengo que llevar a dos?- pregunto Kiba molesto.

-Por que tú vas a tener ayuda, Ino tú ayudaras a Kiba- ordeno la Hokage.

-Hai- contexto Ino mientras se acercaba al centro junto con Kiba y los gemelos. Yasei era un chico de ojos marrón con ribetes de color dorado, tenia el pelo castaño oscuro con las puntas de color verde, tiene el pelo atado a una coleta baja es alto y tiene 12 años lleva el mismo uniforme pero con el símbolo de una gota blanca en la espalda, Naku, tiene la misma edad que su hermano a igual que comparten el mismo color de ojos, ella en cambio tiene el pelo castaño tirando a rubio con las puntas también verdes, tiene el pelo atado a una trenza, lleva el uniforme igual al de su hermano y ambos son del grupo de Hikari.

-Haber cual va ahora… a si, Nigiyaka (n/a: significa escandaloso animado) con Hinata- ambos se acercan Hinata un poco avergonzada pero no mucho, Nigiyaka es un chico de 9 años, tiene el pelo de punta hacia atrás de color morado con las puntas de azul claro como Yume, tiene los ojos negros y viste con un pantalón largo verde oscuro y una polera blanca, a la espalda tiene el mismo símbolo que Yume ya que ambos son hermanos.

–Tori (n/a: significa pájaro) con Shikamaru- Tori es un chico de 8 años tiene el pelo color negro al igual que los ojos, pero las puntas de su cabello son de color morado claro, lleva puesto un peto largo de color gris con una camiseta debajo de color morado, en una de la piernas lleva el símbolo de una pluma morada.

–Vale el siguiente es Hikari con Pira habéis tenido suerte-rió Tsunade Hikari es un chico de 12 años el mayor del grupo tiene el cabello azul claro y corto con las puntas de un azul mas oscuro tiene los ojos color cacao, y lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de su aldea pero con el bordado de las flores que suele llevar Pira en tonos azules, plata y blancos.

–Haber quien sigue Yonaka con Kakashi- estos al oírlo sonrieron levemente Yonaka es una chica de 7 años tiene el pelo y los ojos igual a su hermano lleva el pelo corto estilo Hinata, lleva puesto un pantalón corto negro y encima una falda azul oscura con el bordado de las flores arriba lleva una camiseta sin mangas azul clara con ribetes blancos.

–Bien los tres que quedáis se os asignara a la llegada del Kazekage y sus hermanos, ya que para dentro de un par de días estarán aquí- explico Tsunade.

-Hai- contestaron los tres restantes. Estos eran Washi (n/a: significa águila) ella es la hermana mayor de Tori, tiene 11 años al igual que Tori tiene el pelo negro con las puntas moradas y atadas en dos coletas, pero tiene los ojos de color violáceo claro, lleva puesto el mismo uniforme de su aldea pero con el símbolo de la pluma morada en la espalda y también es una de las del equipo de Hikari. Chizu (n/a: significa mapa) es un chico de 8 años tiene los ojos de color ámbar y el cabello lo tiene igual que Majime ya que son hermanos pero las puntas en vez de rojas las lleva marrones, lleva puesto un pantalón pirata rojo y una camiseta de manga corta beige que a la espalda lleva el bordado del zarpazo de color dorado. La ultima es una chica que tiene un gran parecido con Ai ya que son hermanas tiene el cabello y los ojos de igual color pero esta va vestida con un kimono de color blanco con el símbolo de un triangulo morado con un punto blanco en el centro, ella tiene 10 años aunque aparenta mas y se llama Nikumu (n/a: significa tener odio).

-Mientras os alojareis en la torre de la Hokage- explico Tsunade –el resto seréis enviados ha la situación de la aldea de Kemono en busca de todo lo que se pueda seguir utilizando.

-Hai- contesto el resto.

-Bien pues entonces ya podéis marcharos- animo la hokage, todos obedecieron al mandato y cada uno se fue en su dirección.

Mientras en Suna:

-Ya es hora de partir cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos- dijo una Temari demasiado animada.

-Claro- dijo desganado Kankuro.

Después de eso un pequeño grupo de 10 personas salía de Suna en dirección a konoha.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego el sesto capitulo espero que les halla gustado, en el proximo metere mas accion ya que este era principalmente para presentar a los chicos. **

**Bueno me despido BESOS Y CHAO!!!**

**Dejen reviews con sus sugerencias me vendran bien ya que la inspiracion se me esfumo.**


	7. Problemas nocturnos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Espero que les guste me costo mucho escribirlo ya que my musa ha desaparecido y las ideas no bienen solas T.T bueno pero ya esta escrito este para mi opinion tiene algunos puntos humoristicos pero yo no soy la que opino si no ustedes los lectores así que no los entretengo mas y aqui les dejo con el capitulo que lo disfruten.**

_Mientras en Suna:_

_-Ya es hora de partir cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos- dijo una Temari demasiado animada._

_-Claro- dijo desganado Kankuro._

_Después de eso un pequeño grupo de 10 personas salía de Suna en dirección a konoha._

**Problemas nocturnos.**

Volviendo a Konoha:

Iban caminado todos los ninjas, que tenían un nuevo huésped en su casa, juntos.

-Neji, haber que le dices al chico que no quiero que le metas ideas en la cabeza sobre el destino- gruño Ten Ten.

-Pero si el destino quiere que se lo diga se lo dirá- dijo Majime que era la que se hospedaría con Ten Ten.

-No me digas que tu también estas obsesionada con lo del destino- dijo sorprendida Ten Ten.

-Yo no estoy obsesionada sino que el destino guía nuestros pasos y hay que hacerle caso- dijo Majime muy seria.

-Eso es lo que siempre digo yo y siempre me lo reprochas- gruño Neji.

-Pero si es que el destino no existe solo existe el presente y el pasado- dijo a su lado Yume que había escuchado la conversación.

-Bien dicho- apoyo Ten Ten con una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿entonces que es lo que nos guía? El destino ¿que otras cosa sino?- le reprocho Majime a Yume y a Ten Ten.

-Nuestra voluntad- dijeron Yume y Ten Ten a la vez para luego mirarse entre ellas y con una sonrisa asentir convencidas por lo que habían dicho.

Y así siguió esa discusión entre los cuatro sobre el destino. Y al lado de ellos se llevaba otra conversación:

-Hinata esta chica se parece mucho a ti- dijo Naruto al ver como Shizuka era muy tímida como Hinata.

-¿Qué se parece a mí?- pregunto Hinata extrañada mientras intentaba que Nigiyaka se estuviera quieto cosa que no lograba.

-Si ambas sois muy calladas y un poquito vergonzosas- dijo alegremente Naruto, cosa ala que las dos les provoco que se sonrojaran.

-Baka- dijo Sasuke al ver lo que les había dicho a las dos chicas.

-Y ¿ahora porque me dices baka? Teme- grito Naruto.

-Por que lo eres- contesto este.

-Sasuke ¿Por qué le dices baka a ese niño?- pregunto Ai mientras le tiraba de la manga.

-Por que lo es- dijo simplemente a la niña.

-¿Entonces tu eres un teme? Como el te lo ha dicho a ti- pregunto inocente la chica.

-Jaja, claro que es un teme- rió Naruto por el comentario de la niña.

-No, no lo soy el único que es un baka es el- dijo Sasuke con una venita en la frente.

-¡Ah! Vale- dijo la chica sin entender nada.

-Ya paren de discutir que parecen niños pequeños- corto Sakura.

-Ai ¿te bienes a jugar a ese columpio?- pregunto Kuroi a la chica.

-¿Puedo Sasuke-san?- pregunto la chica.

-Si pero no te alejes no valla a ser que te pierdas- dijo Sasuke desganado.

-Bien- dijo la chica para luego salir corriendo con Kuroi hacia el columpio.

-Kakashi-san ¿puedo yo también ir?- pregunto Yonaka.

-Claro- contesto este.

-¿Pira entonces tú conoces a todos los chicos?- pregunto Ino curiosa.

-Si yo los conozco desde que nacieron, mas bien yo fui que los ayudo a nacer- dijo Pira felizmente.

-A si ¿tú has ayudado a que nacieran todos?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Claro, como Tsunade me cuido durante una temporada me enseño algo de medicina y allí me sirvió mucho- explico Pira.

-Entonces sabrás como controlarlo ¿verdad?-

-Pues la verdad es que se como son pero no se controlarlos, ya que cada uno es distinto- aclaro con un goterón en la nuca.

Mientras a su lado los gemelos e Hikari hablaban animadamente. Y a su lado Shikamaru miraba las nubes mientras que Tori observaba varios pájaros que había por la zona.

Tiempo más tarde en la mansión Uchiha había un gran problema.

-Ai tienes que bañarte- le dijo Sasuke a Ai.

-No me gusta, el agua- gruño la pequeña.

-Pero de todas maneras tienes que meterte a lavar- gruñía Sasuke.

-No- dijo la chica para después salir corriendo con solo la blusa puesta.

-Ai, no corras o será peor- advirtió.

-Que no quiero bañarme- gritaba, hasta que de la nada apareció Sasuke delante de ella y cogiéndola en brazos se la llevo hacia el baño.

-No me claves las uñas- se quejo Sasuke ya que la chica le estaba arañando los brazos.

-Que no me gusta el agua-chillo. En eso Sasuke consiguió quitarle la blusa a la chica y meterla en el agua.

-No ves como no pasa nada- decía Sasuke con una sonrisa al ver a la chica totalmente empapada y con cara de disgusto.

-Teme- le chillo Ai mientras que le salpico dejándole completamente empapado.

-No me digas que vas a empezar igual que Naruto- bufo desganado con la respuesta de que Ai le saco la lengua. Tras eso la chica comenzó a lavarse mientras Sasuke iba preparando la ropa de la chica (n/a: todos los chicos tienen ropas ya que cada uno llevaba una mochila con algunas prendas). A los pocos minutos Ai se encontraba de pie encima del baño envuelta en una toalla azul que era demasiado grande para ella –¿Ya te has tranquilizado?- pregunto Sasuke dudoso al verla tan callada.

-Teme- fue lo único que dijo en voz baja la chica. Tras eso Sasuke ayudo a secarle el pelo a la chica, cosa que a Ai le extraño.

-¿Por qué no te gusta el agua?- pregunto Sasuke.

-Porque a los gatos no nos gusta- respondió la chica.

-Pero tú no eres un gato-

-Pero es como si lo fuera, y no me gusta el agua- Tras eso la chica que ya estaba vestida cogió una de las toallas y se la puso en la cabeza a Sasuke, cosa que dejo ha este extrañado –Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando metes un gato al agua- dijo alegre la chica mientras intentaba secarle el pelo a Sasuke. Sasuke al ver eso se rió y cogió a la chica mientras que le hacia cosquillas.

-Será mejor que te acuestes ya, mañana tendremos que madrugar- dijo mientras llevaba a una habitación a la chica.

-Hai- dijo Ai para luego seguirlo con un bostezo, ese gesto le hizo sonreír a Sasuke. Al parecer esa chica le estaba cayendo bien.

Por otro lado Kakashi había llegado a su casa con Yonaka, pero aun no había llegado Pira con Hikari ya que se habían quedado un rato para hablar con Ino y los gemelos.

Kakashi mientras se disponía a hacer la cena cuando una vocecilla sonó a su espalda.

-Kakashi-san ¿le ayudo?- Pregunto Yonaka desde la mesa.

-Si quieres-

-Si-

-Bien entonces ve poniendo la mesa- le dijo Kakashi mientras señalaba un armario bajo.

-Hai ¿Cuántos cubiertos pongo?-

-Para cuatro-

-¿Cuatro?-

-Si ahora llegaran los otros dos-

-Ok- dijo alegre mientras ponía la mesa.

Al rato Pira y Hikari llegaron a la casa.

-Kakashi eso huele bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si pero recuerda que mañana te toca a ti hacer la comida- se oyó un voz desde la cocina.

-Hai, hai- contesto Pira.

-Hikari ven conmigo- dijo Pira mientras lo guiaba hasta su habitación -¿Qué prefieres dormir con migo o en un futón?- pregunto.

-Con un futón tengo suficiente- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces ayúdame- dijo Pira mientras abría el armario y le pasaba el futón.

Al rato Pira e Hikari se dirigieron a la cocina donde Yonaka al verla se quedo en estado de shock, ya que no se había fijado en ella en todo el día.

-Yonaka ¿hace tiempo que no te veo?- dijo Pira mientras se reía por la expresión de la chica.

-Madre- consiguió decir en eso se abalanzó hacia ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Yonaka vas a asfixiar a madre- le reprocho Hikari.

-¿Madre?- dijo extrañado Kakashi.

-No soy su madre pero es como si lo fuera- volvió a explica Pira, todo lo ocurrido pero añadiéndole un recuerdo que antes no contó.

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Pira ha esa aldea, y ya la reconocían como una de la habitantes de ese lugar, cuando un día de regreso de una de sus misiones diviso a lo lejos que un grupo de mas o menos 25 ninjas del sonido se concentraban cerca de la barrera en eso Pira mando a uno de los lobos para advertir a los habitantes y para pedir refuerzos ya que mientras los intentaría retener.

Pira se enfrento con los hombres intentando hacerle frente, le fue duro pero gracias a los conocimientos que había obtenido estos dos últimos meses les hacia frente bastante bien hasta que por un despiste una katana se vio atravesada en el estomago de Pira, ella se la quito como pudo y mas enfurecida combatió con los ninjas hasta su muerte si era necesario, pero la perdida de sangre provocaba que sus movimientos fueran cada vez mas lentos hasta que un ataque se le incrusto cerca del corazón dañándolo.

Pira después de ese ataque cayo inconsciente bajo un charco de su misma sangre, entonces fue cuando los de la aldea consiguieron llegar enfrentándose a los ninjas a los que no tardaron en derrotar gracia a su mayor numero y capacidad de ataque.

Al poco que los del sonido habían sido aniquilados una voz se oyó.

-¡Rápido que alguien venga Pira esta muy grave!- chillo Yoru.

-No podemos hacer nada- dijo uno de los hombres que hay estaban –esas heridas son demasiado graves para nuestros conocimientos médicos-

En eso la anciana se acerco y miro el mal estado en el que estaba la joven.

-Solo hay una manera de salvarla pero a cambio yo pereceré- dijo la anciana.

-¿Pero como va hacer eso?- reprocho uno de los aldeanos –no puede sacrificar la vida así-

-Pero mirarlo por el lado bueno, a mí apenas me quedan dos años de vida y a parte yo ya no puedo luchar, pero en cambio esta chica ya ha demostrado su valentía si ella viviera, podría luchar durante muchos años a vuestro lado, al contrario que yo- explico la anciana.

-Pero no puede arriesgarse de esa manera- dijo una mujer.

-Puedo, y de todas maneras lo haré ya que ha esta chica le debo la vida de mi hija, y aparte de eso durante estos meses si no llega a ser por sus conocimientos médicos muchos de vosotros estaríais muertos ahora- reprocho la anciana a lo cual muchos de los ahí presentes agacharon la cabeza –Apartaros lo voy a hacer- dijo la anciana mientras volteaba a Pira boca abajo y hacia una serie de signos con su sangre en la nuca de la joven en eso pronuncio una serie de palabras en un idioma desconocido para luego posar sus manos en el cuello de la joven y creando una gran oleada de energía traspaso los poderes del biju que la anciana contenía en su interior hasta el interior de la joven, a la cual se le sanaron todas las heridas instantáneamente pero que seguía inconsciente.

La anciana al ver su recuperación cayo tendida sobre el cuerpo de la joven mientras que perecía con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y así fue como la anciana arriesgo su vida para otorgársela a la joven junto con un tremendo poder ya que al igual que le había devuelto prácticamente la vida también la había convertido en una jinchuriki que debería aprender a dominar su nuevo poder.

FIN FLASH BACK

Fue este recuerdo el que añadió la joven ya que Kakashi junto con los hermanos que ya lo conocían, y tras todas las explicaciones Kakashi lo comprendió.

Tras esa explicación Yonaka que ya parecía haberse tranquilizado después de volver a encontrarse con Pira, la cogió de la mano y tirando de ella la puso delante de Kakashi.

-Kakashi-san me dijo que si encontrábamos a mi madre también la protegerían como a nosotros ¿la vais a proteger?- pregunto inocente Yonaka cosa a la que los dos mayores no pudieron retener una risa.

-Yonaka no la voy a proteger- dijo poniéndose serio de nuevo Kakashi.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo triste –me dijiste que si-

-Ya pero a tu madre no hace falta protegerla, además creo que incluso es mas fuerte que yo- dijo divertido Kakashi.

-Eso no lo dudes- gruño Pira.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto la niña.

-Entonces la ayudaremos pero no la protegeremos ya que ella lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a cualquiera- aclaro Kakashi.

-Ah vale- dijo Yonaka con una sonrisa –entonces no le hace falta que la protejáis, eso quiere decir que es muy fuerte que chulo- finalizo con una sonrisa.

-Si es tan fuerte como cabezota- dijo Kakashi mientras recibía una mala mirada por parte de Pira –bueno me parece que mejor cenamos que sino se nos enfriara la cena- intento cambiar de tema.

-Si- dijo Yonaka a lo que todos la siguieron para sentarse a la mesa a cenar (n/a: los hermanos y Pira al vivir con Kakashi si le han visto su cara).

Por otro lado en la villa:

Ino estaba aun en la casa de los Inuzuka.

_-¿Por qué me ha tocado estar con estos tres?-_ se quejaba mentalmente Ino.

En eso se veía como Naku corría detrás de su hermano y de Kiba tan solo cubierta por una toalla ya que le habían quitado la ropa mientras se estaba duchando.

-Hermanita ten cuidado no se te valla a caer la toalla- gritaba Yasei seguido de unas risas por parte de Kiba. En eso Naku se para enfrente de Ino:

-Ino-san por favor ayúdeme a quitarles mi ropa- suplicaba la menor.

-Hai- dijo desganada Ino.

-¡Arigato!- dijo Naku mientras la abrazaba.

-Bien tu por la derecha y yo por la izquierda- le dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

-Hai- contesto la otra. En eso ambas se separaron dejando acorralados a los dos muchachos –Yasei será mejor que me devuelvas las ropas si no quieres que te pase nada malo- decía Naku con una cara que provocaba temor.

-Kiba lo mismo va por ti- decía al igual Ino.

Entonces los dos chicos se miraron aterrados pero al volver a mirar a la chicas pronunciaron a la vez -¡Nunca!-

-Vosotros lo habéis querido- dijo Ino con una sonrisa tétrica.

Un segundo las dos chicas se habían abalanzado sobre los chicos para intentar arrebatarle las ropas, Naku acosaba a cosquillas a su hermano que no podía escaparse, por otro lado Ino tenia agarrado a Kiba ya que quería huir.

-No te vas a escapar hasta que no sueltes las ropas- le advirtió riendo la susodicha.

-¡Ino suéltame!- gritaba este.

-¡Nunca!- se burlo.

-¡Akamaru ayúdame!- le pidió Kiba a su perro. Pero el perro ni se acerco por miedo de las mujeres.

-¡Kiba suelta la ropa!- ordeno la rubia.

-Ya te dije que no-

-Pues entonces yo tampoco te soltare-

-Lo aras no te preocupes- dijo Kiba con una voz de ultratumba.

-No creas- le aseguro Ino.

Entonces Kiba con un movimiento consiguió zafarse de Ino, que no tarde en volver a perseguirlo para darle alcance, cuando ya lo había alcanzado estaban ambos frente a frente preparados y esperando a que el otro le atacara pero ambos con una sonrisa en los labios, pero entonces Naku que estaba tras Ino se puso de pie rápidamente empujando a Ino:

-¡Lo conseguí te quite las ropas!- dijo triunfante la chica mientras miraba a su hermano que estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse, en eso se dio la vuelta y no vio otra cosa que a Ino tirada en el suelo encima de Kiba en una posición muy comprometedora ya que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y Kiba la tenia sujeta de la cadera, pues cuando Naku empujo a Ino la otra se aventó hacia delante provocando que el también cayera.

-¿Es…estas bien?- pregunto con dificultad Kiba.

-Hai- fue lo único que pudo decir Ino.

-Se les ve bien juntos- dijo divertido Yasei, cosa que provoco que ambos se separaran instantáneamente con un notable sonrojo.

-Toma Naku tus ropas- dijo Ino que al final si le había quitado las ropas a Kiba.

-Arigato- dijo con una sonrisa la chica para luego dirigirse al baño a cambiarse.

Tras ese suceso no hablaron mucho más durante el resto de la noche hasta que Ino se marcho a su casa.

No hubo muchos mas sucesos durante la noche pero a la mañana siguiente todos se reunieron en un campo de entrenamiento:

Ahí se encontraban los 14 chicos de la aldea de Kemono junto con los que les prestaban alojamiento.

Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Genma, Chouji, Lee, Shino, Anko y Ibiki habían partido a primera hora de la mañana en dirección a lo que antes fue la aldea como Tsunade les había mandado, para traer de vuelta todo lo que estuviera en buen estado.

Mientras en el campo de entrenamiento:

-Chicos ya sabéis que os conozco a todos pero será mejor que cada uno os presentéis bien y digáis en que os especializáis- dijo Pira mirando a todos los recién llegados.

-Hai- contestaron todos.

Estaban todos situados en circulo para poderse ver bien, algunos sentados otros de pie y otros como era el caso de Shikamaru tumbados.

-Bien hacerlo por orden de edades de mayor a menor- dijo Kakashi. En eso comenzó Hikari.

-Me llamo Hikari, tengo 12 años, soy hermano de Yonaka y especialidad son os lobos- dijo con una sonrisa. Tras eso se sentó y dio paso a los gemelos.

-Yo soy Yasei y ella es Naku- dijo Yasei.

-Tenemos 12 años y nuestra especialidad son os perros- aclaro Naku.

-Yo soy Washi- dijo alzando la mano – tengo 11 años y soy hermana de Tori y mi especialidad son las águilas- finalizó.

-Yo soy Yume, tengo 11 años y soy hermana de Nigiyaka, mi especialidad son los halcones-

-Yo soy Majime tengo 11 años y mi especialidad son los osos y mi hermano es Chizu-

-Yo soy Shizuka, tengo 10 años y mi especialidad son los zorros- dijo tímidamente, cosa que les recordó a muchos a Hinata.

-Yo soy Nikumu- dijo en un imponente tono de voz –tengo 10 años- cosa que unos pocos se extrañaron ya que parecía mayor –y mi especialidad son los gatos y soy hermana de Ai-

-Yo soy Nigiyaka- prosiguió este –tengo 9 años mi hermana es Yume y también soy especialista en halcones como ella- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo soy Chizu, tengo 8 años mi hermana es Majime mi especialidad son los mapaches-

-Yo soy Tori tengo 8 años mi hermana es Washi y mi especialidad son todo tipo de pájaros de pequeño tamaño-

-Yo soy Yonaka, tengo 7 años mi hermano es Hikari y mi especialidad también son los lobos-

-Yo soy Kuroi tengo 6 años y mi especialidad son las babosas-

-Yo soy Ai tengo 5 años y mi especialidad son los gatos como mi hermana Nikumu- dijo alegre la chica.

-Bien pues ya están presentados de a partir de ahora nos reuniremos aquí para comenzar con los entrenamientos- dijo Kakashi –bien por hoy tenéis el día libre pero a partir de mañana empezaremos con lo duro- finalizó.

Entonces todos se dividieron para irse ha hacer sus quehaceres o simplemente para pasar el día.

Mientras de camino a Konoha:

-Gaara ¿no podemos parar un poco a descansar?- se quejaba Kankuro.

-No- contesto secamente.

-Vamos por favor hermanito- suplico.

-Que no te ha dicho pesado- se quejo Temari tras darle un capón a Kankuro.

-¡Ne¿Son siempre así?- pregunto extrañada Hoshi.

-La verdad es que si, incluso peor- dijo en voz baja el Kazekage.

-Que paciencia tienes que tener- se apiado de el.

-Haber que dices tu mocosa- gruño Temari que lo había oído -¿Oye Gaara por que tiene que venir esa con nosotros?-

-No es esa es Hoshi y viene por que me tiene que ayudar- explico molesto el menor de los hermanos.

-Puf- reprocho Temari para no volver a preguntar ya que estaba molesta de que les acompañara.

**Y hasta aqui el septimo capitulo no se si suba pronto el proximo seguro me tarde mas de lo normal ya que no ando imaginativa pero de todas formas quejas, sujerncias, animos, bombas, cartas amenaza, o cosas por el estilo me los podeis mandar con un REVIEW.**

**Bueno me despido CHAO Y QUE LES VALLA BIEN Y MUCHOS BESOS!!!**


	8. La llegada de los de la arena

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Siento la tardanza pero para compensación os dejare hoy dos capitulos alomejor nu saba en varios dias pero esque no tengo internet nada mas que a rratos**

**Reviews:**

**cibermandy91: aqui como ves tengo la continuacion.**

**Ukio Hyuga: graciass aqui lo continuo.**

**Mago de Oz: Gracias me ilusiona eso de tener una fan y gracias por los piropos aqui como ves he tardado mas en subier pero subire dos juntos.**

_-Que paciencia tienes que tener- se apiado de él._

_-Haber que dices tu mocosa- gruño Temari que lo había oído -¿Oye Gaara por que tiene que venir esa con nosotros?-_

_-No es esa es Hoshi y viene por que me tiene que ayudar- explico molesto el menor de los hermanos._

_-Puf- reprocho Temari para no volver a preguntar ya que estaba molesta de que les acompañara._

**LLegan los de la arena .**

Al parecer los de la aldea de la arena aun tendrían que aguantar su camino durante un día más.

Y en la aldea de Konoha algunos pasaban un mal momento debido a los recién llegados.

-Nigiyaka por favor estate un momentito quieto- suplico una Hinata demasiado cansada –Naruto ayúdame- le imploro a su compañero que miraba sorprendido la energía que tenia el muchacho.

-Pero... ¿Hinata que le has dado?- pregunto el aun sorprendido.

-Yo no le he dado nada a sido Neji que esta mañana le dio un café- lloraba Hinata.

-¡Un café! Pero si este chico ya es nervioso de por si- grito Naruto.

-Lo sé, no sabes lo que me costo Aller acostarlo-

-Shizuka ¿Tu sabes como lo podemos detener?- pidió ayuda Naruto desesperado.

-Si- dijo tímidamente.

-¿Como?- preguntaron al unísono Naruto y Hinata que andaban un poco desesperados.

-A... a si- dijo la chica tras agarrar del cuello de la chaqueta del chico, para después darle un golpe en cierta zona del cuello, que causo que el chico se tranquilizara de inmediato.

-¡Wow!- dijo Hinata –me tienes que enseñar eso- rogó.

-Hai, so... solo le tienes que dar aquí- dijo señalando un punto.

-Ok, decía una Hinata demasiado contenta –eres mi salvación- lloró.

Naruto mientras miraba la escena demasiado extrañado

-_¿desde cuando Hinata es tan expresiva?-_ se preguntaba, era algo que él extrañaba ya que no hacia mucho tiempo, Hinata apenas hablaba con él -_pero de todas maneras se ve más linda así-_ pensó Naruto cosa que luego se extraño de haber pensado.

Por otro lado se encontraba Neji mirando de mala manera a Yume que al igual le miraba también mal.

-¿Por que hemos acabado aquí?- le pregunto Neji al otro.

-Tu sabrás es a ti a quien le gusta Ten Ten no a mí- contesto el otro altaneramente.

Y esta situación se debía a que ambos estaban esperando en el interior e una tienda de ropa mientras que Ten Ten y Majime se probaban ropa sin cesar.

-No empecéis a discutir- regaño Ten Ten.

-Déjalos es el destino decía mas seria Majime mientras cogía una tonelada de ropa para probársela.

En eso que en cinco minutos ambas chicas salían del poblador con unas ropas que parecían agradarles.

-¿Que tal nos vemos?- pregunto Ten Ten muy contenta. Ella llevaba puesto un preciosa pantalón Baquero ajustado en la cintura y que luego caía recto hasta el suelo, arriba llevaba una camiseta, de atar al cuello con un gran escote, de color negro.

-Muy bien- decía Neji mientras no le apartaba la vista.

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Ten Ten mientras se le tiraba a darle un abrazo por el cumplido.

-¿Y yo?- pregunto Majime. Ella llevaba un pantalón pirata negro ajustado y encima una falda roja, arriba llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas y con capucha con un también atrevido escote en tono Rojo pálido.

-También- dijo desganado Yume.

-Tu siempre tan agradable- le reprocho la chica.

-Que quieres que te diga si siempre que te acompañas te queda bien todo- se defendió el otro. En eso las chicas pasaron de nuevo al vestuario.

-¿Conque entonces a ti te gusta Majime?- pregunto con una sonrisa torcida Neji.

-No es que me guste sino que es mi novia- dijo simplemente Yume –Tu deberías declararte a Ten Ten sino quieres que te la quite- se burló, cosa que picó a Neji que comenzó una nueva pelea.

En otro lado de Konoha se encontraban Shikamaru tumbado mirando las nubes, Tori con un pájaro en las manos mientras que le decía cosas, Kiba distraído mientras que intentaba darle conversación a Shikamaru, cosa que no conseguía, Ino mientras miraba como los gemelos se la pasaban jugando con Akamaru que parecía estar muy entretenido.

-No intentes hablar con Shikamaru, no te contestara esta demasiado entretenido en sus nubes como para hablar- le aconsejo Ino a Kiba.

-Pues que tío mas royo- se quejo Kiba.

-No lo sabes bien-

-Aunque a tenido suerte con la repartición, le ha tocado un chico que no da ruido alguno- lloró Kiba –y en cambio a nosotros nos han dado dos demonios disfrazados de humanos-

-Je, tampoco son para tanto y piénsalo por otro lado ¿no te ibas a aburrir cuidando a Tori?-

-La verdad, mucho- contesto tras meditarlo un poco.

-No ves- dijo con una sonrisa Ino.

En eso Akamaru se dirige corriendo hacia Kiba que lo mira extrañado, para luego ver que los hermanos venían detrás de él corriendo.

-¿Pero que pasa?- pregunto Kiba.

-Nada solo esto- dice Yasei señalando unas manchas de orina en su pantalón. En eso Kiba mira la mancha y después a Akamaru que parece estar muy contento, y tras eso se hecho a reír provocando un gran cabreo en Yasei que se tiro encima de él.

-Parar- intentaban detener Naku y Ino a los chicos, entonces cada una agarra a uno separándolos lo mas que podían.

-Yasei ya vasta que tampoco es para tanto- le decía Naku.

-¿Que no es para tanto? Su perro se ha meado encima de mí y encima él va y se ríe- gruño.

-Yo no tengo culpa de que se te halla meado- grito por igual Kiba que intentaba pegarle de nuevo pero fue frenado otra vez por Ino.

-Kiba ya para, que no ves que es mas chico que tú- le reprocho Ino que apenas lo conseguía retener –te quieres igualar a él-

-No pero si yo no tengo la culpa no tiene por que pegarme- se quejaba Kiba mientras se calmaba un poco, pero Ino lo mantenía sujetando por seguridad.

-Pues entonces déjalo ya- le dijo a Kiba mientras le miraba muy seria.

-Esta bien, pero la próxima vez ¡Me lo cargo!- gritó.

-Lo que tu digas pero cálmate- le dijo ya también mas calmada Ino.

-Que si, que si-

-Entonces te suelto pero como intentes hacerle algo te las veras con migo- advirtió amenazante Ino.

-No le voy a hacer nada pero que tampoco me lo haga él a mí- se quejó.

-¿Te vas a tranquilizar tu también?- pregunto Ino a Yasei.

-Si- dijo frustrado.

-Bien entonces- dijo Ino mientras soltaba al mayor –Ya os he advertido a ambos-

-Ino me parece que lo vas a pasar mal durante una temporada- le dijo Shikamaru que parecía haberse enterado de todo.

-No me lo recuerdes- dijo desanimada a lo que Shikamaru solo sonrió.

En eso Washi y Nikumu pasaron por ahí.

-Hola hermanito- le dijo Washi a Tori que le sonrió –Chicos ¿os venís con nosotros a dar una vuelta?- le pregunto a los gemelos.

-¿Podemos?- le pregunto Naku a Ino.

-Claro pero nada de peleas- advirtió esta.

-Si con nosotros no se va a pelear- dijo Nikumu –sino sabe lo que le espera- dijo esta con una sonrrisa tétrica.

En eso los cuatro se fueron, dejando a Shikamaru y a Tori en sus cosas y a Ino Y kiba.

-¿Vamos a algún lado?- pregunto Ino.

-Bueno, vale, que aquí me aburro demasiado- contesto Kiba a eso que ambos se marcharon.

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage se encontraba Sakura con Kuroi a su lado.

-Sakura quiero que vallas a la entrada principal a esperar a los que salieron esta mañana, ya que estarán apunto de llegar de vuelta, y llévate a Sasuke con tigo para ver si los que llegan necesitan ayuda- ordeno la Hokage.

-Hai- contesto esta que tras eso se marcho de la mano de Kuroi en busca de Sasuke para cumplir su cometido.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraban Sakura, Sasuke, Kuroi y Ai en la entrada principal de la aldea, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que avistaron a lo lejos al equipo que había sido enviado así que no hicieron otra cosa mas que dirigirse para ayudarlos ya que venían muy cargados.

Al llegar a la torre de la Hokage depositaron las cosas encontradas, la mayoría eran armas o algo de ropa, pero un pequeño baúl era lo mas importante que había ahí, en el se encontraban los pergaminos de la aldea, pero el problema era que estaba sellado por una barrera por suerte varios chicos la sabían abrir aunque se negaban si no lo hablaban antes con Hikari o con Pira.

En eso que la Hokage mando llamar a ambos.

-Tsunade oka-san ¿me ha llamado?- pregunto Pira al llegar acompañada por Hikari.

-Si ya que hemos encontrado este baúl y al parecer tiene unos pergaminos en el interior, pero los chicos no quiere abrirlo sin que antes lo hablemos con alguno de vosotros- explico la hokage.

-Bien Hokage-sama como nosotros le dijimos os daríamos acceso a nuestros conocimientos, pero solo los otorgaremos a las personas que creamos que son dignas- explico Hikari cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a la Hokage.

-Si eso es lo que negociaron, yo los ayudare, pero apoyo ese de solo dárselos a los que ellos crean necesarios- opino Pira.

-Bien entonces- dijo Tsunade.

-Bueno entonces Tsunade manda un cometido a las personas de la villa, para que se reúnan dentro de tres días los que quieran acceder a los pergaminos, ya entre todos los que se presenten los eligiéremos- explico Hikari.

-Si, ha por cierto Hokage, dijo que los de la arena pronto llegarían pues hazles saber también de esto- pidió Pira.

-Bueno en eso no hay problema ya que con los de la arena se que darán tres de los chicos, así que cuando se vallan a ir con ellos se lo explicare- dijo Tsunade

-Bien pues sino quieres mas de nosotros nos marchamos- dijo Pira.

-Si, si iros- dijo Tsunade mientras sacaba una botellita de sake.

Tras esa conversación con la Hokage, se corrió la voz por toda la aldea, al parecer había muchos interesados en poder obtener el conocimiento de los rollos. Pero al día siguiente tras el entrenamiento que hicieron, todos acabaron agotados, pero seguian con ganas de chachara hase que se dedicaron ha hablar sobre el tema.

-¿Chicos vais a ir vosotros a lo de los rollos?- pregunto Pira a todos los presentes.

-Yo si- contesto Naruto alegre.

-Y yo- contesto Kiba.

-Pues la verdad yo no se si ir, ya que me han dicho que esos rollos son para que te unas mas con la raza de animales con la que estas conectado, y yo no tengo ninguna- dijo Ino desilusionada.

-Es cierto si lo miramos así yo tampoco tengo un animal conectado a mí- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si pero por probar no perdéis nada- dijo Sakura mientras recuperaba el aliento después del entrenamiento.

-Pues yo si pienso ir parece interesante- dijo Ten Ten.

-Si la verdad es que aunque no nos elijan podremos ver que efectos tiene en los que si han elegido- dijo Kakashi.

-Pues entonces todos los que queráis ir os esperare dentro de dos días en la torre de la Hokage- dijo Pira para luego levantarse para irse –bueno yo me voy hasta mañana- se despidió.

Tras eso muchos se dirigieron a sus casas para poder descansar pues el entrenamiento había sido duro especialmente para los chicos de Kemono.

En eso que Shikamaru se dirigía hacia su casa con Tori enganchado a él ya que estaba muy cansado, cuando pasaron por delante de la entrada a la villa y vio que a lo lejos se aproximaba un grupo de ninjas al fijarse mejor acertó a ver que eran los de la arena así que se dirigió al puesto de entrada, y ahí le comunico por teléfono con la torre de la Hokage, la cual no tardo en encargarle que diera la bienvenida a los de la villa de la arena como era costumbre. Así que le toco esperar a que llegaran, tiempo en el que Tori agotado acabo por dormirse.

-¡Hombre pero si es "don lagrimitas"!- se burlo Temari al verlo.

-Hola Temari- la saludo con una sonrisa torcida –buenos días Kazekage, Kankuro- saludó –los acompañare hasta la torre de la Hokage-

-Bien- fue la única contestación del Kazekage.

En eso Shikamaru tubo que cargar en brazos a Tori hasta la torre de la Hokage.

-¡He! Shikamaru ¿quien es este chico?- pregunto interesado Kankuro.

-Son unos chicos de la aldea de Kemono, y nos estamos haciendo cargo de ellos- explico –a vosotros también os esperan tres chicos para que os hagáis cargo- dejo caer Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo que nos esperan tres chicos a nosotros?- pregunto Temari.

-Pues haber que os explique, esto es problemático, la aldea de Kemono fue atacada por un Akatsuki y los únicos supervivientes fueron catorce chicos de entre doce y cinco años, al parecer cada chico esta emparentado con un animal así que nos han repartido a los chicos para que nos hagamos cargo de ellos hasta que se le habilite un lugar donde vivir, y tres de los chicos, los tendréis que cuidar vosotros ya que al parecer no hay nadie emparentado con esos animales y os ha tocado a vosotros- finalizó.

Después de la explicación mas de uno se quedo extrañado, pero no volvieron a tocar el tema hasta llegar a la torre de la Hokage donde esperaban ya Nikumu, Chizu y Washi.

-Buenos días Kazekage- saludo Tsunade.

-Buenos días Hokage – correspondió al saludo Gaara.

-Al parecer ya os ha informado Shikamaru de lo de Kemono- dijo Tsunade al ver como miraban a los chicos.

-A sí es- dijo Gaara.

-Entonces de lo que he de informaros es de otra cosa, al parecer como dije en la carta en la que os pedí ayuda, los Akatsukis han sido vistos por la zona al parecer suponemos que vienen de nuevo a por el Kyuubi así que será necesaria la vigilancia constante, ya he aumentado considerablemente el numero de ninjas que están vigilando la zona, creo que no será suficiente, espero que con vuestra ayuda podamos impedir una masacre como ha pasado en Kemono, así pues no tengo mas que deciros¡Ah! Por cierto vosotros conocéis a Pira ¿verdad?-

-Sí ¿por?- contesto Temari.

-Bueno al parecer ella quiere que los que estén dispuestos a obtener el conocimiento de uno de los pergaminos de Kemono, dentro de dos días os reunáis aquí con los demás interesados, he de advertiros que no todos los que se presenten conseguirán los conocimientos, ya que solo serán elegidos unos cuanto-

-Bien sino tiene mas que decirnos nos retiramos- anuncio Gaara.

-Antes de marcharos os tengo que asignar a los chicos- dijo Tsunade cogiendo una carpeta –la causa es que en esta villa no hay mas personas que estén familiarizadas con estos animales, bueno Chizu tú te iras con el Kazekage, Washi tu con Temari y aquí el problema no tengo a nadie familiarizado con los gatos en mi aldea ¿Hay alguien con estas características en la arena?- pregunto Tsunade. En eso Gaara miro hacia atrás donde se encontraban todos los ninjas que vinieron con él, y se fijo especialmente en Hoshi, la cual al darse cuenta de sus intenciones hizo un gesto de aprobación con su cabeza.

-Si hay una persona, Hoshi- en eso la chica se acercó y se situó a un lado.

-Bien entonces Nikumu tú te iras con Hoshi- y tras anotarlo en la carpeta les indico que ya podían marcharse.

Ya iban de camino hacia la posada y Shikamaru le pregunto algo a los hermanos del Kazekage:

-¿Quién es esa chica?- preguntó.

-Ni idea, lo que sabemos es que llego muy herida a nuestra aldea en busca de protección y desde entonces casi siempre se la pasa con Gaara- respondió Kankuro.

-A mí la verdad es que no hace mucha gracia esa mocosa- dijo Temari con cara de cabreo.

-Bueno hasta mañana- se despidió Shikamaru después de llegar a la posada.

-Hasta mañana hermanita- se despidió Tori de su hermana ya que se había despertado.

-Que duermas bien canijo- le dijo Washi.

-¿Es tú hermano?- preguntó sorprendida Temari.

-Si ¿ocurre algo?- dijo esta.

-No nada- dijo extrañada.

Después de eso no pasaron muchas cosas durante ese y el siguiente día, exceptuando que todos se reunían para entrenar, para luego acabar agotados.

Así que no tardo mucho en llegar el día en que se repartirían los conocimientos de los pergaminos. Para eso se había habilitado una pequeña sala en la torre de la Hokage, a la cual pasarían uno a uno todos los que quisieran los conocimientos, ahí en su interior se decidiría si eran o no indicados.

Afuera de la sala se encontraban un gran numero de ninjas entre ellos casi todos los que tenían a alguien bajo su mando al igual que el equipo que fue hasta la aldea de Kemono para encontrar los pergaminos, incluso estaba los de la aldea de la arena, pero aun faltaban dos personas.

-Va Ino, que no pasara nada por que vallas- insistía Kiba.

-Que no quiero ir, yo no tengo porque ir además no tengo un animal con el que conectarme- decía Ino intentando zafarse del agarre de Kiba –por favor suéltame, que yo no quiero ir para desilusionarme-

-Que no, tu te bienes, ya esta decidido- en eso que la cogió por la cintura y la cargo como un saco de patatas.

-Suéltame Kiba, o te arrepentirás- gruñía.

-Pues entonces me arrepentiré mas tarde después de llevarte a la repartición- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa, en eso desapareció en una voluta de humo, para reaparecer en la zona donde todos estaban esperando, cosa que asusto a mas de uno, ya que nada mas llegar Ino comenzó a chillarle a Kiba.

-¿Pero que pasa?- peguntó Sakura extrañada.

-Que Ino no quería venir y la he traído- dijo Kiba mientras agarraba mas fuerte a Ino para que no se soltase.

-¡Kiba bájame ahora mismo!- chillo Ino.

-Te bajo si no te escapas- dijo Kiba.

-No pienso quedarme aquí-

-Pues entonces no te bajo-

-¡Que me bajes!- chillo Ino, en eso que la puerta de la sala se abrió y apareció Pira.

-Bueno ya podéis ir pasando uno a uno- explico -¿quien es el primero?-

-Ella- dijo Kiba mientras que soltaba a Ino y la empujaba dentro de la sala, gesto que le hizo gracia a Pira.

En eso que Pira entró tras Ino, y cerro la puerta.

-Haber Ino no te preocupes que no te va a pasar nada, mira aquí están todos los pergaminos- dijo señalando una mesa donde había mas de una veintena de pergaminos –pasa una mano con chacra sobre todos y cada uno de los pergaminos, y en el cual el sello se rompa lo cogerás y me lo entregaras, he de advertirte que a causa de que la aldea de Kemono halla sido destruida, los pergaminos han cambiado un poco así como también han cambiado las formas de diferenciar el animal que se te halla asignado, haber para que me entiendas, que depende del pergamino se nos ponían las puntas del pelo de un color o otro pero ahora no será esa la forma de identificarnos, lo malo es que no se que usaran ahora los pergaminos como señal- respiro pesadamente –bueno ahora haz lo que te he dicho- ordeno, entonces Ino paso la mano por todos los pergaminos, y ninguno rompió su sello en eso que Ino ya decepcionada iba a salir de la sala cuando uno de los pergaminos se abrió, lo cogió Ino y se lo entrego extrañada a Pira, esta al cogerló y ver que tipo de pergamino sería sonrió para luego entregárselo –Ino me sorprende que este pergamino te halla elegido aunque a la vez me alegra- dijo mientras se lo daba. Entonces Ino lo cogió y lo miro por encima.

**Hasta aqui este capitulo espero que les guste **

**CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN DEGEN REVIEWS!!!**


	9. Reparto de pergaminos

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo este me ha gustado mucho.**

_–bueno ahora haz lo que te he dicho- ordeno, entonces Ino paso la mano por todos los pergaminos, y ninguno rompió su sello en eso que Ino ya decepcionada iba a salir de la sala cuando uno de los pergaminos se abrió, lo cogió Ino y se lo entrego extrañada a Pira, esta al cogerló y ver que tipo de pergamino sería sonrió para luego entregárselo –Ino me sorprende que este pergamino te halla elegido aunque a la vez me alegra- dijo mientras se lo daba. Entonces Ino lo cogió y lo miro por encima._

**Reparto de pergaminos.**

-¿Perro?- pregunto al ver de que pergamino se trataba.

-Sí- contesto Pira con una sonrisa –léelo y luego déjalo en su posición inicial-

-Hai- dijo Ino que tras eso se puso a leerlo, luego lo dejo donde anteriormente estaba.

-¿Notas algo?- preguntó.

-No-

-No te preocupes seguro que para el día de mañana lo notaras, si te sale alguna marca o algo me bienes y me la enseñas y yo veré si es por causa del pergamino, bueno ya puedes salir, que pase el siguiente y no le comentes a nadie nada de esto hasta mañana-

-Hai- dijo para después salir de la sala, afuera muchos le hicieron preguntas pero ella no contestaba a ninguna.

Después de que Ino saliera entro Hoshi, adentro Pira le explico lo mismo que a Ino luego Hoshi cogió el pergamino del "gato" el cual leyó. Igual también leyó ese pergamino Sasuke.

A continuación entró uno de los ninjas de la arena, el cual no pudo leer ninguno de los pergaminos.

Luego entro Hinata, ella leyó el pergamino que la unía a los "halcones". Al igual que más tarde leyó Neji.

Luego entro Naruto el cual leyó el pergamino "zorro".

Mas tarde entro Sakura, esta leyó el pergamino "babosa" igual que hizo Tsunade.

Anko fue la siguiente en entrar, ella leyó el pergamino "serpiente" cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia.

Después entró Shikamaru, este al igual que Temari leyó el pergamino "águila".

Ten Ten paso a continuación ella al igual que Asuma leyó "oso".

A continuación el que entro fue Shino que leyó "insectos" al igual que Chouji pero este ultimo leyó un apartado en especial que ponía "mariposas".

Kakashi al entrar leyó el pergamino "lobo".

Gai y Lee leyeron "tortuga".

Kiba leyó "perro".

Gaara "mapache".

Kurenai leyó "cuervo".

Iruka leyó uno de los pergaminos más extraños "marinos".

Jiraiya "rana".

Y los demás que leyeron algún animal fueron, los de la familia Inuzuka, Hyuuga y la familia Aburame, que leyeron perro halcón y insectos.

El resto de los ninjas ahí presentados no leyeron algún pergamino, entre este grupo que se quedaron sin leer se encontraban Shizume, Kankuro, Genma e Ibiki, cosa que no les molesto.

Cada uno de los que habían leído algún pergamino se encontraban en sus casas descansando o durmiendo ya que de ellos se apodero un terrible cansancio, así que todos estos no tardaron en dormirse.

Pero lo más importante estaba aun por llegar, pues los cambios causados por los pergaminos se harían notar. (n/a: joder si rima y todo n.n)

A la mañana siguiente varias personas se levantaron sin notarse unas pequeñas marcas por el cuerpo, pero otras en cambio las tenían muy a la vista cosa que les molesto.

Muchos de los que el día anterior habían leído un pergamino se encontraban en una explanada comentando son Pira la forma y el color de las marcas, y estas fueron:

Naruto se encontró con un sol de color naranja en cada tobillo.

Sasuke tenia una estrella de seis puntas blanca en el antebrazo derecho.

Sakura tenia espiral de color amarillo en el lado izquierdo del cuello.

Neji tenia en el lado derecho de la cadera una especie de ojo de color azul claro.

Ten Ten tenia en el hombro derecho una especie de colmillo de color rojo.

Kiba tenia dos rombos alargados de color verde en cada lado del cuello, estos estaban en la zona en la que comenzaba la clavícula.

Hinata tenia la misma marca que Neji pero la tenia en la palma de la mano izquierda.

Shikamaru tenia unos cinco puntos encima de cada ceja estos eran de color morado, al igual que Temari que también los tenia en el mismo lugar con el mismo color.

Gaara tenia como un trébol, de color marrón cerca del pezón izquierdo, cosa que a Gaara le incomodo mucho.

Hoshi tenia el mismo símbolo de Sasuke y en el mismo color, pero esta lo tenia en la mejilla derecha en la cara.

Kakashi al parecer tenia una luna menguante de color azul oscuro en la nuca, marca que solo vio Pira puesto que no se quito la mascara para enseñarla.

Kurenai tenia la forma de una pluma negra en la parte baja de la espalda.

Asuma tenia la misma marca y del mismo color que Ten Ten pero él la tenia en el muslo izquierdo.

Gai tenia unas rallas de color verde oscuro en las orejas al igual que Lee.

Tsunade tenia la misma marca de Sakura pero la tenia en el hombro izquierdo.

Jiraiya tenia una marca fucsia con forma de un circulo con cuatro puntos en el interior, lo tenia situado por el ombligo.

Iruka tenia una especie de delfín de color ámbar en el costado izquierdo.

Chouji tenia como unas alas de color turquesa debajo de la nuca.

Anko no quiso decir donde tenia la marca pero dijo que era especie de línea curvada de color gris.

Y Shino e Ino no habían llegado todavía, la familia Inuzuka tenia los rombos largados de color verde repartidos por diferentes zonas del cuerpo, la familia Hyuuga tenia las mismas marcas de Hinata y Neji pero en otras zonas, y la familia Aburame tenia como pequeñas gotas de un color indefinido y todos en lugares en los cuales no se les veía. Al parecer Shino no pudo ir ya que tenia una misión pero nadie supo por que Ino no había aparecido así que Sakura paso por su casa para saber si se encontraba mal, pero los padres de Ino le dijeron que no había aparecido por casa desde que a primera hora de la mañana se fue de casa.

Pira les explicó a todos que, durante los combates se sacarían a relucir el nuevo poder que habían adquirido cada uno. En especial el que habían elegido las tres familias ahí presentes.

Pasaron varias horas y nadie había visto aun a Ino, eso empezaba a ser desesperante para Sakura, en eso se encontró con Kiba y los gemelos que también parecían preocupados.

-¿Has visto a Ino?- pregunto Kiba.

-No la he visto y llevo buscando largo tiempo- contesto Sakura.

-Chicos que tal sin nos dividimos para buscarlas- pregunto Kiba a los gemelos.

-Ok- contestaron ambos.

-Bien Sakura descansa un poco ya nos encargamos de buscarla nosotros- dijo Kiba –vosotros sino la habéis encontrado para dentro de dos horas dirijiros ha la casa que ya llegare yo- le dijo a los hermanos.

-Bien entonces hasta dentro de dos horas- dijo Naku.

En eso que los tres se separaron para buscar, recorrieron todos los rincones de la aldea, ya habían pasado las dos horas y empezaba anochecer pero Kiba continuo un rato más buscándola, hasta que se le ocurrió un lugar donde no había mirado, cerca de la aldea había un pequeño claro donde había un rió así que se dirigió hasta ese lugar al llegar se encontró que Ino estaba cubierta por una toalla mientras que observaba las estrellas.

-Mira que te escondes bien, lo que me ha costado encontrarte- dijo kiba mientras se sentaba a su lado. Ino tenia la cabeza cubierta por la toalla ya que se estaba secando el pelo, por eso Kiba no logro ver su cara.

-¿Para que me buscabas?- pregunto ella.

-No te hemos visto en todo el día y nos tenias preocupados- aclaro Kiba.

-Tan solo quería pensar un rato tranquila-

-¿Que te pasa?- preguntó preocupado.

-Nada solo quería pensar- volvió a insistir.

-¿Leíste ayer alguno de los pergaminos?- pregunto intrigado Kiba.

-Sí-

-No ves como podías leerlo y no te ha pasado nada- dijo alegre.

-Ya pero estuve apunto de no poder leerlo-

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Cuando pase la mano por encima de ellos ninguno se abrió pero cuando estaba apunto de salir de la sala, uno pareció abrirse y ese fue el que leí- dijo mientras que se quitaba la toalla de la cabeza Kiba al fin pudo apreciar que las marcas que el tenia, Ino las tenia iguales pero tenia dos encada mejilla, salían de debajo de la barbilla hasta cerca de la nariz.

-¿Leíste el pergamino "perro"?- pregunto sorprendido Kiba.

-Si- contesto seria.

-¿Cómo es posible?-

-No lo sé lo que si sé, es que ese pergamino me dio la oportunidad de leerlo y lo leí-

-Pero...- no pudo acabar la frase ya que se fijo que los colmillos de Ino habían aumentado de tamaño, y las manos parecían garras -¿Y eso?- pregunto señalando las manos.

-No sé pero cuando ago fuerza se ponen así- en eso dejo de hacer fuerza y las manos se volvieron a su posición natural.

-¿Que más cambios tienes?-pregunto serio.

-Aparte de las manos, los colmillos- se los señalo –el olfato se me a agudizado al igual que el oído- dijo con una sonrisa –y no veas la potencia que alcanzo al tomarme una píldora del soldado- rió.

-¿Una píldora del soldado?-

-Sí, aparte de pensar me he estado entrenando durante el día y tengo mayor potencia y agilidad, y cuando me tome una píldora del soldado por que estaba cansada, mi chacra se revoluciono de una manera rarísima- explico Ino sin dejar su sonrisa de lado.

-¿Ino te has fijado que lo que estas describiendo se parecen a los rasgos de mi familia?-

-Sí me di cuenta hace poco- dijo seria.

-¿Entiendes a los perros?-

-No lo se aun no me he encontrado con ninguno- dijo con la cabeza gacha Ino –lo que no me gusta, que como tú has dicho, tenga los rasgos de tú familia sin pertenecer a ella- explicó.

-¿Es por eso, que has estado aquí todo el día?- pregunto Kiba mientras contemplaba el cielo estrellado.

-Si y no- contestó.

-¿Cómo es eso?-

-Pues que si tiene eso un poco que ver pero, por lo que he estado aquí principalmente, es porque debía acostumbrarme, Pira me dijo esta mañana que es raro que a mi se me notasen tanto los cambios, pero me ha dicho, que los demás los empezaran a notar en cuanto combatan, y es por eso que estado aquí todo el día, quería saber que es lo que podía o no podía hacer- explicó.

-Bueno, pero¿mañana no te vendrás sola como hoy?-

-No la verdad es que debo acostumbrarme a mis cambios y ocultándome no voy a conseguir nada- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿vendrás con nosotros a entrenar?-

-Claro, y por suerte ya me he hecho un poco a mis cambios a si que no me costara mucho dominarlos- dijo alegre -¿por cierto a ti no te han salido las marcas?- preguntó Ino al no verle rastros de marcas.

-Sin me han salido- dijo abriéndose el cuello de la camiseta para enseñárselas.

-¿Soy a la única que le han salido en la cara?- se quejó.

-No hay mas a quienes les han salido en la cara pero con distinta forma- explicó divertido.

-¿A quien?-

-Pues... Shikamaru, Temari y Hoshi los tienen en la cara y otros pocos los tienen en el cuello-

-Menos mal no quería ser la única- respiro ya mas calmada.

-¡He! Que yo las tengo de siempre y no me he muerto- bromeo señalándose las marcas de color rojo que llevaban los de su familia.

-Je, lo siento- se disculpó –bueno será mejor que nos vallamos ya es demasiado tarde-

-Si, seguro que mi madre estará martirizando a los gemelos para que le digan donde estoy- rió Kiba.

-A mi por suerte están acostumbrados a que llegue tarde a casa así que no me estarán esperando-

-¿Y eso?-

-Siempre me gusta salir de noche a dar una vuelta cuando esta todo en silencio- explicó.

-Bueno ¿nos vamos?- pregunto Kiba tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa aceptando la ayuda.

Así ambos caminaron de vuelta hacia sus casas, era raro pasear de noche por la aldea, apenas había gente y el único ruido se daba en las casas.

Ambos se despidieron hasta la mañana siguiente ya que les tocaría como ya era costumbre entrenar con los chicos de Kemono.

A la mañana siguiente estaban todos, reunidos como era costumbre para entrenar.

Varios de los que estaban ahí se fijaron en los cambios que había tenido Ino ya que eran os mas notorios pero no muchos preguntaron algo hasta que Sakura como de costumbre picó a la Yamanaka.

-Hombre Ino, si ya no eres una cerda sino una perra- se burló cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Ino.

-Seré una perra, pero no soy una babosa como tú- contraataco.

-Esto se va a poner feo- dijo Kiba al ver como Ino apretaba cada vez mas los puños.

-Babosa frentona-

-Perra callejera-

-Por muchos pergaminos que leas esa frente no se te va ni cortándotela- chillo, Ino.

-Sakura para, que no te ha hecho nada para que la insultes- dijo Naruto.

-Pero déjalas no ves que siempre es así- dijo Ten Ten.

-Pero esta vez no va a ser igual- dijo Kiba preocupado.

-¿Por?- preguntaron los ahí presentes.

-Sakura aun no sabe que capacidades nuevas a adquirido, pero en cambio, Ino si las conoce y más o menos las domina, en condiciones normales esta seria una pelea justa pero ahora Sakura podría salir muy pero que muy mal parada- explico a eso que a varios de los ahí presentes se les nublo la cara.

-Eso quiere decir que como Sakura provoque mas a Ino, Ino podría llegar a dejarla en pésimas condiciones- dijo preocupada Ten Ten.

-Exacto, y como veo Ino ya esta bastante cabreada- señalo los puños de la chica que parecían ya garras.

En eso que Ino fue a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a Sakura que por suerte la esquivó por poco, pero Sakura pudo ver el semejante agujero creado por el golpe(n/a: el golpe es mucho mayor a los de Sakura después de haber entrenado con Tsunade). En eso que Ino iba a volver a golpearla cuando alguien la sujeto de la cintura.

-Ino para ya- le dijo en un susurro al oído Kiba.

-Yo no tengo la culpa fue ella la que comenzó a insultarme- dijo aun cabreada Ino.

-Ya pero cálmate- le volvió a susurrar a lo cual Ino se tranquilizo.

-¿pero que te pasa Ino cerda querías matarme o que?- chillo Sakura.

-Alo mejor- fue la única contestación de Ino.

-Sakura ya cálmate – le dijo Sasuke, a lo cual se calmo un poco.

Pira que había observado todo alzo la voz y dijo:

-Ya habéis visto como se le ha incrementado la fuerza ha Ino, pues ha vosotros se os incrementara igual pero más adelante o solo en los combates- explicó.

-¿Y por que ha ella se le ha incrementado desde un principio y permanece?- pregunto Gaara.

-No lo sé, pero, creo que tiene que ver con que ella no estuviera unida a ningún animal- explico.

A eso muchos se quedaron meditando la contestación. Hasta que Kakashi que se encontraba manejando unas especies de bombas de humo, se le escapo una que hizo que Pira, Hikari, Yonaka, Naku, Yasei, Ino y Kiba, se taparan la nariz inmediatamente.

-Kakashi ¿Que narices has hecho?- pregunto mientras se cubría la nariz Pira.

-Lo siento pero se me ha escapado- se intento excusar mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Joder, Kakashi que quieres que nos asfixiemos- gruñó Ino.

-¿Pero por que os quejáis? si tampoco huele tanto- dijo como si nada Naruto.

-No olerá para ti pero nosotros tenemos el olfato mas desarrollado y nos afecta mas- explico Yasei.

-Temari por favor, dispersa el humo con tu abanico-Pidió Ino mientras intentaba ocultar la cara para no respirar el humo, en el hombro de Kiba. En eso Temari Hizo lo que Ino le pidió y por fin los que andaban con la nariz tapada se la destaparon.

-Kakashi a la próxima te la cargas- amenazo Pira –que tu lleves mascara no significa que los demás también- gruñó.

Tras ese incidente el ambiente pareció relajarse un poco, Sakura ya se cayó y no insulto mas a Ino, Ino no la intento matar, Kakashi acabo con un chichón por culpa de Pira, y el resto se la pasaba entrenando.

En eso que pasaron varias semanas, casi todos parecían haberse acostumbrado a sus nuevas técnicas, y las dominaban bastante bien. La Hokage había habilitado un territorio para los chicos de Kemono así que todos ellos se trasladaron allí incluida Pira que dijo que no quería molestar mas a Kakashi. Pero de todas maneras se seguían reuniendo todos para entrenar ya que tendrían que mejorar sus habilidades.

Pero a las afueras de Konoha dos de los Akatsukis pensaron que ya había el tiempo de plazo para que la gente se tranquilizase así que decidieron que ya era la hora indicada para intentar capturar al biju de mueve colas pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse que no solo había un biju en la aldea sino cuatro.

**Hata aqui llega el capitulo espero que les guste.**

**CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	10. Llegada expelucnante, los verdaderos cua

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo y espero que me perdoneis lo siento, lo siento, los siento por haber tardado tanto en subir ya que no tengo la imaginacion despierta y aparte no tenia internet bien.**

**Reviews:**

**Ukio Hyuga: me alegra que te guste como ves traigo la continuación y espero que este capitulo te guste ya que estaran los cuatro jinchuriquis los de los poderes de los demas se desarrollara poco a poco y Konoha no es la unica poderosa sino tambien Suna.**

**cibermandy91: me alegra mucho que te guste y como ves aqui te traigo la continuación.**

**Mago de Oz: Loo siento tube que detenerla pero yo tambien queria que le diera paliza, lo de los amorios no te preocupes ya que pronto comenzara y seguro que te gustaran mucho ya que habra tramos muy comicos pero eso en un par de capitulos.**

_Pero a las afueras de Konoha dos de los Akatsukis pensaron que ya había el tiempo de plazo para que la gente se tranquilizase así que decidieron que ya era la hora indicada para intentar capturar al biju de mueve colas pero cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse que no solo había un biju en la aldea sino cuatro._

**Llegada expelucnante, los verdaderos cuatro jinchurikis.**

Fue entonces cuando dos individuos vestidos con túnicas negras y nubes rojas hicieron su aparición en la aldea de Konoha en especial se dejaron caer por las cabezas de los Hokages un lugar por donde podían divisar a todos los aldeanos de la villa cosa que les vino bien para encontrar a Naruto al cual estaban buscando por ser el jinchuriki del biju de una cola, en eso que encontraron quien buscaban en una explanada de entrenamiento donde estaban muchos de las chicos de su generación.

No hicieron otras cosa que para provocar el caos presentarse de golpe en ese lugar, todo los que estaban ahí reunidos no tardaron en ponerse en guardia, cosa que no intimido en absoluto a los dos Akatsukis.

-¿Al fin os decidís a aparecer?- dijo altaneramente Naruto.

-Yo que tu no estaría muy confiado mequetrefe esta vez te puedo asegurar que te vendrás con nosotros- dijo Kisame para luego seguirlo de una ruidosa risa.

-Pero esta vez como ves, no estoy solo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Se los que se encuentran aquí no ahí nadie que pueda hacernos frente- volvió a decir Kisame.

-Te puedo asegurar que más de uno podemos haceros frente- dijo Hoshi colocándose al lado de Naruto.

-Tu niñata mocosa, a ti te voy a machacar, la ultima vez te escapaste pero esta no te escaparas y nos llevaremos dos bijus de un tiro- gritó.

En eso mas de uno miro extrañado a Hoshi.

-¿Que pasa no me miréis así? soy una jinchuriki al igual que Naruto- dijo.

-¿Por que no nos avisaste?- pregunto Temari.

-Porque alguien me lo prohibió- dijo Hoshi.

-¿Quien?- preguntó Kankuro, a lo cual Gaara se coloco al otro lado de Naruto.

-Se lo prohibí yo, pero ya que lo ha dicho tenéis que saber que yo también soy un jinchuriki- dijo Gaara con un sonrisa torcida.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron extrañados todos los ahí presentes menos Hoshi.

-Yo le selle de nuevo al biju de una cola en su interior- dijo alegre Hoshi.

-¿Entonces vosotros tres sois jinchurikis?- pregunto sorprendida Ten Ten.

-Si- contestaron los tres pero aun Naruto estaba sorprendido.

-Y aun hay otro jinchuriki- dijo Kakashi.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Sasuke -¿no me digas Kakashi que tu también...?- no acabo la respuesta ya que Pira le corto.

-Él no pero yo si- y se situó al lado de Hoshi –Que Akatsuki, puede que con uno pudieseis pero con cuatro ¿seréis capaces?- dijo burlona Pira.

Esa situación a la que habían llegado los del Akatsuki estaban realmente sorprendidos ellos sabían que había un biju en la aldea y al llegar se habían encontrado con cuatro, la balanza en esos momentos estaba inclinada hacia nuestros amigos y los del Akatsuki los tuvieron crudo para poder salir airosos de la aldea pero dejaron bien claro que volverán y no volverían solos.

Esa advertencia significaba que los del Akatsuqui se reunirían para poder atrapar a los cuatro bijus cosa difícil, pero no querían perder la oportunidad.

Tras eso los cuatro jinchuriks se encontraban en el despacho de la Hokage, la cual no parecía tener una cara muy contenta.

-¿Como se os ocurre ocultarme que sois jinchurikis?- chillo la Hokage.

-Yo no le he ocultado nada- se defendió Naruto.

-Tu a callar- ordeno la Hokage –Haber- respiro para tranquilizarse –Kazekage ¿desde cuando vuelve a tener a el Biju de una cola?- preguntó.

-Desde varios días antes de llegar a esta aldea- dijo pausadamente.

-Y me puedes explicar ¿Cómo ha llegado de nuevo ese biju a ti?- preguntó la Hokage con una vena asomando por su frente.

-Hokage-sama eso se lo puedo explicar yo- dijo Hoshi a lo cual recibió como respuesta una mala mirada de Tsunade.

-Explica entonces- dijo muy frustrada la mayor.

-Yo soy la jinchuiki del Biju de siete colas, me lo intentaron extraer hace un tiempo, pero el biju que yo contengo es uno especializado en curación, así que gracias a eso pude escapar, pero antes de escapar dañe la estatua que extrae los bijus y el biju de Gaara al ser el ultimo que extrajeron consiguió escapar, alejándose en mi interior, yo por petición del Sukaku fui en busca de Gaara al cual mas tarde le introduje de nuevo al Sukaku en su interior, y así es como a llegado de nuevo el biju a Gaara- explico calmadamente.

-Bien ya se vuestras historias- dijo señalando a Hoshi, Gaara y Naruto –pero me falta saber la tuya- señalo a Pira que estaba muy seria.

-Hokage oka-san ¿recuerda cuando les conté porque me llamaban madre Hikari y Yonaka?- preguntó Pira.

-Si- contesto Tsunade.

-Bien recuerda que dije que la anciana había muerto, pues fue por salvarme...- le contó lo mismo que le contó a Kakashi, la manera en la cual le introdujeron el biju.

Tras eso la Hokage se quedo un poco extrañada pero no dudo de la credibilidad de la joven así que después de echarle una bronca a los tres cuatro de los cuales Naruto no tenia culpa. Los mando retirarse, acción que hicieron de inmediato.

Después de lo ocurrido las tropas que vigilaban los alrededores estaban más atentos, pues estaba claro que volverían los Akatsuki, y que no volverían solos. Pero lo que no esperaban fue lo que días mas tarde llegaría.

La Hokage estaba situada en los alto de la torre de los Hokages:

-He de comunicaros que los altos cargos del país del rayo (n/a: no se si existe pero yo lo pongo porque si no, no sé que poner) nos ha declarado la guerra, al parecer a sido informado de que nosotros pronto entraríamos en lucha contra los Akatsukis, y han aprovechado esa desventaja que tenemos, pero espero que todos pongáis de vuestra parte, no creo que tarden mucho en llegar su tropas de ninjas pero para cuando eso ocurra quiero que todos los ciudadanos que no estén en condiciones de luchar se resguarden en las salas de las cabezas de los Hokages- explico Tsunade a lo cual muchos se preocuparon –Os prometo que si es necesario perder mi vida por esta aldea la perderé, juro proteger esta aldea con mi vida si es necesario, así que todos los que estén dispuestos a luchar en esta guerra, los quiero ver reunidos, dentro de media hora en las salas de la torre- finalizo Tsunade para luego girarse cabizbaja en dirección a las salas que antes había mencionado.

Prácticamente eran todos los ninjas de la aldea los que se habían reunido en las salas.

-Bien, me alegra que seáis tantos los que os ofrecéis voluntarios- dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa –los próximos días las guardias serán iguales ha las que estamos haciendo desde el aviso de los Akatsuis, pero desde el día que se avisten los del país del rayo, os colocareis en los grupos en que os asigne, espero que no halla quejar con la distribución ya que las are de manera que en cada equipo haya dos médicos-

-Hai- contestaron todos.

-Bien pues las distribuciones os las dirá Shizume- dijo la Hokage, dándole paso a su ayudante.

Los grupos se repartieron por igual, pero ha varios les molesto que les separan de sus seres queridos.

Ya a la noche estaban todos de camino ha sus casas cuando iban conversando los problemas que traería una guerra en esos instantes.

-No era suficiente con que los Akatsukis vinieran a por nosotros, que encima el país del rayo nos declaran la guerra- se quejaba Naruto.

-Ya pero Naruto date cuenta que los del país del rayo han visto ahí una oportunidad- le dijo Sakura.

-Ya pero eso provocará que estemos batalla tras batalla- dijo cabizbajo Naruto.

-Y también otra cosa que nos viene mal es que los de la arena no nos ayuden- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si, pero entiende que si nos ayudaran pondrían en peligro el tratado de paz que tienen ellos- dijo Ten Ten.

-Ya, si lo entiendo- dijo desganado Shikamaru.

-Si lo que pasa, es que quiere estar mas tiempo con Temari- dijo burlona Ino cosa que provocó que el aludido se sonrojara.

-Ino ¿no te cansas de repetir lo mismo siempre?- reprocho de mala manera Sakura.

-La verdad es que hasta que no se declaren lo que sienten no voy a dejarles de dar la tabarra (n/a: tabarra en mi pueblo significa molestar)- dijo muy alegre Ino –además me gusta eso de molestar a las parejitas, todo con buen fin, es decir que se den cuenta de sus sentimiento- dijo Ino mientras miraba de reojo a Neji y Ten Ten y a Naruto e Hinata. En eso que Ten Ten se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir y le asomo un tono rojizo por las mejillas.

-Bueno, pero a ti entonces no te podemos dar la TABARRA- dijo Sakura en un tono de burla –ya que detrás de ti no va nadie- rió.

-Si eso pretendía molestarme no lo a hecho- dijo Ino ignorando a Sakura.

-El caso es que tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier cosa, por que al parecer los del rayo son muy buenos en la manipulación de cuerpos- dijo Shino que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato.

-Entonces vamos a tener que estar muy atentos- dijo Kiba desganado.

-Si, pero ¿no seria un problema que el rayo y Akatsuki nos atacasen a la vez?- dijo tímida Hinata. A eso que muchos la miraron provocándole que se pusiera nerviosa.

-No llames a los malos augurios- gruño Neji.

-Pero... hay que mirar esa posibilidad- volvió a decir Hinata.

-Pues yo digo que mejor esperar a que pase lo que tenga que pasar y no adelantar acontecimientos- dijo Chouji mientras que comía una bolsa de papas.

-Bien dicho Chouji- apoyó Lee.

-La verdad es que fue una sorpresa eso de que cuatro de los bijus este en Konoha- dijo Ino.

-Si, yo no sabia que se le podía regresar un biju a la misma persona- dijo Naruto.

-Si pero eso se debe a que Gaara fue resucitado- le recordó Hinata.

En eso que se cruzaron con varios de los chicos de Kemono.

-¿Hacia donde vais?- pregunto Kiba a los gemelos.

-Vamos ha hablar con la Hokage- dijo Yasei.

-¿Para que?- pregunto esta vez Ino.

-Ya que desde hace tiempo estamos viviendo en Konoha queremos participar en las batallas- contesto Naku.

-¿Como?- pregunto exaltado Ten Ten.

-Si pero solo nosotros seis- señalo Majime.

-Si, no nos queremos quedar parados sin hacer nada mientras otros luchan- dijo Hikari.

-¿Pero vosotros no podéis...?- Ten Ten no acabo la pregunta y que fue interrumpida por Yume.

-Ten Ten-san nosotros queremos participar en esta guerra al igual que queremos participar en la pelea contra los Akatsukis, ya que el rayo junto con los Akatsukis nos han estado dando problemas ha nuestra aldea durante mucho tiempo y ya es hora de que hagamos algo- explico muy serio cosa no muy normal en Yume.

-¿Pero y los pequeños?- pregunto preocupada Hinata.

-De eso no te preocupes Iruka-san ha accedido ha hacerse cargo de ellos- explico Washi.

-Yo entonces les apoyo- dijo alegre Naruto al ver la decisión que tenían los jóvenes –si Tsunade oba-san se lo niega díganle, que le estaré todo un año molestando- dijo divertido Naruto a lo cual los chicos rieron.

-Bien entonces será mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Hikari muy alegre.

-Les deseo suerte- dijeron Ten Ten e Ino a la vez.

Tras eso los seis chicos salieron corriendo en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. En eso Naruto y los demás se separaron yéndose cada uno por su camino.

-Hinata ¿quieres venir a comer ramen al Ichiraku?- pregunto muy alegre Naruto.

-He... no quiero molestar- dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-Tu nunca molestas vente venga- dijo Naruto mientras la cogía de la mano para llevársela en dirección al Ichiraku.

-Hai- dijo tímidamente Hinata. En eso que Naruto agrando el contacto con la chica entrelazando sus dedos, cosa a la que Hinata correspondió.

Por otro lado se encontraban Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Kiba y Chouji.

Ino andaba molestando a Ten Ten y a Neji, mientras que Kiba hablaba entretenidamente con Chouji el cual no dejaba de comer.

-Ten Ten ¿Y tu no estas enamorada de nadie?- preguntaba Ino.

-No te interesa Ino- contestaba la otra al ver por donde iban los tiros.

-No seas aguafiestas y dime al menos si, si o no- se burlaba Ino.

-Que no te voy a decir nada- gruñía Ten Ten.

-Bueno, vale, Neji- le llamo Ino mientras se colgaba del brazo del chico, cosa que hizo que Kiba se molestara un poco –Y tu Neji ¿te gusta alguien?- preguntaba empalagosamente Ino.

-Para que querrías saberlo- dijo de mala gana Neji.

-No sé, solo para saberlo-

-Pues si solo es por eso te diré que el destino ha decidido que no te diga nada- dijo serio Neji a lo cual Ten Ten se rió.

-Aunque no me quieras decir nada, yo se que te gusta alguien y creo saber quien- dijo altanera Ino, para luego soltarse del brazo de Neji y caminar unos pasos delante de ellos.

-Ino deberías fijarte mas en tus amores antes de fijarte en los de los demás- aconsejo sabiamente Chouji a lo cual todos callaron. E Ino se quedo parada pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho.

-Ino- chillo varios pasos mas adelante Kiba -¿Te bienes a entrenar?- pregunto desde lo lejos.

-Si, si espérame- dijo para después correr en dirección del chico.

Por otro lado de la aldea se encontraban Pira y Kakashi en la zona donde ahora vivían los de Kemono.

-Kakashi, por favor tráeme a Ai y cuidado que araña- chillo Pira desde el interior de un baño.

-Toma ya la traigo, pero deberías cortarle las uñas, no araña sino te rasga la carne- se quejo Kakashi mientras intentaba quitarse a la chica de encima.

-Ya te advertí que arañaba- rió Pira.

-¿Desde cuando te tienes que hacer cargo tú de todos estos?- dijo Kakashi.

-Es que me lo han pedido el grupo de Hikari, ya que querían ir ha hablar con Tsunade- dijo Pira mientras cogía en brazos a Ai.

-Oye ¿por qué a ti no te araña?- gruño Kakashi al ver como Ai no arañaba a Pira.

-Porque a mí me conoce de siempre, y además porque sabe que como me arañe la bañare con agua fría- dijo riendo Pira.

-Pira, no me bañes con agua fría- lloro Ai.

-No te voy a bañar con agua fría pero metete en el agua- ordenó.

-Pero es que no me gusta el agua- lloraba cada vez más.

-Metete, si te metes te daré...- se puso una mano en la barbilla para pensar y luego dijo –te daré del chocolate que Majime tiene escondido- en eso a la chica se le ilumino la cara.

-El chocolate de nee-san- dijo alegre para luego meterse inmediatamente en el agua.

-No ves hay que saber como chantajear a estos monstruos- rió -¡Kuroi!- chillo.

-¿Que?- contesto una voz seria desde otra sala.

-Tú eres el siguiente así que ve preparándote- ordeno Pira.

-Hai- contesto Kuroi.

-Tú si sabes como manejarlos- rió Kakashi en eso que noto que alguien le tiraba del brazo.

-Kakashi-san- chillo Yonaka para luego tirares sobre el aludido -¿Cuanto tiempo?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hombre si aquí esta el peor de los monstruos- bromeo cogiendo a la chica.

-Yo no soy ningún monstruo, solo algo mala- rió Yonaka.

**Bueno aquí dejo este decimo capitulo espero no retrasarme tanto en subir pero agradeceria que me dierais ideas ya que no se me ocurre como continuar.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**


	11. Llego la guerra

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno esta vez no me tarde tanto pero en el proximo a lo mejor si me tarde ya que no se que escribir espero que les guste y espero reviews al igual que ayuda por cierto hacepto retos de parejas.**

**Reviews:**

**Mago de Oz: en este capitulo veras lo que sucede en la guerra y espero que escribas tu alguna historia por cierto te puedo decir Nee-san o Nii-san lo siento no se uqe heres hombre o mujer T.T.**

_-Tú si sabes como manejarlos- rió Kakashi en eso que noto que alguien le tiraba del brazo._

_-Kakashi-san- chillo Yonaka para luego tirares sobre el aludido -¿Cuanto tiempo?- dijo mientras lo abrazaba._

_-Hombre si aquí esta el peor de los monstruos- bromeo cogiendo a la chica._

_-Yo no soy ningún monstruo, solo algo mala- rió Yonaka._

**Llego la guerra.**

Pasaron varios días y la guerra ya estaba en marcha los ninjas del rayo, estaban en las fronteras del país del fuego, y los equipos de ninjas de Konoha luchaban con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Sakura!- gritaba Ten Ten –corre ven Neji esta herido-

-¡Ino!- llamaban por otro lado.

Todos los ninjas médicos estaban muy ocupados sanando a todos los heridos que había por la zona, pero aun así no era suficientes, no había muertos gracias al buen trabajo pero esto no seria nada fácil, los del rayo les estaban dando demasiada guerra.

-Kiba tras de ti- gritaba Naruto mientras estampaba a un ninja enemigo contra un árbol.

-Naruto encima- grito Kiba mientras lanzaba varios cunais para derribar a los ninjas que se abalanzaban contra Naruto.

-Hacemos buen equipo aunque un poco raro- reía Naruto.

-Si pero me preocupan Ino y Sakura, son las que más se están arriesgando yendo de un lado a otro- decía preocupado Kiba.

-No te preocupes se saben cuidar- decía no muy convencido Naruto.

Por otro lado las batallas seguían igual.

-Kakashi llama a tus perros- chillaba Pira –yo llamo a los lobos-

-Hai- dijo mientras se ponía manos a la obra para invocar lo pedido.

En eso que en apenas unos instantes un regimiento de perros junto a uno de lobos se situaban delante de los ninjas del rayo.

-Chicos esta vez no es un juego, acabar con todos ellos- ordeno Pira a sus lobos.

-A sus ordenes jefa- contesto el Sota.

En eso los dos grupos de animales luchaban con todas sus fuerzas en un corto periodo de tiempo habían aniquilado a todos sus contrincantes en esa zona a sí que decidieron ir a ayudar a otros grupos cosa que agradecieron.

Sasuke, Shikamaru y Chouji luchaban mano a mano contra un grupo de ninjas, no se les estaba dando nada fácil ya que estos eran expertos en genjutsu, pero les hacían frente.

En una zona cerca de un rió se encontraban Shino informando a base de sus insectos a los ninjas médicos. Por otro lado se encontraba Hinata, Lee y Gai junto con los seis chicos de Kemono que se habían ofrecido para participar en la guerra. Y en las zonas de mas batallas estaban Tsunade, Jiraiya, Anko, Ibiki, Genma, Kurenai, Asuma y Shizume, junto aun grupo de AMBU, estos estaban batallando incansables pero, sus contrincantes eran muy numerosos. Shizume a la par de luchar también se movía por otras zonas para intentar curar a los heridos.

Las familias de Konoha como los ninjas mas experimentados guardaban las murallas de Konoha ya que ahí conseguían llegar varios ninjas.

En eso que una gran explosión se oyó por la zona este en eso que muchos de los ninjas de Konoha cayeron heridos.

-Shizume corre a ese área a sanar a los heridos- ordeno la Hokage –y llévate a las chicas contigo si las ves por el camino-

-Hai- contesto la susodicha.

Al llegar lo que se encontró era realmente malo, numerosos ninjas de Konoha estaban heridos pero por suerte no de muerte. O eso fue lo que creyó.

-Pira- gritaba Naruto desde un lado de la explosión.

-¿Que?- preguntó ella nada mas verlo.

-¿Sabes dominar a tú biju?- preguntó él.

-Si- fue lo único que contesto.

-Pues ya es hora de que nos presten su ayuda- dijo Naruto mientras sus ojos cambiaban de tonalidad.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron Naruto y Pira en adquirir los poderes de los bijus, Naruto había desplegado cinco de sus colas, su chacra adquiría forma de zorro mientras que unas orejas parecían formarse sobre su cabeza, sus ojos estaban totalmente cambiados eran de un color rojo intenso, Pira por otro lado había saca hasta su cuarta cola, su chacra al igual que el de Naruto pero de un color plateado, adquiría la forma de un lobo de grandes tamaños, sus ojos ya eran completamente de color dorado al igual que sus facciones se habían endurecido y marcado.

Naruto junto con Pira aniquilaron a todos los ninjas del rayo que pasaban por delante de ellos, gracias a ellos la balanza dio un giró de 180º, ahora los del rayo llevaban las de perder pero no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

Fue una dura batalla pero cuando ya tan solo quedaban varios ninjas del rayo, Ino se dirigía a sanar a un AMBU pero no se percato de que alguien la seguía, al posarse en una rama para localizar al herido, su perseguidor le dio alcance atravesándole con una catana en el estomago, Ino al notar semejante daño no pudo reaccionar de otra manera que, alzando una mano para tocar la herida, tras tocarla sorprendida alzo su mano y la vio completamente llena de sangre, ya no pudo hacer más pues después de eso calló desplomada desde lo alto de la rama hasta el suelo, de donde ya no se movió pues había caído inconsciente. En ese mismo instante Kiba que andaba por la zona vio como Ino era herida y algo en su interior se revoluciono drásticamente, sus marcas, las que le habían salido tras leer el pergamino, habían cambiado de color ya no eran verde claro, ahora cogían una tonalidad casi negra, sus garras se marcaron mas de lo normal, y corriendo a una velocidad que podía igualar la de Lee, atravesó con su mano el cuerpo del ninja que había dañado ha Ino, tras acabar con su rival, cogió como pudo a Ino en brazos y la llevo ante Shizume, la cual al ver su herida se preocupo demasiado esa herida seria difícil de sanar al parecer había dañado varios órganos vitales, tras examinar la herida, se puso manos a la obra para curarla, pero, no parecía irle bien ya que era demasiado difícil, Kiba el cual estaba a su lado, no paraba quieto, miraba constantemente las curas pero, lo que veía lo dejaba igual ya que siempre veía el cuerpo de su compañera completamente lleno de sangre.

Shizume al ver el comportamiento inquieto del chico le dijo:

-Kiba porque estés aquí sin estarte quieto no sanara antes, si quieres ayudarla, busca ha la Hokage y tráela hasta aquí necesito su ayuda- decía Shizume sin despegar la vista de la herida –será mejor que vallas cuanto antes, esta herida no sanara pronto-

En eso que Kiba tras oír lo que dijo Shizume, partió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde debía estar la Hokage, corría lo más que le daban sus piernas pero no paraba, al llegar a la posición indicada vio como Tsunade estaba enfrentándose con un ninja del rayo, que no tardo ni dos segundos en encontrarse empotrado contra el suelo gracias a uno de los temibles puñetazos de la Hokage.

-¡Hokage-sama!- llamo Kiba –es necesario que me acompañe de inmediato, Ino ha sido herida de gravedad y Shizume no puede curarla sola- explicó.

-¿Cómo Ino ha sido herida?- pregunto sorprendida Tsunade.

-Si y al parecer le ha dañado varios órganos vitales- explicó de nuevo.

-Kiba guíame rápido- dijo la Hokage para luego salir tras Kiba.

No tardaron mucho en llegar pero la Hokage se quedo sorprendida por la gran abertura que tenia la joven en su estomago, tras verlo se puso manos a la obra para sanar las heridas.

No resultaba la intervención nada fácil pues había perdido mucha sangre, aunque, parecía que seguiría viva. Fueron mas de treinta minutos los que estaba tardando la Hokage junto con varios ninjas médicos que se alistaban a ayudarlas.

Ya no quedaba ningún ninja del rayo en pie, así que eran muchos los que se agrupaban alrededor de la joven herida, tras mucho tiempo y trabajo la Hokage pudo anunciar que ya estaba mejor y que apenas le quedarían marcas, en eso ordeno a Kiba y a Akamaru que la llevasen cuanto antes a la aldea, cosa que hicieron de inmediato. Nada mas llegar la llevaron al Hospital donde la acomodaron en una cama. Kiba se quedó en el Hospital, pero no supo explicar el motivo por el cual se quería quedar, a las enfermeras.

Mientras en el bosque muchos ninjas de Konoha eran atendidos de cortes o heridas pequeñas mientras que otros cuantos aprovechaban un poco para descansar a los pies de los árboles.

-¡Kakashi no te muevas!- gritaba Pira mientras que intentaba curarle un corte en el brazo –eres peor que los niños pequeños- gruñía la chica.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de moverme, eres tú que aprieta demasiado las vendas- reprochaba el aludido.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿desde cuando te quejas por que te aprieten las vendas?- pregunto extrañado Naruto que estaba sentado en una rama a lo alto.

-Tú no sabes lo bruta que es esta- dijo señalando a Pira, cosa que recibió como respuesta otro apretón en la herida -¡con cuidado!- se quejo.

-Neji que estoy bien que solo es un rasguño- se quejaba Ten Ten.

-¿Un solo rasguño?- decía levantando una ceja Neji –si poco más y te cortan la pierna-

-Exagerado- susurro Ten Ten a lo cual Naruto se rió.

-Estoy reventado- decía Lee mientras se tiraba al suelo boca arriba.

-Y yo- dijeron a la vez los de Kemono que imitaron al chico.

-¿Que tal estará Ino?- pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

-No te preocupes Hinata, si la Oba-chan la ha curado seguro que estará bien, y además esta con Kiba- contesto Naruto mientras no apartaba la vista del horizonte, pero con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

-Hai- sonrió Hinata tras oír la explicación del chico.

-Haber ¿donde más te dañaron?- preguntó aburrida Pira.

-En ningún lado- contesto molesto Kakashi.

-Mentiroso- dijo Pira mirándole a los ojos –dime donde- ordeno seria.

-En el cuello- se dio por vencido.

-Deja que te mire...-

-¡No!- corto de inmediato Kakashi.

-¿Por que no?- pregunto molesta.

-Porque no y ya esta- dijo él tocándose la nuca. En eso Pira miró que al rededor suyo estaban casi todos los chicos.

-¿Es por la mascara?- dijo Pira alzando una ceja. Entonces todos los presentes miraron hacia ellos con cara de interés.

-¿Pira-san tú le has visto sin mascara?- pregunto tímida Hinata.

-Claro- se limito a contestar.

-Yo también- dijo Hikari.

-¿A sí?- preguntaron todos los presentes.

-Si- contestaron Hikari y Pira a la vez.

-¿Y como es?- preguntaron las chicas hay presentes.

-Pues es un tipo normal aunque mi hermana dice que es muy guapo, yo lo veo demasiado normal- contesto desganado Hikari.

-La verdad es que yo le he dicho muchas veces que es muy...- dijo Pira pero en eso Kakashi le tapo la boca.

-¿Que es muy...?- preguntaron los hay presentes interesados.

En eso Pira le mordió la mano a Kakashi consiguiéndose soltar de su agarre.

-¿Que es muy...?- volvieron a preguntar impacientes.

-Atractivo sin mascara, pero no me hace ni caso- consiguió decir Pira, a lo cual Kakashi se coloreo por completo.

Entonces las chicas ahí presentes miraron a Kakashi con la boca abierta.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaron incrédulas –pero si es un pervertido que no deja de leer el "icha icha"- dijeron aun sorprendidas.

-Ya pero cuando se quita la mascara gana mucho- explico indiferente Pira.

-Cierra ya la boca- gruñó Kakashi aun sonrojado.

-Te da vergüenza, que digan verdades- dijo Pira mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Cállate- le ordenó, mirándola feo.

-Tú no me mandas, como empiece a contar tus secretos no paro así que cállate- chantajeó Pira.

-No serás capaz- reto el aludido.

-¿Te apuestas algo?-

-¿Que tipo de secretos esconde Kakashi-sensei?- pregunto Sakura.

-Pues... por ejemplo que tiene una...- le volvió a tapar la boca Kakashi, dejando intrigados a todos los de ahí.

-Dobe no hables más de la cuenta o te arrepentirás- grito Kakashi, mientras inmovilizaba a Pira como podía.

-¡Kaguasi solteme qi mes fixos!- intentaba hablar Pira.

-Te suelto si te callas-

-Juamuas- dijo Pira como pudo.

-Entonces no te suelto-

-¡Sueltome!- intento Chillar.

-Hasta que no te calles no te soltare-

-Jamás pensé que Kakashi-sensei se portaría de esta forma- decía Sakura con una gotita como el resto de los presentes.

-Pues es así desde siempre, pero que yo recuerde solo se porta así con Pira- explico Genma.

-¿A si?- pregunto sorprendido Sasuke.

-Si pero, no lo veía de esta manera desde que Pira y él eran...-

-¡Cállate!- gritaron a la vez Kakashi y Pira que se había soltado -¡ni se te ocurra acabar la frase!- amenazaron ambos.

-¿Desde que eran...?- preguntaron todos muy interesados.

-Novios- contesto Genma con una sonrisa.

-¡TEME!- grito Pira.

-¡BAKA!- grito Kakashi.

-¿QUE ERAN QUE?- gritaron el resto sorprendidos.

-Novios- volvió a repetir Genma con una sonrisa aun mayor.

-Jaja Que Kakashi y Pira eran novios esa si que es buena- rió Naruto desde lo alto de la rama –Genma anda no bromees- siguió riendo.

-Naruto- llamo Genma con una gotita en la frente –no es una broma es la verdad- aclaro.

-¿Cómo¿No puede ser verdad?- dijo Naruto con la boca abierta.

-Naruto eres un dobe, las cazas al vuelo- se burlo Sasuke.

-¿Pira es cierto eso?- pregunto Ten Ten.

-Por desgracia, pero eso fue cuando aun no me había ido de la aldea, es decir cuando apenas tenia unos seis o siete años- explico Pira mientras se soltaba de Kakashi.

-Chicos- llamo la Hokage – será mejor que os valláis ya hacia la aldea-

-Hai- contestaron los ahí presentes.

Para el día siguiente ya todo el mundo en la aldea parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, los daños en la aldea eran escasos, así que no fue necesaria la reconstrucción de apenas viviendas.

En cambio en el hospital de Konoha había varios familiares preocupados por el estado de sus familiares heridos.

Kiba había permanecido todo el día anterior en la habitación en la que se encontraba Ino, había algo que lo impulsaba a quedarse allí por si despertaba.

Se encontraba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba aun Ino inconsciente, él la contemplaba con una mirada de preocupación.

Le remordía la conciencia no haber podido ayudarla cuando la había tenido delante de sus narices.

En eso que Ino comenzó ha despertarse, pero aun le pesaban los párpados, pero pudo distinguir la silueta de Kiba.

-Ki...Kiba- dijo en apenas un susurro.

-¿Ino?- dio él sobresaltado –por fin despierta me tenias preocupado- dijo mientras se le aventaba para darle un abrazo.

-Pero ¿cómo que sigo viva si me habían atravesado?- preguntó ya incorporándose en la cama.

-Yo vi lo ocurrido y no pude detener el ataque, pero conseguí llevarte con Shizume a tiempo- dijo mientras se le aguaban los ojos.

-No pasa nada Kiba- le dijo mientras le cogía el rostro para que le mirara a la cara –más que nada debería estarte agradecida si no fuera por ti, estaría muerta- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero...- no acabo la frase ya que algo se lo impidió, Ino le había besado un simple roce, pero con mucho significado.

-Nada de pero- le dijo en un susurro para luego volver a besarlo mas intensamente, al cual Kiba correspondió de inmediato, y la abrazo fuertemente, no quería que le volviese a pasar nada.

-Te quiero- le dijo en un susurro nada mas separarse -por favor no te separes de mí nunca- le pidió Kiba mientras la abrazaba. A lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa.

-Y yo a ti- le dijo Ino abrazándole mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de él y correspondía al abrazo.

Por otro lado, en la torre de la Hokage andaban de nuevo protegiendo las fronteras, ya que aunque la lucha contra el país del rayo de momento iba bien para Konoha, aun les quedaba el asunto del Akatsuki.

Pero esos no serian todos sus problemas ya que al día siguiente, un águila mensajera llegó a Konoha, y era de parte del país del rayo. El mensaje que contenía fue algo que provocó cierta ira en la Hokage.

-¿QUE QUIEREN QUE PARA FIRMAR LA PAZ?- pregunto a voz en grito Tsunade.

-Una boda- dijo intentando calmar a la Hokage, Shizume.

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado en este capitulo ha estado un poco sosa la batalla, pero me ha gustado el tramo de KibaIno. **

**Espero que me dejeis reviews ya que no se que continuar.**

**POR CIERTO HACEPTO RETOS DE PAREJAS!!! es para despejar mi mente.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN DEJEN REVIEWS!!!**


	12. ¿Cómo que nos casamos?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo siento la tardanza pero aqui les traigo agradeceria una ayuda al igual que reviews que sino me deprimo y mi inspiració se esfuma.**

**Reviews:**

**Mago de Oz: HI!!! nee-san si quieres te puedo explicar como se suben los fic si me das tu msn, o si no tienes en el proximo capitulo te lo explico, lo de la parja de ShikaTema no puede ser ya que temari es de suna no de Konoha y la union es con el pais del rayo, pero no te preocupes que esa pareja me encanta y mas adelante saldra, y Pira y Kakashi es que me recuerdan a Sasuke y Naruto cada vez qu e pelean bueno espero que me vengan ideas para el proximo capitulo y bueno no me enrrollo mas que si no te vas a aburrir te dejo ya con el fic.**

_Por otro lado, en la torre de la Hokage andaban de nuevo protegiendo las fronteras, ya que aunque la lucha contra el país del rayo de momento iba bien para Konoha, aun les quedaba el asunto del Akatsuki._

_Pero esos no serian todos sus problemas ya que al día siguiente, un águila mensajera llegó a Konoha, y era de parte del país del rayo. El mensaje que contenía fue algo que provocó cierta ira en la Hokage._

_-¿QUE QUIEREN QUE PARA FIRMAR LA PAZ?- pregunto a voz en grito Tsunade._

_-Una boda- dijo intentando calmar a la Hokage, Shizume._

**¿Cómo que nos casamos?**

-PERO ¿COMO PIENSAN QUE VOY A HACEPTAR ESE TRATO?- preguntó aun histérica.

-Hokage-sama aquí pone, que si el trato no se efectúa, se aliaran con otros países para volver a la guerra- dijo Shizume leyendo el pergamino.

-Haber tranquilicémonos un rato- dijo Tsunade mientras respira como alguien que esta apunto de parir –y ¿quien es el hombre con quien se deben casar?- pregunto sin dejar de respirar de esa manera.

-Aquí viene una foto junto con su expediente- dijo la mujer mientras le tendía un portapapeles.

La Hokage nada más abrir el portapapeles y ver la foto ya hizo una mueca de asco, pero tras leer todo el expediente repetidas veces volvió a gritar de manera ensordecedora.

-PERO SI ESTE ENJENDRO ES UN ASESINO Y VIOADOR, NOS LO MANDAN AQUI POR QUE SABEN QUE NO HACEPTAREMOS, Y QUIEREN QUE PAREZCA QUE LA CULPA DE LA GUERRA LA TENEMOS NOSOTROS- chillaba sin control la Hokage.

-Hokage-sama ¿y si, creamos una tapadera para las mujeres de la aldea?- pregunto tímida Shizume.

-ENCIMA NO QUIERE UNA MUJER CUALQUIERA, AQUI PONE QUE SE DEBE CASAR CON UNA DE LAS MEJORES KUNOICHIS DEL PAIS- gritaba.

-Mejor me lo pone Tsunade-sama ya que solo habría que crear una tapadera para un numero reducido de mujeres- dijo con una sonrisa Shizume.

-¿Y que tipo de tapadera seria esa?- pregunto ya más calmada.

-Pues se me ha ocurrido que las Kunoichis que estén en peligro ante esta unión se casen con algunos de los ninjas de la aldea, pero...- dijo al ver la cara que ponía la Hokage –pero solo temporalmente, en cuanto ese- señalo el portapapeles –se marche de la aldea los matrimonios se anularan como si no hubieran existido- finalizo satisfecha de lo que había dicho.

-SHIZUME- chillo –¡es una estupenda idea!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer –bien pues será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra cuanto antes, tráeme todos los papeles de las Kunoichis que están en peligro- ordenó.

-Hai- contesto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Tras esa breve pero ruidosa charla, tanto la Hokage como Shizume estuvieron investigando durante días con quien seria mejor emparejar a las Kunoichis, era trabajo duro y a muchas seguro que no les iba a gradar pero era necesario. Al parecer el "engendro" como lo llamaba la Hokage llegaría en un mes, para entonces todas las Kunoichis ya deberían estar enteradas del plan junto con quienes serian sus futuros "maridos", luego se le asignaría una vivienda a cada pareja, ya que el "engendro" pasaría un largo periodo en Konoha asegurándose que los matrimonios eran de verdad.

Semana y media mas tarde de la charla:

-Bien estáis todos reunidos, por que os tengo que hablar de una mala noticia y de un plan que se llevara acabo para evitar que se cumpla esa mala noticia- decía con una sonrisa Tsunade.

Ahí en la estancia solo se encontraban los que participarían en el plan.

-¿De que trata oba-chan?- preguntó curioso Naruto.

-Bien primero os doy la mala noticia- dijo la Hokage cogiendo el portafolios –este- dijo enseñando la foto a todos, los cuales hacían gestos de desagrado –es el tipo que han elegido los del país del rayo para que se case con alguna de vosotras- explico.

-¿QUEEEEE?- chillaron todos.

-Dejarme acabar- reprochó –él es un asesino y violador- decía calmada, mientras los presentes se preocupaban mas –es un ladrón al igual que delincuente, y por eso no queremos que ninguna de vosotras se case con este "engendro", así que hemos ideado un plan- dijo Tsunade.

-Ejem ejem- corto Shizume.

-Bueno lo ha ideado Shizume- dijo Tsunade molesta –bueno como os iba diciendo, este "engendro" vendrá aquí dentro de varias semanas y permanecerá por un periodo de tiempo, así que para que él crea que todas estáis comprometidas- dijo a lo cual las ahí presentes se extrañaron –y no se case con vosotras, os tendremos que crear una tapadera, y ahí es donde entráis vosotros- señalo a los chicos –os tendréis que casar todos-

-¿QUEEEEE?- volvieron a gritar.

-NO ME CHILLEIS QUE ME DEJAIS SORDA, si os tendréis que casar por un periodo de tiempo, después de que el "engendro" se valla anularemos las bodas y parecerá como si ninguno hubiera estado casado jamás- explico con cara de cabreo –se os dará una vivienda por pareja y ahí viviréis por ese periodo he de deciros que delante de él y durante ese periodo os deberéis comportar como matrimonio- advirtió -¿alguna pega?- pero ninguno dijo nada ya que la cara que tenia la Hokage era realmente tétrica –bien a las parejas que nombre se acercaran y firmaran estos documentos y Shizume os dará la llave de la vivienda y las alianzas, por cierto lo de decírselo a vuestras familias es cosa vuestra-

-¿Cómo? Pero Hokage-sama usted sabe que Hiashi nos matara a Hinata y a mí- reprochó Neji.

-Y a mí mis padres- dijo Ino.

-Y los míos- Sakura.

-Pues anda que mi madre- dijo Kiba.

-Pues entonces que vengan y que Shizume se lo explique- dijo Tsunade sin importancia –Bueno haber la primera pareja es Anko e Ibiki- ambos susodichos se miraron feo para luego acercarse a la mesa firmar los papeles y coger las llaves y las alianzas –bien la siguiente Hinata y Naruto- Hinata en esos momentos estuvo apunto de desmayarse, mientras que Naruto ni se dio cuenta- los siguientes Ino y Kiba- estos dos tras oír sus nombres se miraron con una sonrisa, para después dirigirse a la mesa estos dos mantenían una relación aunque aun no la habían hecho publica –haber, Kurenai y Asuma- estos que ya eran pareja desde años atrás así que no les importo mucho –continuamos Pira y Kakashi- estos dos al oír sus nombres, pusieron tal cara del susto que los demás creían que se les iba a dar algo.

-Pero... oba-chan ¿Cómo has podido ponerme con este?- se quejo Pira mientras señalaba a Kakashi.

-Tsunade-sama yo no quiero que me empareje con esta bruta- se quejo también Kakashi.

En eso ambos se miraron mal y empezaron a discutir.

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-YA CALLENSE- ordeno Tsunade –sino aceptáis esta decisión entonces significa que te ofreces voluntaria ¿no PIRA?- dijo acercándole la foto hasta la nariz.

Pira al ver la foto tan de cerca le dio tanto asco que se agarro a Kakashi sin darse cuenta.

-Ya veo que has elegido- dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade –así que... FIRMAR Y LARGO- gritó, y ambos hicieron lo mandado -¿por donde íbamos? a si Sakura y Sasuke- estos no hicieron nada especial se acercaron a la mesa firmaron el papel y cogieron las llaves y las alianza –siguiente Shizume y Genma- en eso que Shizume se sorprendió de oír su nombre y además el de Genma ya que puso una cara indescriptible –y por ultimo Ten Ten y Neji-

Tras la repartición estaban todos ya emparejados, algunos contentos otros no tanto, pero el caso es que emparejados.

-Tsunade oba-chan- llamo Naruto interesado -¿Y tu con quien te as emparejado?- hizo la pregunta a la cual todos prestaron atención.

-Jeje- rió nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca y sudaba la gota fría –yo con nadie- contestó.

-Mentirosa- gruñó Pira –te as emparejado con Jiraiya- dijo aun cabreada a lo cual todos miraron temerosos a la Hokage.

-¿Eso es cierto Oba-chan?- preguntó Naruto con los ojos como platos.

-ESO NO OS IMPORTA ASI QUE YA OS ESTAIS LARGANDO-dijo amenazadoramente Tsunade, a lo cual todos hicieron caso.

Todos tras salir pitando de la torre de la Hokage iban hablando o maldiciendo sobre las decisiones de la Hokage.

-Yo me cargo a la maldita oka-san- gruñía apretando los dientes Pira.

-Tampoco es tan malo con quien te han emparejado- intentaba animarla Sakura.

-¡Claro como a ti te han puesto con tu querido Sasuke, pero a mí me han puesto con este espantapájaros!- gritaba Pira mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Kakashi.

-Prefiero mil veces que me pongan con Kakashi antes que con ese amargado- gruñía también Anko.

-Pues yo no me quejo- decía contenta Ten Ten.

-Ni yo- decía Ino a lo cual todas se le quedaron mirando -¿Qué pasa?- pregunto asustada por las miradas de todas ellas.

-¿Desde cuando no te quejas de Kiba he Ino?- pregunto acusadoramente Sakura.

-Jeje- reía nerviosa mientras que se rascaba la nuca -¿Pues...?-

-¿Que pasa tampoco soy un bicho raro?- dijo Kiba que había oído la conversación.

En eso Sakura miro a Ino y luego a Kiba y así repetidas veces hasta que preguntó:

-¿Desde cuando vosotros dos andáis saliendo?- a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron notablemente, mientras que el resto se quedaba con la boca hasta el suelo.

-Pues...- dijeron ambos aun sonrojados- desde hace poco- se rindieron a contestar.

-¿Entonces es verdad que andáis saliendo?- pregunto sorprendida Kurenai.

-Si- contesto Kiba.

-Normal- dijo Sakura intentando provocar –que una perra se lié con un perro- en eso Kiba tuvo que frenar nuevamente a Ino.

-Ya cállate Sakura frentona- chillo Ino.

-Ya dejen de discutir- coto Ten Ten.

-Bueno el caso es que tendremos que aguantarnos durante una temporada- dijo Anko dándose por vencida con la cabeza gacha y cara de cansancio.

-Si- dijo Pira también desanimada -¿Oye Hinata estarás contenta te han puesto con Naruto?- dijo Pira recuperando su alegría natural.

-Bueno pues... un poco- decía Hinata totalmente colorada mientras que juntaba los dedos, avergonzada.

-Yo creo que eres la que mas suerte a tenido- dijo alegre Anko –ya que te han puesto con quien te gusta-

-Jeje- río Hinata –si es posible-

-Bueno chicas yo me despido, se supone que mi nueva casa esta por ahí- dijo Pira mientras se iba por una de las calles junto a Kakashi con el cual no tardo en empezar a discutir.

-Adiós- contestaron las demás.

Y así poco a poco todos se fueron separando para ver sus nuevas casas o por lo menos por una temporada, más tarde les tocaría ir hasta sus casas a recoger sus cosas y dar las explicaciones a sus respectivas familias.

Cuando llego Sakura a su casa para recoger sus ropas y explicarle lo ocurrido a sus padres Sasuke fue con ella, ya que quería ayudarla.

-Mamá, papá, ya he vuelto pero tengo que deciros algo- dijo Sakura desde la entrada –pasa no te quedes ahí fuera- le dijo a Sasuke.

-Sakura ¿Qué tienes que decirnos?- dijo su madre desde la cocina.

-¿Esta papá con tigo?- preguntó temerosa.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- preguntó la madre.

En eso ambos chicos entraron ha la cocina, y los padres de Sakura los miraron extrañados.

-Mirar ha pasado algo, pero quiero que sepáis antes de nada que las quejas se las dais a la Hokage ya que a sido idea suya- intento escurrir el bulto –la Hokage para evitar que nos casásemos con un asesino- explico nerviosa –nos ha creado una tapadera, y la tapadera es que nos casemos con uno de los ninjas de Konoha- en eso los padres de Sakura ya miraban feo a Sasuke –y luego en cuanto se valla ese hombre, el matrimonio desaparece, es solo una tapadera- volvió a repetir Sakura.

-Y ¿a qué te refieres Sakura?- pregunto dudosa la madre.

-Pues lo que su hija les quiere explicar, es que la Hokage la a casado con migo pero solo temporalmente- dijo Sasuke muy serio a lo cual los padres se sorprendieron mucho de sus palabras.

-Por Kami- dijo aun asustada la madre.

-Y ¿eso ha sido cosa de la Hokage?- pregunto dudoso el padre.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-Entonces mañana hablare con la Hokage- dijo serio el padre para luego volver a su cena.

Tras eso ambos jóvenes se quedaron extrañados por el comportamiento del hombre, pero tras eso se dirigieron a empacar las cosas de Sakura.

Por otro lado de Konoha se encontraban cuatro de los chicos dándole explicaciones a un histérico padre.

-¿PERO COMO ES POSIBLE QUE LA HOKAGE OS HALLA CASADO?- gritaba Hiashi.

-Hiashi-sama entienda que es por precaución- intentaba explicarle Neji.

-Si y de todas maneras ha sido idea de la Hokage- decía Ten Ten.

-Claro, esto no ha sido nuestra culpa sino de la Oba-chan- decía Naruto.

-Padre créales- decía Hinata como podía.

-SI ES ASÍ MAÑANA IRE HA HABLAR CON LA HOKAGE Y QUE ME LO EXPLIQUE INMEDIATAMENTE, ESTO NO SE VA A QUEDAR ASÍ- seguía gritando.

-Bien pero por el momento tanto Neji como Hinata deberán empacar las cosas- dijo Ten Ten retadora.

-PUES QUE LAS EMPAQUEN CUANTO ANTES Y QUE NO APARZCAN PO AQUÍ HASTA QUE NO HAYA HABLADO CON LA HOKAGE- grito a lo cual los dos principales aludidos se dirigieron a toda prisa ha empacar sus cosas.

Una vez que las hubieron empacado.

-La verdad mi padre ha sido peor que Hiashi- reía Ten Ten.

-Pues ¿qué ha pasado?- pregunto intrigado Naruto.

-¿Que que a pasado? Pues que ha estado apunto de matarme, me ha lanzado armas de todo tipo- se quejaba Neji –no se como sigo vivo- en eso Naruto comenzó a reír sonoramente.

Por otro lado Kiba e Ino habían decidido que se lo dirían ha sus padre a la vez así que habían juntado a las dos familias para decírselo, pero la cosa no salió como esperaron ya que ambas familias se dedicaron a chillarles y gritarles. Hasta que ambos chicos dijeron a la vez:

-Si ahí alguna queja se las dais a la Hokage- en eso ambas familias se callaron dando lugar aun gran silencio –Bien pues si no hay mas que decir nosotros nos vamos- dijo Kiba mientras al igual que Ino cogía la bolsa donde llevaba sus cosas, y marcharse lo mas rápido que pudieron.

Pero después de todas las explicaciones y regañinas, huidas y peleas, lo peor aun les esperaba al llegar a la casa y pasar al dormitorio, ya que en cuanto pasaron lo único que dijeron todos fue:

-TAN SOLO HAY UNA CAMA DE MATRIMONIO- el grito sonó por toda la aldea ya que todos dirigieron lo mismo mientras miraban de mala manera la cama.

Otra cosa la podrían haber soportado mejor, pero eso era mucho, tendrían que dormir juntos y eso era algo que no aguantarían muchos.

En la nueva residencia Hatake como ponía en la placa de la entrada, se encontraban ambos delante de la habitación con caras indescriptibles, pero el caso es que ninguno decía nada hasta:

-Mañana voy a convertirme en la asesina de la sexta Hokage- dijo con la voz más tétrica que jamás hallas oído Pira.

-Tampoco es para tanto- consiguió decir Kakashi para recibir una mirada que mataba –no he dicho nada-

-Si no hay mas remedio...- dijo suspirando Pira –me pido el lado derecho- y tras eso se puso a deshacer la maleta.

**LEAN LO SIGUIENTE.**

**Hasta aqui este capitulo, os he de decir que probablemente este fic lo tenga parado durante un tiempo ya que no se me ocurre que mas escribir TTT.TTT lo siento ami lectores pero si alguien puede darme una pequeña aunque sea idea se lo agradecere mucho.**

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado y besos se me cuidan.**


	13. Despertar, marcha, sellado y llegada

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Siento la tardanza al igual que el paron en mis otros fic pero soy de Ciudad Real y aquí estamos de fiesta LA PANDORGA con la limona y zurra y a mojarnos y pasarseo bien y muchas cosas... Jejejeje que me emociono.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo principalmente a mi me parece aburrido pero ustedes diran.**

**Espero que quejas, bonbas, linchamientos, notas de asesinato al igual que ideas, me las dejeis en un reviews.**

**Reviews:**

**Mago de Oz: no me llego tu msn el mio es: laeriel hot... **

**E****spero que te guste este capitulo igual que el anterior, lo de expanapajaros lo saque de otro fic y me hizo gracia.**

**Ukio Hyuga: me a encantado tu idea lo pondre en el siguiente capitulo, si te bienen mas ideas a la cabeza me las escribes que asi sera mas facil que continue el fic, bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, aunque para mi es un poco aburrido.**

_En la nueva residencia Hatake como ponía en la placa de la entrada, se encontraban ambos delante de la habitación con caras indescriptibles, pero el caso es que ninguno decía nada hasta:_

_-Mañana voy a convertirme en la asesina de la sexta Hokage- dijo con la voz más tétrica que jamás hallas oído Pira._

_-Tampoco es para tanto- consiguió decir Kakashi para recibir una mirada que mataba –no he dicho nada-_

_-Si no hay mas remedio...- dijo suspirando Pira –me pido el lado derecho- y tras eso se puso a deshacer la maleta._

**Despertar, marcha sellado y llegada.**

La noche paso tranquila tras tal sorpresa.

Kakashi y Pira dormían tranquilamente pero cada uno en el bordeo opuesto de la cama, dejando casi todo el colchón libre, por otro lado Naruto y Hinata dormían prácticamente igual pero ellos anteriormente habían tenido una gran discusión ya que Naruto decía que él dormiría en el sofá, cosa que le hizo sentirse mal a Hinata que al final lo convenció, mientras también por otro lugar de Konoha estaba ya no tan separados durmiendo Neji y Ten Ten, mientras Kiba e Ino dormían placidamente sin preocuparse de nada al igual que Asuma y Kurenai, también en otro lugar tras un montón de gritos se veía a una triunfal Anko explayada por todo el colchón mientras Ibiki dormía en el sofá con barios chichones, y por otro lado estaba shizume que gracias a una misión Genma no estaba, y por ultimo se encontraba Tsunade y Jiraiya que mejor no hablar de lo que estarían haciendo.

Y así fue como pasaron la noche aunque de mañana seria muy distinta…

La luz se colaba por las rendijas de las cortinas dando lugar a que la joven tuviera que abrir los ojos molesta, fue a levantarse para poder cerrar la cortina cuando algo se lo impidió, le estaban agarrando por la cintura, la joven se giro un poco aun medio dormida para encontrarse al causante de ese agarre, totalmente dormido, ella al verle de esa manera le provocó una sonrisa pero no lo despertó sino que se volvió a tumbar como si nada.

……………………

Por otro lado otra joven también despertaba por culpa de la maldita luz que se colaba por la ventana pero a esta no le dieron ganas de levantarse sino que se dio media vuelta y recostándose sobre su acompañante, cerro de nuevo los ojos para volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

……………………

Mientras en otra de las viviendas no era una joven la que se despertaba sino un joven, se levantó a por un vaso de agua y cuando iba a meterse de nuevo en la cama pudo ver lo tranquilo que tenia el rostro, quien de apartar de ahora seria su esposa. Fue verla de esa manera cuando algo en su interior se revolucionó. El joven acaricio suavemente la cara de la muchacha que dormía placidamente, para luego volver a entregarse al sueño.

Tras esos pequeños despertares todos continuaron durmiendo ya que aun era pronto para despertar. Pero varias horas mas tarde los despertadores jugaron malas pasadas a la mayoría.

Residencia Hyuuga:

-Neji-

-Hum- fue la respuesta del aludido.

-Apaga el despertador- dijo Ten Ten mientras se tapaba con las sabanas.

-¿Pero no pusiste tu el despertador?- pregunto Neji mientras lo apagaba y se fijaba que eran las ocho.

-Yo no he puesto el despertador, estaría puesto- contestó de debajo de las cobijas.

-Pero tan solo son las ocho- gruño Neji para volver a dormirse.

-Eso a sido idea de la Hokage- se quejo Ten Ten mientras que abrazaba lo que ella creía que era la almohada.

Mientras en la Residencia Inuzuka:

El despertador sonaba pero nadie lo apagaba.

-Kiba, apaga el despertador- le pidió medio dormida Ino.

-¿Como quieres que lo apague si estas encima mió?- gruño Kiba, el cual serbia de almohada a la Yamanaka.

-Entonces no lo apagues ya se callara, pero yo no me aparto que estoy muy bien aquí- decía Ino mientras abrazaba a Kiba.

-Pues eso no tiene pinta de callarse- dijo Kiba mientras aceptaba el abrazo de Ino, en eso Ino saco una pierna de entre las cobijas y le dio una patada al despertador que no tardo en callarse.

-Ves ya se ha callado- dijo Ino con una sonrisa.

Por otro lado en la residencia Uzumaki:

-¿Quién puso el despertador?- preguntaba Naruto aun con los ojos cerrados en eso que va a apagar el despertador y /PUM/.

-Naruto-kun estas bien- preguntaba tímida Hinata mientras se asomaba desde el borde de la cama para ver a un Naruto tirado en el suelo.

-Hai- decía como podía el aludido mientras trataba de ponerse de pie –pero si solo son las ocho- se quejo al ver la hora que marcaba el despertador.

-¿Para que pusiste el despertador a la ocho?- pregunto tímida Hinata.

-Yo no lo puse- dijo extrañado.

-¿Ah no?- dijo dudosa –a lo mejor ya estaba puesto.

-Será eso- contesto Naruto que no tardo en meterse de nuevo a dormir.

Y en la Residencia Hatake:

Kakashi alcanzaba el despertador para mirar la hora aunque se le hacia complicado ya que por culpa del sueño veía borroso.

-¿Las ocho?- preguntaba extrañado.

-¿Uhm?- fue lo único que pronuncio Pira.

-¿Pusiste tú el despertador?- le pregunto Kakashi a la joven que estaba entre sus brazos.

-No ¿por?- pregunto sin abrir los ojos.

-Porque estaba puesto y es muy pronto- se quejo Kakashi mientras apretaba más el agarre que tenia sujeta a Pira.

-Eso seguro que ha sido idea de oka-san- dijo acurrucándose ella.

-Pues si piensa que me voy a levantar tan temprano lo lleva claro- dijo Kakashi mientras apoyaba su rostro en la nuca de Pira.

-Oye ¿no piensas soltarme en toda la mañana?- reprocho Pira.

-No- fue su única contestación.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque aquí estoy bien- contesto con una sonrisa.

-Baka- fue el único reproche.

-Encima, te quejaras- dijo divertido, en eso Pira se giró un poco regalándole una mirada de furia –vale ya me callo, pero no te voy a soltar-

-Pues anoche bien que te alejabas- rió Pira.

-Cállate- fue lo único que contesto Kakashi mientras se acurrucaba mas al lado de esta.

Por otro lado de la aldea, ha esas horas tan tempranas, se apelotonaban un montón de gente en el despacho de la Hokage:

-Hokage-sama, me puede explicar, a que viene eso de casar a nuestros hijos- pregunto cabreada la madre de Kiba.

-Eso- dijo el resto.

-PERO VOSOTROS OS ATREVEIS A RECLAMAR A LA HOKAGE,¿PERO QUIEN OS HABEIS CREIDO?- gruñía la Hokage –ENCIMA QUE LO HAGO POR EL BIEN DE VUESTRAS HIJAS, MIRAR CON QUIEN LAS QUERIAN CASAR- gruño enseñando la foto en eso todos los presentes se callaron –ASÍ QUE COMO NO QUERAIS QUE VUESTRAS HIJAS SE CASEN CON ESTE, YA OS ESTAIS LARGANDO- chillo en eso todos los que se encontraban ahí se largaron.

-Y aun no han venido a quejarse por lo de las camas- decía agotada Shizume.

En eso entraron al despacho el grupo de Hikari.

-Y ¿vosotros que queréis ahora?- le pregunto malhumorada la Hokage a los chicos.

-Hokage-sama, le venimos a hablar de un problema- dijo Hikari.

-¿Qué problema?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues…, recuerda los pergaminos- dijo Yume alegremente.

-Claro- contexto esta.

-Al parecer al estar en esta villa cambiaron un poco, pero nosotros debemos rescribirlos de nuevo, sino queremos que cause terribles daños a todos los que los leyeron- dijo Majime.

-¿Cómo que terribles daños?- pregunto la Hokage con una ceja alzada.

-Si que todos los que leyeron los pergaminos sufrirán de dolores que pueden llevarlos a la muerte- explico Naku.

-¿A la muerte?- preguntó temerosa Shizume.

-Si por eso debemos partir para rescribirlos y que no causen eso- explico Yasei.

-¿Y quienes os iríais? Y ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Los catorce, duraría unos seis años mas o menos- dijo Hikari.

-Y pensáis cargar con niños de cinco y seis años vosotros solos durante tanto tiempo- dijo asombrada Tsunade.

-No se preocupe a la zona a la que debemos ir es segura son unas ruinas donde están los mensajes de los pergaminos- explico Washi.

-Tsunade, esto es urgente y hay muchas vidas en juego- dijo Hikari exaltado.

-Bueno entonces debo dejaros partir pero quiero saber de vosotros cada mes- dijo la Hokage –y de vez en cuando enviare ninjas para ver que tal os va- termino.

-Bien- dijeron los seis chicos –entonces partiremos en poco tiempo- y después de dar esa noticia el grupo de chicos se marcho para despedirse y hacer su equipaje.

Pasaron varios días los chicos de Kemono, estaban ya por irse y todos los que los conocían se habían reunido en la entrada de Konoha para despedirlos. Varios de los ahí reunidos se encontraban con lagrimones en los ojos, mientras otros miraban seriamente como se alejaban los 14 chicos que no volverían hasta dentro de ocho años, en los cuales entrenarían al igual que crecerían, y luego una vez que volvieran serian unos excelentes ninjas dignos de ser nombrados pero hasta entonces nuestros ninjas de Konoha se encaminaban como ya era la costumbre hacia sus hogares para seguir con la rutina, a la cual parecían acostumbrarse poco a poco.

-¡Neji, Hinata!- llamo Pira –esperad ¿puedo hablar con vosotros un momento?-

-Si claro- dijo una alegre Hinata.

-Bien, el día que os conocí ¿recordáis que dije que quería hablar con vosotros?- preguntó ella.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

-Pues de los que quería hablaros que, se me olvido, era que durante todo este tiempo que la pase fuera de la aldea, descubrí una técnica que podía anular el sellado en el Bouke- dijo Pira con una sonrisa al ver las caras que ponían los dos muchachos.

-¿Eso es cierto?- dijo esperanzado Neji.

-Si, por eso quería hablarlo con vosotros, ya que si estabas de acuerdo lo podía anular y así uniendo las dos ramas creando solo una- dijo Pira muy contenta –bueno ¿Qué me decís¿Aceptáis?-

-Yo si- dijo Neji mostrando una sonrisa que pocas veces se le veía.

-Yo también- contesto Hinata de igual modo.

-Bien pues ahora solo me queda hablar con vuestro padre- dijo Pira, en eso la cara de los dos chicos, se ensombreció -¿Qué ocurre?-

-Pues que por nuestra parte estamos de acuerdo pero Hiashi-sama será difícil de convencer- dijo Neji recobrando su seriedad.

-¿Hiashi as dicho?- preguntó Pira.

-Si- dijo Neji.

-Entonces no os preocupéis a ese lo convenzo yo, ya vera la que le espera- dijo Pira mientras se frotaba las manos con una gesto en la cara diabólico –llevarme ante él que de eso me encargo yo- dijo volviendo a su estado natural.

-Hai- contestaron ambos chicos con una gotita en la frente.

Más tarde se encontraban en la mansión Hyuuga:

-Hiashi, acéptalo, ellos son el futuro de la familia mejor que quite el sello- decía tranquilamente Pira.

-Pero no puedes hacer eso esa rama se creo para proteger a la principal- se quejaba aunque tranquilo Hiashi.

-Tu hermano estaría de acuerdo con nosotros- intentaba razonar.

-Pero mi hermano esta muerto y ya no puede opinar- decía ya algo mas enfadado.

-¡HIASHI!- grito –¡tu opinión me importa una mierda, si ellos aceptan quitare el sello!- grito Pira.

-¡No serás capaz!-

-Sabes que si-

-Ni se te ocurra-

-Lo voy hacer con tu consentimiento o sin el, sabes muy bien que eres el único de la familia que se opone-

-Más te vale que no lo hagas-

-Me estas amenazando, no te acuerdas de con quien estas hablando-

-Si lo se pero no te atreverás si no quieres acabar mal-

-Hiashi eres un cabezón, por eso siempre me callo mejor tu hermano-

-No hables más de mi hermano-

-Hablare todo lo que quiera, la gente tiene que saber que era mejor que tú-

-No se lo quitaras-

-¡Neji!- grito Pira –Ven ahora mismo- en eso Neji que contemplaba la pelea junto a Hinata se puso en pie y se acercó –quítate la bandana- ordeno.

-Neji no lo hagas-

-Padre, déjalo que lo haga- dijo Hinata mientras veía como su primo se quitaba la bandana.

-Ni se te ocurra-

-Lo voy ha hacer así que te callas cabezón-

-No lo hagas- en eso Hiashi se abalanzo sobre Pira para atacarla pero una barrera lo detuvo.

-Hiashi recuerda que soy mas fuerte que tú- en eso hizo unos sellos y a continuación puso la mano sobre la frente del joven, para dar lugar a una oleada de energía.

-Neji nii-san- grito Hinata al verlo caer sin sentido.

-No te preocupes en una hora estará bien- dijo Pira tranquilizadora –y tú si quieres pelea, seré yo quien pelee con tigo, no quiero oír que se te ocurre hacerles algo a ninguno de los dos- amenazo Pira a Hiashi –Hinata no te preocupes yo me encargo de llevarlo a su casa- dijo Pira con una sonrisa.

-Bien- dijo seria la muchacha.

En eso Hinata se marcho, y Pira se quedo con el joven acostado sobre el suelo.

-Hiashi, ya has visto como lo he hecho, para dentro de un rato quiero a todos los del Bouke reunidos aquí, no tardare mucho en liberarlos a todos a por cierto a los que le quite el sello ya no se lo podrás poner ni a ellos ni a sus hijos- dijo Pira con una sonrisa –no te enfades, si después de todo le vendrá bien a la familia- dijo para luego desaparecer en una voluta de humo.

Paso el resto del día Pira había desecho el sello en todos los del Bouke, y el resto de los ninjas hacían sus tareas como de costumbre.

En eso que el tiempo pasó, los de la aldea de Konoha parecían un poco más relajados ya que los Akatsuki no hacían su aparición. Fue entonces cuando llego una carta a la Hokage:

-Shizume- llamó la Hokage –llama a Shikamaru que venga cuanto antes- ordenó.

-Si enseguida- contesto la susodicha.

Después de un pequeño lapso de tiempo apareció Shikamaru.

-¿Quería algo de mi Hokage?- preguntó este.

-Si al parecer para dentro de una hora llegaran los del rayo, quiero que los recibas- explico.

-Hai- contexto este.

-Si te encuentras con alguna de las chicas avísales de que esta por llegar-

-Bien, sino quiere mas de mí, me marcho- dijo este.

-Si, si lárgate- dijo Tsunade mientras cogía un baso con sake.

Tras un rato, Shikamaru ya se encontraba en la entrada a la aldea, antes de venir había avisado a Ino y Ten Ten de que los del rayo llegarían, y desde ese punto la voz se corrió.

No tardo mucho en aparecer desde lejos el grupo de ninjas del rayo a si que Shikamaru con una notable molestia mando abrir las puertas.

-Son ustedes los ninjas del rayo enviados ¿verdad?- pregunto desganado Shikamaru.

-Si somos nosotros- contesto de mala manera un tío que era muy bajo, gordo y encima feo (n/a: espero que nadie se tome a mal esta descripción, imagínenselo como yo que se, un monstruo como en el señor de los anillos XDXDXD).

-Bien entonces síganme les guiare hasta la oficina de la Hokage- dijo serio.

En eso los ninjas siguieron a Shikamaru hasta la torre de la Hokage, ahí en ella estaba tanto la Hokage como Shizume que aunque no les agradaba la vista no dijeron nada.

-Me alegro por que hallan llegado a salvo- dijo seria Tsunade.

-Si, no creo que nadie fuese tan tonto como para atacar a unos ninjas tan buenos como estos- dijo presumido el tío feo.

-Bien, les doy la bienvenida, y ahora se les guiara a sus estancias en el tiempo que pasen aquí- dijo Tsunade –mañana por la mañana las mujeres que entren en la descripción que usted quería estarán aquí, espero que acepte tanto si es buena como mala la noticia que se le a de dar, también estarán presentes aquí tanto el Kazekage como sus hermanos y allegados, y una serie de ninjas de la aldea de Konoha- finalizo la Hokage.

-Bien no me molesta que haya más gente presente- comento el hombre.

-Lo siento si le llegara a molestar, pero entienda que esto es un asunto serio y necesito que mis mejores ninjas estén presentes- aclaró.

-Bien, pues si no quiere mas de mi será mejor que me retire para descansar, venimos cansados después de tan largo viaje- dijo el hombre.

-Entonces, Shikamaru guíales hasta el lugar donde se hospedaran- ordenó –Shizume, envía una nota para avisar que todos los requeridos se presenten mañana a las doce del medio día-

-Hai- contestaron tanto Shikamaru como Shizume, tras eso todos hicieron lo ordenado.

**Espero que les halla gustado alo mejor me tarde mas en subir ya que estoy de PANDORGA JAJAJAJAJA bueno a lo que hiba, que como sabeis QUIERO REVIEWS.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**


	14. Todas estan casadas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías**.

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, teneis que saber que es uno de los que mas me a costado escribir ya que tengo la inspiración nula en estos momentos, y despues de tanta fiesta aun menos, mis neuronas estan muy deviles. **

**QUIERO QUE TODOS LOS QUE LO LEAN ME DEN OPINIONES Y ME DEJEN IDEAS DE COMO LES GUSTARIA QUE SIGUIERA YA QUE NO TENGO NI IDEA DE COMO SEGUIR.**

**Otra cosa es que quiero saber si¿Os gustaria que metiera un grupo de personajes nuevos pero que estos fueran para poder emparajarse, con los personajes que aun no tinen pareja¿Quieren que salgan ya los Akatsuki¿Y como quieren que salgan¿Que hacemos con el engendro¿Y con los maltrimonios? bueno espero que me contesten si alguien acepta lo de los nuevos personajes me gustaria que me dieran ideas del nombre fisico y personalidad para meterlos en el fic, se pueden describir a vosotros mismos y elegir uno o varis personajes con quien poneros.**

**Reviews:**

**cibermandy91: aqui ves como continuo, porfa dejame los reviews mas largos que me animan mucho TTT.TTT**

**Ukio Hyuga: si me gusto tu idea y en este capi lo he puesto en marcha aunque aun no ha salido mucho, espero que pronto salga mas, gracias por decir que te gustan mis ideas, la verdad es que yo las veo muy sosas, bueno no te entretengo y te dejo con el fic.**

**Mago de Oz: ya te he agregado pero me parece que lo puse mal ya que no te veo nunca conectada, bueno aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste.**

_En eso los ninjas siguieron a Shikamaru hasta la torre de la Hokage, ahí en ella estaba tanto la Hokage como Shizume que aunque no les agradaba la vista no dijeron nada._

_-Me alegro por que hallan llegado a salvo- dijo seria Tsunade._

_-Si, no creo que nadie fuese tan tonto como para atacar a unos ninjas tan buenos como estos- dijo presumido el tío feo._

_-Bien, les doy la bienvenida, y ahora se les guiara a sus estancias en el tiempo que pasen aquí- dijo Tsunade –mañana por la mañana las mujeres que entren en la descripción que usted quería estarán aquí, espero que acepte tanto si es buena como mala la noticia que se le a de dar, también estarán presentes aquí tanto el Kazekage como sus hermanos y allegados, y una serie de ninjas de la aldea de Konoha- finalizo la Hokage._

_-Bien no me molesta que haya más gente presente- comento el hombre._

_-Lo siento si le llegara a molestar, pero entienda que esto es un asunto serio y necesito que mis mejores ninjas estén presentes- aclaró._

_-Bien, pues si no quiere mas de mi será mejor que me retire para descansar, venimos cansados después de tan largo viaje- dijo el hombre._

_-Entonces, Shikamaru guíales hasta el lugar donde se hospedaran- ordenó –Shizume, envía una nota para avisar que todos los requeridos se presenten mañana a las doce del medio día-_

_-Hai- contestaron tanto Shikamaru como Shizume, tras eso todos hicieron lo ordenado._

**Todas estan casadas.**

Tras un rato todos estaban ya informados de la reunión que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Al día siguiente todos andaban levantándose pronto pues tenían que ir a la reunión, aunque dos de ellos no tenían muchas prisas ni ganas:

-Kakashi- llamaba Pira –despierta que tenemos que ir junto a la Hokage-

-Ya déjame un rato mas- gruñía entre sueños –si la Hokage esta acostumbrada a que me retrase- se excusaba.

-¡Kakashi! Pero yo no tengo por que llegar tarde- grito Pira, en eso que cogió el preciado libro de Kakashi y… -sino te levantas no te daré el libro y lo quemare- chantajeó.

-No mi libro no- dijo Kakashi mientras que se levantaba de la cama de un salto con solo el pantalón puesto –dámelo- ordenó.

-¿Vas a venir con migo?-

-Aun no-

-Entonces no te lo doy- y tras decir eso salio corriendo por la casa seguida de Kakashi.

-Devuélvemelo-

-¡Que no!- dijo Pira escondiéndoselo en la espalda.

-Ya veras- amenazó.

-No lo cojeras- reía Pira.

-Ya veras como si- decía mientras que la perseguía.

-No, no, no- reía cada vez más.

En eso Kakashi le dio alcance y como vio que no le conseguía quitar el libro se la cargo al hombro como saco de patatas.

-No te bajare hasta que no me devuelvas el libro-

-Bájame- pataleaba Pira.

-Primero el libro-

-Jamás-

-Pues ya sabes lo que te toca-

En eso que seguían discutiendo cuando tocaron el timbre:

Entonces Kakashi se dirigí ha abrir la puerta, aun cargando a Pira.

-¡Espera!- grito Pira provocando que Kakashi se parara de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto extrañado.

Entonces Pira que intentaba coger algo lo alcanzó.

-La mascara- le dijo mientras se la ponía.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Kakashi antes de abrir la puerta.

-Kakashi te reto a un combate antes de la reunión- dijo Gai acompañado de Lee, en eso que Gai se fijo que cargaba a alguien - ves Lee, Kakashi a ligado, por eso se merece ser mi rival- decía Gai poniendo su peculiar pose (n/a: en Konoha no se sabia del plan de la Hokage así que aunque vivían juntos no sabían que estaban casados).

-¡Haber que tonterías andas diciendo Gai!- chillo Pira.

-¿Pi…Pira?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si soy yo- dijo malhumorada.

-¿Pero que haces tu con Kakashi?- pregunto exaltado.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- reprocho irritada.

-¿Entonces que haces en su casa?- preguntó Lee.

-¿Cómo que su casa?- grito –¡también es mi casa!-

-¿Viven juntos?- pregunto Gai.

-Si¿Pasa algo?- pregunto como si nada Kakashi.

-¡Kakashi ¿desde cuando vas tras mi Pira?- pregunto molesto Gai.

-¡Yo no soy tú Pira, yo no soy de nadie!- gritó Pira.

-Yo no voy tras ella- contesto como si nada Kakashi.

-¿Entonces que hacen los dos ahí, y mas que hace Pira en pijama y tu con solo un pantalón?- dijo Gai, en eso los dos aludidos se fijaron y en efecto estaban en pijama.

-Bueno, es que nos acabamos de levantar- contesto simplemente Kakashi.

Gai los miraba a ambos de mala manera, pero Kakashi no le hacia ni caso y Pira simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Bueno ¿a que habíais venido?- pregunto Pira.

-¡Ah! A lo que veníamos¡Kakashi te reto a un combate antes de la reunión!- grito Gai con su peculiar pose.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto bostezando Kakashi.

-Si- contestaron los otros dos.

-Ahora lo único que quiero hacer es volver a la cama para dormir un rato mas- explico Kakashi.

-A eso si que no, Kakashi tú no te vas a dormir, tú te vienes a la reunión como todo el mundo- gruñó Pira.

-Pero tengo sueño- suplico como un niño pequeño.

-He dicho que no- dijo muy segura Pira, en eso que los otros dos miraban la escena con una gotita y Lee dijo:

-Parecen un matrimonio- en eso los otros dos se callaron de repente, y lo miraron fijamente -¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañado por la forma en que lo miraban.

-¿Se lo decimos?- pregunto Pira en un susurro a Kakashi.

-Porque no si en la reunión lo va a saber- contexto este en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto intrigado Gai.

Entonces Kakashi bajo a Pira y ambos enseñaron sus manos en las que estaban las alianzas para luego decir.

-Estamos casados- en eso los otros dos se quedaron con las bocas hasta el suelo.

-¿Cómo ha podido ser eso así?- pregunto sorprendido Gai.

-Luego se los dirá la Hokage en la reunión, pero ahora si no os importa nos tenemos que cambiar para ir a la reunión- dijo Pira.

Entonces los otros dos chicos asintieron aun sorprendidos y se marcharon dejando que se cambiaran los otros.

Media hora más tarde:

-Kakashi ¿te queda mucho?- preguntó Pira.

-No pero ve tu mientras enseguida voy yo- dijo este desde el baño.

-Vale pero no tardes o sino quemo tu libro- dijo Pira mientras salía por la puerta de la casa.

Cuando Pira llego a uno de los salones de la torre de los Hokages, vio que ya se encontraban todos reunidos, tan solo faltaban los del rayo y Kakashi.

-Bueno- dijo la Hokage –ya que veo que estáis todos, empezare ha explicaros lo que sucede, ha llegado un comité del país del ayo, con su propuesta para la paz, pero esa propuesta era una que no podíamos aceptar así que tuvimos que idear un plan para evitarlo, de ese modo las kunoichis aquí presentes se han casada, solo temporalmente, para evitar el matrimonio con un delincuente del rayo- explico Tsunade dejando a mas de uno con la boca abierta –así que todos durante el periodo de tiempo que pasen los del rayo aquí quiero que os comportéis como si la parejas ya estuvieran casadas de antes, o sino , nos podría traer malas consecuencias¿Alguna duda?- pregunto Tsunade una vez que acabo la explicación, cosa que nadie preguntó nada, así que ordeno que pasasen ya los del rayo.

-Buenos días Hokage- saludo "el engendro".

-Buenos días como ve ya están todos reunidos aquí, pero tengo una mala noticia que darle como le avise ayer, la noticia es que todas las kunoichis con la descripción que usted especifico, se encuentran casadas- dijo la Hokage.

-¿Todas?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, si usted se fija todas las aquí presentes están comprometidas- dijo Tsunade.

-Hum…- se fue paseando por delante de todas las presentes –tu no pareces estar comprometida y además estas bien buena- le dijo mientras acariciaba la cara de Temari, en eso la aludida cogió uno de los abanicos pequeños que llevaba y se lo puso en el cuello al hombre.

-Tú ni se te ocurra volver a tocarme sino quiere que le mate y no dude que lo haré- amenazo, en eso el hombre se volvió hacia la Hokage.

-Tsunade, no parece que tenga muy bien educadas a sus kunoichis-

-Lo siento pero se equivoca mis kunoichis están perfectamente educadas y de todas formas usted, ahora mismo se a atrevido a tocar a la hermana del Kazekage y ella no esta bajo mi mando así que yo que tú la tomaría en cuenta- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Tras escuchar eso el hombre cambio su sonrisa arrogante por una cara de terror al haber oído que la kunoichi era de Suna, luego continuo mirando y se paro enfrente de Hoshi, a la cual miro de arriba abajo y luego se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella pero fue detenida por una manta de arena.

-Kazekage, yo que usted no me atacaría- dijo el hombre al ver la forma en la que estaba apresado.

-Yo a usted no le estoy atacando es ella misma la que se defiende- dijo señalando a Hoshi que había cambiado su rostro alegre por uno tétrico.

-El Kazekage no es el único que sabe manejar la arena- dijo tenebrosa Hoshi –así que no se le ocurra acercase a mí o lo matare, sepa usted que esta hablando con una jinchuriki que con solo un movimiento podría descuartizarlo- rió divertida por la expresión del hombre.

Tras ser soltado el hombre se dirigió ya hacia las kunoichis de Konoha primero se paro ha mirar atentamente a Ten Ten la cual le regalo una mirada de asco, para luego agarrarse al brazo de Neji indicando que estaba con él, tras eso se planto delante de Sakura la cual no hizo nada pero Sasuke miro al hombre con el sharingan activado, provocándole temor, después paso por delante de Kurenai pero paso de largo al ver como la abrazaba Asuma, luego se dirigió hacia Hinata, se paro frente a ella y la miro varias veces, al parecer esa chica le estaba gustando bastante.

-Esta es realmente linda y se ve delicada- dijo el hombre.

-Le advierto que no la toque- dijo Tsunade viéndole las intenciones.

-¿Por qué no debería?- rió el hombre.

-Pues por que a quien tienes enfrente aparte de ser mi esposa es la heredera del clan Hyuuga- contesto muy serio Naruto.

-¿Con que tú esposa?- dijo divertido –la verdad es que seria una buena elección para el rayo-

-Yo que usted no cabrearía a él- dijo Tsunade señalando a Naruto.

-¿Por?-

-Es el jinchuriki del biju de nueve colas- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿A si? Pues no lo parece, y aparte esta niña es muy bonita- dijo tocándole el brazo a Hinata pero de repente fue detenido por la mano de Naruto el cual miro al hombre con los ojos del kyubi provocándole pavor.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- advirtió Naruto, en eso el hombre se separo de ambos.

El hombre siguió su camino para encontrarse con Anko la cual tan solo con una mala mirada lo espanto, luego fue hacia Ino pero paso de largo ya que Kiba enseñaba los colmillos como intentando atacarlo. Por ultimo se posiciono delante de Pira, la cual le miro de muy mala manera.

-Tsunade, esta parece bonita y no parece muy fuerte, y no veo que este acompañada- dijo el hombre, en eso la Hokage se rió -¿Se puede saber de que se ríe?- pregunto molesto.

-Acaba usted de llamar débil, a la más fuerte de las que están aquí presentes- dijo a carcajadas.

-¿Con que la mas fuerte? La verdad de fuerte no tiene pinta- dijo el hombre extrañado.

-Me subestima- rió también Pira.

-Los que me subestimáis sois vosotros- dijo el hombre –sepan que llevo muchas muertes tras mió y podría acabar con vosotros en poco- chuleó.

-Te puedo asegurar que todos los aquí presentes llevamos mas muertes tras nuestras espaldas- dijo Gaara.

-Si no es nada difícil coger a debiluchos como usted y atravesarlos de inmediato- se burlo Kiba.

-O por que no también disfrutar torturándolos antes de matarlos- dijo Ibiki.

-O simplemente acabar por devorarlos- dijo Pira alo cual Hoshi le apoyó.

-Aunque el sabor de tipos como usted no es nada agradable- dijo Hoshi con una sonrisa tétrica al igual que Pira.

-Me están diciendo que devorarían a sus victimas- rió nervioso.

-Usted no esta informado que los bijus al igual que sus jinchurikis cuantas más almas devoren más poderosos serán- explico Pira.

-Y aquí estamos cuatro y te puedo asegurar que somos más poderosos de lo que usted puede imaginar- dijo Naruto.

-¿Cuatro jinchurikis?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, en esta sala se encuentran los cuatro así que no intente nada o lo acabara lamentando- aconsejo Tsunade.

-Hum… me parece que después de esas advertencias, elegiré a esta muchachita que parece que no anda casada- dijo el hombre posicionadote al frente de Pira –como vosotros me habéis dicho, aparte de linda es fuerte y encima una jinchuriki, así que sino tenéis mas que decir esta es una buena opción-

Pira al oír lo que dijo el hombre, palideció de inmediato, ella no quería tener que casarse con ese monstruo y maldijo mil veces en su mente a Kakashi por no estar, al igual que suplicaba que llegara a tiempo.

-Lo siento pero ella esta casada- dijo Tsunade mas seria que nunca.

-Yo no veo que tenga acompañante- se burló.

En eso en un /PUF/ apareció en una voluta de humo tras Pira Kakashi.

-Siento la tardanza, pero tuve problemas, y ahora si no le importa soltaría a mi esposa- dijo Kakashi muy pero que muy cabreado al hombre el cual al verlo aparecer se asusto, mientras que Pira mentalmente daba las gracias, mientras se agarraba a Kakashi.

-Como ves y le dije antes, todas andan casadas- dijo Tsunade.

-Ya veo- dijo molesto, para después comenzar a hablar con Tsunade sobre el tratado de paz, mientras Pira le decía algo a Kakashi:

-Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para llegar tarde, tu no sabes el asco que me da este ti- reprocho en un susurro.

-Lo siento pero uno de tus lobos apareció por casa- se excuso.

-Kakashi es la primera vez que oigo una excusa cierta salir de tu boca- dijo impresionada Pira.

-Bueno el caso que Sota quería reunirse con tigo- explico Kakashi.

-Ok ahora iré-

Tras esa, larga y pesada reunión, todos marcharon un poco mas aliviados, cada uno a sus misiones.

Por el lado por donde iban Kakashi y Pira se dirigían al territorio donde se ubicaban los lobos de Konoha, allí al llegar se encontraron que había una numerosa cantidad de lobos, cosa que le sorprendió a Pira ya que cuando ella se fue apenas estaba Sota junto con otro macho y dos hembras, y ahora había cerca de cien lobos conviviendo salvajes aunque varios de ellos llevaban placas identificadores de Konoha.

-Sota¿Querías algo de mí?- pregunto Pira al localizarlo.

-Si- contestó el lobo –sígueme, quiero pedirte un favor-

La muchacha junto con Kakashi lo siguieron hasta adentrarse en una gran cueva que se encontraba en penumbras, al llegar al interior, se fijaron que ahí se encontraban las crías más jóvenes de la manada, entonces Sota, cogió a una de las crías, por el pelaje, y lo acercó hasta Pira.

-Pira te quería pedir que si podías cuidar de este cachorro, esta muy débil y al parecer también esta enfermo, y nosotros ya no conseguimos ni siquiera que coma, cada vez pierde mas las fuerza, y tememos que llegue a morir, por eso queríamos que lo tratases hasta que creciera un poco- explico el Lobo poniendo al cachorro en el suelo delicadamente.

-Pero ¿que le pasa?- preguntó preocupada Pira.

-No lo sabemos pero es el mas pequeño de la manada fue el ultimo en nacer de la ultima camada, y desde que nació, fue el mas escuálido, y al llevar varios días negándose a probar bocado ha empeorado su forma- explico.

Al oír la explicación Pira miro hacia la dirección de Kakashi en busca de su aprobación para llevárselo, en eso Kakashi asintió con la cabeza, provocando una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Pira.

-Bien, entonces me lo llevare a ver si le da por comer y de paso lo reviso por si sufre de alguna enfermedad- dijo Pira mientras cargaba al pequeño lobo, que acurrucado parecía tan solo una mata de pelo con ojos –sino quieres mas de nosotros será mejor que nos vallamos, pronto será la hora de comer- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, solo era eso, gracias por cuidar de él- dijo el lobo para luego meterse de nuevo junto con el resto de los cachorros.

Tras eso ambos se marcharon.

Mientras por otro lado de Konoha:

-Dobe deja de comer de esa manera o te atragantaras- gruñía Sasuke.

-Yo no me atraganto, Baka- respondió de inmediato el rubio.

-Usurantokachi- fue la respuesta de Sasuke.

-¿QUE ME HAS LLAMADO TEME?- grito Naruto.

-¿Quieres que lo repita?- pregunto indiferente Sasuke pero con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ya dejen de discutir, no saben que cansas sus disputas por todo- regaño Sakura.

-Sakura-chan él fue quien empezó y de todas maneras nuestras disputas se parecen a las que tenéis Ino y tú- reprocho Naruto mientras pedía otro nuevo tazón de ramen.

-Pero Naruto-kun, Sakura-san tiene razón discutís por todo- dijo más tímida Hinata.

-Hinata tú también le apoyas- lloro Naruto.

-Pe…pero es que tiene toda la razón- dijo esta mientras intentaba calmar a su reciente marido.

Por otro lado:

-Ino ¿de verdad tenemos que ir a la floristería?- preguntaba temeroso Kiba –sabes que en cuanto tú padre me vea me va matar-

-Lo siento pero necesito ir a coger un pedido, y no te preocupes que no te va hacer nada- decía Ino no muy convencida.

-Pues la verdad es que aun me acuerdo de la ultima vez que me vio- dijo recordando lo sucedido mientras hacia gestos con su cara –la verdad es que me dolió el brazo por una semana- dijo llorando.

-Tampoco tu madre es una delicadeza- se quejo Ino –la otra vez estuvo apunto de atacarme con todos sus perros, menos mal que se conformo con solo atracarme ella- dijo recordando también lo sucedido.

-Es que yo te advertí que mi madre es una fiera pero no me hiciste caso-

-Estamos perdidos como hagan una alianza tu madre con mis padres- lloriqueo Ino.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo en alta no sea que le des ideas- la corto de inmediato.

-Pero imagínate, no tardaríamos en estar dos metros bajo tierra en un ataúd- dijo ella mientras se le nublaba la cara con solo imaginárselo.

-No lo menciones, por favor- suplico Kiba.

-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí- dijo Ino al encontrarse delante de la entrada a la floristería.

-Mejor que entremos cuanto antes- dijo Kiba cogiéndole la mano a Ino la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Hola mama ¿Qué es lo querías de mí?- preguntó Ino al entrar en la tienda.

Por suerte para ellos solo se encontraba la madre de la joven ya que el padre estaba de misión, así que después de recoger el pedido charlaron un poco tranquilamente, antes de irse de nuevo.

Mientras por otro lado de Konoha se llevaba una reunión en secreto en la cual se encontraban todos los que se habían reunido del país del rayo:

-¿Entendisteis lo que debéis hacer cada uno?- preguntó "el engendro".

-Hai- contestaron todos los presentes.

-Bien pues en marcha cuanto antes comencemos antes obtendremos lo que queremos- dijo el hombre para después ver como todos los presentes desaparecían –esto va a estar mas que entretenido y mientras ha ver que bombones hay en esta aldeucha- dijo el hombre ya una vez que se vio solo, mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una cara con sonrisa maléfica.

**Hasta qui llega este capitulo espero que me contesteis a las preguntas que puse en el principio ya que me facilitaria la continuacione, bueno no se que mas deciros que gracias por entreteneros en leer a por cierto ubo un error en el capitulo 3 ya que puse que Chouji estaba con Ino y eso no es así.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN !!!**


	15. Todos contra Akatsuki

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Espero que este capitulo les guste, a mi me ha encantado esta genial hay tanto batlla como recuerdos.**

**Reviews:**

**cibermandy91: me alegra que te guste, aqui tienes la continuacion mas larga de lo normal pero esper que te guste, lo de las historias lo siento pero yo ya las publico por aquí jejeje.**

**Ukio Hyuga: Me encanta que te guste tanto mi historia la verdad que eso me motivo mucho, pero tarde mucho en escribir pues mi inspiració se habia marchado de vacaciones, pero ya traje la continuació y como veras es mas larga de lo normal. Me encantan los reviews largos así que no molesta, los personajes que no tienen pareja, son todos Hombres pero me gusto tus descripciones seguro ponga el de la mujer pero me falta un nombre. Aqui te pongo los personajes que no tienen pareja: Gai, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Kankuro, Sai, Itachi, Deidara y Tobi. Bueno espero que te guste este capitulo. Y como veras Akatsuki sale de noche jejeje.**

_Mientras por otro lado de Konoha se llevaba una reunión en secreto en la cual se encontraban todos los que se habían reunido del país del rayo:_

_-¿Entendisteis lo que debéis hacer cada uno?- preguntó "el engendro"._

_-Hai- contestaron todos los presentes._

_-Bien pues en marcha cuanto antes comencemos antes obtendremos lo que queremos- dijo el hombre para después ver como todos los presentes desaparecían –esto va a estar mas que entretenido y mientras ha ver que bombones hay en esta aldeucha- dijo el hombre ya una vez que se vio solo, mientras que en su rostro se mostraba una cara con sonrisa maléfica._

**Todos contra Akatsuki**

No era muy fácil la convivencia de las kunoichis con el hombre del rayo, ya que se pasaba las horas acosándolas en cuanto las veía, ya eran muchos los intentos de asesinar al "engendro" por parte de todos los de la aldea, igual que los ninjas que acompañaban al hombre ya que estos estaban constantemente vigilando a las parejas, hasta hubo una ocasión en la cual se atrevieron a meterse en el interior de las viviendas de los shinobis y mientras estos dormían, dando como resultado que a la mañana siguiente estuvieran todos los intrusos maniatados y bien apaleados, en el despacho de la Hokage mientras los shinobis se quejaban a gritos.

La Hokage ya harta de las constantes quejas de los shinobis, tubo que hablar seriamente con "el engendro" para que parara sus constantes actos, llegando al acuerdo de que el dejaría de mandar a sus ninjas a cambio de acompañar a los equipos en los que se encontrasen las kunoichis, siempre que salieran de misión, eso era una cosa que no le hacia gracia a la Hokage pero que tuvo que aceptar por obligación.

Así que paso el tiempo en el cual todos iban y venían de misiones o trabajos siempre acompañados por el de rayo.

-Hokage-sama me acaba de llegar un informe de las fronteras del este- decían un poco nervioso el AMBU –al parecer los del Akatsuki ya han recuperado fuerzas y se han unido al parecer ya están por atacar- explicó.

-Ya se han dignado a aparecer, entonces será hora que nos preparemos mejor que nunca, ya que no creo que se quieran ir con las manos vacías- dijo Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas mientras miraba al AMBU muy seriamente.

-Tsunade oka-san- debo hablarle de algo sobre el Akatsuki, cuanto antes y así se nos facilitara la batalla- dijo al igual de seria Pira que encontraba a su lado.

-Bien ya te puedes marchar- le indico Tsunade al AMBU –y tu explica todo lo que puedas, todo nos vendrá bien- dijo la Hokage regresando su vista ala joven que llevaba en brazos a un pequeño lobo inquieto.

-Recuerda, que durante estos últimos seis años no envié noticias, fue por que estuve infiltrada en el Akatsuki, por suerte tuve apoyo y por eso no me delataron, dentro del Akatsuki tres de sus miembros, están obligados a seguir a su lado, pero contra su voluntad- explico muy seria –usted sabe que yo cree un grupo de ninjas para que me ayudaran en mis misiones, pues al parecer no hace mucho que me llegaron noticias de mi equipo, han tenido contacto con los del Akatsuki y al parecer los tres integrantes obligados, quieren dejar cuanto antes el Akatsuki, y creo que esta es la mejor oportunidad, para que ellos lo hagan, y que nos ayuden en la batalla junto con mi equipo que para dentro de poco pisara Konoha- explico ella dejando intrigada a la Hokage.

-¿Y se puede saber quienes son los tres que desean salir de esa organización?- pregunto sin rodeos Tsunade.

-Espero que no se lo tome mal al igual que los acepté si consiguen dejar Akatsuki, ellos son Itachi, Deidara y Tobi- dijo Pira. En eso la Hokage se quedo con la boca abierta tras oír los tres nombres.

-¿Cómo me estas diciendo que Itachi? Esta obligado a pertenecer al Akatsuki- pregunto sorprendida.

-Hokage esto que le voy a contar sobre estos tres miembros es alto secreto que me lo confió el Sandaime, espero que quede entre estas paredes- dijo la chica –bien comenzare por Itachi-

FLASH BACK

Hace seis años mas o menos me encontraba yo en una zona por la que se habían visto muy de seguido al Akatsuki, en eso que me trasforme en una chica de unos diez años para ocultar mi apariencia, como yo sabia desde hacia poco gracias a los comunicados del Sandaime, supe que el clan Uchiha había sido aniquilado con solo dos supervivientes que por suerte no se encontraban en la casa en esos instantes, el causante de esa aniquilación había sido Orochimaru el cual, por ansias de poder había dicho que si el no obtenía el Sharingan, nadie mas lo tendría, llevándole su locura a aniquilar al clan, al parecer fue tan brutal la escena que vio Itachi, que partió rápido ha explicársela al Sandaime el cual tras unas explicaciones y que se calmara, le propuso una misión de alto riesgo:

Se sabia que poco antes de la aniquilación del clan Orochimaru había dejado Akatsuki por razones que no se conocen, así pues el Hokage Sabiendo que gracias ha eso el Akatsuki no conocería el real causante de la masacre, le propuso ha Itachi que se hiciera pasar por el asesino ya que con sus habilidades seria fácil aparentar que el había sido el causante, y así fue como lo hizo, gracias ha esa tapadera Itachi pudo entrar a formar parte en la organización Akatsuki, donde allí lleva todo este tiempo recopilando información, pero lo malo es que la tapadera llego a ser tan buena que todos los habitantes de Konoha junto de otras villas, la creyeron dejándole una posibilidad nula ha Itachi para que regresara de nuevo a la villa.

En eso que yo estaba trasformada y algo me ataca, y con la forma que yo tenia por esos momentos no podía defenderme ha si quede inconsciente, al parecer por pura casualidad, fue Itachi quien me encontró en ese estado y tras llevarme a la guarida y hacerme algunas curas, el líder me acepto en la organización pues al parecer tenia gran potencial, así estuve conviviendo con los Akatsuki durante estos últimos años y ahí tienes la prueba de la inocencia de Itachi ya que todos los actas que ha hecho desde que se unió se deben a que estaba muy vigilado al igual que obligado.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Y así es como paso, pero durante el tiempo que pase allí eso no fue todo ya que…-

FLASH BACK

Gracias, a las grandes habilidades de Uchiha Itachi, él pudo ver tras mi transformación descubriendo mi tapadera, pero por suerte al reconocerme como ninja de Konoha opto por no delatarme, sino que me estuvo ayudando, al igual que me explico todo lo sucedido con su clan.

Pero por otro lado Itachi n era el único en la organización capaz de destapar un genjutsu, pero tuve la suerte que los otros integrantes que tenían esa capacidad eran los cuales también estaban obligados a permanecer en la organización, ellos eral Tobi y Deidara, tras enterarme de porque estaban ahí ellos también accedieron a guardar mi secreto a cambio de que yo en un futuro les ayudase a escapar de esa maldita organización.

Las causas por las que estaban ambos chicos eran muy parecidas, ya que ambos permanecían allí como pago de que otro de los miembros de Akatsuki hace tiempo les salvara la vida.

Así pues con la ayuda de esos tres, aguante mi tapadera por largo tiempo hasta que llego la hora en la que debía huir, y ellos me ayudaron a escapar, y escape por poco, pero lo logre y tras eso me vine hacia la aldea dejando a mi equipo en constante vigilancia a los del Akatsuki.

FIN FLAH BACK

-Y así aparte de que me ayudaran y supiera de su inocencia, quiero ayudarlos a escapar de esa organización, tras eso no dudo en que nos ayudaran a acabar con el resto de Akatsuki al igual que mi equipo- finalizo Pira dejando asombrada a la Hokage.

-¿Me estas diciendo que tanto Itachi, Deidara y Tobi son inocentes y que tu pretendes que los ayudemos a escapar de Akatsuki, para que luego se aliasen con nosotros y les perdone el echo de que sean convictos de rango S?- pregunto la Hokage con los ojos como platos.

-Si- fue la simple contestación de la joven.

-¿Y TU PIENSAS QUE ME VOY A CREER QUE ITACHI ES INOCENTE ASI POR QUE SI?- grito la Hokage.

-Tengo pruebas de lo de Itachi- corrió a excusarse la joven.

-Eso lo quiero ver- dijo la Hojage retándola con la mirada.

-Bien, en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage hay un fichero en el que pone toda la verdad sobre el caso Uchiha- explico la joven.

-¿Y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto dudosa la Hokage.

-Pues ya e dije que me lo contó Itachi- respondió.

Tras eso y una larga discusión ambas mujeres se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado por Pira y exactamente como ella dijo ahí se encontraban esos documentos de puño y letra del mismo Sandaime, tras mucho meditarlo la Hokage accedió y le ordenó a Pira que se pusieran en contacto con su equipo para que le dijeran la localización de los miembros del Akatsuki ya que, había decidido atacar primero y de hay coger algo de ventaja.

No tardaron mucho en enterarse todos los ninjas que rondaban konoha de que el ataque se llevaría acabo de inmediato, en ese tiempo había regresado Sai entregando su gran informe por todo el tiempo en el que había pasado de misión. Tras la llegada de noticias por parte del equipo de Pira el cual al parecer tenían el nombre de "lunas negras" todos los ninjas que entrarían en batalla contra Akatsuki partieron en su busca, en menos de medio día a habían localizado al enemigo y por suerte el enemigo a ellos no.

Se demoraron creando estrategias hasta la noche y una vez que el sol se oculto con las sombras a su favor todos pusieron en marcha el ataque. No les seria difícil llegar hasta la posición de sus contrarios si no llegase a ser que por trampas que habian instalado, prácticamente dos terceras partes de los ninjas se quedaron atrás luchando con un sinfín de marionetas, junto con clones, etc…

En las filas delanteras se encontraban los cuatro jinchurikis enfrentado a los Akatsuki, todos ellos junto con varios de los senseis y con Sakura y Hinata, que consiguieron esquivar las trampas. En eso que Pira alzo la voz:

-¿No nos estaban buscando? Pues aquí estamos- dijo arrogante Pira.

-¿Quién te crees tu para hablarnos de esa manera?- reprocho Kisame.

-No se alguien que os conoce demasiado bien- dijo alegre Pira, en eso que con un jutsu se transformo en una niña de unos diez años muy parecida a ella -¿No me reconocéis Kisame-san?- dijo Pira con voz inocente –¿Tanto he cambiado? Pues creo que será la última vez que me veáis ya que ha llegado vuestra hora- dijo Pira recuperando su forma natural.

-Tú- dijo indignado –nos engañaste por todos esos años- grito al fin Kakuzu.

-Ya ves tampoco soy tan buena como creíais, pero bueno me parece que es hora ya de que tres de vosotros se delaten- dijo muy alegre Pira en eso tanto Itachi como Tobi y Deidara, se colocaron detrás de Pira quitándose las túnicas en señal de que estarían en contra del Akatsuki.

-Ya era hora de que vinieras a por nosotros mocosa- dijo altanero Deidara.

-Ni se te ocurra llamarme mocosa que tú eres menor que yo- reprocho Pira.

-Bueno ya basta que tengo ganas de liberarme de estos para siempre- sentencio Itachi.

-Y Tobi también- dijo Tobi.

-Pues ya que esta todo claro será mejor que comencemos- dijo Gaara muy serio.

-Si tengo ganas de devolverle lo que me hicieron- dijo Hoshi.

-Itachi, será mejor que tengas cuidado con Sasuke pues te sigue guardando rencor y no se cree que tu no hayas hecho nada- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

-Pues si ya no tienen más que decir yo quiero desahogarme un poco- dijo Sakura mientras se crujía los dedos.

Y tras esa pequeña charla todos comenzaron sus batallas los jinchuriquis dejaban varias colas libres y se enfrentaban sin piedad contra Akatsuki, ayudados por los que ahí se encontraban.

Los ahí batallando luchaban contra los seis integrantes restantes del Akatsuki, Pira, junto con Itachi se enfrentaban al Líder, Naruto e Hinata estaban pasándolas canutas contra Zetsu, mientras Gaara y Hoshi luchaban contra Hidan el que seria mas difícil de derrotar ya a que era inmortal, Kisame se enfrentaba contra Gai y Sakura, Kakashi y Kurenai se enfrentaban contra el miembro femenino de la banda y por ultimo Deidara y Tobi se enfrentaban a Kakuzu.

Naruto ya había desatado seis de sus nueve colas, se esforzaba al máximo al igual que también se dañaba demasiado, su cabezonería lo llevaba a extremos en los que Hinata le suplicaba que la dejara un rato, pues su nivel de chacra no estaba tan desgastado como el de Naruto y eso que Naruto usaba todo el poder del Kyubi.

-Naruto por favor déjame a mí, tu solo no lograras nada- decía triste Hinata al ver el estado en que se encontraba Naruto.

-Pero Hinata, no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase nada- contesto el chico mientras esquivaba los ataques del Akatsuki.

-Naruto, confía en mi, ya no soy tan débil como era antes ya se defenderme por mi misma y no quiero estar aquí viendo como te dañan sin poder hacer nada- dijo desesperada la joven.

-Hinata no es por que crea que eres débil, sino que no perdonaría que la que saliera mal parada fueras tu- se excuso Naruto, y en eso que Zetsu le asesto tal golpe, que salio disparado varios metros hasta para chocando con una árbol.

-¡Naruto!- grito Hinata al verlo, en eso que vio como el Akatsuki se acercaba amenazante, para intentar acabarlo antes de que recuperara la compostura, pero por suerte para Naruto algo detuvo el golpe que iba dirigido a su estomago.

-Hi… Hinata- consiguió decir al ver que la joven estaba parado enfrente de el con posición de ataque y había conseguido desviar el temible puñetazo.

-No dejare que seas tu solo el que luche al igual que tu yo luchare esta también es mí batalla- dijo Hinata mas seria de lo normal, en eso empezó a correr en dirección al Akatsuki, poniendo en marcha varias de las técnicas sucesorias de los Hyuuga, y al parecer se defendía bien pues no recibía golpe alguno, y conseguía acertarle varios a su contrincante, que parecía asombrado con la velocidad que alcanzaba la joven con sus movimientos. Naruto aun sin poder levantarse por culpa del golpe, miraba también los ataques de la joven, impresionado. Paso escaso rato hasta que Naruto pudo recuperar la compostura y tras haberla recuperado se puso a ayudar a su compañera en todo lo que podía pues se fijo que el poder de la Hyuuga, había alcanzado limites inimaginables, pero lo malo es que la joven, no tenia el chacra del Kyubi y eso le afectaba de sobremanera, entonces un golpe fue a dar a la muchacha en todo el centro del estomago, pero gracias a los grandes reflejos de Naruto, la cogió de la cintura atrayéndola hacia el evitando el golpe. Tras eso ambos dieron lo máximo de ellos para acabar con el enemigo.

Por otro lado de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo, se encontraban Gai y Sakura, dando todo su potencial para acabar con Kisame el cual se les resistía, ya que aunque ellos eran de los mas fuertes en Konoha, Kisame era uno de los mas poderosos del Akatsuki, así que para conseguir dañar a su contrincante, ambos se turnaban muy seguido evitando que el contrincante tuviera ni un solo minuto de descanso, pero tenían algo en su contra y era que la espada del Akatsuki cada vez que pasaba cerca de alguno de los dos le robaba algo de chacra, acrecentando el agotamiento de ambos, pero aun no llegaba la hora de rendirse, pues esta era su misión y no podían permitirse dejar que la misión fallara y además que perdieran sus vidas por el camino.

En otro extremo la batalla continuaba de manera mas desagradable, en esta zona se encontraban Hoshi y Gaara luchando con Hidan, el Akatsuki que era inmortal, era una de las peores batallas que se llevaban a cabo ya que por mas heridas que le hiciesen siempre sanaba, y lo poco que se notaba en el era que poco a poco se iba cansando aunque no daba muestras de ello. También era agotador para ellos dos ya que auque tuvieran el poder de dos Bijus, el chacra iba disminuyendo con cada ataque y con cada sanación, pero por suerte y gracias a esa unión que mantenían ambos, les era fácil atacarlo y defenderse, mientras ráfagas de arena volaban por unos lados por otro asestaban golpes sin piedad y la dura armadura era infranqueable gracias a la arena. Y así continuaba la batalla, hasta que alguno de los dos bandos cayera.

El resto de las batallas contra los Akatsuki se llevaban de igual manera, todos usaban lo que podían, pero el paso del tiempo estaba haciendo mella en mas de uno ya que el chacra se les estaba agotando, al igual que sus músculos notaban las falta de descanso, ya que no se podían permitir bajar la guardia ni un solo minuto.

La verdad era que aunque lucharan dos contra uno eran difíciles las batallas, por suerte Itachi junto con Pira habían alcanzado un nivel capaz de derrotar al Líder ha si que tras una larga batalla fue de los primeros en caer, así tras la derrota del Líder los demás fueron cayendo poco a poco.

Mientras en la zona en la cual estaban prácticamente retenidos todos los nijas se llevaba a cabo otra batalla, esta era mas duradera y pesada aunque sus contrincantes no eran tan poderosos, pero cada vez que una de las marionetas caía o un clon desaparecía, aparecía otro, provocando que los ninjas estuvieran en constante alerta.

A todos estos ya se les hacia pesado aguantar el ritmo, pero no caían rendidos, luchaban con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus técnicas, no dejarían que Akatsuki se saliera con la suya, así pues tras más de una hora de constante batalla estaban apunto de caer rendidos pero algo los empujo a seguir, no permitirían que los Akatsuki, ganaran la batalla llevándose sus vidas, junto con las de sus compañeros.

Todos estaban distribuidos por grandes zonas de bosque, pero aunque era de noche no les costaba tanto luchar pues esos terrenos eran bien conocidos por todos.

En es nueve sombras se inmiscuyeron en la batalla, eran ninjas, pero no se distinguía su sexo, pues iban vestidos con una especie de uniforme de color azul casi negreo, y llevaban cubiertas toda la cabeza exceptuando los ojos, luego llevaban los guantes que impedían ver sus manos, en los pies llevaba unas sandalias ninjas pero estas cubrían por su totalidad el pie, o único que destacaba del uniforme era una luna negra que llevaban a la espalda, identificándolos por el equipo del que Pira había hablado con anterioridad "Luna negra". Y tras esa sorpresiva aparición todos siguieron con sus peleas viéndose ayudados, por los nuevos integrantes.

Por un lado se encontraba Kankuro luchando con una gran numero de clones pero gracias a sus marionetas podía deshacerse de ellas con facilidad, pero no fue otro el error que no se percato que uno de los clones se posicionaba a su espalda con intenciones de atacar, en eso un lobo se abalanzo sobre Kankuro haciéndolo caer y que así esquivara el proyectil que le había lanzado el contrincante, en cuanto fijo sus ojos en el lobo se dio cuenta que el lobo tomaba forma de uno de los integrantes de Luna negra.

-Ten mas cuidado y fíjate en tu retaguardia si no quieres perder la vida- le regaño el integrante del equipo luna negra.

-Gracias, pero llevamos ya horas luchando no consigo estar tan atento- reprocho Kankuro.

-Pues fíjate para la próxima, no quiero tener que estar atento a tus fallos- gruño, mientras se levantaba para acabar con una marioneta que se le avanzaba.

-Que desagradable- gruño por lo bajo el marionetista al volver a la lucha.

Tras eso la lucha continuo hasta que el desliz no lo cometió Kankuro sino él que le había ayudado en eso Kankuro con una de sus marionetas cubrió al luna negra y consiguió salvarlo de una lluvia de agujas que iban directas hacia él, el Luna negra al ver eso se sorprendió era demasiado raro que no se hubiera percatado de ese ataque y que le tuvieran que ayudar.

El luna negra se encontraba en el interior de una de las marionetas de Kankuro mientras seguía la estrepitosa lluvia de armas una vez que oyó un golpe vio como alguien intentaba abrir la marioneta que estaba realmente dañada.

-Me parece que esta vez no fui yo quien se despisto- se burlo Kankuro una vez que le ayudo a salir –y por tu culpa he perdido una de mis marionetas- se quejo viendo lo mal parada que había quedado la marioneta.

-Gracias, pero yo no tengo la culpa que se halla roto- dijo la luna negra mientras se retiraba a otro lado dejando a un muy irritado Kankuro, en eso que cuando estaba a cierta distancia se dio la vuelta y le lanzo un pergamino –Toma esta marioneta, pero ni se te ocurra romperla que es de vuelta- dijo la luna negra.

Kankuro al ver el pergamino lo abrió dando lugar a una de las marionetas conocidas del Akatsuki Sasori, al ver eso se quedo impresionado, pero no dudo en usarla.

Por otra de las zonas la lucha también se llevaba a cabo y esta era en clara desventaja para los de Konoha, pues aquí tan solo se encontraba Sai haciendo frente ha un gran numero de copias y marionetas juntas y el tan solo se valía de sus demonios de tinta. En eso una luna negra se poso a su lado ayudándole mientras le preguntaba algo.

-Usas demonios de tinta ¿cierto?- pregunto la luna negra.

-Si, pero se me esta agotando el chacra- contesto Sai.

-¿Me ayudarías ha hacer una técnica?- preguntó.

-Que necesitas que haga- dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas.

-Déjame uno de tus pergaminos blancos, y intenta que nadie me interrumpa hasta que no acabe- explicó.

-Bien, pero de veras darte prisa no me queda chacra casi-

-Bien-

En eso Sai comenzó con sus demonios de tinta poniendo un círculo alrededor de ambos para evitar que le interrumpieran. Mientras la luna negra trazaba un dibujo de un monstruo de grandes dimensiones y apariencia retadora. Tras un rato en el cual Sai se esforzó como nunca y había conseguido mantener en raya a los contrincantes. Entonces la luna negra se puso en pie y le dijo algo a Sai.

-Deberás ayudarme en cuanto de diga, tras que invoqué al demonio, coloca tus manos como si cogieras una pelota alrededor de las mías, no necesitaras chacra tan solo es para retener al demonio- explicó.

-Bien entonces hazlo ya- dijo Sai.

Entonces la luna negra realizo los sellos necesarios y tras eso se coloco junto con Sai, el cual tras una indicación de la luna negra coloco las manos como le dijo, luego de eso se fijo que las manos de la luna negra adquirían una gran cantidad de chacra mientras las movía como si tuviera algo en las manos he intentase construirlo, luego se fijo en el demonio y vio que el demonio aniquilaba a sus contrincantes según le guiaba con las manos.

No fue mucho lo que tardaron estos en limpiar todos los alrededores, de la zona en la que estaban situados, así que tras eso se dirigieron ayudar a los demás que seguían en constante lucha.

Ya paso largo rato cuando todo ya se había calmado, los miembros del Akatsuki habían caído y las trampas habían sido desactivadas, así que tras esa tremenda batalla, se dirigieron todos Hacia Konoha en busca de un lugar donde descansa y poder sanar sus heridas.

Allí en Konoha ya se explicaría todo con más detalle, tanto lo de los ex-Akatsuki como lo del equipo de Pira, o el gran empeño que todos habían demostrado en batalla.

**LEAN LO QUE SIGUE.**

**Todos los que quieran darme ideas las haceptare ya que ahora no tengo, sigue en pie lo de las descripciones de mujeres para meterlas en el fic, necesito tanto su fisico, su personalidad y el nombre, tambien si quereis añadir con cual quereis que lo empareje aqui dejo los candidatos: Gai, Lee, Chouji, Sai, Itachi, Deidara, Tobi, Kankuro, Shino.**

**Bueno espero que me dejen reviews al igual que las depcripciones.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS A TODOS Y SE ME CUIDAN GRACIAS POR PARARSE A LEER!!!**


	16. Misión: captura

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno espero que les guste este apitulo, ami no m e ha gustado mucho pues aun no sabia que poner, espero que me den ideas de los nuevos persaonajes femeninos pues necesito nueve. _POR CIERTO HOY 11 DE AGOSTO CUMPLO 16 AÑOS ¡¡¡QUE ILUSION!!!_**

**Reviews:**

**cibermandy91: no te desilusiones y aprobecha lo que te queda de vacaciones, aqui te traigo la continuación.**

**Ukio Hyuga: ya veras que las lunas negras son las mujeres de las que necesito descripcion son nueve en total, si sakura se queda con sasuke, aunque no me gusta mucho la pareja, espero poner mas adelante de ella y meterlos mas en batalla pero no se como, espero que me des alguna idea sobre la fiesta que llega, lo del nombre de la chica , le pondre Kurayami, ya que uno de los chicos de Kemono se llamaba Hikari y no quiero repetir nombre (balla lios de nombres), bueno no te entretengo y te dejo con el fic.**

_Ya paso largo rato cuando todo ya se había calmado, los miembros del Akatsuki habían caído y las trampas habían sido desactivadas, así que tras esa tremenda batalla, se dirigieron todos Hacia Konoha en busca de un lugar donde descansa y poder sanar sus heridas._

_Allí en Konoha ya se explicaría todo con más detalle, tanto lo de los ex-Akatsuki como lo del equipo de Pira, o el gran empeño que todos habían demostrado en batalla._

**Misión: captura.**

Al llegar a Konoha todos los heridos fueron atendidos, con mayores técnicas, los que andaban agotados se dirigían a sus casas a descansar o simplemente paseaban o reían sobre el buen resultado de la batalla.

Al día siguiente cuando el revelo ya andaba un poco mas calmado, todos los participantes de la batalla se reunieron en una sala de la torre de la Hokage, allí escucharon atentamente las felicitaciones por parte de Tsunade y luego los mando llamar a verlos a su despacho.

Ahí en el despacho de Tsunade se encontraban reunidos los senseis y sus alumnos, los ex-Akatsukis y las lunas negras, las cuales seguían llevando sus uniformes que evitaban que se les viera nada más que los ojos y los de Suna.

-Bien ya que estamos aquí todos, quiero que quede claro como me han informado que los tres integrantes del Akatsuki, son inocentes de muchas de sus fechorías ya que andaban obligados a participar en ellas, también Itachi se vera exculpado de la matanza de su clan pues hay documentos donde explica que fue Orochimaru el asesino, también antes de que puedan permanecer en esta aldea deberemos solucionar unos documentos así pues quiero que cuanto acabe la reunión vosotros tres- dijo señalando a los Akatsuki –os dirigiréis con Shizume para ver como lo solucionamos, bueno- dijo suspirando –y vosotros también os debo dar las gracias por la ayuda brindada- dijo mirando a la lunas negras –si no hubieseis llegado a tiempo varia vidas se habrían perdido- finalizo Tsunade.

-No se moleste Hokage-sama llevábamos mucho tiempo tras el Akatsuki, y al ver que esta batalla se llevaría a cabo debimos actuar en ella, además nuestra líder corría un gran riesgo- hablo una de las lunas negras.

-Bien entonces, y al resto sean de Konoha o de Suna he de felicitaros y avisaros que a causa de la derrota de Akatsuki en dentro de unos días celebraremos un festival para alegrar los ánimos a la gente espero que os lo paséis bien y ayudéis un poco con las decoraciones- dijo Tsunade con una gran sonrisa.

-Hai- dijeron los nombrados con sonrisas en sus rostros.

-Chicas- dijo Pira en eso las lunas negras se giraron a mirarla –será mejor que os destapéis no creo que la paséis todo el día con el uniforme- dijo alegre.

-Si cierto- dijo una de las lunas negra.

-La verdad es que ya me cansa el uniforme- dijo otra. Y en eso las nueve lunas negras se quitaron los que cubría su cabeza y su rostro dando a lugar que se vieran a nueve jovencitas de buena belleza.

-Son chicas- dijo extrañado Kankuro.

-Si, si somos chicas ¿pasa algo?- gruño una de ellas.

-No nada que pensé que eran hombres- dijo el acobardado por una de sus miradas-

-Machista- refunfuño la misma por lo bajo.

-Bueno, para vosotras ya os he habilitado una vivienda, pues ya estaba informada de vuestra llegad- dijo Tsunade a las Lunas negras.

-Bien, entonces si no queréis mas de nosotras será mejor que nos retiremos, la verdad es que es agobiante el uniforme para esta época del año- dijo una.

-Pira, guíalas hasta su lugar de alojamiento- dijo Tsunade lanzándole una llave.

-Si- contesto ella.

-Bueno y los demás ya podéis iros marchando que tengo cosas que hacer- gruño la Hokage mientras miraba al resto.

En eso todos los presentes abandonaron la sala, y los Akatsuki se fueron a arreglar sus papeles.

Pasaron varios días y Konoha estaba muy animada, todos andaban con los preparativos para el festival, organizando todo, pero por suerte aun quedaban varios días para el festival.

-Frentona eso no va ahí- gruño Ino.

-Pero como que no va aquí si me dijiste que si- contesto Sakura mientras intentaba colocar una guirnalda.

-Que no te he dicho ahí, sino allí- dijo Ino señalando el otro extremo.

-Haber si te decides Cerda que no tengo por que estar de un lado al otro-

-Pues atiende- gruñó.

-Y volvemos a la rutina- dijo desganada Ten Ten.

-¿Qué le vamos a hacer, si serán viejas y seguirán discutiendo- contesto Kiba a su lado.

-Lo se-

-¡Baka! Ese no vale- grito a sus espaldas Naruto.

-Como que no vale Usurantokanchi- contesto Sasuke, mientras cogía unos discos.

-No ese no- gritó.

-Y aquí van otros dos mas para la rutina- dijo ahora Kiba, mientras Ten Ten le daba la razón.

-¡Kakashi! Bájame- grito Pira por otro extremo de la calle.

-No hasta que no me devuelvas el libro- contesto Kakashi.

-No te lo devolveré-

-Pues seguiré sin bajarte-

-Y por ultimo los que faltaban- dijo Ten Ten, a lo cual ambos chicos suspiraron cansados.

-¿Esto es siempre así?- pregunto sorprendido "el engendro" mientras miraba la escena.

-Si- contestaron ambos.

(n/a: el engendro después de este tiempo ya no molestaba tanto a las chicas)

-¡Chicos!- llega corriendo Temari –La hokage os llama-

-¿A quien?- pregunta Ino.

-A…- habré un pergamino –Sasuke, Kiba y Pira- dice mientras lee los nombres.

-¿Para que?- pregunta Kiba extrañado.

-Tenéis misión- le Temari –a por cierto Sakura eso no queda bien ahí queda mejor allí- le dice señalando el punto donde anteriormente había señalado Ino.

-No ves que yo tenia razón frentona- se burla Ino.

-También tienen que venir, Shikamaru e Hinata- dice Temari leyendo otro pergamino por otro lado.

-Bien Hinata esta allí con Chouji- dice Kiba y señala un puesto –Y Shikamaru seguro que esta tirado en el suelo de parque mirando las nubes- le explica.

-Gracias ya voy a buscarlos, vosotros tres ir mientras a la Hokage- dice Temari mientras se encamina hacia Hinata.

-Bien- contesta Kiba –Sasuke ya has oído nos toca misión-

-Si por mi vale el problema es ella- dice Sasuke mirando a Pira que aun sigue peleando con Kakashi.

-¡Pira!- grita Kiba -¡Que tenemos misión!- en eso Pira que andaba aun en brazos de Kakashi, le propina un golpe y sale corriendo hacia ellos.

-Os veo donde Tsunade- dice mientras sale disparada hacia la oficina, seguida de Kakashi.

-¡Pira devuélveme el libro!- gritaba el otro tras ella.

-Que ya te dije que no- grita la otra mientras aumenta la velocidad por los tejados.

Tiempo más tarde estaban los dos grupos llamados en la oficina de la Hokage.

-Bien ya que veo que estáis todos aquí os comunico que tengo una misión para vosotros- comenzó a informar Tsunade – esta misión es de rango B deberéis capturar a este hombre- dijo enseñando una foto –al parecer a llegado hasta una aldea vecina, se le conoce por ser un experto en el robo de documentos, y al parecer se dirige hacia aquí, por temor a que venga para robar algún documento, hemos decidido que será mejor apresarlo y así evitar futuros robos, durante la misión estaréis divididos en dos grupos pero el líder de los dos grupos será Shikamaru, espero que os las ingenies lo suficientemente bien como para capturarlo en el menor tiempo y sin que ocurra tragedia alguna, si se os pone difícil o veis que tiene ayuda, con que nos mandéis un reporte os aremos llegar un equipo de ayuda- finalizo la Hokage –tomar aquí tenéis toda la información necesaria para esta misión- les dijo entregándoles un pergamino –bueno pues si no ahí duda, en tres horas como máximo os quiero ver de camino a la misión, por cierto no creo que tardéis mas de tres días en regresar, espero que podáis estar aquí para el festival-

-Hai- contestaron los ahí presente si rechistar ni media palabra de todo lo que dijo la Hokage.

Tres horas más tarde el grupo de seis ninjas ya estaba de camino hacia el lugar indicado, todos iban hablando tranquilamente, al parecer esta misión no era de mucho riesgo así pues iban tranquilos. Kiba conversaba animadamente con Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari iban de los últimos, sin hablar pero los dos juntos caminando tranquilamente, era raro verlos juntos, no solían hablar pero se sentían a gusto cuando iban juntos, y en la delantera estaban Pira distraída mirando la zona y Sasuke que como siempre iba con las manos en los bolsillos y sin decir media palabra.

Cerca de dos horas mas tarde llegaron al lugar indicado, era un pequeño pueblecito, aunque tenía muchas tiendas y bares y eso creaba que las calles estuvieran llenas de gente.

-Bien lo primero que debemos hacer es encontrar un lugar donde alojarnos, y luego ya empezaremos la busca- dijo Shikamaru mientras miraba los diferentes sitios donde podrían alojarse.

-Ese parece bueno- comento Kiba mientras señalaba uno que tenia pinta de muy lujoso por fuera, pero que por dentro era una ruina.

-Mejor no- dijo Pira al ver el aspecto que tenia el lugar.

-Y aquel de allá, no parece estar mal- señalo Temari, uno que tenia buena pinta, no parecía ni lujoso ni de pobres.

-A mi me parece bien- dijo Hinata.

-Y a mí- contesto Pira-

-Hpm- fue lo único que salio de labios de Sasuke.

-Bien pues entonces decidido nos quedamos en ese- dijo Shikamaru desganado mientras se encaminaba hacia el lugar indicado.

Al llegar cogieron dos habitaciones, una en la que se quedarían las chicas y otra en la que se quedarían los chicos.

Ya tras acomodarse, se reunieron de nuevo para comentar, como iría el trabajo, la organización y como localizar al individuo.

-Bien, nos dividiremos todos cada uno cubrirá una zona, por suerte el pueblo es chico- dijo Shikamaru.

-Si pero hay demasiada gente- dijo Kiba mientras acariciaba a Akamaru.

-Bien dividiremos el pueblo en seis partes cada uno cubrirá una, y el primero que localice al individuo deberá avisar al resto mediante los transmisores, luego nos agruparemos en grupos de tres para evitar que intente huir, cada grupo se acercara hasta él por un extremo opuesto, si llega el caso de que se nos escapara, Hinata se ira con uno de los grupos para intentar localizarlo mediante el byakugan ( n/a: no se si se escribe así), en el otro grupo Kiba se encargara de poder localizar al hombre mediante el olor, bien el grupo que lo encuentre deberá retenerlo, y dar la señal al otro equipo para que se dirija al encuentro y así entre todos poder apresarlo¿Alguna duda?- pregunto Shikamaru ya cansado de hablar.

-No por mi parte- contesto Kiba.

-Ni por lo nuestra- contesto el resto.

-bien pues entonces Kiba, recorre la zona norte, Hinata la sur, Sasuke el este, Pira el oeste, Temari noreste, y yo recorreré el suroeste, bien pues todos manos a la obra- finalizo para que luego todos desaparecieran en unas volutas de humo.

Todos andaban recorriendo las zonas especificadas, no parecía que nadie lo localizaba hasta que un momento dado Temari se fijo en una joven que aunque mujer tenia un gran parecido con el hombre al que buscaban, así pues mediante los trasmisores mando llamar a Hinata la cual por suerte no estaba lejos de la posición de la muchacha así que llego enseguida.

-Hinata, ves esa chica- le dijo temari señalando a la mujer.

-Si- contesto la otra.

-Mírala con el byakugan que me da mala impresión, tiene los rasgos muy parecidos al hombre que buscamos- tras la breve explicación Hinata hizo lo ordenado.

-Si parece que es él habrá usado un jutsu para trasformarse e intentar ocultarse- corroboro Hinata, tras eso las dos chicas se lo comunicaron a sus compañeros que no tardaron en posicionarse por equipos.

A la derecha de la calle llegaban Shikamaru, Temari e Hinata y la Izquierda se acercaban Sasuke Kiba y Pira, a base de gestos le indicaron quien era el hombre y lo vieron mientras entraba a un bar, al entrar al bar no consiguieron verlo.

-Hinata- dijo Shikamaru al ver que el hombre había desaparecido.

-Si- en eso Hinata activó el Byakugan viendo que el sujeto en cuestión se alejaba por detrás del bar adentrándose en el bosque, al parecer los había descubierto y pretendía huir.

-Bien chicos vamos por el antes de que huya- ordeno Shikamaru, en eso que todos se pusieron en marcha.

Lo tenían a apenas unos metros de alcanzarlo, en eso que un grupo de ocho ninjas, que no llevaban bandana de ninguna aldea, se les atravesaron por medio, esto causo que pararan de inmediato, para hacerles frente a sus oponentes.

-Hinata, Pira ir vosotras tras él, nosotros nos encargaremos, de estés- ordeno Shikamaru, y como él dijo las dos jóvenes partieron en la busca del Hombre, al ver que las dos muchachas intentaban ir tras el hombre, los ninjas las fueron a perseguir pero por suerte, Shikamaru y los demás pudieron retenerlos.

-Nosotros somos vuestros adversarios no ellas- dijo alegre Kiba -¿Verdad Akamaru?- en eso el perro ladro dándole la razón.

-No crean que va a ser tan fácil derrotarnos- dijo uno de los ninjas.

-Eso ya se vera- dijo Sasuke mientras activaba el Sharingan.

-Dejaros de charla y atacar si os atrevéis- gruñó Temari mientras desplegaba su abanico.

En eso los ocho ninjas se lanzaron al ataque, Sasuke retenía a dos, Kiba luchaba contra uno, pero que parecía ser el mas fuerte, Temari se enfrentaba a dos que le eran difícil de atacar pues eran realmente ágiles y conseguían evitar los ataque de su abanico, y por ultimo se encontraba Shikamaru que al verse obligado a tener que luchar contra tres contrincantes las estaba pasando canutas, ya que no conseguía realizar sus técnicas. Pues andaba esquivando ataques que le llegaban por todos lados, en eso que consiguió apresar a dos de los contrincantes con su Kagemane no Jutsu (técnica de imitación de sombra), pero el tercero no lo llego a apresar a tiempo provocando que le atacara por la espalda, al tener que estar inmovilizando a dos de sus contrincantes, estaba luchando con menos velocidad y agilidad así pues varis de los ataques del contrario le dañaron, pero por suerte logro neutralizarlo.

Kiba junto a Akamaru mantenían un gran enfrentamiento, el contrincante con el que estaban luchando les repelía todos sus ataques con tan solo los brazos, eso dejaba en desventaja a Kiba.

Sasuke, gracias a su Sharingan conseguía atacar a sus oponentes con mayor facilidad que sus compañeros. Pero la que pero lo llevaba de todos era Temari, ella a pesar de sus velocísimos ataque no conseguí hacerle rasguños alguno a sus oponente y en cambio a ella si le hacían daño, pues los ataques a los que era sometida le pillaban desprevenida ocasionándole golpes realmente graves, ella al intentar escapar de varios ataques, se había alejado demasiado de sus compañeros a si pues no le podían ayudar, ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y sus ganas no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, esto se estaba convirtiendo en una falta para su orgullo, ya que era dañada con demasiada facilidad.

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, intentando escapar de los ataque, se escondida entre matorrales, o tras los árboles, ocultaba su presencia e incluso intentaba que no se oyera la respiración, pero por causas desconocidas en ese momento para ella, sus contrincantes siempre daban con ella la encontraban en todos los lados donde se ocultase y tras haberla localizado, la atacaban con ataques que eran raros incluso de mencionar pero sus efectos eran devastadores.

Al parecer antes de atacarla físicamente usaban un tipo de genjutsu que le impedía moverse haciendo la blanco fácil, y tras inmovilizarla, la dañaban con cunáis, katanas incluso con técnicas terrestres, hubo una de las ocasiones que gracias a su fuerza de voluntad pudo moverse para evitar las rocas que le eran lanzadas si hubiera cometido un solo error, aunque fuera insignificante, su muerte habría llegado en ese mismo instante, pero por suerte pudo moverse, pero para su desgracia no consiguió evadir el nuevo ataque que la dejo inconsciente en el suelo con un brazo totalmente lleno de sangre, con numerosas heridas por todos lados.

Tras una largo rato los demás ninjas consiguieron derrotar a sus oponentes y corrieron en busca de los que se habían adelantados, cuando llegaron al lugar se encontraron que tanto Pira como Hinata, andaban agotadas, por un terrible combate al cual se enfrentaron a los dos ninjas que con anterioridad habían atacado a temari, pero por suerte tenían apresado al hombre.

-Bien ha sido difícil la batalla pero por suerte los hemos derrotado- dijo Pira alegre.

-¿Donde esta Temari-san?- pregunto extrañada Hinata.

-¿No esta con vosotras?- pregunto Shikamaru preocupado.

-No, no la hemos visto desde que os dejamos atrás- dijo Pira seria.

-Pues hace rato que se separo de nosotros- comento Sasuke.

-¡Eh! Chicos huelo a sangre y no es de nuestros oponentes- dijo Kiba mientras era apoyado por un ladrido de Akamaru.

-¿Cómo que hueles sangre?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Si me llega un olor conocido, y esta mezclado con sangre y en grandes cantidades- explico Kiba mientras olfateaba el aire –¡es de Temari!- dijo al reconocer el rastro –Es por aquí- dijo mientras corría a esa dirección seguido de todos los demás y el hombre al que debían apresar.

Al llegar al lugar en el que se encontraba la joven inconsciente, quedaron impresionados del mal aspecto que mostraba la joven, pues sus magulladuras la cubrían casi por completo, el brazo derecho lo tenia completamente lleno de sangre, también sangraba de la pierna derecha y de la cabeza.

-Pira tu sabes medicina ¿cierto?- pregunto inquieto Shikamaru acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil.

-Si, claro- dijo mientras se acercaba a revisar a la Jove, tras tal susto Pira consiguió curar todas las heridas superficiales, al igual que las de la pierna y la cabeza, pero al parecer la del brazo era realmente grabe –En poco despertara, pero la herida del brazo no la consigo sanar, lo que he podido hacer es cortarle la hemorragia y vendarle un poco el brazo pero parece que se realmente grave, no se lo podremos tratar hasta que no lleguemos a Konoha durante este tiempo hasta que lleguemos que no haga esfuerzo alguno con el brazo ¿Entendido?- dictamino Pira, en eso que Temari comenzó a despertar.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Shikamaru a la joven realmente preocupado por su estado.

-Si tan solo me duele el brazo- contesto Temari con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Menos mal- respiro aliviado Shikamaru.

-Mejor que vallamos a la posada y que descanse hasta mañana y de ahí Lugo partiremos cuanto antes, no podemos dejar que el brazo permanezca mucho tiempo sin curas- dijo Pira –Shikamaru, cárgala tú, que no haga esfuerzos aun, sigue débil-

-Bien- contesto Shikamaru mientras se ponía en pie con Temari en brazos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la posada cuando llegaron, cada uno se dirigió a su dormitorio a descansar les vendría bien.

Antes de la cena, todos, o casi todos, salieron a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, menos Shikamaru y Temari.

-Shikamaru, quédate a vigilarla, que debo ir ha buscar unas medicinas para que se le calme el dolor y que no se levante- dijo Pira mientras salía de la habitación dejando a una Temari durmiendo y a un Shikamaru extrañado.

-¿Se ha ido ya?- pregunto Temari mientras habría un ojo.

-Si- contesto Shikamaru sorprendido.

-Bien entonces ayúdame a levantarme, que estoy harta de estar todo el rato en cama- dijo Temari.

-pero a dicho que no debes levantarte- reprocho Shikamaru.

-Anda, venga porfa ayúdame que quiero divertirme como el resto- dijo mientras hacia un puchero.

-Mendosuke- dijo para después dirigirse a ayudarla.

-Gracias Shikamaru te debo una, tu no sabes lo que es estar siete horas tumbada en la cama cuando puedo estar pasándomelo bien- lloraba mientras se abrazaba al muchacho que cada vez parecía mas un tomate.

-Y ¿adonde se supone que quieres ir?- pregunto intrigado.

-Pues…- pensó por unos instantes –un se- fue su única contestación, en eso un rugido de su estomago le delato de su hambre –la verdad es que tengo hambre- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Si esperas aquí subo algo de comer pero no salgas que sino luego pira me echará la bronca a mí- dijo desganado Shikamaru.

-Jo yo quiero salir-

-No-

-Porfa-

-No-

-Venga-

-Que no, si quieres comer algo ahora te lo subo pero, tu no vas a bajar- finalizo Shikamaru mientras salía por la puerta.

Tras un rato llego Shikamaru con una bolsa en la mano en la que se suponía que llevaba comido, ya una vez que saco la comida, Temari estaba con los ojos brillantes y la boca hecha agua en eso que quiso coger los palillos pero no puso pues era su brazo derecho el que estaba dañado.

-¡NO!- grito -¡no puedo coger los palillos!- lloro.

-¿Cómo?-

-Me duele el brazo- se quejo ayúdame tú- le pidió suplicante.

En eso que Shikamaru no tenia otra opción si no quería que la chica se muriera de hambre.

-Mendosuke- en eso que cogió los palillos dispuesto a darle la comida.

**LEAN LO QUE SIGUE**

**Aqui las preguntas para que respondais¿Quereis lemon¿De que pareja¿Lemon o lime¿Como quereis que sea la fiesta¿Mas romance o mas accion¿Que enemigos puedo poner¿Y como? espero respuestas gracias.**

**Espero que os haya gustado sigo pidiendo descripciones para las parejas de los chicos que no tienen parejas, necesito 9 chicas, con descripcion fisica sicologuica y su nombre tambien me gustaria que pusierais con quien quereis que las empareje aqui los pretendientes: Gai, Lee, Kankuro, Chouji, Shino, Sai, Itachi, Deidara y Tobi.**

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS, BESOS SE ME CUIDAN Y CHAO!!! GRACIAS POR PARARSE A LEER.**


	17. Mision acabada, llega la fiesta

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**He de deciros que siento mucho la tardanza de este nuevo capitulo ya que no me venia la inspiracion y aparte he estado de ferias y lo sigo estando, os digo que es posible que no pueda subir hasta mediados de septiembre ya que se me aproximan dias de examenes, espero que no os molesteis por eso.**

**Reviews:**

**beatle.ehot..: espero que te gusto le del ShikaTema espero que pronto pueda subir los demas capis donde espero que alla mas de esta pareja y mas romance.**

**Wiz-chan: me gusta tu ersonage a si pues lo he añadido en la historia es interesante aunque espero ponerla mas en los proximos capis, espero que te siga gustando el fic.**

**moni-chan: no te preocupes me gusta que lo hallas leido aunque alla sido ahora, me gusto tu descripcion de la pareja de deidara así pues se la e puesto jeje, la pareja que pusiste para Itachi me gusto tambien mucho pero por desgracia no he podido ponersela a Itachi sino a Kankuro sorry pero me gustaba mas con este jejeje.**

**$ryosuke$: espero poner de ahora en adelante mas Kiba Ino a mi tambien me gusta mucho esta pareja asi pues espero que te guste.**

**cybermandy91: me gusto tu descripcion asi que se la he puesto a Itachi espero que te guste.**

**iriahs: tus descripcones me gustaron mucho lo que pasa que las hiciste demasiado parecidas a sus parejas por eso he coguido esas descripciones aunque las he puesto con otros personajes espero que no te moleste los nombres que le e dado son: a la primera Kumo (nube) por lo del pelo blanco y ojos azules y a la segunda Niigiyaka (escandalosa, animada) pues por que me parecio apropiado esppero no te moleste.**

**Zory: ya como te dije ya lo he actualizado y me encantan tus opiniones ya que son muy buenas espero pronto subas los tuyos por cierto gracias por la idea de la pareja de Tobi jeje te he hecho caso jeje.**

**Ukio Hyuga: gracias por felicitarme el cumpleaños, me alegra que te alla gustado tanto aqui te traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste igual o mas jejeje.**

_Tras un rato llego Shikamaru con una bolsa en la mano en la que se suponía que llevaba comido, ya una vez que saco la comida, Temari estaba con los ojos brillantes y la boca hecha agua en eso que quiso coger los palillos pero no puso pues era su brazo derecho el que estaba dañado._

_-¡NO!- grito -¡no puedo coger los palillos!- lloro._

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-Me duele el brazo- se quejo ayúdame tú- le pidió suplicante._

_En eso que Shikamaru no tenia otra opción si no quería que la chica se muriera de hambre._

_-Mendosuke- en eso que cogió los palillos dispuesto a darle la comida._

**Mision acabada, llega la fiesta.**

-Me vas a deber mas de una- le encaro Shikamaru.

-Bueno, pero tengo hambre, no querrás que me muera- contesto la chica.

-Esto es mas problemático de lo normal- dijo soltando un suspiro –abre- le ordeno mientras cogía comida con los palillos, en eso la joven hizo lo que le mando y por fin y alivio para ella consiguió comer algo, ya que llevaba casi un día entero sin probar bocado.

-De esto ni una palabra- amenazo Temari.

-No diré nada- confirmo el chico.

-Bien, mas te vale, que sino seguro que tengo a Kankuro pegado a mí todo el día- aclaro la chica.

Tras un rato en el que ambos comieron algo, se pusieron a conversar de temas triviales.

-Bueno veo que ya estas mejor- dijo riendo Pira al entrar y encontrarse a Temari riendo por algo que dijo anteriormente Shikamaru.

-Si ya te dije antes que no pesa nada y que estoy perfectamente el caso es que no me has hecho caso alguno- se quejo Temari.

-Pero cuando me diluiste eso estabas también quejándote de dolores así pues no te voy a dejar que hagas esfuerzo alguno hasta que no te vea Tsunade oka-san ¿entendido?- dijo mirando de muy mala manera a la joven.

-Si, si- contesto esta desganada.

-Bien entonces tomate esto y luego podrás salir pero con el brazo inmovilizado- explico Pira mientras le daba un bote en el cual estaba el jarabe –tómatelo, lo antes posible y así se te calmará el dolor- le ordenó.

-¿Me lo tengo que tomar obligatoriamente?- pregunto desilusionada en cuanto olio el contenido.

-Si- fue la única contestación de la joven.

-Pero es que, odio los medicamentos, prefiero antes aguantarme el dolor- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Como, no tu te la tomas o sino aparte de que te siga doliendo probablemente te subirá la hinchazón y de seguro empeorara- gruñó Pira.

-Pero es que odio las medicinas- se quejo.

-No me digas que ahora te vas a parecer a un niño pequeño, no me esperaba esto de ti- dijo muy seria Pira mientras se contenía las ganas de reír interiormente.

-No me digas que parezco una cría por que no lo soy- se quejó –tan solo es que no me gusta¿tu sabes el mal sabor que se me queda en la boca luego?-

-Temari vamos que ya eres mayorcita- dijo divertida.

-Y que quesea mayorcita, conozco a personas mayores que yo que les pasa lo mismo que a mi- se quejo enfuruñada.

-Si lo se tu no sabes lo que cuesta que se tomen una medicina, Jiraiya y Kakashi parecen unos niños grandes- dijo por lo bajo Pira cosa que ambos que estaban ay presente lo oyeron y se echaron a reír.

-¿De verdad, les pasa eso a ellos?- preguntó divertido Shikamaru.

-Si- dijo suspirando –bueno Temari te lo vas a tomar o ¿te quieres parecer a esos dos pervertidos?- pregunto acercándole la medicina.

-Si, si me la tomare, pero aun no que acabo de comer y seguro me revuelve el estomago- dijo haciendo pucheros.

-Bien, pero como n te la tomes te juro que le digo a Tsunade que te de ella las medicinas suyas, y te aseguro que esas saben peor y además ellas las da a la fuerza y te puedo asegurar que es preferible que te las tomes tu- le aseguro recordando lo mal que lo había pasado de pequeña cuando se resfriaba.

-Que si, que si, que me las voy a tomar pero solo que ahora no- dijo ella.

-Bien entonces me voy que no quiero pasar el día aquí encerrada, Shikamaru vigila que no salga de aquí sin que se allá tomado la medicina- le dijo.

-Si, que problemáticas sois- se quejo este.

-Bueno entonces me voy y no hagas esfuerzos con el brazo- dijo cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

-¡Ne! Te la vas a tomar ya o ¿nos tenemos que tirar todo el día esperando a que te tomes la medicina?- pregunto cansado Shikamaru.

-No, yo me voy y la medicinase queda aquí tu no sabes lo malo que esta eso- dijo con el ceño fruncido mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

-No, tu no vas a ninguna parte sin tomarte la medicina- dijo este interponiéndose entre ella y la puerta.

-No, me digas que ahora le vas a dar la razón a ella- se quejo malhumorada.

-Pues si fuera sobre otra cosa no, pero si tiene que ver con tu salud si- contesto este con la medicina en la mano.

-A no yo no me tomo eso ni loca- dijo esta mientras se dirigía para huir por la ventana, en eso algo la retuvo –Shikamaru deshaz la técnica yo no me voy a tomar eso- gruñó.

-Te puedo asegurar que si te la vas a tomar- dijo este acercándose provocando que Temari también se acercara.

-¡No me puedes obligar!- grito Temari.

-El caso es que si que puedo- dijo este divertido.

-No me la tomare- contesto esta.

-Abre- ordeno acercándole una cuchara.

-No- dijo girando el rostro.

-¡Abre!- dijo mas serio, en eso Temari negó con la cabeza –o abres o será peor para ti- dijo esto muy serio, a lo cual ella volvió a negar.

Después de varios intentos fallidos por darle la medicina Shikamaru opto por el plan "B" cogió la medicina y se la introdujo en la boca para luego agarrar el rostro de Temari, y besándola le obligo a que se tomara la medicina.

-¿A si te gusta mas?- pregunto con una media sonrisa Shikamaru una vez que se hubieron separado.

-La verdad es que si pero sigue sabiendo mal- contesto esta de igual forma, aun sin separar apenas sus rostros.

En eso que Hinata abrió de repente la puerta provocándole un gran sonrojo al ver como se encontraban estos dos.

-Lo siento solo venia a por esto- dijo agarrando una bolsa de tela –siento la interrupción- dijo cerrando la puerta de inmediato.

Tras eso ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reírse de la cara que se le había puesto a Hinata tras verlos así.

Tras eso no paso nada interesante, al día siguiente tras despertarse y desayunar algo partieron de vuelta a Konoha, cosa que no les fue difícil, pero un poco pesado, ya que debían ir por el suelo y despacio pues tenían que llevar cargando al tipo al cual habían capturado, luego de un gran camino consiguieron llegar a la aldea donde ya todos se dividieron dejando a cargo de llevar los resultados de la misión a la torre de la Hokage a Shikamaru el cual no iba solo ya que como Tsunade debería revisar el brazo de Temari, ella lo acompañaba.

Tras eso todo estuvo tranquilo por Konoha durante toda la tarde y los próximos dos días, hasta que apenas ya quedaba tan solo un día para la fiesta y al parecer toda Konoha y todos los que ahí se encontraban andaban bastante animados.

-¡Hei! Tu espera un momento- gritaba una joven, de cabello plateado casi blanco, lacio y con el flequillo cayéndole sobre la frente, tenia los ojos rojos y una piel blanca, tenia una esbelta figura bien desarrollada.

En eso que Kiba se volvió mirando a la joven:

-¿Me llamas a mi?- pregunto extrañado.

-No a ti no, a ese de la cara pintada- dijo la joven mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaban Kiba y Kankuro.

-¿A mi?- pregunto extrañado -¿Qué quieres?-

-Si a ti, quiero que me devuelvas la marioneta que te preste el otro día- dijo la joven que debería tener unos 16 años.

-¿Fuiste tu la que me la dio?- pregunto extrañado.

-Si fui yo, ya te dije que era de vuelta, así pues me la devuelves que me costo mucho conseguirla- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien te la daré pero antes deberás decirme tu nombre, ni siquiera lo conozco- dijo Kankuro divertido.

-Me llamo Shiro y ya que lo sabes ¿me la pedes devolver?- contesto esta.

-Si toma pero antes una última pregunta ¿Cómo es que tienes una de las marionetas de Sasori?- pregunto intrigado.

-Pues muy fácil como recordaras soy una luna negra y tras tantos años detrás del Akatsuki, conseguí robarle varias- explico con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Es decir ¿Qué eres una marionetista?- pregunto sorprendido.

-No la verdad que no, tan solo las tengo como trofeo y por si en un futuro me sirven para algo- dijo ella.

-Hum, muy interesante, bueno yo soy Kankuro y este es Kiba espero verte mañana en la fiesta- dijo muy feliz.

-Si no te preocupes, no me perdería una fiesta ni loca- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa mientras se daba media vuelta para volver por el camino por donde había llegado.

-¿Y esa quien es?- pregunto Kiba una vez que la chica se había marchado.

-Pues como ella ha dicho se llama Shiro y es una luna negra, durante la pelea ella me ayudo y yo le ayude pero perdí una de mis marionetas y ella me dejo esa- explico Kankuro.

-Ok- dijo Kiba ya una vez que lo había entendido.

Por otro lado de Konoha se encontraban Tobi y Deidara conversando con Sai con el cual se habían echo buenos amigos durante este periodo de tiempo.

-Entonces ¿tu también eres como un artista?- pregunto Deidara al ver el cuaderno de dibujo de Sai.

-Si lo quieres llamar así, si- contesto este.

-Son buenos- dijo Deidara mientras miraba los dibujos.

-Si son bonitos- apoyo Tobi.

-Pero yo prefiero mi arte que es explosivo- dijo con una gran sonrisa Deidara.

-Pero ese arte no perdura con el tiempo- dijo Sai.

-Ya pero eso es lo interesante que tan solo tiene escasos segundos en el cual se aprecia su belleza- contesto este aun mas feliz.

En eso que frente a ellos pasaron cuatro chicas a las cuales se les quedaron mirando con mucho interés.

-Yo creo que eso si que es arte- dijo Tobi mientras señalaba a las chicas que se acercaban hablando tranquilamente.

-Eso, eso- apoyaron los otros dos el comentario del enmascarado.

-¡He! Preciosidades ¿adonde van ustedes tan solitas?- pregunto con una sonrisa Deidara.

-¿Nos dices a nosotras?- pregunto una joven de unos 17 años con el pelo acorte chino pero largo y en un tono negro tenia los ojos de un color morado que le daba un aire misteriosa aunque su calida sonrisa, alegraba a todos.

-Si a vosotras- contesto Sai mirándolas de arriba abajo.

-Pues la verdad es que no os interesa pero os lo diremos, vamos a entrenar- dijo otra chica la cual cubría sus ojos con una especie de cinta negra con la cual tan solo se le veían las mejillas y la boca dando lugar a que se le vieran dos marcas una a cada lado de la cara eran como unos rectángulos entre morado y marrón, esta parecía tener el pelo castaño claro y era mayor que las demás tendría unos 29 años y tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado.

-Pues si quieren las podemos ayudar claro, si nos dicen vuestros nombres- dijo altanero Deidara, en eso las chicas se miraron entre ellas y se dedicaron las unas a las otras unas sonrisas malévolas.

-Bien yo me llamo Sam- contesto la de los ojos morados.

-A mí me dicen Kioku (n/a: significa recuerdo ya explicare por que mas adelante)- contesto la enmascarada.

-Yo soy Wiz- contesto la mas baja de todas esta tenia el pelo escalonado en color café, con unos ojos de un color verde oscuro tenia un cuerpo bastante desarrollado para la edad que tenia que deberían ser unos 15 años.

-Yo soy Nigiyaka- contesto la ultima que era bastante alta para los 17 años que tenia, tenia el pelo anaranjado y alborotad que le caía hasta mas debajo de los hombros, tenia unos preciosos ojos negro y parecía fuerte pues tenia un cuerpo atlético.

-Bien nosotros somos Deidara- contesto Deidara.

-Yo Sai- contesto este con una de sus úsales sonrisas.

-Y yo Tobi- contesto este.

-Bien pues ya que están hechas las presentaciones, nos podéis indicar un buen lugar para entrenar contesto Wiz.

-Claro señoritas como no- dijo Deidara mientras al igual que sus compañeros se ponía de pie para guiar a las chicas.

No tardaron mucho en llegar los siete a uno de los campos de entrenamiento y cuando llegaron la chicas les propusieron un combate para poder entrenar al cual los chicos aceptaron encantados.

En eso que todos comenzaron a pelar las chicas se agruparon poniéndose en posición de ataque al igual que hicieron los chicos.

-Bien comencemos- dijo Nigiyaka que al estar en diferencia de numero se había quedado como arbitro.

Entonces las tres chicas se miraron esbozando terribles sonrisas para tras eso abalanzarse sobre los chicos, que no tardaron en reaccionar aunque un poco lento pues, Deidara acabo con varios rasguños hechos por uno de sus puños, ya que parecía atacar sin armas aunque con cada golpe el daño era terrible ya que usaba una especie de chacra que aunque fallara el golpe, provocaba que el chacra llegara hasta su oponente dañándolo. Por otro lado se encontraba Sai esquivando poderosos ataques de Sam la cual estaba atacando con jutsus de tipo planta provocando que Sai tuviera que esquivar las raíces que manaban del suelo y dando lugar a que no le diera tiempo a usar sus demonios de tinta. Y por ultimo Tobi se debatía contra Wiz la cual usaba agujas e hilos de chacra que impedían que Tobi consiguiera moverse en eso que, en un movimiento se desato, y se posiciones frente a la joven que quedo un poco impresionada, pero que no dudo en esquivar el golpe que le iba dirigido a la cara.

Tras un largo rato en el cual todos daban su máximo cayeron rendidos en el suelo con un suculento empate.

-Bueno ha estado interesante la verdad pero deberíais haber ganado- le reprocho la mayor a las menores –pero igual habéis combatido bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo me pregunto algo ¿como nos puedes ver si tienes los ojos tapados?- dijo con sorna Sai.

-Jaja- rió la joven tras el comentario –yo es como si os viera ya que capto todo el entorno por el chacra- explico –lo de llevar tapado los ojos es por que así estoy mejor ya que la vista la tengo muy desarrollada y apenas la suelo usar para las peleas aunque no pasa nada porque me los destape- explico con la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Entonces ¿nos podrías enseñar tus ojos?- pregunto Deidara.

-No tan solo me los ven los que tengo en confianza, así pues tendréis que ganaros mi respeto para que te los enseñe- dijo muy divertida.

-Na había ganas de verte- dijo Tobi mientras se sentaba ya después de haber descansado un poco.

-Pero no me veréis por el momento y de todas formas tu también llevas una mascara, y no creo que te le hallas quitado en mucho tiempo- dijo la joven.

-Eso Tobi yo aun no te he visto el rostro- dijo enfurruñado Deidara.

-Jeje, y no la veris jeje- rió Tobi.

-Chicas- dijo Pira desde a lo lejos - ¿Qué tal os va el entrenamiento?- pregunto al llegar.

-Bien Pira-sama- contexto Nigiyaka.

-Anda pero si también estáis vosotros aquí- dijo sorprendida al ver a los tres muchachos.

-No viene mal entrenar de vez en cuando- dijo Deidara rascándose la nuca mientras reía tontamente.

-Ok- contesto esta.

-Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí Pira?- pregunto Tobi al verla.

-¡Ah! Cierto se me olvidaba, las chicas han quedado en ir a mirar la ropa para la fiesta ¿os venís?- le pregunto a las cuatro chicas.

-¿Has dicho ropa?- pregunto Nigiyaka con los ojitos estrellados.

-Si-

-Yo me apunto- dijo Nigiyaka dando un gran salto.

-Y yo- contestaron las demás.

-bien entonces apresúrense que seguro que nos deben estar esperando- dijo mientras se encaminaba a la plaza de la aldea.

-Hai- fue lo que contestaron las otras cuatro.

Entonces las chicas se fueron dejando tirados en el pasto y agotados a los tres muchachos que se les habían ofrecido para entrenar.

Tiempo más tarde se encontraban reunidas en la plaza principal, las nueve integrantes de las Lunas Negras, Ten Ten, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Hoshi, Kurenai y Pira

-Antes de nada- hablo Kurenai –será mejor que os presentéis ya que no os conocemos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Hai- contestaron las lunas negras.

-Yo soy Nadechiko pero me llaman Wiz- explico Wiz.

-Yo soy Samantha pero me llaman Sam- se presento Sam.

-Yo soy Shiro-

-Yo soy Natsumi- se presento una joven de unos 21 años de edad, con los ojos color miel y pelo castaño, no era muy alta aunque si atractiva.

-Yo soy Kumo (n/a: significa nube)- se presento una joven de unos 16 años de edad esta tenia el pelo blanco con reflejos plateados largo y lacio atado a una coleta alta, tenia los ojos azules y era muy parecida a Shiro ya que eran hermanas.

-Yo soy Nigiyaka (n/a: significa, escandaloso animado)- dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo soy Midori (s/a: significa verde)- contesto una joven de 15 años con el pelo violeta atada a tres coletas no muy largas, tenía los ojos verdes, era delgada y no muy alta y parecía despistada.

-Yo soy Musha (n/a: significa guerrero)- contesto otra de las muchachas que parecía también ser de las mayores tendría unos 28 años era alta y tenia un cuerpo atlético parecía haberse entrenado mucho en Taijutsu, esta tiene el pelo corto de color rubio y con el flequillo liso por delante y de punta por la parte de atrás, unos ojos anaranjados, tenia un cuerpo envidiable, tenia un aspecto de que nadie dudase de su palabra.

-Yo soy Kioku- contesto la cual llevaba sus ojos tapados.

-Bien pues entonces ya que estáis presentadas las presentare a ellas- hablo nuevamente Kurenai –La rubia con una cola es Ino, la del pelo rosa es Sakura, la chica tímida es Hinata, la del abanico es Temari, la de los dos moñitos es Ten Ten, Aquella de pelo corto rubio y con dos mechones rojizos es Hoshi y yo soy Kurenai- presento la sensei.

-Bien pues ya que estáis todas presentadas vamos de compras- dijo una muy alegre Pira.

-Hai- contesto el resto tomando rumbo a la zona de tiendas.

Ya paso el día sin mas comportamientos extraños, así pues llego la fecha de la fiesta ya estaban todos por llegar, los muchachos hacia tiempo que esperaban a las chicas así pues se habían reunido todos juntos y esperaban a que sus amigas, compañeras o parejas llegasen.

Todo iban vestidos con ropa cómoda pero en cierta manera elegantes, pero como la Hokage les había hecho saber deberían ir vestidos de manera casual.

Sasuke iba con una vaquero ajustado que remarcaba su buen trasero arriba llevaba una camisa negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda, la llevaba un poco abierta provocando que muchas de las que pasasen por ahí se le quedasen mirando.

Naruto traía puesto un pantalón negro no muy ancho pero con bolsillos, arriba llevaba una camiseta de manga corta con capucha que llevaba la espiral característica de los Uzumaki en el brazo izquierdo llevaba el cabello húmedo y le daba un aspecto bastante atrevido.

Kakashi llevaba una polera sin mangas de color gris oscura con un tribal negro en la espalda, abajo tenia unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados, llevaba como siempre su mascara aunque esta vez no llevaba la bandana de konoha sino una especie de cinta negra cubriéndose el ojo, cosa que provocaba que estuviera mucho mejor.

Lee llevaba puesto un pantalón ancho verde oscuro, una polera de manga corta de un verde mas claro con el bordado de unas llamas en la parte baja, a que por fin se había quitado su horrible traje verde.

Neji llevaba puesto un pantalón beige ancho con bolsillos arriba llevaba una camisa de color azul clara con el dibujo de un águila en la espalda y llevaba el pelo suelto.

Gai levaba puesta una camisa verde caki con el símbolo de Konoha en el brazo derecho y unos pantalones negros ajustados.

Chouji llevaba puestos unos pantalones marrones oscuros con numerosos bolsillos y una camiseta roja de manga corta con dos rayas grises a ambos lados.

Shikamaru llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero oscuro con raspaduras en las rodillas y una camiseta sin mangas azul marino con un bordado en la espalda de un dragón con tonos azules claros blancos y doraos que le daba un aspecto sumamente sexy.

Asuma unos lisos oscuros piratas por debajo de las rodillas y una camiseta por delante blanca de manga corta con las mangas y la espalda rojas.

Kiba llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros con pequeños detalles en rojo y una camiseta de manga corta blanca con encima un chaleco rojo oscuro.

Shino llevaba puesto una camiseta de manga costa blanca con un tribal gris en el costado izquierdo, este llevaba unos vaqueros piratas y sus persistentes gafas de sol.

Sai llevaba una camiseta de manga intermedia negra con los dibujos de unas bestias en tonos claros alrededor de toda la cintura luego llevaba unos pantalones Azul oscuro ceñidos al trasero.

Gaara llevaba unos pantalones anchos y rectos negros con las costuras en color rojo luego arriba llevaba una camiseta roja oscura con un demonio en la espalda luego llevaba unos guantes sin dedos negros y varias cadenas en el pantalón.

Kankuro este llevaba unos pantalones piratas morados oscuros con una camiseta sin mangas negra con unas marcas moradas por el torso y una chaleco vaquero encima.

Genma tenía unos pantalones vaqueros claros con una camiseta azul marina de manga corta en la cual se diferenciaba el símbolo de Konoha a la espalda.

Ibiki llevaba tanto el pantalón como la camiseta de color negro con pequeños kanjis en ciertas zonas de color beige.

Jiraiya este tan solo llevaba su ropa de costumbre aun que parecía haber variado un poco en el color.

Itachi llevaba un pantalón vaquero casi negro y una camisa azul con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda mientras que una pantera rodeaba el símbolo.

Deidara llevaba una polera amarilla con toques naranjas con capucha y unos pantalones piratas de color gris oscuro.

Tobi este llevaba como era normal su mascara el cual le cubría su rostro luego llevaba unos pantalones largos beige llenos de bolsillos por todas partes pero que le remarcaban el trasero, arriba llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de un gris prácticamente negro en el cual habia unos bordados que no se podrían representar muy bien que digamos y entre los bordados para cualquiera que fuera buen observador se fijaría que entre el lió de de bordados se podía distinguir una paipai de color blanco y rojo el símbolo de los Uchiha.

Todos estos esperaban conversando tranquilamente mientras algunos de ellos ya se acercaban a las mesas para poder conseguir una de las numerosas botellas de sake que se encontraban en las mesas.

Fue entonces cuando todos fijaron las vistas en la entrada al lugar por donde benian todas las mujeres extraordinariamente bellas iban caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban sobre temas tribales pero al girarse para mirar al rente y encontrarse con que todos los muchachos las miraban sintieron algo de vergüenza.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego por favor espero reviews al igual que ideas jejeje**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	18. El comienzo de la fiesta

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Siento mucho, mucho, mucho, muchisimo, la trardanza pero estube estudiando y haciendo los examenes de septiembre y encima fijo que los voy a suspender gracias a mi buena suerte, bueno ya que estoy de buelta os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta bonita historia.**

**Reviews:**

**Zory: Me encanta que te alla gustado como ves ya lo he subido porfin espero que te gusta tiene barias peleillas pero bueno no es para tanto espero subir pronto el siguiente aun que mi imaguinacion me ha abandonado.**

**iriahs: si aqui ya va a empezar lo bueno siento la tardanza y no te preocupes tu ayuda me sirbio bien.**

**cibermandy91: lo siento por lo de la descripcion intentare colarla ya por algun lado pero es que ya puse los personages en el capitulo anterior sorry, pero gracias de todas maneras.**

**Fersha Tsuki Ryukaze: aqui como ves traigo la continuacion y me algra que te guste tanto jeje.**

**Ukio Hyuga: aqui como ves ya viene la continuacion a la fiesta y un poco de rato despues espero que te guste.**

**Sakura-chan: Aqui ves como traigo la continuacion y si la pareja kakashi y pira tiene mucho exito, bueno espero que te guste.**

**Bueno y sin mas deciros os dejo con el fic:**

****

_Todos estos esperaban conversando tranquilamente mientras algunos de ellos ya se acercaban a las mesas para poder conseguir una de las numerosas botellas de sake que se encontraban en las mesas._

_Fue entonces cuando todos fijaron las vistas en la entrada al lugar por donde venían todas las mujeres extraordinariamente bellas iban caminando tranquilamente mientras conversaban sobre temas tribales pero al girarse para mirar al rente y encontrarse con que todos los muchachos las miraban sintieron algo de vergüenza._

**El comienzo de la fiesta.**

-¿Que nos miráis tenemos moros en la cara o que?- pregunto Mucha de mala ostia ya que no le gustaba vestir de la manera en la que la habían convencido que se vistiera.

-No tan solo que se ven muy lindas- contesto algo avergonzado por lo que decía Kiba.

Sakura llevaba una minifalda de color negro con unos bonitos bordados en un lateral de color rosa, arriba llevaba una camiseta de tirantes de color fuxia con un escote de pico, tenía puestas unas botas altas negras y el pelo lo llevaba suelto con unas pequeñas orquillas sujetando su flequillo.

Ino llevaba una falda de pico lateral de color malva arriba llevaba un top de palabra de honor de color blanco en el cual había dibujos de mariposas, abajo llevaba unas chanclas también violetas, y el pelo lo llevaba recogido en una elegante trenza.

Hinata llevaba puestos unos pantalones piratas ceñidos de color negro y arriba llevaba una camiseta atada al cuello y con el ombligo al aire de color blanco que le realzaba su figura en la cuan había un pequeño tribal de color azul muy bonito, el cabello lo llevaba recogido en un moño adornado con una flor por donde caían mechones sueltos.

Ten Ten esta llevaba unos pantalones cortos vaqueros con el dibujo de la bandera pirata en la nalga izquierda, arriba llevaba una camiseta de una sola manga negra con también la bandera pirata a juego, de zapatos llevaba unos botines estilo tejano y se había dejado el cabello suelto.

Temari llevaba unos pantalones negros largos y encima de ellos llevaba una minifalda de color blanca arriba llevaba una camiseta de cuello de barco con un gran escote de color gris con un dibujo indescifrable en la espalda, también llevaba unas sandalias con tacón la cual tenia unas cintas que se ataban hasta llegar a la rodilla, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y ondulado, dándole un aspecto realmente atractivo.

Hoshi, tena puesto una especie de falda peto de color verde militar, también tenia una camiseta de tirantes anchos blanca con un gran escote, tenia puestas unas deportivas al igual verdes y el pelo no llevaba como siempre ya que al ser tan corto no le consiguieron peinar de otra manera.

Pira llevaba una camiseta negra de cruz en la espalda, esta estaba adornado con una luna llena en la espalda con la sombra de un lobo aullando, de pantalones llevaba un estilo de pantalones anchos pero ceñidos a su cintura haciéndola ver muy linda, los pantalones eran se un color azul oscuro, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y encima traía una gorra del mismo color que los pantalones, de zapatos también traía unas deportivas.

Kurenai tenía un vestido corto y informal pero bonito era de color marrón claro y tenia cintas de un marrón mas oscuro sobre las aberturas dándole un toque pícaro, luego llevaba unas chanclas negras y el pelo suelto.

Anko venia con una mini falda vaquera y una camiseta beige de atar al cuello en la que se veía el dibujo de una serpiente de calzado tenia unas deportivas-botas y el pelo lo llevaba suelto.

Wiz llevaba esta llevaba un pantalón pirata negro con una bolera sin mangas, con capucha y un generoso escote de color calipso, de calzado llevaba unas sandalias blancas y el pelo lo llevaba como lo tenia puesto que lo llevaba de una manera que no se le podían hacer muchos peinados.

Sam tenia puesta una falda azul clara con un top a juego, el pelo lo llevaba recogido en dos graciosas coletas y de calzado llevaba unas chanclas también azules.

Shiro llevaba unos pantalones marrones oscuros y una camiseta de color amarillo de atar al cuello, de calzado llevaba unas botas marrones con decorados de rayos, el pelo lo llevaba suelto dejando ver sus mechones plateados brillar con la luz.

Natsumi llevaba una falda a tablas de color rojo y una camiseta palabra de honor de color negra, tenia el pelo en una coleta y llevaba unas sandalias con tacón negras.

Kume llevaba puestos unos pantalones piratas azul claros con unos bordados blancos llevaba una camiseta sin mangas blancas con los bordados en azul, el cabello lo llevaba recogido con una diadema y de calzado llevaba unas deportivas.

Nigiyaka llevaba un vestido color crema con adornos en color naranjas que hacían juego con su cabello, el pelo lo llevaba en una coleta y de calzado llevaba unas botas negras.

Midori llevaba una camiseta de color negro con cadenas colgando de pantalones llevaba unos vaqueros largos y el cabello lo seguía llevando en sus tres coletas, de calzado llevaba unas chanclas negras.

Musha llevaba una minifalda gris con un top verde a juego de calzado tenia unas botas grises.

Y por ultimo Kiuku tenia una minifalda de color negra con cadenas cayéndole por el muslo arriba tenia una camiseta de cruz en la espalda de color malva y llevaba aun sus ojos tapados, el pelo lo tenia atado en dos trenzas y de calzado llevaba unas botas negras con hebillas.

-Bueno ¿os vais a quedar ahí plantados toda la noche o os venís a la fiesta?- pregunto divertida Temari.

-Si ya vamos- contestaron todos los chicos.

Tras eso todos se encaminaron a la fiesta donde ya se encontraban tanto Shizume como Tsunade, allí la pasaron bien rieron, bailaron, hablaron y bebieron sobretodo Jiraiya, Tsunade, Genma, Kankuro Y Shiro la cual era una muchacha que aguantaba mucho el alcohol.

Tras eso ya todos la pasaron bien hasta ya casi de día decidieron irse para sus casas un descanso les venia de maravilla en esos instantes.

Ya pasados dos días desde la fiesta, ya todos parecían haberse recuperado de la borrachera seguida de la resaca, así pues todos habían quedado en ir a un lago que se encontraba cerca ha bañarse a si que todos andaban preparándose para marchar.

-¿Hinata, por que llevas esa polera?, si vamos al lago- pregunto inocentemente Naruto, creándole un gran sonrojo a la joven.

-He… pu…pues es… que…me da…ver…vergüenza- consiguió decir mientras no dejaba de tartamudear y se bajaba todo lo que podía la polera para tapar sus piernas.

-¿Vergüenza?- pregunto extrañado –no digas tonterías si todos vamos a estar en el lago- dijo riendo –si no te va a pasar nada- dijo mientras intentaba que la muchacha se quitase la polera.

-No… Naruto que me da vergüenza- decía la muchacha mientras evitaba a Naruto.

-Vamos Hinata pero ¿de que te da vergüenza?- pregunto extrañado por el comportamiento de la chica.

-Es que el traje de baño… me lo regalaron Ino y Sakura… y… me da vergüenza que me vean con el puesto- dijo más roja aun.

-Si te lo regalaron ellas seguro que es muy bonito a si que no te avergüences- dijo mientras conseguía agarrar la polera y quitársela de un tirón, quedándose de piedra al ver a la chica en bikini. En eso que la chica al ver la reacción del muchacho agacho la cabeza apenada.

-¿Me… me puedes… devolver la polera Naruto?- dijo cabizbaja.

-No- fue la única contestación del chico haciendo que la muchacha levantara la vista y lo viera sonriendo –te ves muy bien así- dijo ensanchando la sonrisa –así que no te voy a devolver la polera y ahora vamos dijo cogiendo a la muchacha de la mano y con la otra agarrando la mochila donde llevaban las toallas y algo para la merienda, y saliendo por la puerta.

Por otro lado:

-Kiba ¿has metido los bocadillos?-

-Si-

-¿Y la crema solar?-

-Si-

-¿Y las cartas?-

-Si-

-¿Y los refrescos?-

-Si-

-¿Y las toallas?-

-Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo-

-Baka-

-Bueno pues ya esta todo- dijo Kiba mientras metía las toallas a la mochila –y ahora al lago, vamos Akamaru- llamo Kiba a su perro que estaba fuera en el patio, recibiendo un ladrido como contestación. Entonces los tres se dirigieron hacia el lago.

Por otro lado:

-Sakura date prisa- decía Sasuke desde la puerta mientras ya cargaba la mochila.

-Espera, es que no consigo atarme el bikini- se quejaba Sakura desde dentro del baño.

-Pues ponte un bañador-

-Jamás! A mi me gustan los bikinis, me quedan mejor y son mas bonitos que un bañador que te tapa casi entera- se quejo mientras se sujetaba la parte de arriba con las manos mientras que intentaba conseguir abrocharse la parte de arriba.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Sasuke mientras se recostaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Por favor- dijo con una sonrisa, en eso que Sasuke soltó un suspiro y engancho el bikini.

-Ya esta contesto mientras la cogía de la cintura desde atrás.

-Gracias- le agradeció dándole una beso al cual el no tardo en corresponder –vamonos que seguro que ya nos estarán esperando-

-Vamos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

En otro lugar.

-¡IBIKI! Devuélveme el bikini- gritaba Anko mientras perseguía al susodicho mientras intentaba ocultar sus pechos.

-No, te la debía por haberme echado al sofá- reía Ibiki mientras esquivaba los objetos que le lanzaba Anko y a la propia Anko.

-Ibiki o me lo devuelves o te arrepentirás- le amenazo con kunai en mano.

-Jaja, no me das miedo-

-Tu ya veras en cuanto te pille- dijo bajando el kunai y metiéndose en su habitación para ponerse una camiseta, y tras eso salio corriendo de nuevo con kunai en mano para quitarle la prenda a Ibiki y poder darle su merecido.

Por otro lado:

-Kakashi vamos date prisa- decía Pira desganada.

-Si ya voy-

-Eso dijiste hace dos horas y aun seguimos aquí-

-¿Y que quieres que haga?-

-Que te des prisa- dijo dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Ya te he dicho que ya voy-

-Pues venga ¿Qué crees que te van a esperar toda la vida?, date prisa de una buena vez, si sigues así la gente va a acabar por hartarse-

-También es posible que se acostumbren-

-Eso solo les pasa a tus alumnos-

-Y a ti-

-¿A mi? Yo no me he acostumbrado, si lo hubiera hecho no estaría en estos momentos dándote la vara para que te des prisa-

-Vale ya me doy prisa-

En otro lugar:

-Chicas daros prisa que para una vez que nos invitan ir a bañarnos al lago no me gustaría llegar tarde- decía Wiz mientras preparaba los bocadillos.

-Si ya casi estamos- contestaron desde el baño.

-Yo no entiendo como sois capaces de meteros siempre las ocho en el baño a la vez, que queréis que os diga pero se ve raro-

-Haber que estarás pensando- dijo picadamente Sam.

-Yo no pienso nada raro tan solo que digo que parece otra cosa- contesto como si nada Wiz.

-¿Oye estarán también los de la arena?- pregunto Shiro mientras salía del baño.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijeron a la vez Sam y Wiz.

-Yo por nada tan solo curiosidad-

-Si ya ¿A quien le has echado el ojo ya?- pregunto divertida Sam.

-Yo no le echado el ojo a nadie-

-Vamos que nos conocemos- dijo Wiz.

-Bueno a lo mejor si pero eso no os importa-

-¿Quién es¿Es Gaara?- pregunto Sam –la verdad es que es mono pero no es mi tipo-

-No, no es Gaara-

-Entonces es Kankuro- dijo divertida Wiz –vamos mira que tienes gustos raros, pero bueno cada una elige quien le gusta- rió.

-Bueno ya estamos- dijeron las que faltaban.

-Bien pues entonces nos vamos- alentó Wiz.

Ya rato mas tarde estaban todos en la entrada de la aldea dispuestos para partir al lago.

-Hinata no te escondas tras mió, que no va a pasar nada- le decía naruto divertido mientras la cogía de los hombros.

-Pero Naruto ya te dije que me da vergüenza- decía totalmente colorada mientras que intentaba taparse a las miradas de los demás.

-Pero no te preocupes no ves que todos van en traje de baño- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros venga, no me digas que te vas a estar escondiendo todo el día-

-No pero…-

-Venga que no te va a pasar nada-

-Vale- se dio por rendida mientras que seguía muy cerca de Naruto intentando esconderse pero cada vez que Naruto veía que lo intentaba el la frenaba.

-¿Anko que le ha pasado a Ibiki?- preguntaba Ino al ver como Ibiki se encontraba al lado de Anko lleno de chichones y arañazos.

-Nada, tan solo que a cogido lo que no debe- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Anko me estas dando algo de miedo- confeso la rubia.

-Entonces tu con tus hilos de chacra¿también curas?- preguntaba sorprendida Sakura a Wiz.

-Si puedo tanto atacar como sanar- contestaba Wiz muy orgullosa.

-Eso es interesante¿Y eso lo podrías enseñar?-

-Lo siento pero es un linaje de sangre no pueden utilizarlo de esa manera mas que mi familia- dijo ella.

-A bueno tampoco pasa nada-

-¿Y tu en que te especializas?- pregunto Wiz a Sakura.

-Yo soy medi-ninja y también tengo una fuerza sobre humana-

-Que chulo no asi puedes cargar con barios cuerpos a la vez- rió la chica.

-Si, si podría hacer eso aunque mas lo ago para defenderme-

-Ah, sabes Kioku también es medi-ninja-

-¿A si?-

-Si, desde que la conocemos es ella la que se encarna de sanar nuestras heridas más graves-

-Entonces mas tarde hablare con ella haber si me explica algún de sus métodos de sanación- dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

-¿Entonces tu eres de la villa de la roca?- preguntaba sorprendido Deidara a Midori.

-Si ¿por¿Pasa algo?- dijo esta extrañada.

-No solo que yo también soy de allí- dijo este.

-¿A si? Que coincidencia- decía con una sonrisa.

-Si pero yo fui renegado así que no puedo volver, pero por suerte aquí en Konoha han entendido que no fue mi culpa-

-Te digo un secreto- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto intrigado.

-Yo también soy renegada de la villa de la roca- dijo en un susurro con una sonrisa

-¿Y eso?-

-Me paso algo por el estilo a ti, a mi también me persiguieron por mi linaje, así que tuve que huir y desde entonces soy renegada, casi todas las lunas negras lo somos jeje-

-Jeje entonces estáis todas perseguidas por vuestros países-

-No todas, Pira, no lo es y Kioku creemos que tampoco- explicó.

-Ah, entiendo-

-Pero gracias a estas dos ya estamos a punto de que nos dejen de perseguir aunque aun no lo hemos conseguido-

En eso que mientras iban hablando llegaron al lago a donde no tardaron mucho en meterse, estuvieron jugando, bañándose, riendo, peleando y comiendo toda la tarde.

-Ja te gane otra vez- reía Ino –Kiba eres muy malo a las cartas-

-Has hecho trampa- se quejaba.

-Yo no he hecho trampas-

-Quiero la revancha-

-La acepto-

-Yo también me apunto- dijo Kumo mientras se sentaba aun lado.

-Y yo dijo Nigiyaka- mientras llegaba aun empapada.

-Bien- dijo Ino mientras repartía las cartas.

-Gaara baja de ahí, estamos aquí para bañarnos- gruñía Naruto mientras intentaba tirar a su amigo de una plancha de arena que había hecho y en la cual Gaara estaba sentado, flotando sobre el agua.

-No- contesto este.

-Naruto ¿Te ayudo?- pregunto Hoshi con una sonrisa situándose a su lado.

-Si por favor-

-Aparta- le dijo a Naruto mientras intentaba controlar la arena para quitarla de debajo de Gaara, cosa que no tardo en ocurrir dando lugar a que Gaara cayera al agua.

-Hoshi- dijo malhumorado mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua.

-Jaja, esa si que a sido una caída buena- reía Hoshi, en eso que Gaara se le lanzo encima haciéndole una aguadilla.

-jaja esta di que es graciosa- reía Gaara –y tu naruto tampoco te escapas- dijo mientras se dirigía en la dirección del otro que intentaba salir del agua como podía.

-Shikamaru, deja de hacer el vago y vente abañarte- decía Temari mientras que tiraba de un brazo del susodicho que estaba tirado en el pasto.

-Que problemático no tengo ganas-

-Vamos Shikamaru, si de seguro luego te vas a divertir, que están hay todos- le decía señalando al lago donde la mayoría estaban dentro.

-No tengo ganas-

-no me hagas usar el plan "B"- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas.

-¿A si¿Y cual es el plan "B"?- pregunto divertido Shikamaru.

-Jeje ya veras- en eso que se gira hacia el lago y grita -¡Gai, Lee! A Shikamaru se le va a apagar la flama de la juventud por que no quiere bañarse en el lago- en eso se gira a mirar a Shikamaru el cual tenia una cara de espanto viendo como los dos antes mencionados se acercan a toda prisa y lo cargan hasta meterlo en el agua seguida de Temari que iba con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que se metía al lago.

-Shikamaru, no puedes dejar que la flama de la juventud se apague- dijeron Gai y Lee a la vez.

-Plan "B" realizado con éxito- dijo divertida Temari mientras hacia el gesto de la victoria mientras que Shikamaru, asomaba la cabeza, totalmente empapado.

-Eso es jugar sucio- dijo este.

-Tú no sabes que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale- dijo divertida esta mientras se le acercaba para hacerle una aguadilla, y tras eso ambos intentaban hacerle una aguadilla al otro.

**Aqui acaba el capitulo espero que os haya ustado espero no tardar mucho en subir el siguiente, espero que me dejen reviews con ayuda pues estoy pobre de imaguinacion.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	19. Tranquilidad, reposo y ¿examen?

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bueno hace mucho que no subia un capitulo nuevo y por eso ruego imploro que me perdoneis sorry, sorry, sorry, pero es quehando castigada sin ordenador y los ratos en que puedo conectarme mi imaguinacion seva de viage y eso no ayuda mucho asi pues, os repito que me disculpeis no ha sido por propia voluntad pero de igual modo ya por fin os traigo este capitulo espero que os guste pues me ha acarreado muchos problemas ya que no me venia ala imaguinacion nada.**

**Reviews:**

**zory: nee-san no te sulfures qe como ves ya por fin actualice, jeje me he tardado esta vez, pero te aseguro ue el proximo lo subo mas rapido te lo juro y perjuro, el proximo ya lo tengo medio planeado asi pues no se me hara ni tan dificil de escribir ai que ya ta, tacha aqui esta el capitulo esperado por tan largo tiempo jeje, bueno no te digo mas pues luego me comentaras que t paecio jeje chao bess.**

**iriahs: siento la tardanza y perdon por no seguir tu idea pero me parecio demasiado demasiado ñoña como tu dijiste, bueno espero que te guste y sigo acogiendo ideas chao y bess.**

**Ukio Hyuga: perdon por la tardanza y me alegro que te gustse el capitulo y lo sasusaku si ya eran novios de igual modo andan casados por culpa del enjenddro asi que... bueno esperoq ue te guste besos chao.**

**Y ya sin decir mas os dejo con el capitulo que ya es hora chao.**

_-Vamos Shikamaru, si de seguro luego te vas a divertir, que están hay todos- le decía señalando al lago donde la mayoría estaban dentro._

_-No tengo ganas-_

_-no me hagas usar el plan "B"- dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas._

_-¿A si¿Y cual es el plan "B"?- pregunto divertido Shikamaru._

_-Jeje ya veras- en eso que se gira hacia el lago y grita -¡Gai, Lee! A Shikamaru se le va a apagar la flama de la juventud por que no quiere bañarse en el lago- en eso se gira a mirar a Shikamaru el cual tenia una cara de espanto viendo como los dos antes mencionados se acercan a toda prisa y lo cargan hasta meterlo en el agua seguida de Temari que iba con una sonrisa triunfal mientras que se metía al lago._

_-Shikamaru, no puedes dejar que la flama de la juventud se apague- dijeron Gai y Lee a la vez._

_-Plan "B" realizado con éxito- dijo divertida Temari mientras hacia el gesto de la victoria mientras que Shikamaru, asomaba la cabeza, totalmente empapado._

_-Eso es jugar sucio- dijo este._

_-Tú no sabes que en el amor y en la guerra todo vale- dijo divertida esta mientras se le acercaba para hacerle una aguadilla, y tras eso ambos intentaban hacerle una aguadilla al otro._

**Tranquilidad, reposo y ¿examen?**

La tarde paso rápida a la noche todos andaban tirados en el pasto mientras veían las luciérnagas que volaban por el lago.

-Chicos ¿que tal si nos vamos a pasar la noche todos a una misma casa?- propuso Ten Ten.

-Bien ¿pero a que casa nos iríamos? Puesto que si te fijas somos demasiados- dijo Temari mirándola de reojo.

-Pues… hay esta el problema- dijo desganada Ten Ten.

-Si queréis os venís a la nuestra que como somos tantas es bastante grande- propuso Shiro.

-Es verdad la nuestra es muy grande y allí podemos pasar todos la noche- apoyó Wiz.

-Entonces decidido vamos para allá que aquí ya comienza a refrescar- dijo Ino mientras se calentaba los brazos.

-Si cierto, ya hace frío y para dentro de un rato ara mas- apoyo Kiba mientras abrazaba a Ino para intentar que entrara en calor.

Tras eso todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de las muchachas allí gracias a algunos aportes que hicieron todos de camino, comprando bebida y comida, se reunieron y siguieron con juegos risas e insultos.

-Kankuro te reto a un concurso de beber sake- dijo ya muy divertida Shiro.

-Acepto ya veras como vas a caer antes que yo- contesto este ya picado con anterioridad.

Tras esto ambos comenzaron ha beber sin limitaciones animados por muchos de los que se encontraban en el lugar haciendo que la cantidad de botellas de sake vacías aumentaran.

-No me vas a vencer Kankuro he de avisarte que soy realmente muy resistente ha la bebida- reía escandalosamente Shiro.

-Ja no me conoces aun, pero he de asegurarte que mi cuerpo aguantara mas alcohol que el tuyo- decía picado Kankuro.

-Vamos tu puedes Shiro dale su merecido a mi hermano- apoyaba Temari mientras se encontraba detrás de la muchacha dándole todos los ánimos que se le ocurrían.

-Venga Kankuro no te dejes ganar por una muchacha canija- le decía de igual modo Kiba a Kankuro.

Por otro lado:

Naruto reía escandalosamente mientras que no soltaba el agarre de Hinata la cual se ponía colorada cada vez que el rubio decía una borriquera que para muchos no tenia sentido ninguno. Mientras que Anko junto a Ibiki se añadían a el concurso de beber sake esto causo que varios se pusieran al rededor para seguir animando con constantes gritos.

-Oye Sai ¿Estos son siempre así?- preguntaba extrañada con la escena Wiz.

-Jeje me temo que siempre que me monta un pollo como este si y espera que no empiecen Naruto y Sasuke a discutir por tonterías provocando que se pongan retos incoherentes- explicaba Sai con una de sus sonrisas.

-Ah- contesto la joven.

-Lo cierto es que no entiendo el comportamiento de todos ellos, es raro que en ninguno de mis libros venga escrito nada por el estilo, esto me tiene intrigado- decía Sai distraído mientras veía a Sakura y a Ino tirando se los trastos a la cabeza por culpa de una estúpida disputa, en eso que de repente un gran grito se oye provocando que todos callaran y miraran hacia la dirección del dueño.

-¡¡¡Nani!!! Sasuke-baka claro que soy capaz- grito Naruto quedándose con todas las miradas de los presentes que al ver de lo que se trataba volvieron a lo que con anterioridad hacían.

-Ves ya empezaron con sus disputas- dijo Sai divertido.

-¿A eso te referías?- pregunto Wiz asustada de los gritos que daba el rubio hiperactivo.

-A eso mismo- contesto con una sonrisa.

Tras eso todos entraron a disputas continuas mientras que otros cuantos reían por ver tales escenas. Kankuro al final perdió contra Shiro, Naruto estuvo callado mas de 15 minutos por culpa de Sasuke, Ino y Sakura acabaron cansándose al no encontrar ningún objeto a mano para tirarle a la cabeza al otro, y Wiz y Sai al final decidieron quedarse en un rincón charlando de cosas insignificantes.

En eso que llego una hora en la cual ya muchos ni se mantenían de pie fue entonces cuando decidieron irse hacia sus hogares los que no lo estaban.

A la mañana a todos les llego una circular que decía que en apenas dos semanas seria el siguiente examen de ascenso a chunin fue entonces cuando varios se alegraron mientras que otros cuantos simplemente pasaban del tema al saber que no iba con ellos.

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!- gritaba Pira –Kakashi venga despierta que tienes que ir ha hablar con la Hokage- le decía mientras lo agitaba sin ningún cuidado.

-¿Para que voy ha ir ha hablar con la Hokage?- se quejaba el aludido mientras que intentaba dormirse de nuevo.

-Para que me apuntes al examen para chunin- gritaba Pira.

-Pero si aun hay tiempo- se quejaba –y más tarde puedo ir-

-Kakashi, venga porfa que yo no quiero tener este rango tan bajo mas tiempo que yo merezco mas, porfa o sino quemo tus libros- le dijo furiosa.

-No puedes quemarlos por que los he escondido- dijo divertido Kakashi.

-Ah ¿con que los has escondido¿No será por casualidad el lugar en el que los has escondido debajo del fregadero de la cocina?- dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

-No- contesto el otro.

-¿Ah no? Entonces por que es que los he encontrado allí- le dice mostrándole el libro.

-Ya deja mi libro- dijo Kakashi recuperando la movilidad e intentando quitarle el libro.

-No hasta que vallas y te puedo asegurar que esta vez si que destruiré el libro de verdad- le dijo con una cara muy tenebrosa.

-Ok vale ya voy- se dio por vencido el ninja copia.

Treinta minutos mas tarde se encontraba Kakashi medio dormido junto con Pira el el despacho de la Hokage mientras esta los miraba sorprendida.

-Kakashi ¿estas enfermo?- le pregunto la hokage.

-No- contesto el.

-¿De veras?- pregunto de nuevo muy extrañada.

-De veras no estoy enfermo-

-Entonces ¿como que has llegado temprano¿Y como que no andas leyendo tu librito?- pregunto extrañada.

-Por que ella me lo quito y si no venia lo quemaría- dijo señalando a Pira la cual sonreía.

-Pira eres demasiado mala- le dijo con una sonrisa de igual modo Tsunade.

-Ni que lo digas Oka-san- contesto esta.

-Bueno veníais a lo del examen chunin ¿verdad?- pregunto la quinta.

-Si pero yo me pregunto una cosa ¿con quien hará el examen Pira?- pregunto extrañado Kakashi.

-Pues al parecer este año se va hacer por grupos de dos personas así pues el Kazekage me ha mandado a una muchacha que hará pareja de Pira- explicó esta.

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto Pira.

-Se llama Hoshi- contesto la Hokage.

-¿Hoshi? que bien- grito Pira.

-¿La conoces?- preguntaron los otros dos.

-Claro es la chica que va siempre con Gaara la rubia bajita- explicó Pira.

-A ya se quien es- dijo Tsunade.

-Si yo también- contesto Kakashi.

-Bien pues como ya se quien mi compañera será mejor que valla a entrenarme con ella un poco y además como ambas somos jinchurikis nos entenderemos mejor- dijo Pira mientras salía del despacho.

-¡¡¡Pira espera!!! dame mi libro- le dijo Kakashi.

-Toma y la próxima vez lo escondes mejor- le dijo mientras le lanzaba el libro a Kakashi.

Tras eso Pira se dirigió hacia la residencia donde se encontraban tanto Gaara sus hermanos y Hoshi, allí llamo a la puerta teniendo como respuesta que Temari le abriera la puerta mientras que intentaba secarse el pelo con una toalla.

-Hola Pira que sorpresa que nos visites- dijo Temari –seguro que bienes en busca de Hoshi ¿cierto?- pregunto la de la arena.

-Si es que eme acaban de decir que formara equipo con migo para los exámenes de ascenso a chunin y es por eso que quería ver si le apetecía entrenar un poco para ver que tal somos ambas luchando- le explico la mayor.

-Si claro enseguida la llamo- dijo Temari mientras entraba en una de las habitaciones para después salir en dirección a la cocina –enseguida sale espera a que se vista- dijo la muchacha.

-Bien no hay problema aun es pronto- contesto Pira.

Cinco minutos mas tarde Hoshi salía con una sonrisa en la cara mientras se dirigía hacia Pira.

-Bueno ¿qué tal si nos entrenamos un poco para el examen?- dijo divertida Pira mientras la miraba con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Por mi de acuerdo aunque no creo que nos cuete mucho pasar el examen- rió Hoshi mientras cogía su equipamiento. Tras eso ambas chicas estuvieron entrenando por largo rato en un descampado haciendo que sus técnicas se complementaran para facilitarles las luchas durante el examen.

Por otro lado los ex-integrantes de Akatsuki intentaban hacer su vida normal y en cierto modo lo conseguían exceptuando que Sasuke aun tenia cierto rencor hacia su hermano aunque este ya no tuviera nada que ver con la matanza de su clan.

En otra zona de Konoha nueve jóvenes hablaban entre ellas sobre información que les había llegado, de grupos de maleantes y asaltantes en otros países así que intentaba aclararse para poder ir a ciertos lugares dando lugar un acuerdo que tenia que ver con la división del grupo de las Lunas Negras para que algunas ayudasen ha los habitantes de esos países ya que los conocían de antes y no querían que se les fueran arrebatas todas sus pertenencias, así pues varias horas de hablar sin descanso sobre esos asuntos decidieron ir ha hablar con su "jefa"

-¡¡¡Pira-sama!!!- grito Sam –tenemos que informarte de algo- le dijo mientras las nueve lunas negras se acercaban corriendo al campo de entrenamiento en el que Pira y Hoshi entrenaban.

-¿Que ocurre que venís todas?- pregunto ella preocupada frenando su entrenamiento.

-Se nos ha informado de grupos de maleantes y ladrones en las zonas de nuestros antiguos pueblos y queremos ir ha ayudarles tan solo te queríamos pedir permiso para partir cuanto antes- dijo Sam.

-Por mi vale pero me gustaría saber si ¿vais todas o solo unas pocas?- pregunto Pira.

-No tres de nosotras se quedaran aquí las demás nos vamos- dijo Natsumi.

-Bien díganme quien se quedan y acabaremos antes- ordeno Pira.

-Nos quedamos Wiz, Nioku y yo- respondió Shiro.

-Bien pues las demás tenéis mi permiso para partir cuando queráis pero procurar que no os ocurra nada malo que no me gustaría tener que ir en fechas del examen a ayudaron- dijo divertida.

-No se preocupe Pira-sama nosotras sabemos cuidarnos- dijo seria Natsumi.

Después de eso y que todas las integrantes se despidieran entre ellas el equipo formado por seis de las lunas negras partió con destino los países de la roca, rayo y la hierba. Tras eso Pira informo de ello a la Hokage.

Pasaron varios días tranquilamente mientras que nuestros ninjas iban y venían de misiones, es entonces cuando por la puerta norte de Konoha llegaban de su misión Hinata y Naruto acompañados de unos grupos de genin que se les habían asignado para que los entrenaran.

-Naruto-sensei- decía el miembro femenino del equipo de Naruto.

-¿Que ocurre?- pregunto Naruto mirándola.

-¿Se encarga usted de los documentos?- pregunto la muchacha – es que nosotros estamos cansados y nos gustaría irnos hacia nuestras casas- dijo la muchacha un poco avergonzada.

-Si claro ya podéis iros yo me encargo del papeleo, aprovechar para descansar que mañana ya tendréis que ir al entrenamiento como normalmente- explico y tras eso les removió el cabello a sus tres genin en gesto cariñoso.

-Bien entonces si no le importa nos vamos- y tras despedirse los chicos se marcharon cada uno a su hogar.

-Hinata-sama ¿podemos irnos nosotros también? es que nosotros también estamos cansados- dijo uno de los chicos del equipo de Hinata.

-Si claro iros ya me encargo yo de esto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces hasta mañana sensei- se despidieron los muchachos.

-Bueno Hinata será mejor que le llevemos todo esto a Oba-chan sino quieres que se enfade con nosotros- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa cálida.

-Si claro- contesto Hinata de igual modo aunque con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Por cierto ¿qué comemos hoy?- pregunto Naruto mientras caminaba.

-Naruto-kun hoy te toca cocinar a ti- contesto la joven.

-Ha cierto no me acordaba- rió graciosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca –bueno entonces...- pensaba mientras miraba al cielo.

-Ramen ¿no?- pregunto alegremente Hinata.

-No hoy me apetece hacer otra cosa- dijo mientras que la cogía de la mano para dirigirse a la torre de la Hokage, mientras que la Hyuuga lo miraba sorprendida por que hubiera decidido comer algo distinto a ramen.

Por otro lado Lee mataba a entrenamientos a sus genin mientras que ellos suplicaban por que los dejara un poco descansar dando como resultado otra sesión mayor por que decía que su llama de la juventud se les apagaría, mientras que desde lejos una Ten Ten y su equipo miraban intentando darle ánimos a los pobres genin de Lee.

-Ten Ten ¿aun no les has dejado irse a tus chicos?- le pregunto Neji que se acercaba hacia ella por detrás suyo.

-¿Que?- dijo sorprendida –a cierto ya podéis iros ha vuestras casas ya habéis hecho suficiente por hoy- les dijo Ten Ten a su equipo el cual le miraron con una sonrisa para luego despedirse y salir corriendo.

-¿Que miras?- pregunto Neji intrigado.

-Nada tan sol que me dan pena los genin de Lee- le dijo mientras los señalaba haciendo flexiones.

-Lo cierto es que conociendo a Lee de seguro es como Gai y eso he de reconocer que es un fastidio- dijo Neji

-Ni que lo digas es por eso que me dan lastima- dijo Ten Ten mientras miraba a Lee matar a sus alumnos con una gota en la nuca como Neji.

Mientras en el despacho de la Hokage se encontraban Hinata y Naruto entregando los documentos, Ino, Kiba, Shino y Chouji que esperaban las indicaciones para una nueva misión.

-Bien Naruto, Hinata ambos equipos han hecho un buen trabajo así pues ya podéis marcharos- dijo Tsunade mientras recogía los informes y los revisaba –Bien y vosotros cuatro tenéis misión tenéis que ir a la frontera entre el país del fuego y el de la hierba, al parecer hay muchos disturbios por la zona y queremos que averigüéis por que están causados y quien los causa, tras eso procederéis a detenerlos y se les impondrá una pena, ya que esos disturbios está acarreando conflictos con el país de la hierba y queremos evitar eso, así pues marchaos e intentar que no os reconozcan hasta que no sea necesario- dijo muy seria la Hokage –bueno pues ya podéis partir tenéis plazo para cumplir esta misión, y es de dos semanas como en ese tiempo no sea cumplida se os mandara otro equipo- dijo y tras eso los cuatro jounin partieron de inmediato hacia su misión.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando en el despacho aparecieron el Kazekage y sus dos hermanos.

-Hokage-sama ¿nos necesitaba para algo?- pregunto Gaara.

-Si como bien sabe en una semana será el examen de ascenso a Chunin es por eso es que quería pedirle que una de las pruebas las pongan ustedes como símbolo de paz entre nuestro países- dijo Tsunade mirando muy seriamente a Gaara.

-Bien, entonces Temari se hará cargo de la prueba, ella junto con su equipo supervisaran esa prueba, si no nos quiere para mas será mejor que nos marchemos pues hay mucho que prepara- finaliza diciendo Gaara.

-Bien si ya pueden macharse eso era todo lo que tenia que comentaros- finalizo de igual modo la Hokage.

Y tras eso tanto Gaara como sus hermanos se marcharon del despacho con dirección a su lugar de residencia.

A la mañana siguiente, a la hora temprana paso por esa residencia Shikamaru en busca de Temari pues el era el encargado del examen y así pues les tocaría trabajar juntos en eso, cosa que no les desagrado nada, mas en cambio parecía agradarles y mucho.

-¿Esta Temari?- pregunto Shikamaru una vez que le hubieron abierto la puesta encontrándose con la cara de Gaara que no parecía muy contento.

-Si, enseguida sale- contesto y tras eso le cerro la puerta en las narices ha Shikamaru.

Tras cinco minutos de espera Temari abrió la puerta mientras le reprochaba a su hermano por haber dejado a Shikamaru fuera, y tras cerrar la puerta tras de si, lo saludo abrazándole y plantándole un beso cosa que no negó Shikamaru el cual la abrazo por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si. Pero algo los interrumpió.

-Y para eso me has echado encara que le hubiera cerrado la puerta- les reprocho Gaara apoyado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de ira –se supone que os habíais juntado para preparar el examen, no para daros el lote- les reprocho nuevamente.

-Ya no seas carca Gaara, ya nos vamos no te pongas así- le reprocho la mayor mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa en la cara.

Tras eso los siguientes días no paso mucho, aparte de que tanto Temari, Shikamaru y sus equipos no paraban de un lado a otro preparando el inminente examen, toda la villa andaba revolucionada pues, la fecha del examen provocaría que llegarían numerosos ninjas y las villas pasaría allenarse de vida mas del o que era, y eso traía mas ganancias para los comercios, al igual que también traía mas vigilancia.

El dia del examen toda la escuela de Konoha se encontraba abarrotada de numerosos ninjas do todas las edades y países, todos andaban en grupos mientras Hoshi y Pira los miraban extrañadas, al parecer todos hay iban en grupos grandes y se solían conocer, y ellas en cambio tan solo se conocían ellas, dos hasta que Temari se les aproximo por la espalda.

-Bueno si aquí están las dos genin- dijo divertida al ver la cara de las dos muchachas.

-Hola Temari- saludo Pira.

-Hi- saludo como si nada Hoshi.

-Que esperando para el examen ¿no?- dijo ella mientras miraba al reto de los participantes.

-Si pero no conocemos a nadie- dijo Pira al verlos de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, tan solo que los que conoces tiene un rango mayor y por eso no participan pero de igual modo soy fuertes de seguro se os dará bien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-De eso no hay duda- dijo Hoshi muy orgullosa.

-Si la verdad es que yo antes de que me fuera de la villa ya quise presentarme al examen pero no tuve tiempo así que llevo muchos años preparada- rió Pira –y de igual modo en estos entrenamientos hemos mejorado bastante las dos juntas- dijo mientras que apoyaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la menos.

-Entonces se te dará fácil, bueno yo me voy, esta prueba le pertenece ha Konoha la de la Arena es la segunda parte así que tenéis que pasar que os quiero poner aprueba- dijo divertida Temari, para después partir hacia otra dirección.

Cerca de quince minutos después de que Temari se marchara Hinata llamo a todos los participantes y les indico el lugar al que debían ir y les entrego unos documentos que tenían que rellenar tras eso todos los participantes se entretejieron un rato para rellenar los papeles y luego pasaron ha las salas en las que se les indicaba, la primera parte del examen, trataba de tener que luchar con un jounin avanzado, durante un tiempo si tras el trascurso del tiempo los participantes se mantenían conscientes, abrían pasado la primera prueba del examen, pero para ello deberían ponerse las pilas, todos los que quedaran inconsciente, en el transcurso del examen o se rindieran serian descalificados.

Nada mas entrar a la sala donde se les había signado se encontraron que hay les esperaba ha ambas Naruto.

-Hola- saludo divertido Naruto.

-Hola- contestaron las otras dos con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya como sabéis tenéis un tiempo y me tenéis que derrotar, o manteneros despiertas hasta que acabe el examen- explico Naruto.

-¿Te han asignado a nosotras por que todos somos jinchurikis?- pregunto Pira divertida.

-Si lo cierto es que si Shikamaru dijo que si os ponía otro jounin tendríais demasiada ventaja así pues me puso a mi- dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Bueno en cierto modo lo entiendo, Naruto será necesario que des todo, ya que te encuentras en desventaja- dijo Hoshi.

-Si por eso no os preocupéis- añadió Naruto –pero ahora será mejor que empecemos- dijo señalando un temporizador que se había puesto en marcha contando cinco minutos.

-¿Tan solo ese poco tiempo?- pregunto Hoshi.

-Si que quieres en este examen hay muchos novatos- dijo Naruto posesionándose para combatir –bueno empecemos-

-Hai- contestaron las otras dos mientras se colocaban de igual modo.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este apitulo espero que pronto suba otro y no tardarme tanto pero de igual modo espero y ansio algun que otro review pero bueno espero os alla agradado y repito SORRY POR LA ESPERA PERO TOY CASTIGADA SIN INTERNET.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS A TODOS Y OS CUIDAIS DEJARME ALGUN REVIEW!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	20. Primera prueba

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**BIen pues cmo ven ya estoy de vuelta esta vez en poquisimo tiempo ya que aprobecho ahora que me han dehjado un rato el ordenador para poder subir el proximo capitulo, veo que no tiene mucha aceptacion asi pues me he propuesto que SI NO TEGO REVIEWS SUFICIENTES, POR FALTA DE LECTORES DEJARE DE PUBLICAR MI FIC Y LO DEJARE DE SUBIR asi pues no hace falta que sean muy largos los reviews pero solo necesito saber si la gente lo lee por que si no lo leen no se para que publico.**

**Reviews:**

**cibermandy91: me agrada muchisimo que te guste el fic y aqui traigo la conti aunque para el proximo capitulo puede que tarde mas por lo del castigo pero de igual modo aqui subo este.**

**Bueno no les entretengo mas y aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo.**

_Nada mas entrar a la sala donde se les había signado se encontraron que hay les esperaba ha ambas Naruto._

_-Hola- saludo divertido Naruto._

_-Hola- contestaron las otras dos con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Ya como sabéis tenéis un tiempo y me tenéis que derrotar, o manteneros despiertas hasta que acabe el examen- explico Naruto._

_-¿Te han asignado a nosotras por que todos somos jinchurikis?- pregunto Pira divertida._

_-Si lo cierto es que si Shikamaru dijo que si os ponía otro jounin tendríais demasiada ventaja así pues me puso a mi- dijo rascándose la nuca._

_-Bueno en cierto modo lo entiendo, Naruto será necesario que des todo, ya que te encuentras en desventaja- dijo Hoshi._

_-Si por eso no os preocupéis- añadió Naruto –pero ahora será mejor que empecemos- dijo señalando un temporizador que se había puesto en marcha contando cinco minutos._

_-¿Tan solo ese poco tiempo?- pregunto Hoshi._

_-Si que quieres en este examen hay muchos novatos- dijo Naruto posesionándose para combatir –bueno empecemos-_

_-Hai- contestaron las otras dos mientras se colocaban de igual modo._

**Primera pueba**

Entonces con un simple movimiento de cabeza de parte de Hoshi hacia Pira ambas se lanzaron al ataque juntas provocando una pequeña sorpresa por parte de Naruto el cual no se esperaba que le fueran ha atacar ambas a la vez, pero con un simple movimiento consiguió esquivarlas y ponerse detrás de ellas con una sonrisa en la cara, pero lo que no espero es que ambas muchachas ya esperaban ese movimiento así pues Hoshi se agacho y por la abertura de las piernas de Pira ataco creando un fino látigo de arena hecho con un poco de la arena de Gaara que le había dado anteriormente y llevaba camuflada como armadura en brazos y piernas, después de ese ataque que le pillo a Naruto de sorpresa Pira se giró rápidamente intentando darle una patada en todo el pecho pero para suerte de Naruto logro esquivarla al hacer una pirueta hacia atrás, al parar sus pies en el suelo firme las miro con una cara de asombro.

-Naruto, por favor ponte serio- dijo Pira con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la espalda de Hoshi que seguía agachada en el suelo.

-Eso Naruto sabemos que puedes hacer mucho mas que esquivarnos, no quieras que te hagamos enfurecer- rió de igual modo Hoshi.

-Bien si vosotras queréis que me ponga serio- dijo mirando hacia el suelo con una sonrisa –lo are, pero luego no os arrepintáis- dijo mientras que se le veía como sus ojos se tornaban de un color rojo y sus pupilas se alargaban, sus facciones se agudizaban y los colmillos aumentaban de tamaño.

-Bien a eso nos referíamos- dijo Hoshi mientras se ponía de pie, y lo miraba bastante divertida.

-Bueno entonces serios se ha dicho- dijo Pira mientras que ha ella también se le agudizaban sus rasgos faciales y sus ojos adquirían un tono dorado, sus colmillos crecían al igual que sus uñas, en ese momento Hoshi se crujió el cuello para luego provocar un cambio similar al de sus compañeros lo único en lo que se diferenciaba era que sus ojos antes marrones tomaban una tonalidad violáceo.

-A si esta mucho mejor- dijo Hoshi con una sonrisa macabra mostrando sus colmillos.

-Menos mal que la Oba-chan nos ha dejado una sala con paredes reforzadas que si no tiraremos el edificio- rió Naruto.

Fue entonces cuando Naruto hizo una copia para intentar estar mas igualados, fue entonces cuando el Naruto original se lanzo hacia Hoshi mientras que la copia intentaba atacar a Pira, el original rasgo con sus garras el brazo izquierdo de Hoshi pero no la daño mucho ya que gracias a la armadura de arena el golpe había perdido fuerza pero de igual modo Hoshi en el siguiente movimiento haciendo una bonita pirueta se coloco la mano en la herida y con una simple pasada la herida que antes sangraba quedo totalmente curada y al caer aprovechó para deshacerse de la copia que mantenía a Pira entretenida haciendo que ambas tuvieran de nuevo un mismo objetivo. Y fue entonces cuando Pira usando una combinación de elementos consiguió crear una técnica que aprisiono a Naruto en las ramas de una árbol inmovilizándolo, pero para prevenirse Hoshi en ese instante lo golpeo en un punto del brazo derecho dejándoselo inmovilizado, aun que no sirvió de mucho pues Naruto al liberar un poco de su chacra destrozo las raíces que lo mantenían aprisionado, y se coloco la mano en el brazo herido dando se cuenta que lo que Hoshi le había hecho era adormecerle todos los músculos para así evitar la movilidad de ese brazo. Pero Naruto al ver incapacitado de mover ese brazo hizo un rasengan con el izquierdo provocando que Hoshi acabar estampada sobre una de las paredes y un oyó en la pared tras ella.

-Je, no soy tan fácil de derrotar- dijo Naruto mientras que seguía hundiendo sus garras en el estomago de Hoshi, fue entonces cuando una ola de agua lo derribo, causada por Pira la cual tras haber liberado ha Hoshi se puso delante de ella para evitar que la atacara antes de que la muchacha se sanara por ella misma.

-¿Hoshi estas bien?- pregunto un poco preocupada Pira.

-Si cof- escupió un poco de sangre –no te preocupes esto no es nada para lo que ya me han hecho en otras ocasiones- dijo volviendo a toser mientras que sentada contra la pared y con una mano situada en el estomago comenzaba a curarse a velocidad de vértigo.

Mientras Pira atacaba sin descanso a Naruto el cual estaba cobrando movilidad en el brazo derecho, y se esforzaba al máximo en atacar a Pira.

Pira lo detenía ha base de técnicas de los cinco elementos y sus combinaciones, pero lo malo era que unas simples técnicas de los elementos no conseguían apenas efecto contra el chacra del Kyuubi, así pues eligió otra opción un de mayor seriedad y así en cada momento que encontraba un ligero descanso intentaba acumular chacra en su espalda para que cuando llegase el momento oportuno pudiera soltarlo de golpe pudiendo así noquear a Naruto aunque tan solo fuera por unos instantes.

Ya tan solo quedaba medio minuto marcado en el cronometro. Pira esta bastante agotada de tener que golpear, esquivar y acumular chacra simultáneamente, fue entonces cuando un rayo verde paso cerca de ella dañando una de las piernas de Naruto, eso provocó que tanto Naruto como Pira mirasen a Hoshi la cual se encontraba ya completamente recuperada y con posición de ataque, al parecer el rayo verde que había dañado a Naruto había sido un ataque de Hoshi en el cual acumulando chacra en la mano podía lanzarla como una flecha y así dañar a su oponente aunque estuviera lejos.

Fue entonces cuando Pira aprovechando tal despiste por parte de Naruto, libero todo el chacra almacenado por su mano derecha creando con cada uno de los dedos un elemento causando una unión de elementos muy poderosa, la cual tan solo podía y sabia manejar ella por llevar al bijuu de cinco colas en su interior el cual le daba opción a manejar todos los elementos.

Tras ese ataque Naruto quedo empotrado contra la pared creando una onda expansiva que abollo toda la pared, una vez que Pira aparto la mano del estomago del Joven, Naruto callo sentado al suelo mientras que con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban miro a las dos chicas para decirle.

-Habéis pasado la primera parte del examen- dijo con una sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente, y tras eso un pitido les señalo el fin del tiempo, tras eso, las dos muchachas cansadas cargaron a Naruto hacia fuera donde estaban todos los ninjas que habían pasado la primera prueba y allí bajo las miradas atentas de todos lo presentes, que miraban sorprendidos el mal aspecto del Jounin y cuestionaban que tan fuertes deberían ser las dos muchachas para haber dejado así a Naruto, Hoshi aprovechaba para sanar las heridas de su compañera y tras eso atendió todas y cada una de las Heridas de Naruto el cual tras varios minutos despertó con una sonrisa y no tardo en ponerse de pie para felicitar a las muchachas.

Muchos de los jounin que habían tenido que batallar contra los genin eran conocidos así pues al ver salir a Naruto tan malherido se habían acercado y tras que se recuperase todos se alejaron hacia sus puestos bastante contentos.

Después de que todos los participantes consiguieran descansar cerca de diez minutos, los jounin participantes indicaron a sus anteriores contrincantes que se posicionaran tras ellos en fila para quedar todos en filas frente a la Hokage la cual había aparecido ante ellos.

-Bien veo que muchos han pasado esta prueba o por lo menos han aguantado ese tiempo- dijo divertida mirando a todos los presentes –bien los jounin encargados de la primera prueba ya os podéis retirar espero los informes sobre esta batalla en mi despacho- dijo antes de ver como los jounin se retiraban dejando a los genin solos enfrente de la Hokage, Shikamaru y Temari, los cuales se encargaban de todo –bien ahora tenéis dos días para descansar antes de la segunda prueba del examen- explico Tsunade –esta segunda prueba será dirigida por los ninjas de suna, así pues enhorabuena por pasar y se os esperara en la zona que ellos os indiquen a la hora prevista- dijo Tsunade dando paso a Temari que comenzaría.

-Bien como veo sois bastantes los que habéis pasado así que dentro de dos días a la seis de la mañana os espero a todos en el bosque de la muerte, esta prueba se quito hace un par de años por causas que no os incumben pero nosotros hemos decidido que es hora de que de nuevo se incluya en el examen chunin así pues se llevara a cabo allí, los que anteriormente halláis estado ya en ese bosque por causas del examen, os debo advertir que no será igual habrá barias modificaciones así pues será mejor que descanséis y que valláis preparados- finalizo con una sonrisa –bueno pues ya podéis marcharos- dijo arrugando el ceño al ver que seguían quietos mirándola.

En eso Shikamaru que andaba tras de ella se acercó y en apenas un susurro le comento:

-Sabes ahora mismo me has recordado de sobremanera a Anko la vez que hicimos nosotros el examen de ascenso- dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que la otra se enfurruñara al oír el comentario.

-Shikamaru, ni se te ocurra compararme con esa víbora de mala ostia- decía mientras una venita le asomaba por la frente.

-Je ahora si que te pareces a ella- dijo mientras la miraba de reojo esperando ser lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar su abanico.

-Shikamaru, te voy a matar- le grito Temari mientras desenfundaba su abanico.

-Tan poco es para tanto Temari, tan solo era una broma- decía Shikamaru mientras esquivaba todos los ataques por escasos milímetros.

-¿Con que solo una broma?- dijo aun mas cabreada.

-Si una broma- dijo en un susurro al lado de su oído, cosa que sorprendió a Temari pues no se había dado cuenta de que se había situado tras de ella, en eso que la giró y le dio un profundo beso dejándola sorprendida –eres demasiado problemática Temari- le reprocho antes de seguir dándole besos hasta que les faltara el aire, en eso Pira y Hoshi que no se habían ido aun pues estaban intentando hablar con ellos dos, se dieron media vuelta con una gota en la nuca y dijeron al unísono.

-Nosotras no hemos visto nada- y después de eso se marcharon dejando muy sonrojados a Temari y Shikamaru el cual se reía por lo bajo.

Tras eso cada una de las jóvenes se fueron a sus casas en busca de algo de descanso al igual que todos los jounin que habían participado en el examen.

-Hinata ¿que tal tu pelea¿no los dejarías muy mal?- dijo divertido Naruto al saber que el grupo que le asignaron a la muchacha no había pasado.

-Naruto, no digas eso- dijo sonrojada –lo que sucedió es que eran muy malos no use ni mi byakugan , pero ni me rozaron- dijo la muchacha apenada –pero es que ni siquiera les ataque bien tan solo intente moverme un poco y cayeron derrotados con un simple golpe- se entristeció aun mas la muchacha.

-No te preocupes Hinata que si no han pasado es por que eran demasiado débiles, en el próximo será- dijo Naruto mientras la acercaba así rodeándola por los hombros intentando consolarla de que hubiera dejado un equipo fuera.

-Pero... tu si las has aprobado- le dijo con los ojos aguados.

-Si pero es que con las que he tenido que pelear yo te puedo asegurar que habrían derrotado a cualquier- dijo mientras reía, en eso una voz los llamo desde lo lejos.

-¡¡¡Hinata, Naruto!!!- grito Sakura que iba de la mano de Sasuke –Que me he enterado que te han dado una paliza he Naruto- se burlo mientras llegaba riendo.

-¡Cállate Sakura-chan!- grito Naruto cabreado.

-Jaja, si me han dicho que has quedado ni para el arrastre- se volvió a burlar esta vez Sasuke.

-La próxima te enfrentas tu a Hoshi y Pira juntas haber quien queda peor de pelear contra ellas- le hecho en cara, en eso los otros tres presentes lo miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Peleaste contra Hoshi y Pira?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

-Si por eso quede tan mal- dijo enfurruñado.

-Si es cierto yo también te vi cuando salías y ellas te estaban curando- dijo recordando Sasuke –pues no te tocaron dos nada débiles- se compadeció de el.

-Ya lo se es por eso que me gustaría verte a ti peleando contra ellas de seguro acababas muerto- dijo señalando a Sasuke.

-Oye, no te pongas así que tan solo creía que te habían tocado otros y no esas dos- dijo en un intento de defenderse.

-Pues antes de insultar entérate bien Sasuke-teme- dijo de malos humos mientras que se giraba y cogiendo de la mano de Hinata echaba a caminar e dirección a su casa, dejando a los otros dos hay plantados.

Por otro lado se encontraba Neji maldiciendo a uno de los chiquillos con los que había tenido que batallar en el examen, y por culpa de ese muchacho se encontraba vendándose el brazo ya que el muchacho que lo hirió uso veneno y con tan solo un pequeño rasguño le había acarreado que su brazo se amoratara considerablemente.

-Neji¿que te a ocurrido?- dijo Ten Ten desde su espalda cuando lo vio vendándose el brazo.

-Nada uno de los malditos canijos con los que he peleado- dijo con palabras envenenadas en rencor.

-Jeje, uso veneno ¿verdad?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras que le ayudaba atarse la venda.

-Si- contesto enfurruñado.

-No te pongas así que tan poco es para tanto, ellos querían pasar el examen y han hecho todo lo que han podido- dijo acabado de anudarla.

-Si pero que quería ese chico matarme, si tan solo me ha rozado y ya tengo el brazo amoratado, si me lo llega a clavar mas poco y me mata- se quejo de nuevo.

-Vamos como si un enano de 12 años, fuese ha matar al genio Hyuuga- se burlo.

-¿Te estas metiendo conmigo?- dijo divertido mientras la miraba.

-Yo...- dijo señalándose –que va tan solo digo, que si no te ha matado es cosa del destino- dijo Ten Ten en un tono burlón.

-Huy ¿intentas retarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A lo mejor- dijo poniéndose de pie y apoyando sus manos en las caderas –pero no creo que el genio se ponga a pelearse con una ninja como yo- dijo mirando hacia un lado mientras intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¿Quien dijo que no pelearía con una ninja como tu?- dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de ella.

-Jaja, yo por que de seguro te ganaría jaja- rió mientras lo miraba alzando la cabeza por culpa de que Neji fuero varios centímetros mayor a ella.

-Jeje ¿eso crees?- dijo mientras, se agachaba poco a poco.

-Claro que lo creo- dijo con orgullo.

-¿Estas segura?- le dijo mientras que alzaba una mano para acariciar la cara de la muchacha.

-Si- dijo ella para luego recibir con agrado el beso que el Hyuuga le deposito en los labios, y las caricias que se trasladaron hacia sus caderas.

-Prepárate entonces- le dijo con una sonrisa tras separarse para coger aire.

En otro lugar Pira llegaba a su casa, fue entrar a la casa y sin saludar ni siquiera, subió las escaleras, entro a su habitación y se tiro encima de la cama, mientras Kakashi que ya se encontraba en la casa la vio pasar, y la siguió con los ojos hasta que se perdió tras la puerta de la Habitación, quedándose extrañado por que ni siquiera lo hubiera mirado. Entonces subió las escaleras y tras abrir la puerta y guardar su precioso libro, se acercó a la cama y se agacho quedando a la altura de Pira.

-¿Que muy duro el examen?- dijo divertido.

-La verdad, duro no fue lo que pasa es que gaste mucho chacra, pero lo de la pelea contra Naruto estuvo entretenida- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Peleaste contra Naruto?- pregunto sorprendido.

-Si al parecer la Hokage pensó que si luchábamos en mas o menos igualdad de condiciones estaríamos mejor y seria mas entretenido el examen- le contesto mientras giraba su cara para mirarlo.

-Entonces perdiste ¿verdad?- dijo riendo.

-¡¡¡Eh¿con quien te crees que estas hablando? yo claro que he ganado, yo no voy a perder tan fácilmente- le reprocho furiosa.

-Jeje- rió de nuevo para después sacar el libro de nuevo, y comenzar a leer como era de costumbre.

-¡Deja de reírte de mi que no me hace gracia, estoy cansada!- le dijo mientras que lagrimones le caían por las mejillas.

-Tan poco es para tanto, cuando luchaste contra Akatsuki de seguro fue peor, y luego bien que tenias fuerzas para apalearme- dijo riendo de nuevo.

-¿Que quieres que te apaleé?- dijo mirándola muy seria, en eso a Kakashi se le callo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Lo cierto es que no- dijo con una risa tonta mientras hacia gestos con las manos evitando que se enfadase.

El tiempo durante los próximos días fue rápido los candidatos que aun seguían en el examen se la pasaban descansando o tratando de perfeccionar algunas técnicas.

En eso el da de la segunda prueba llego, y delante de las puertas hacia el bosque de la muerte se encontraban reunidos cerca de cuarenta participantes, mientras Hoshi y Pira examinaban a todos los presentes intentando evaluar que fuertes eran aun que no consiguieron mucho pues los presentes estaban repartidos en muchas edades y el chacra que desprendían era de cantidades muy diferente entre ellos.

-Bien, ya ha llegado el momento de participar en la segunda prueba- dijo Temari con una sonrisa –bien como algunos sabréis antes esta parte del examen se realizaba por equipos de tres y se les entregaba un pergamino a cada equipo, el cual debían completar con otro que tenían que arrebatar aun equipo contrincante, pero esta vez no se llevara a cabo así sino que en el bosque de la muerte hay cinco zonas distribuidas por todo el territorio, en cada zona hay una objeto característico de alguno de los cinco elementos, todos los equipos participantes deberéis conseguir haceros con un objeto de cada elemento, he de aclarar que no hay suficientes objetos para todos los equipos es por eso que, será necesario que los equipos batallen entre ellos para hacerse con los objetos- dijo muy seria –también podéis poneros trampas los unos a los otros, podéis también sabotearos, o simplemente, luchar cara a cara equipos contra equipos- dijo para luego coger un poco de aire –os debo avisar que este bosque no es tan solo un bosque pues animales salvajes os atacaran si se ven en peligro, o tan solo por intentar cazar, y a todo esto se le añadirá que, habrá varios grupos de ninjas vigilando y guardando los objetos, cada zona de cada elemento tendrá ha un numeroso grupo de elite que se especializan en ese elemento, así pues será necesarias varias batallas para lograr haceros con esos objetos, o sutiles trampas y engaños- finalizo resoplando –bueno y para acabar tenéis un tiempo limite de cinco días si a los cinco días el equipo al completo no se encuentra en el edificio que hay en el centro del área con los cincos objetos y con los dos miembros conscientes no séles dará como aprobada esta parte del examen, así que colocaros cada equipo en las puertas asignadas y en cuanto se habrán significara que ha comenzado el examen- acabo para luego girarse y hacerle un movimiento de aprobación a un equipo de ninjas que estaban bajo su mando, y tras eso los ninjas indicaron a cada uno de los equipos la puerta ala que deberían dirigirse –bueno pues si no hay ninguna duda será mejor que partáis cada uno hasta vuestro puesto y espero que no muráis muchos- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se giraba de nuevo a mirar a los presentes, provocando pavor a mas de uno.

Después de eso los participantes se marcharon ha sus puestos.

-Temari- llamo Kankuro desde una de las puertas.

-¿Qué?- pregunto esta molesta.

-¿No te has pasado un poco de brusca?- le reprocho el hermano.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto ella extrañada.

-No se tan solo me has recordado a Anko- dijo el otro por el transmisor.

-¡¡¡COMO!!!- grito Temari con una vena en la frente -¡¡¡Por que ha todos os ha dado por compararme con esa víbora de Anko!!!- grito de nuevo dejando sordos a todos los que llevaban el transmisor encendido.

-Jejeje- fue la respuesta que llego a oídos de Temari, ya que todos los que habían escuchado esa pequeña charla reían ahora por el comportamiento de la joven de la arena, provocando que el enfado de la muchacha aumentara de sobremanera.

Tiempo mas tarde exactamente quince minutos, ya todos los participantes se encontraban en sus posiciones colocados preparados y atentos para entrar lo antes posible, nada mas abrir las puertas, al bosque de la muerte, los grupos de genin que se encontraban estaban algunos impacientes, otros atemorizados, y otros tan solo esperaban con total calma, como Pira y Hoshi, que mientras esperaban el momento en el cual entrar al área charlaban alegremente con el Jounin encargado de conducirlas hasta ese punto, el cual también hablaba pero con alguna sorpresa al ver que las dos muchachas ni se inmutaban por pasar o no el examen.

Entonces tras una señal las puertas se abrieron dando permiso a la entrada de todos los participantes.

-Bien allá vamos- dijo con una sonrisa Pira.

-Si- contesto Hoshi -¿Hacia donde vamos primero?- pregunto Hoshi.

-¿Qué prefieres?- pregunto Pira -¿Rayo o agua?-

-humm…- medito por algunos instantes –agua ¿por?- pregunto extrañada.

-Por que noto varios chacras mas potentes que los de los participantes, hacia la derecha hay un grupo de ninjas que manejan el agua pues tienen chacra tipo agua y hacia la izquierda hay un grupo tipo rayo así pues supongo que hay dos de las zonas en ambos lados- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces vallamos hacia la derecha- dijo de igual modo.

-Bien pues entonces a por el primer objeto, el de agua- aclaro con una sonrisa para después partir junto a Hoshi hacia donde notaba los chacras del tipo de agua.

Ambas saltaban de árbol en árbol esquivando varios de los animales que al sentirlas presentían peligro e intentaban atacarlas, provocando que ambas jóvenes tuvieran que esquivar ha varias serpientes, un enjambre de avispas de gran tamaño y a un tigre que parecía quería comérselas, fue entonces cuando ambas ya habían logrado deshacerse de esos animales cuando notaron la presencia de dos equipos mas al parecer también habían notado que en esa dirección había uno de los puntos y se dirigían hacia allí, por suerte no parecieron querer atacarlas pues, al parecer adivinaron que aun no tendrían ninguno de los objetos, así pues los tres equipos caminaban hacia un punto en concreto mientras que esquivaban mas animales.

Una vez que llegaron cerca del área, Hoshi y Pira pararon a una distancia prudencial para evitar que las notaron, y los otros dos equipos al haber visto la acción de las dos muchachas lo imitaron pues no querían ser ellos los primeros que se delataran para atraer la atención de los ninjas que hay vigilaban.

**Hasta aqui llego espero que les halla gustado y espero actualizar l antes posible.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDADN Y DEJENME UN REVIEW O NO ACTUALIZO!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	21. Segunda prueba

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Bien como veis en este capitulo tambien me tarde poco pero esto se debe a que pronto empezare con a epoca llena de examenes y asi que no podre subir muy de seguido, de igual modo si no recivo varios reviews no subire JAMAS por que no me gusta estar deprimida por no tener lectores, de igual modo os dejo con la historia que de seguro ya la quereis leer.**

**Reviews:**

**sakura-cham: ya como ves demomento no lo pienso dejar pero solo demmento, se que en este capitulo no hay mucho kakapira pero espero que en los siguientes haya mas, lo malo es que ahora con lo del examen chunin no puedo poner ese tipo de escenas pero de igual modo lo intentare para el prximo.**

**NEIL: me agrada que te guste espero que tambien te guste este nuevo capitulo, espero que todo lo de las batallas y todo eso no te aburra pero de igual modo aqui te dejo con el capitulo.**

**Yuriko-hime: se que de seguro aun no has llegado a este capitulo pero para cuando llegues espero poder tener tus opiniones y asi saber que te ha parecido o que puedo cambiar, bueno chao y te cuidas.**

**VictorVD: No me a molestado en absoluto al contraio es uno de los reviews que mas me han agradado puesto que opinas, valoras y te quejas y asi se que cosas puedo cambiar para que quede mejor el fic, de igual modo lo de Gaara sonriendo es que yo puenso que debera divertirse alguna vez ¿no?, y en este cap ya esta un poco mas frio en las partes que aparece, espero recivir mas veces tus opiniones pues hacen que pueda ver en que cosas mejorar el fic, bueno chao te cuidas y disfruta d la lectura chao.**

_Ambas saltaban de árbol en árbol esquivando varios de los animales que al sentirlas presentían peligro e intentaban atacarlas, provocando que ambas jóvenes tuvieran que esquivar ha varias serpientes, un enjambre de avispas de gran tamaño y a un tigre que parecía quería comérselas, fue entonces cuando ambas ya habían logrado deshacerse de esos animales cuando notaron la presencia de dos equipos mas al parecer también habían notado que en esa dirección había uno de los puntos y se dirigían hacia allí, por suerte no parecieron querer atacarlas pues, al parecer adivinaron que aun no tendrían ninguno de los objetos, así pues los tres equipos caminaban hacia un punto en concreto mientras que esquivaban mas animales._

_Una vez que llegaron cerca del área, Hoshi y Pira pararon a una distancia prudencial para evitar que las notaron, y los otros dos equipos al haber visto la acción de las dos muchachas lo imitaron pues no querían ser ellos los primeros que se delataran para atraer la atención de los ninjas que hay vigilaban._

**Sengunda prueba**

-Bien hay cerca de unos diez ninjas todos tienen chacras tipo agua- aclaro Pira mientras que sentía los chacras de sus enemigos –al parecer no todos son fuerte, tan solo hay tres que pueden ser oponentes dignos- aclaro con una sonrisa.

-De momento por el olor no nos pueden percibir pues el aire nos viene de frente- hablo esta vez Hoshi.

-Para acabar con un chacra tipo agua es necesario un chacra tipo tierra, yo lo tengo ¿y tu?- pregunto Pira.

-Lo siento pero mi chacra no esta definido así que no tengo un elemento en particular- explico ella con una sonrisa –pero de igual modo los ataques de los elementos no me producen mucho daño ya que me los curo al instante, y la arena de Gaara puede que nos sirva un poco de ayuda aunque no cuentes con ello pues no me obedece casi nunca- volvió a explicar de nuevo mientras miraba hacia el lugar en el cual debían estar los objetos.

-Bueno no pasa nada- dijo –entonces ataquemos las dos a la vez tu intenta golpearles y esquivar los ataques yo mientras intentare inmovilizarles e intentare que no surjan efecto sus ataques- dijo Pira seria.

-Bien, pero tan solo debemos coger el objeto y no hace falta noquearlos, pues si lo hacemos les estaremos dando ventaja a nuestros enemigos- aclaro Hoshi –por cierto ¿Qué hacemos con esos dos equipos?- pregunto mientras miraba a los dos equipos que no muy lejos estaban parados.

-Si atacamos ellos también podrán coger un objeto, así que mejor si nos ayudan ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mejor que nos ayuden- dijo de igual modo Hoshi.

En eso ambas jóvenes se separaron y en pocos segundos cada muchacha se encontraba junto a uno de los dos quipos, entonces intentaron hacer un trato.

-Hola- dijo Hoshi desde las espalda de dos genin que no tardaron en darse la vuelta con armas en mano –no os preocupéis no os voy a atacar, vengo a proponeos un trato- dijo con una sonrisa los que tranquilizo a los dos muchachos.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el que parecía mayor.

-Bien mi compañera y yo vamos a atacar, y como hemos pensado que si atacamos solas, os estaríamos dejando paso libre, vengo a proponeros que nos ayudéis en el ataque y así logramos los tres equipos el objeto del agua- siguió explicando –si aceptáis será como un acuerdo vosotros nos ayudáis y nosotros a vosotros- acabo.

-Bien aceptamos- dieron ambos chicos tras pensarlo –¿que queréis que hagamos?- pregunto de nuevo el mayor.

-¿Alguno tiene chacra tierra o conoce técnicas de tierra?- pregunto Hoshi, a lo que los chicos negaron con las cabeza –bueno no pasa nada de momento venid con migo- les dijo hasta guiarlos donde el otro equipo hablaba con Pira –aquí ellos dos han aceptado pero ninguno usa el elemento tierra- le comunicó.

-Ellas también han aceptado—hablo Pira refiriéndose a las dos muchachas que formaban el otro equipo –y por suerte una si usa el elemento tierra- finalizo con una sonrisa.

Entonces, ambas jóvenes pusieron al corriente a los dos equipos de cómo seria el ataque: Mientras Hoshi junto a los dos muchachos y a la chica que no usaba la tierra atacarían de frente, intentando retener a los ninjas, a todo esto Pira y la que usaba el elemento tierra frenarían todos los ataques que tuvieran el elemento agua como principal componente para así dar la oportunidad de que los demás atacasen y cogieran los objetos con mayor facilidad y mas tranquilidad.

Y tras la explicación todos se pusieron en marcha para lograr su objetivo.

Los primeros en hacer acto de presencia fueron tanto Pira como la joven con chacra de tipo tierra, al aparecer fueron atacadas de inmediato por cinco de los ninjas que hay se encontraban por suerte gracias a unas barreras de tierra frenaron el ataque y dieron paso a que los otros cuatro se lanzasen al ataque usando kunai y suriken al igual que hilos de chacra, Hoshi fue la que mas se aproximo a los adversarios gracias a su habilidad para poder sanarse. Una vez que Hoshi estaba prácticamente luchando cuerpo a cuerpo con tres de los ninjas, dio paso a que el mas pequeños gracias a unas habilidades ninjas que el poseía se infiltrase en el área en el cual estaban los objetos, y lograse alcanzar dos, pero el tercero no lo pudo coger debido a que recibió un ataque directo, que le provoco salir disparado varios metros, en eso Hoshi al ver el estado del muchacho tras el golpe, ordeno a la chica y al chico que le ayudaban y seguían en pie que se adelantaran para frenar a los ninjas mientras ella lograba sanar las heridas del menor y tras un rato mas de lucha los que estaban atacando cuerpo a cuerpo se retiraron por agotamiento dejando total ataque a Pira y a la otra muchacha, la cual al ver que faltaba un objeto, se atrevió a adentrarse en la zona ella sola, Pira al predecir la locura que quería hacer la joven le ayudo ha entrar a la zona consiguiendo frenar todos los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia la joven que tras esquivar barias bolas de agua consiguió coger el objeto, y tras eso creo una gran ola de arena que no derribo a los enemigos pero si consiguió frenarlos, el suficiente tiempo como para que los tres equipos pudieran huir sin tener a los ninjas persiguiéndolos.

Ya varios centenares de metros alejados de los ninjas decidieron parar para mirar el estado en el que se encontraban, Hoshi llevaba cargado al menor de los chicos el cual parecía empezar a recobrar la consciencia.

-Genial, lo hemos logrado- dijeron las dos muchachas menores, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de Hoshi y Pira.

-Si al parecer si- dijo el mayor de los chicos, pero este un poco mas serio, pues aun estaba preocupado por el estado de su compañero.

-No te preocupes- le animo Pira –Hoshi se encargara de sanarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa calida mientras le revolvía los cabellos en gesto cariñosos.

-Bueno pues ya estas curado- dijo Hoshi contenta al ver como el chico se recuperaba y comenzaba a levantarse sin problemas.

-Gracias- agradeció con una sonrisa –tomad, pero no he logrado coger el tercer objeto- le dijo mientras le enseñaba dos piedras de forma de gota, de color azul.

-No te preocupes ella se encargo de la tercera- dijo Pira mientras agarraba una piedra y señalaba ala muchacha que junto con su compañera daba saltos de felicidad.

-Me parece que de a partir de ahora nos separamos- dijo Hoshi incorporándose de nuevo.

-Cierto de a partir de ahora somos enemigos- dijo una de las chicas.

-Pues entonces buena suerte y espero veros al final de la prueba y no encontraros durante los siguientes cinco días- dijo Pira con una sonrisa.

-Eso espero- dijo el mayor de los chicos.

-Entonces gracias por ayudarnos pero será mejor que nos vallamos mas- dijo la otra chica y tras eso los tres grupos se separaron de nuevo.

Tras estar varios minutos saltando de árbol en árbol para poder alejarse de la zona, decidieron parar para planear un nuevo ataque al que iba dirigido hacia la zona en la que se encontraban los del rayo.

-Esta vez será necesaria que usemos un chacra tipo viento, jeje en realidad esto va a ser demasiado fácil teniendo en cuenta que tu controlas todos los chacras- rió Hoshi.

-Si en eso llevas razón, pero date cuenta que también me canso, si conseguimos el objeto del rayo, después será necesario que descansemos pues mi nivel de chacra estará bastante bajo, sobre todo ahora que atacaremos sin ayuda- explico Pira.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer es llegar a la zona- dijo muy seria –luego esperaremos ha que no allá ningún equipo cerca para evitar que si usamos nuestro mayor potencial los dañemos- siguió explicando –y a continuación atacaremos de frente pues no creo que nos sea muy difícil- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien por mi de acuerdo, por cierto ¿te molestaría si invoco a dos de mis lobos?- pregunto Pira con una sonrisa.

-No, además también es hora que invoque yo a mis animales, los tengo sin entrenamiento desde hace mucho de seguro esta pelea les vendrá bien para que recuperen la movilidad anterior- dijo Hoshi también con una sonrisa.

-Entonces ya esta decidido el ataque- contesto Pira –jeje en cierto modo me parece que nos comportamos como genin principiantes, eso de atacar de frente, me suena a novato- rió.

Tras esa pequeña charla en la cual ambas jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo en como se llevaría el ataque partieron de nuevo hacia su lugar de ataque, no tardaron mucho en llegar pero ya desde lejos Pira notaba que había cerca de otros diez ninjas guardando el terreno, pero lo que llamo la atención a Pira es que noto un chacra conocido.

-Hoshi, creo que en este grupo hay alguien que conocemos- dijo Pira sin parar de saltar en su camino.

-¿Si¿y sabes de quien se trata?- pregunto dudosa la otra.

-Pues como no sea Kakashi o Sasuke no se quien mas puede tener chacra tipo rayo- dijo Pira con una gota surcando la nuca –jeje en realidad me gustaría que fuera Kakashi, tengo ganas de pelear con el de nuevo- dijo esta vez riendo.

-No será ¿que lo que quieres es verlo?- dijo Hoshi con una entonación picarona.

-Yo… ver a ese espantapájaros ja jamás- dijo Pira con un sonrojo en las mejillas mientras apretaba el paso.

-Definitivamente lo que quieres es verlo a el- dijo en un susurro desde atrás Hoshi.

Tiempo más tarde llegaron a el área del rayo y se percataron de que ya había otros grupos luchando, así que decidieron esperar a que los otros grupos se alejaran, y durante ese tiempo pudieron observar más sobre sus oponentes y lograron ver quien era el chacra que conocían.

-Al final al que conocíamos es a Sasuke- dijo molesta Pira.

-Jeje, si al final yo llevaba razón lo que querías es ver a Kakashi- dijo Hoshi desde la espalda.

-No digas eso- gruño otra vez sonrojada.

-Jejeje te estas pareciendo a Hinata jejeje- rió Hoshi al ver el comportamiento de su compañera.

-Ya cállate y prepárate para salir que los otros equipos ya se han ido- dijo más seria Pira.

-Relájate esto será divertido- le volvió a decir la menor.

En eso que ambas jóvenes salieron al encuentro de sus rivales los cuales parecían atentos a las recién llegadas.

-No parece que seáis muy listas saliendo como si nada ante nosotros- dijo uno de los ninjas, en eso Sasuke se jiro para ver quienes eran las recién llegadas, provocándole una sonrisa al verlas.

-No las subestimes, son mejores de lo que piensas y ambas son jinchurikis- explico Sasuke mientras se acercaba y se preparaba para defenderse de cualquier ataque.

-Jeje haces bien en avisarles, pues tenemos ganas de divertirnos un rato antes de echarnos a dormir- dijo esta vez Hoshi.

-Pues no creáis que os lo vamos a poner fácil- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa medio torcida.

En eso que las dos jóvenes se lanzaron al ataque ambas luchaban con varios oponentes hasta que decidieron igualar un poco la situación y fue entonces cuando mediante una señal ambas invocaron a varios de sus animales ninjas, Pira había invocado a dos lobos y Hoshi tenia invocada a una pantera de color negro brillante, la cual atacaba a todos los ninjas sin piedad pero sin llegar a matarlos, sino que los dejaba inconscientes, y así en poco tiempo tan solo quedaban tres de sus rivales en pie y aun dando guerra y uno de ellos era Sasuke.

-Chicos ya os podéis ir de estos nos encargamos nosotros- dijo Pira a los lobos, los cuales obedecieron un en un puff desaparecieron dejando tras de si una nube de humo, eso mismo también hizo la pantera de Hoshi que pareció disfrutar de la pelea, en esto tras un rato Hoshi luchaba contra los dos jounin mientras que pira luchaba dando todo de si contra Sasuke.

Al parecer la batalla estaba muy igualada pues el control del sharingan de Sasuke hacia gran competencia contra Pira pero, tras varios minutos al fin Pira logro inmovilizar a Sasuke el cual después de un rato intentando zafarse se dio por vencido dejándoles así vía libre hasta el objeto.

Poco mas tarde y tras sanar a los jounin y despedirse de Sasuke ambas chicas salieron en dirección a un claro cerca de un río ya que tras haber cogido el objeto, una figurita con forma de rayo, pensaban descansar durante la noche pues al día siguiente tendrían que tratar de seguro ya con algunos de los equipos rivales.

Durante la noche lograron descansar tranquilamente ya que pusieron numerosas trampas alrededor de la zona en la que se encontraban para así evitar un ataque sorpresa.

En el día siguiente lograron dos objetos mas el del aire en el cual se habían topado con Temari que también estaba de vigilante junto con Asuma y el de fuego, en el cual esta vez estaba también un conocido de ellas, pues ahí se encontraba Itachi.

Tras todo el día batalla tras batalla debido a los constantes ataques de grupos rivales que pretendían quitarle los objetos acumulados, lograron descansar un poco a la noche aunque no lo lograron pues en mitad de la noche varias trampas se activaron y tuvieron que pelear de nuevo con un grupo de genin que había aprovechado la noche para intentar conseguir mas objetos.

Ya después de barios días tan solo les quedaba un objeto por encontrar pero para su desgracia ya los habían tomado así pues que decidieron comenzar con la caza de presas para lograrles quitar el objeto de la tierra, se enfrentaron contra siete equipos y al parecer ninguno tenia ese objeto asi pues tuvieron que pedir ayuda a uno de los lobos de Pira.

-Por favor necesitamos tu ayuda- decía muy cansada Pira mientras habla con el lobo –estamos en el área de la tierra, quiero que busques algún olor que nos pueda guiar hasta un equipo que tenga este objeto- le pidió al lobo el cual enseguida se puso a olfatear el terreno.

-Pira ¿estas segura de que con su ayuda conseguiremos encontrar la pieza que nos falta?- pregunto Hoshi mientras estaba extendida en el pasto.

-Si mis lobos son muy buenos rastreando lo que me preocupa es que no encuentre el olor correcto, pues me imagino que habrán pasado por aquí muchos equipos ya- dijo desganada Pira mientras se tiraba al lado de Hoshi, en eso el lobo se aproximo a ellas y comenzó a jalar de la ropa a Pira, indicándole una dirección –¿lo has encontrado?- pregunto Pira y en eso el lobo hizo un gesto afirmativo –Hoshi lo ha encontrado, lo ha encontrado- decía muy feliz Pira, vamos antes de que perdamos la pista- dijo recuperando las fuerzas y tirando de su compañera para que se alzara de pie de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando tras medio día mas de búsqueda encontraron al equipo que tenia la pieza por suerte para las dos, pero para desgracia del otro equipo pues tras perder el objeto de la tierra, se quedaron sin ninguno pues era el único que habían conseguido obtener.

Fue ya por fin después de cuatro días cuando consiguieron llegar ala torre central y así dar por finalizada la segunda parte del examen.

Una vez que llegaron a la torre se fijaron que tan solo había siete equipos contando con ellas, eso significaba, o que había muy pocos objetos, o que no habían logrado reunirlos todos, pero el caso no era ese sino que cuando el tiempo limite se acabo la prueba del examen se vio finalizada con tan solo siete equipos, para alegría de las dos muchachas, vieron que los dos grupos con los que anteriormente habían cooperado hay se encontraban auque estaban en igual o peores condiciones que ellas.

-Bueno ya que veo que habéis pasado esta segunda prueba del examen todos vosotros- hablo Temari con cara de cabreo –será mejor que os deje con vuestro siguiente guía durante los exámenes- dijo para darse media vuelta y dirigirle una mirada de mala leche a Shikamaru que reía al ver el comportamiento de la joven –a por cierto enhorabuena por pasar esta prueba aunque esperaba que la pasaseis mas- termino Temari para después de eso salir de la sala dejando a todos muy extrañados.

-Shikamaru- llamo Pira -¿Qué le pasa a Temari?- pregunto de nuevo al ver el comportamiento de esta.

-Jejeje tan solo esta enfadada por que varios le hemos dicho que se parece a Anko y desde entonces esta enfadada con nosotros- dijo riendo Shikamaru –definitivamente Temari es la mujer mas problemática que conozco- acabo por decir antes de dirigirse a todos los presentes –bien ya que habéis pasado enhorabuena pero como es tradición la tercera prueba será la misma que el resto de los años así pues habrá una ronda preliminar, para eliminar a gente y la ronda final se llevara a cabo en una semana, así que colocaros en las gradas que hay a cada lado de la pista y esperar a que vuestros nombre salgan en la pantalla, recordar, puedo dar por terminado el combate en cuanto vea que es necesario y que ya esta claro el vencedor, también se dará por concluido si alguien salta a la pista, y cuando unos de los rivales se rinda- explico Shikamaru para luego hacer un gesto y todos los hay presentes subieron hacia las gradas exceptuando a dos muchachos los cuales serian los primeros en batallar.

Las batallas fueron intensas en la mayoría muchos cayeron pronto debido al agotamiento pero también varios supieron aprovecharse de la desventaja de los contrario, al final de los siete combates, quedaban como vencedores: Pira, Hoshi, la muchacha que controlaba la tierra, el menor de los dos chicos que les habían ayudado, dos ninjas del rayo y uno de la hierba, así que se repartieron las combinaciones para la ultima prueba, y tras eso todos se marcharon para poder descansar y prepararse para la ultima prueba del examen, esta ultima seria la que daría la respuesta a los exámenes, pues esta era la prueba definitiva para graduarse como chuunin.

Así pues todos se separaron tras eso cada uno se dirigió a sus lugares de alojamiento, pues todos necesitaban descansar con urgencia.

Por un lado de Konoha Hoshi caminaba agotada en dirección a la posada donde se alojaban cuando llego se encontró a Temari aun cabreada, y Kankuro intentándose disculpar, mientras Gaara pasaba del tema y miraba por la ventana.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?- pregunto extrañada Hoshi en su mente.

-Que les va a pasar… que Kankuro le ha dicho que se parece a Anko- le contesto Gaara también mentalmente.

-¿Y tu que narices haces metiéndote en mi cabeza?- gruñó de igual modo Hoshi dirigiendo una mirada fría a Gaara.

-Yo no tengo culpa tu has preguntado y yo he contestad- dijo Gaara ya en voz alta, dejando extrañados a sus dos hermanos.

-¿De que hablas Gaara?- pregunto Kankuro.

-Nada tan solo le decía a Hoshi- explico volviendo de nuevo la cabeza hacia la ventana.

-A por cierto necesito que me ayudes- dijo Hoshi mientras se tiraba al suelo.

-¿Para que?- preguntaron los tres hermanos.

-Me refiero a Gaara, y es para que me ayude a controlar mejor la arena, pues no me hace mucho caso- explicó.

-Y ¿eso a que se debe?- pregunto Gaara un poco extrañado.

-Pues no se a lo mejor por que esa arena es tuya y no mía- explico la joven de mala gana –esta arena siempre te ha pertenecido a ti y encima esta mezclada con sangre, y que quieres que te diga que no me llama mucho la atención luchar con una arena que ni me hace caso y aparte huele a sangre- dijo malhumorada la joven.

-Pues no uses mi arena- dijo como si nada Gaara.

-Y que quieres que haga si tu arena no me hace caso menos me hace la normal- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la ducha.

-¿Y por que no fabricas tú tu propia arena?- pregunto Gaara.

-¿Cómo¡Que quieres que me ponga a matar gente para que la arena absorba la sangre?- pregunto exaltada la joven.

-No hace falta sangre de otras personas, tan solo con que des un poco de la tuya ya te obedecerá- explico Gaara volviendo de nuevo la mirada a la calle.

-Humm… eso parece lógico, deberé probar haber si funciona- dijo pasando al baño –y ahora que a ninguno se le ocurra pasar o sino si que usare sangre de otras personas para hacerme mi propia arena- dijo con cara tenebrosa mientras cerraba la puerta del baño.

-No te preocupes, no pasaremos- dijeron a dúo Kankuro y Temari.

Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, se acumulaban documentos sobre todos los participantes de esta ultima prueba del examen a ascenso.

-Tsunade-sama, ha llegado otro montón de documentos- decía Shizume mientras posaba otra torre de papeles sobre el escritorio de la Hokage.

-¡MAS!- grito exaltada.

-Si al parecer con los documentos de todos los participantes viene ya el informe de las dos primeras pruebas y al parecer son todos o la mayoría bastante extensos- explico Shizune con una gota surcando su nuca.

-Otro año el examen no se hace en Konoha, que lo hagan en suna o en otro lugar pero yo no quiero que me estén trayendo papeles cada dos minutos- lloraba Tsunade mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa –Shizune trae un buen cargamento de Sake, lo necesito- pedía con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Hai, enseguida se lo traigo- dijo Shizune para luego salir corriendo del despacho.

**Y hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero que les haya gustado en el proximo ya sera la tercera y ultima prueba hay se decidira ya todo quienes pasara el examen o no.**

**Espero recivir varios reviews o sino ya sabeis no subire mas pues me desilusiona mucho no tener lectores.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y OS CUIDAIS Y DEJANME REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!**

**JA NE !!!!**


	22. Semana de descanso

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Hola a todos y todas este capitulo lo subi enseguida yo creo que tengo mi recor en subirlo en tres dias, ya por peticion de algunas personas no lo papar el fic asi aunque me tarde en algunas ocasiones, siempre lo seguire, pero tampoco estaria mal que me mandarais un review para saber quien sigue mi fic, si le gusta o desagrada, las cosas que puedo mejorar, o las cosas que hace tiempo que no nombre, o tan solo para que me digan que leen mi fic y asi me alegran el dia y me dan mas animos pues me fijo en que si se lee y no tan solo publico para que nadie lea, de igual modo estoy agradecida a los reviews que ma han mandado asi que pongo aqui las contestaciones.**

**Reviews:**

**Aurora-chan: me agrada tu reviews aunque critiques muchas cosas, me hace muy feliz que te guste tambien te he decir que lo de mis OC como Mary Sues, es posible que sean de ese estilo, otra cosa es que tus recordatorios de los temas que hacia mucho que no tecaba me han servido pues me han hecho que pongan mas enfasis en eso para pode alargar el fic, y ahora te doy un consejo, tus reviews, pueden ser hirientes, para mi desde lugo no pues enajo bien las quejas pero no estaria bien que le pusieras reviews como esos a los nobatos pues les puedes quitar los animos de escribir pero de igual modo a mi me siguen agradando por que me doy cuenta de lo que tengo mal y asi lo mejoro, asi pues te dejo con el fic.**

**NEIL: Si aqui como ves lo traigo y si le sera necesario un par de camiones de Sake y mas despues de este cap espero que te guste y hacepto tambien quejas jeje.**

**Yuriko-hime: te compadezco por lo de los reviews pues en cierto modo tiene que ser un poco hiriente que nadie te deje un comentario eso si te aconsejo que mejores algunos resumenes de tus fic asi captarian mas lectores y estoy por leerlo encuanto los leas te dejare mi opinion.**

**sakura-cham: aqui te traigo la conti espero que te guste como los anteiores.**

**iriahs: no me enfado pues ya he aclarado que lo subire siempre aunque no reciva reviews aunque eso no significa que no me sienten de maravilla los reviews, jeje por otro lado te compadezco de que dsolo tengas internet en el cole de igual modo me agrada que te guste y ya me dejo de tonterias y te pongo el capitulo.**

_Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage, se acumulaban documentos sobre todos los participantes de esta ultima prueba del examen a ascenso._

_-Tsunade-sama, ha llegado otro montón de documentos- decía Shizume mientras posaba otra torre de papeles sobre el escritorio de la Hokage._

_-¡MAS!- grito exaltada._

_-Si al parecer con los documentos de todos los participantes viene ya el informe de las dos primeras pruebas y al parecer son todos o la mayoría bastante extensos- explico Shizune con una gota surcando su nuca._

_-Otro año el examen no se hace en Konoha, que lo hagan en suna o en otro lugar pero yo no quiero que me estén trayendo papeles cada dos minutos- lloraba Tsunade mientras se dejaba caer sobre la mesa –Shizune trae un buen cargamento de Sake, lo necesito- pedía con lagrimones en los ojos._

_-Hai, enseguida se lo traigo- dijo Shizune para luego salir corriendo del despacho._

**Semana de descanso**

Mientras Pira recién salida del examen se dirigía a su casa en la cual descansaría por estos siguientes días. Y así pues camino lentamente debido al agotamiento hacia su casa pero se sorprendió al llegar de no ver a Kakashi, pero no le dio mucha importancia ya que de seguro estaría en alguna misión.

Mientras cerca de la torre de la Hokage se encontraban caminando Hinata y Naruto, en cuanto llegaron frente a la puerta del despacho, entraron pues les esperaban.

-Oba-chan ¿Para que nos quería esta vez?- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la susodicha.

-Pues el caso es que estas ultimas misiones que habéis hecho juntos, os las habéis apañado estupendamente, y eso es algo que me extraña de ti Naruto, así pues he decidido que por una temporada hagáis los dos las misiones, juntos y aquí tenéis la primera- les dijo mientras con una ceja alzada le pasaba un pergamino a Naruto – esta misión será de rango B así que no creo que os cueste mucho hacerla y en cierto modo es muy simple tan solo tenéis que ir al país de la ola a por una sustancia que me hace falta para unas medicinas- hablo esta vez mucho mas seria la Hokage, debéis saber que esa sustancia es muy importante y muy cara, deberéis ir al pueblo que hay se indica y preguntareis por Raza si que no espero que tengáis mucho problemas aunque es posible que sufráis algún ataque ya que no somos los únicos interesados en esa sustancia, así que será mejor que partáis cuanto antes- finalizo bajando sus ojos hasta los documentos que anteriormente estaba leyendo.

-Ok entendido Oba-chan, no se preocupe, esta misión no es nada difícil y de seguro entre Hinata y yo, lo conseguiremos en poco tiempo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hai- dijo de igual modo Hinata aunque esta estaba un poco coloreada por la vergüenza –Tsunade-sama no se preocupe, traeremos esa sustancia en el menor tiempo posible- dijo la muchacha antes de salir por la puerta detrás de Naruto que marchaba delante.

Y así ambos muchachos salieron en dirección a su casa para poder prepararse y salir lo antes posible para cumplir la misión.

Por otra parte cuatro de los jóvenes jounin regresaban de su misión a la frontera con la hierba, parecían cansados, y golpeados, y traían a tres ninjas amordazados e inconscientes. Cuando lograron llegar al despacho de la Hokage se dispusieron a dar el informe.

-Tsunade-sama- hablo Ino –aquí le traemos el reporte, en el se explica todo lo ocurrido, también tenemos tres prisioneros y lo que hemos conseguido sacarle de información, nos han revelado que son del sonido, y que alguien los esta mandando de nuevo para crear enfrentamientos, entre países- hablo Ino mientras que cansada y magullada hacia lo posible para no caerse al suelo debido al agotamiento.

-También nos han informado de que habrá nuevos ataques en tres semanas, y estos se llevaran a cabo por un gran numero de ninjas de rango elevado, como jounin- hablo esta vez Shino mientras le indicaba a Ino que descansara un rato.

-Si también hemos distinguido varios ninjas de la roca, parecían numerosos y con ninjas de cargos también altos, al parecer llevaban ya varios días- hablo Kiba.

-Si parece ser que pretenden crear conflictos en las fronteras para aprovechar la ventaja de una guerra y atacar el país del fuego- hablo Chouji.

-Bien entonces será mejor que mande a alguien a vigilar el terreno, pero es preferible a mandar a alguien después del examen, por si nos atacan estar prevenidos durante estas semanas, aparte, hay numerosos ninjas fuera de la aldea y los que hay están en constante vigilancia para evitar ataques durante el examen- hablaba Tsunade muy seria –los prisioneros, dejarlos a cargo de Ibiki haber si consigue sacarle algo mas de información y vosotros tres buen trabajo e iros a descansar, pero antes de nada pasaros por el hospital que Sakura os vea esas heridas, Shizune- dijo Tsunade dirigiéndose a la joven que había a su lado –llama a Ibiki, Anko, Kurenai y Gai- diles que se presenten lo antes posible ante mi- dijo la mujer antes de ponerse en pie y buscar diferentes papeles por los cajones del escritorio.

Mientras Shizune hacia lo ordenado, y en poco tiempo aparecieron en el despacho los cuatro jounin.

-Bien primero de nada Kurenai harás equipo con Gai os dirigiréis ha la zona este del país del fuego hay un grupo de ladrones que usan Genjutsu y han pedido ayuda para atraparlo- dijo la mujer entregándoles un pergamino –ya os podéis- marchar le aclaro y ambos se marcharon a cumplir su misión mientras se quedaban Anko e Ibiki ahí –y vosotros os he de informar que puede que haya conflictos con el sonido y la roca así pues quiero que estéis atentos, Ibiki te he mandado ha la zona de interrogatorios tres ninjas del sonido quiero que les saques toda la información posible sobre las alianzas con la roca, su líder, lo que pretenden etc. Mientras tu Anko, estarás pendiente y vigilando el examen chuunin junto a Shikamaru y Temari por si surge algo- indico y tras eso se puso en pie y se acercó hasta tenerlos delante –esto es de seguridad nacional es posible que una nueva guerra estalle así que os quiero atentos a todo- finalizo.

-No se preocupe estaremos lo mas atentos posibles- dijo Anko.

-Si mi equipo se encargara de sacar toda la información, necesaria, por eso no se preocupe- dijo esta vez Ibiki.

-Bien pues entonces ya podéis marcharos- dijo la Hokage, cosa que hicieron de inmediato los dos.

En eso Lee entraba a la oficina portando dos torres tremendas de documentos.

-Lee¿mas papeleo?- pregunto insegura la Hokage.

-Si y todavía quedan cinco torres mas como estas abajo- dijo Lee que dejo los papeles y bajo de nuevo par volver a subir con otras torres –lo siento Hokage-sama pero al parecer todos lo documentos de las misiones están llegando a la vez- decía suspirando Lee.

-Ya veo ya, oye y gracias por la ayuda- decía mientras cogía el primer documento de la torre dispuesta a leerlo.

-No me de las gracias, jeje lo cierto es que Kotetsu e Izumo no podían con tanto y han acabado con dolor de espalda en el hospital- decía Lee con una sonrisa.

En otra parte de Konoha un moreno se encontraba muy cabreado.

-Iruka-sensei, me puede explicar de nuevo ¿Por qué tengo que estar yo trabajando en la academia?- decía Sasuke mientras miraba cabreado el jaleo que había dentro del aula en la cual le tocaba impartir clases.

-Sasuke, ya te lo explique, estamos cortos de personal y tu eras el mas indicado, por tus buenas notas que sacaste- dijo Iruka con una sonrisa mientras intentaba animar al muchacho.

-¿Y por que no cogiste a Sakura ella tiene mejores notas que yo?- dijo frustrado.

-Porque Sakura esta muy ajetreada en el hospital por culpa de los exámenes a ascenso así que no temas que tampoco son tan malos chicos, si se parecen mucho a vosotros- dijo Iruka sonriendo de nuevo mientras empujaba al interior de la clase a un Sasuke –bueno chicos atenderme- decía Iruka mientras que los muchachos seguían hablando, gritando y saltando de un lado a otro –por favor chicos atenderme- decía mientras hacia gestos con las manos, en eso a Sasuke le crecía la vena en la frente y así…

-¡¡¡SILENCIO!!!- grito Sasuke, en eso todos callaron y pararon al momento –bien os quiero ver sentados ahora mismo- dijo muy serio dejando impresionad a Iruka –de a partir de hoy por una temporada seré vuestro sensei así que no quiero juegos, aquí se bien a aprender y no ha jugar- dijo serio mientras veía como todos los chicos se sentaban en sus sitios muy rectos y callados.

-Bueno chicos el es Sasuke Uchiha y como el os ha explicado os dará clase así que comportaos- en eso se giro hacia Sasuke y en un tono bajo le dijo –bueno ya son tuyos y suerte- dijo antes de salir de la clase lo antes posible, dejando al moreno enfrente de treinta mocosos que no podían estarse quietos.

-Pues no me espera mes por delante- suspiro Sasuke mirando la clase -¿bien por donde ibais con vuestro anterior sensei?- pregunto y así comenzó su mes de tortura en la academia.

Los cuatro primeros días de descanso entre la segunda y la tercera prueba del examen paso rápida, ya que todo el mundo andaba muy ocupados, los jounin andaban en misiones o vigilando las fronteras, los genin organizaban toda la aldea para la llegada de los altos cargos de cada país, Sakura, estaba que no paraba entre enfermos y heridos, Sasuke, estaba con su clase a la cual parecía haberla puesto firme ya que desde que se proclamo su maestro los alumnos atendían mas y sacaban mejores notas al igual que mejoraban en mucho sus técnicas.

Por otro lado Ibiki no lograba sacarle mas infamación a los ninjas del sonido, Naruto e Hinata aun no habían regresado de su misión, Temari, Shikamaru y Anko andaban preparando toda las finales mientras que Asuma les echaba una mano, Tenten y Neji se organizaban para preparase para el día del examen pues les tocaría observar si alguno de los candidatos valía la pena para meterse a ANBU, Lee no dejaba de subir y bajar escaleras, de un lado a otro portando torres enormes de papeles.

Itachi por otro lado se había enterado del matrimonio de su hermano así pues cuando podía iba a molestarlo a la escuela provocándole en mas de alguna ocasión un buen chichón, mientras Deidara pasaba también mucho tiempo en la academia pues hablando con Iruka se quería informar para poder entrar al examen de profesores, ya que decía que era el indicado para dar clase.

Tobi mientras se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo en un lago que había a las afueras de Konoha poniendo como excusa que quería nadar para hacerse mas fuerte, en otro rincón de Konoha mas bien en la biblioteca se encontraba tanto Sai como Wiz, los cuales habían creado una buena amistad, ya que al parecer a ambos les aficionaba la pintura aunque a Wiz se le solía escapar de vez en cuando algún puñetazo directo a la cara de Sai por los comentarios inapropiados que este decía, Shiro en otro rincón hablaba con los ninjas del rayo que acompañaban a "engendro" ya que intentaba averiguar que tal iba su pueblo natal y había logrado que los ninjas hablaran con el Kage del rayo para que le diera una oportunidad de regresar al país sin que la tacaran de traidora.

Mientras tanto Shino, Ino, Kiba y Chouji pasaban parte del día en el hospital y el resto en sus casas intentando recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en aquella misión, al igual que Izumo y Kotetsu los cuales no se recuperaban del dolor de espalda, Gay y Kurenai habían logrado apresar al grupo de ladrones y ahora se la pasaban ayudando a Tsunade con el papeleo.

También en otro rincón Gaara y Kankuro miraban los intentos por hacerse una arena propia de Hoshi:

-¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!- gritaba Hoshi al ver que su décimo intento fallaba –pero ¿Qué mierda le pasa a esta arena que no me hace caso?- decía mientras que pateaba la arena en la cual anteriormente había vertido parte de su sangre.

-Jaja no te sulfures, que la arena no tiene la culpa- reía ruidosamente Kankuro.

-Tu cállate si no quieres cargártela- le amenazaba Hoshi.

-Ya callaos los dos- dijo Gaara cortando la discusión –usa mas chacra con la arena y vuelve a intentarlo- le ordeno a Hoshi.

-Pero ¿Cómo? Eso lo llevo haciendo desde un principio y no surge- decía furiosa la joven.

-Pues usa chacra mientras viertes tu sangre, pero tiene que ser a la vez y no por separado-

-¿Cómo otra vez debo verter mi sangre?- grito aun mas furiosa recibiendo una mirada asesina de Gaara- vale, vale ya lo ago, menos mal que tengo suficientes reservas que si no hacia rato que ya estaría muerta y desangrada- decía en tono bajo, y tras probar de esa manera, la arena comenzó a reaccionas aunque aun no como ella quería –bueno al menos ya responde aunque no parece que me haga mucho caso-

-Jeje al menos ya se levanta- rió de nuevo Kankuro.

-Bueno pues ya que parece que te obedece tan solo debes entrenarte en su manejo- dijo Gaara mientras que se apoyaba en un árbol y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Jeje Gaara yo me largo que no aguanto mas tiempo viendo como esta inútil no logra nada- dijo Kankuro mientras se alejaba de área de entrenamiento.

-Si eso vete, ya me gustaría ver si la arena te hacia caso a ti- grito Hoshi en dirección de Kankuro el cual se alejaba poco a poco.

-Ya deja de chilar y ponte a practicar si no quieres que llegue el examen y aun no puedas manejar la arena- le reprocho Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Que mas da que sepa o que no sepa si el resultado de los combates ya esta decidido, ya se sabe quien va a quedar primera- dijo como si nada.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendido Gaara.

-Jeje ya lo veras durante el examen ya que estarás en primera fila como Kazekage- rió Hoshi dejándole la intriga a Gaara.

Y asi siguieron con el entrenamiento mientras en otro lado:

-Ya llegue- decía Kakashi desde la puerta mientras entraba a la casa para encontrarse que Pira no estaba sola sino que estaba acompañada de Kioku –anda pero si hay visita- dijo con una sonrisa, deteniendo su mano la cual iba a retirar la mascara de la cara.

-Jeje ya era hora de que volvieras- rió Pira –jeje Tsunade me dijo que era una misión muy simple pero conociéndote de seguro te dormiste pr el camino- dijo Pira mientras lo miraba divertida.

-Bueno es que el caso me encontré un gato negro y lo tuve que bordear- dijo divertido mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta mirando a las dos mujeres, en eso a Kioku algo le ocurrió.

-Ah- grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto preocupada Pira.

-No lo se me han venido a la cabeza una serie de imágenes- dijo como pudo la joven.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- pregunto Kakashi mientras se acercaba a las muchachas.

-Nada, es normal ella perdió la memoria en un accidente, y cuando alguien dice algo que la hace recordar le dan dolores de cabeza- explico Pira mientras la guiaba hasta una silla.

-¿No recuerda nada?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

-No, ni siquiera su nombre, nosotras le pusimos Kioku por que significaba recuerdo, refiriéndonos a que ella no los tenia- dijo Pira.

-¿Pero que he dicho para que le haga recordar?- pregunto extrañado.

-No lo se, pero una vez me acuerdo que comente lo de una de tus excusas, la de la vieja esa… y le ocurrió lo mismo- aclaro.

-Obito- dijo en voz floja Kioku, en eso Kakashi lo oyó.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-No se me ha venido a la mente ese nombre- dijo la muchacha mientras se incorporaba de nuevo mas calmada.

-Obito era el nombre de mi compañero de equipo- dijo muy serio Kakashi recibiendo las miradas de ambas muchachas.

-¿De veras?- pregunto Pira.

-Si, ese el que te comente que había muerto al intentar salvarme, Obito Uchiha- aclaro bajando la vista al suelo.

-Obito Uchiha- repitió Kioku como pensando en algo –ese nombre me suena mucho- dijo seria.

-Si Obito solía poner estas mismas excusas cuando legaba tarde- explico Kakashi.

-Jeje pero lo cierto es que yo no conozco a más Uchiha, que no sea Itachi o Sasuke- dijo con una sonrisa- Kioku todavía sin destapar sus ojos los cuales seguía llevando ocultos.

-En cierto modo es que no quedan más Uchihas vivos- aclaro Pira.

-Cierto¿los mato Orochimaru no?- pregunto Kioku.

-Si esa asquerosa serpiente- dijo con la voz cargada en odio Pira –pero de igual modo dejemos el tema de lado que parece como si quisiéramos resucitar a los muertos- dijo riendo.

Mientras volviendo de nuevo al campo de entrenamiento:

-No así no, gira la mano mas hacia la derecha- le indicaba Gaara a Hoshi como era el movimiento para controlar la arena.

-Pero si ya lo ago¿así?- pregunto.

-No- dijo negando con la cabeza, en eso que se posiciono detrás de la muchacha y agarrándola le enseño como era el movimiento provocando que ambos quedaran muy pegados, algo que puso de repente muy nerviosa a Hoshi.

-¿Así esta bien?- pregunto en un tono mucho mas flojo al habitual.

-Si así si- le contesto Gaara muy cerca del oído mientras la agarraba con la otra mano de la cintura, provocando que la muchacha se quedara estática mientras que sus pálidas mejillas adquirían un tono rosado.

-Ga…Gaara puedes soltarme ya- decía muy nerviosa Hoshi.

-¿Y si no quiero?- le dijo en un susurro al lado del oído, cosa que hizo que a Hoshi se le erizase el bello de la nuca, en eso gaara giro en un movimiento el cuerpo de la joven posicionándola frente a frente, este acercaba lentamente sus labios hacia los de la joven y en un momento cuando estaban a escasos centímetros le dijo –así no lograras aprender a manejar la arena nunca- le dijo tan cerca que ambos podían respirar en la boca del otro.

-Entonces por que no me ayudas- dijo Hoshi, Fue entonces cuando una sonrisa asomo el rostro del pelirrojo antes de salvar la distancia que había entre ellos para así fundir sus bocas en un apasionado beso que Hoshi correspondió sin dudarlo, mientras alzaba sus brazos hasta posicionarlos tras la cabeza de Gaara provocando que el beso aumentara su fuerza, mientras que ambas lenguas jugueteaban recorriendo la boca del contrario, fue entonces cuando la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse –Gaara, yo eto- no lograba articular frase coherente.

-Shhh…- la acallo antes de decirle en un tono lo suficiente alto para que solo ella lo oyera –te amo- seguido de otro beso. Y así los besos se repitieron durante largo haciéndose cada vez mas apasionados y mas demandantes.

La tarde paso rápida hasta llegar la noche.

-Pira no te he preguntado ¿Que tal el examen?- dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro.

-Bien he pasado y en tres días el la tercera prueba y la final- le dijo mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Y no vas a entrenar?- pregunto sorprendido Kakashi.

-Para que si ya la final esta decidida ya se sabe quien va a acabar el primero- dijo mientras se levantaba de nuevo y se dirigía a la cocina.

-¿Cómo es eso?- pregunto apartando la vista del libro.

-Ya lo veras¿iras no?- preguntó, mientras salía con unas galletas en las manos.

-Si, si iré, si no me mandan ninguna misión- contesto este –hay déjame algunas, no te las comas todas- le dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a las galletas.

-Toma, y no me las he comido todas que aun quedan- le dijo mientras le daba varias galletas –pervertido- le dijo en voz baja.

-Rancia- le contesto este mientras comenzaba a comerse las galletas.

-Baka-

-Dobe-

-Bakemono (n/a: fantasma, espectro, aparecido)-

-¿Anda eso es nuevo?- dijo divertido Kakashi mientras la miraba de reojo.

-Cállate, no soy como tu yo tengo variedad de insultos- le dijo para luego darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras –me voy a acostar que tengo sueño-

-Pues que duermas bien- dijo volviendo la vista al libro –y si tienes pesadillas no me des la tabarra a mi, llama a Tsunade y le cuentas, tus miedos- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Cállate, baka, yo no tengo pesadillas, y si tuviera no te las contaría a ti, don Kakashi-insensible-a-mi-no-me-da-miedo-nada-bastando-espantapajaros-Hatake –le dijo mientras le lanzaba a la cabeza un cojín que había en un sillón.

-Jeje que era broma tampoco es para tanto- dijo Kakashi desde abajo mientras sostenía en las manos el cojín que le había lanzado a la cabeza.

-Lo próximo que te tiro no estará relleno de plumas sino de piedras, haber si te escalabras de una vez y le das la tabarra a Sakura en vez de a mi- le grito cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

**Bueno pues hasta aqui llego este nuevo capitulo espero no tardar en subir el proximo pues ya lo tengo pensado, de igual modo un fic con reviews sn un fic feliz hacepto quejas criticas, bombas besos o lo que sea.**

**BUENO CHAO BESOS Y SE ME CUIDAN!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	23. Ultima prueba, final del examen

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen si no a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia solo esta escrita para entretener sin ánimo de lucro y las paranoias que aquí se mencionaran son meramente mías.**

**Buno hola a todos mis lectores, hacia mucho que no subia un capitulo nuevo pero por fin lo traig, el problema es que andaba malita y aparte he estado haciendo un dibujo de como seria mas o menos Pira SI LO QUIEREN VER HAY UN ENLACE EN MI PROFILE PARA LA IMAGEN DE PIRA, Y DIGANME QUE LES HA PARECIDO PIRA, espero que os guste haora un nuevo problema , quieo hacer uno o barios lemon pero jamas he hecho uno y no se y soy nula asi pues ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DIERAN OPINION DE COMO HACER Y QUE PONER, O QUE PAREJAS EN UN LEMON, bueno ya no os digo mas ues de seguro os aburro.**

**Reviews:**

**NEIL: me alegra que te guste y como ves aqui traigo el nuevo capitulo espero qeu te guste igual o mas.**

**Aurora-chan: no me ofenden para nada como te dige antes al contrario me bienen mejor para saber que hago mal y que puedo mejorar la ortografia lo hago lo mejor que puedo ya que intento pasarle el corrector todo lo que puedo, tambien me encantan tus reviews, pero tan solo te lo dije por que hay principiantes, alo que si puede que le moleste, lo de Kioku hacertaste, pero ya resvelara mas adelante, es algo que me aconsejaron por otro lado, espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores, y bueno no me enrrollo mas y te dejo con la historia.**

**iriahs: como veras en este Sasuke gusta mucho de profesor y no eres la unica, lo de los Akatsukis lo pondre lo antes que pueda pero no puedo estar hablando con muchos Oc a la vez pues acaba siedo un lio pero, no te preocupes que pronto lo intentare poner.**

**Zory: como ves ya actualice aunque me tarde mas de lo normal sorry espero que te guste este y en el proximo habra mas peleillas de Pira, bueno espero que te guste.**

**Shin-Kapo-Loko: hola veo que eres nueva dejando reviews y eso me gusta, lo del egendro lo are todo lo posible por que deje de molestar, lo de IbikiAnko, es nulo, se odian a mas no poder asi pues estoy replanteandome el AnkoIruka, y lo del lemon, espero que me dejen alguna ayudita pues no se escribirlo y tengo ganas de escribir uno y me decis de cquien, cuando y mas o menos como los pondre gracias de nuevo por leer.**

_-Bakemono (n/a: fantasma, espectro, aparecido)-_

_-¿Anda eso es nuevo?- dijo divertido Kakashi mientras la miraba de reojo._

_-Cállate, no soy como tu yo tengo variedad de insultos- le dijo para luego darse media vuelta y subir las escaleras –me voy a acostar que tengo sueño-_

_-Pues que duermas bien- dijo volviendo la vista al libro –y si tienes pesadillas no me des la tabarra a mi, llama a Tsunade y le cuentas, tus miedos- dijo esta vez con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Cállate, baka, yo no tengo pesadillas, y si tuviera no te las contaría a ti, don Kakashi-insensible-a-mi-no-me-da-miedo-nada-bastando-espantapajaros-Hatake –le dijo mientras le lanzaba a la cabeza un cojín que había en un sillón._

_-Jeje que era broma tampoco es para tanto- dijo Kakashi desde abajo mientras sostenía en las manos el cojín que le había lanzado a la cabeza._

_-Lo próximo que te tiro no estará relleno de plumas sino de piedras, haber si te escalabras de una vez y le das la tabarra a Sakura en vez de a mi- le grito cerrando la puerta de un portazo._

**Ultima pruebo, el final del examen.**

No tardo mucho en pasar los últimos días antes del examen, exactamente esos tres días, los cuales pasaron rápidos y sin complicaciones.

Ya estaban todos en los palcos situados para ver los combarles finales, al igual que los participantes adornaban junto a Shikamaru, Temari y Anko la pista de batalla. Y Neji y Ten Ten desde ambos laterales a pie de gradas permanecerían atentos a todas las luchas que se llevarían ahí acabo.

-Bien ahora que todos estáis preparados- hablo Shikamaru tras que Tsunade acabara con su discurso –quiero ver en la arena a tan solo los dos primeros contrincantes, el resto se situara en el palco que se encuentra a la derecha, y eso también va por vosotras dos- dijo esta vez hablando en dirección de Anko y Temari.

-Ok- contestaron ambas a la vez, y así se dirigieron hacia el lugar indicado seguidas del resto de los participantes, los primeros en entrar en combate fueron, el muchacho pequeño al que conocían Hoshi y Pira contra uno de la hierba.

La pelea se llevo a cabo, lo cierto es que ambos muchachos estaban muy igualados en habilidades, pero en esta batalla, el ganador fue el de la hierba ya que había obtenido mayor cantidad de chacra en este tiempo.

La segunda pelea también se llevó a cabo a continuación y esa fue, la del ganador de la anterior batalla contra Hoshi dando como resultado a la vencedora Hoshi, en pocos minutos. Mas tarde la pelea siguiente fue la de uno de los chicos del rayo contra la joven que manejaba la tierra esta batalla fue realmente extraña ya que por culpa de los elementos que manejaban uno tenia mas ventaja que otro pero, lo que realmente sorprendió fue ver como la muchacha utilizando su inteligencia y su mayor control en la habilidad, consiguiera ganar a alguien que controlase un elemento rival y así fue el resultado dando lugar a la victoria de la joven controladora de la arena.

La siguiente batalla se llevo a cabo con un final un poco penoso para el joven del rayo que se enfrento a Pira, pues ella se puso a pelear en serio tras ser insultada por el muchacho, ya que le llamo vieja, dando como resultado que el muchacho después de su derrota tuviera que ser trasladado al hospital. La penúltima batalla la cual definiría el segundo finalista se llevo a cabo dando como resultado la derrota por parte de Pira sobre la muchacha controladora de la arena y así quedo la tabla de enfrentamientos antes de la batalla final: (n/a: no pondré los nombres así pues pondré de que país son)

Rayo I Roca Pira Rayo II Hoshi Hierba el chico pequeño

I I I I I I I

--------------------- ---------------- --------------------- I

Roca Pira Hoshi I

I I I I

----------------------------------- ----------------------------------

Pira Hoshi

I I

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I

El último combate estaba por llevarse a cabo, en las gradas los espectadores esperaban impacientes, mientras que otros un poco tranquilos intentaban hacer conversación.

-Kakashi ¿no esta preocupado como su esposa puede acabar en este enfrentamiento?- pregunto el engendro sentado al lado del antes mencionado el cual leía su libro mientras esperaba el comienzo de la batalla.

-Lo cierto es que no- contesto tranquilamente.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?-

-Lo cierto es que ella esta mas tranquila que yo así pus, no se por que debo preocuparme- contesto con lo aparente una sonrisa bajo la mascara.

En eso en el centro de la pista de batalla:

-¿Estáis listas?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Si- contestaron ambas.

-Shikamaru, te recomiendo que veas este combate desde las gradas como el resto, o sino podrías salir perjudicado, de igual modo tu también sabes quien va a ganar este encuentro así pues no, nos llegaremos a matar- le aconsejo Hoshi mientras se colocaba para la pelea.

-Bien, pues cuando queráis empezad, no os frenar, pero espero que vosotras os frenéis solas, después de todo esto no es mas que espectáculo- dijo con una sonrisa aburrida, y tras eso salio del campo de batalla, dejando extrañados a mas de uno de los asistentes al acto.

-Hoshi, no te contengas, tengo ganas de pelear en serio, pues ya tenia ganas de otro combate mejor aun que el de Naruto- le dijo Pira con una sonrisa, colocándose al igual que ella en posición de ataque.

-Prepárate para un buen combate, para el mejor de la historia- contesto ella con una sonrisa un poco sádica en los labios.

De repente ambas saltaron al medio del campo enfrentándose en mitad del campo cara a cara con manos desnudas, ambas se sujetaron de la mano de la otra para evitar que la empujara y entonces en sus rostros dos sonrisas diabólicas aparecieron para después ver como una onda expansiva mecía todo el viento alrededor, provocando una oleada que llego hasta las gradas, haciendo que casi todos los asistentes giraran la cara para evitar que el polvo entrara en sus ojos, y para cuando volvieron a mirar al terreno, divisar la grandes transformaciones sufridas en ambas jóvenes. Pira mantenía su sonrisa en la cara, sus rasgos lobeznos se habían acentuado en su rostro, sus ojos afilados y a la vez dorados, su marca en el cuello se veía de un negro llamativo, un chacra de color grisáceo sus colmillos sobresaliendo en esa sonrisa y sus manos agudizadas hasta parecer garras, mientras que cuatro colas de chacra asomaban por su parte trasera. Por otro lado también estaba Hoshi, esta había cambiado sus rasgos de igual modo parecía una gata, sus ojos violáceos y rasgados mostrando una picardía infinita al igual ganas de diversión, sus colmillos asomaban de igual modo en esa sonrisa, la marca que tenia en el brazo que la unía a Gaara brillaba de un negro intenso, sus manos garras ágiles y peligrosas, y seis colas asomando de su zona trasera, al igual que su chacra de un color verde casi negro el cual la rodeaba. Ambos chacras estaban colisionando en grandes cantidades provocando una serie de ondas expansivas, en eso Pira que al parecía era la de mayor fuerza, la ataco empujándola, tras eso uso un jutsu de fuego, el cual no necesitaba de signos, y corrió a lanzarlo en dirección a ella, pero Hoshi logro frenarlo con ayuda de su arena, fue entonces cuando Pira se precipito de frente contra ella y lucho cuerpo a cuerpo intercambiando ataques de varios elementos pero Hoshi era capaz de esquivarlos o frenarlos con su arena, fue entonces cuando Pira uso un jutsu de agua que provoco que la arena de Hoshi cayera inservible al suelo.

-Jeje agua, al fin optaste por esa opción- le dijo Hoshi divertida.

-No iba a dejar que parases todos mis ataques con la arena- contesto de igual manera Pira, para después atacarla con un jutsu de aire que provoco que Hoshi saliera lanzada contra una de las paredes abollándola de gran forma. Pero no tardo mucho en levantar la cabeza Hoshi con una mirada de furia dirigida hacia Pira y tras eso acumulando chacra en una mano paso corriendo por un lateral de Pira paralizando el brazo izquierdo.

-Juju, pretendes paralizar mis músculos, jeje que poco me conoces- dijo altanera Pira y en eso pasando rápida su mano por la zona recupero de nuevo la movilidad.

-Si no puedo paralizarlo será mejor cortarlo ¿no crees?- dijo Hoshi con la misma mirada de furia ya que su Bijuu había cogido mas control sobre la joven.

-Inténtalo- rió escandalosa la mayor.

-No dudes que lo haré- contesto la otra y en eso se volvieron a atacar, Pira usaba ataques de rayo y Hoshi se defendía paralizando diversos puntos, hasta que pudo visualizar el punto que buscaba y en ese punto corto un raja de gran profundidad, provocando que Pira cayera de rodillas al suelo sangrando por la zona mientras se la intentaba sanar, pero sin lograrlo.

-Esta me la pagaras- grito Pira siendo controlada por su bijuu.

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo de Pira se abalanzo a gran velocidad desprendiendo grandes cantidades de chacra hacia su victima y al llegar acumulando una gran cantidad de chacra en el puño se lo estrello en la cara y tras eso le propino una patada en el estomago que incrusto aun mas a Hoshi en el suelo, fue de seguido cuando Pira uso un jutsu de tierra, aprisionándola en una torre en el centro de la pista, de seguido uso diversos jutsus en conjunto como eran de fuego y rayo, agua y tierra y así sucesivamente provocando que Hoshi recibiera innumerables daños, pero ya cuando al parecer el bijuu se había divertido lo suficiente soltó a la muchacha de su prisión de tierra y la joven callo inconsciente al suelo llena de heridas por todos lados, la gente que asistía a la pelea miraba sorprendidos el estado de la muchacha y gritaban a Shikamaru por que parara la pelea cosa que el no hacia, fue entonces cuando Pira recupero el control de su cuerpo y tras mirar el estado de su amiga y en ese momento rival sonrió y se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el publico.

-Jeje Shikamaru ya ves que hay un ganador, ya puedes proclamarlo vencedor- dijo Pira mirándolo con una mirada tétrica, cosa muy extraña en ella.

-Bien- dijo resoplando y saltando de nuevo al campo de batalla –el ganador del examen chuunin de este año es Hoshi- proclamo en voz alta dejando a muchos impresionados.

Tras ver las quejas que ahora gritaba el público Pira se propuso explicar la situación.

-Señores, señoras, esto no es un error, la vencedora es ella, y déjenme que me explique por que, aunque la vean ahí inconsciente, en apenas minutos despertara, pues tiene la capacidad de curarse de manera sorprendentemente rápida, si el combate hubiera seguido ella me habría ganado, ya que mi chacra esta apunto de agotarse, me encuentro agotada por culpa de la acción de mi Bijuu, y jamás lograría curarme a la velocidad que alcanza ella, y hay que sumarle que mi estomago esta herido, si siguiera luchando mi chacra se agotaría, ella tendría aun suficiente como para curarse de nuevo y asestarme a mi el golpe final así pues este es el resultado, si tienen alguna queja hablen conmigo, pero han de saber que este combate ya estaba decidido antes de empezar, tan solo hemos batallado por el gusto de dar espectáculo como los nobles que aquí se encuentran quiere, así pues sin mas termino, pues estoy realmente cansada- finalizo Pira, volteándose para ayudar a levantarse a Hoshi la cual ya había despertado y apenas le quedaban heridas visibles. En eso Hoshi se dirigió hacia el palco donde estaban los participantes seguida de Pira mientras en las gradas Kakashi miraba la cara de asombro del hombre que tenia al lado.

-No ves como dije que no debía preocuparse, ellas saben lo que se hacen- entonces dirigió otra vez su mirada hacia el campo y dijo –y si me disculpa voy a cogerla antes de que caiga al suelo- dijo señalando a Pira y en un instante se coloco detrás de Pira a la cual agarro pues por culpa de la herida le había dado un pequeño mareo –¿estas bien?- le pregunto ayudándola a caminar.

-Si no te preocupes tan solo que la herida me ha rozado un punto bastante importante- dijo con una sonrisa sin quejarse por la ayuda.

-Os lo tomáis todo demasiado enserio, no debisteis pelear así- le reprocho divertido.

-Ya cállate baka- le espeto ella molesta.

-Pero de igual modo has peleado bastante bien- la felicito, sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a Pira.

Luego de eso se fueron hacia el palco de los participantes y ahí esperaron la respuesta al examen por parte de los Kages, la cual se hizo esperar un buen rato, el suficiente para que Hoshi tuviera tiempo de curar la herida de Pira.

-Pira, siento haberte hecho tal herida tan profunda- se disculpo Hoshi.

-No pasa nada, en ciento modo yo te he lastimado mas de lo que tu a mi, así pues no importa- le dijo con una sonrisa calida a la muchacha.

Al rato de que Pira estuviera totalmente curada como todos los participantes que se encontraban ahí, Shikamaru, Temari y Anko saltaron a la pista así se pusieron en marcha para decir los resultados del examen.

-Bien según como se ha hablado, los genin participantes de este examen que pasaran el examen de acceso a chuunin serán…- Shikamaru nombro a la joven que controlaba la arena, también nombro al chico de menor edad y al participante de la hierba –bien estos tres nombrados, serán los que pasen con todo el examen aprobado, pero por otro lado hay otros dos candidatos que pasaran pero serán enviados al cuerpo ANBU, para hacer un entrenamiento si lo desean para poder entrar al cuerpo y esos candidatos son Hoshi Kyoaku, y Pira Mangetsu- acabo de hablar Shikamaru –ahora todos los finalistas y aprobados, os dirigiréis al despacho de la Hokage y ella junto a el Kazekage, os felicitaran al igual que os aconsejaran cosas que deberéis mejorar de ahora en adelante- finalizo ya de verdad el joven para después desaparecer con el resto del equipo de preparativos del examen.

Tiempo más tarde se encontraban en el despacho enfrente a los dos Kages, los tres muchachos fueron rápidamente despachados al igual que los dos del rayo, y más tarde ambas jóvenes se quedaron delante de sus conocidos.

-Pira- dijo muy seria Tsunade –he de felicitarte por el examen, pero la próxima vez intenta ser un poco menos agresiva, intenta cúrate ante, y evita, llegar a tales extremos como has llegado, pues por poco agotas del todo tu chacra, y a parte por culpa de esa herida podías haber caído inconsciente por el dolor, o perdida de sangre al no poder curártela- le gruñó.

-Hoshi- dijo esta vez Gaara, también mirándola bastante serio –la próxima vez, evita ser golpeada tan repetido, se sabe bien que te curas rápidamente, pero al curarte también usas bastante chacra y es posible que en mas adelante en una pelea ese chacra te hubiera servido, intenta perfeccionar tus ataques he intenta apropiarte de una técnica propia o si no estarás en muchas ocasiones en desventaja- le reprocho este y tras eso ambos Kages dijeron a la vez.

-De igual modo lo hicieron demasiado bien así pues felicidades- fue entonces cuando en las caras de las muchachas aparecían unas sonrisas divertidas y de alivio, recibieron numerosas enhorabuenas por parte de sus compañeros y amigos, con los que se encontraban, y así lograron avanzar en un nivel mas pues al estar en el nivel de genin no eran muy reconocidas.

Konoha estaba de un lado a otro aun tenian los problemas con las fronteras, y a eso se le añadía de cómo hacia años era costumbre de hacerle una fiesta a los chuunin graduados, así pues todos estaban en movimiento apenas la gente paraba para descansar cinco minutos.

Llego pronto el día de la fiesta a la cual estaba invitado todo el mundo, esta por petición de los recién graduados, no seria tan formal como la anterior pues no querían tener que ir trajeados con kimonos y preferían llevar ropa sencilla y cómoda.

Estaban todos reunidos charlando cuando Tsunade y Jiraiya llegaron al lugar con un cargamento de sake, que pareció atraer las miradas de todos los asistentes, y así fue como la gente comenzó a beber.

-Naruto, no bebas tanto- intentaba frenarlo una tímida Hinata la cual ya había bebido ella también.

-Hinata, estamos de fiesta alégrate, que ya no somos tan chiquitos como antes- le decía mientras que la agarraba con un brazo y se la acercaba hasta quedar demasiado juntos –sabes, eres muy hermosa- le dijo ya con las copas pasadas.

-Definitivamente ya no bebes mas- dijo Hinata muy avergonzada por el comentario, mientras se acomodaba, sentada encima de Naruto mientras el la agarraba de la cintura, y ella le quitaba la botella de sake para bebérsela.

-Hinata, vamos, que tampoco he bebido tanto- le decía con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Demasiado has bebido, y luego soy yo la que te aguanto de camino para la casa- le gruño por lo bajo con un coloreado en la cara mientras ponía una cara muy graciosa intentando parecer enfadada. Y así siguieron ambos por un buen rato peleando por las botellas de sake, mientras que de vez en cuando Naruto soltaba varios piropos a la joven.

Mientras en la misma mesa pero a su bola estaban Kiba, riendo a carcajadas junto a Ino los cuales miraban divertidos las tonterías que hacían Kankuro y Shiro, los cuales como ya era costumbre siempre que había sake por medio acababan echando competiciones por quien beberá mas dando como resultado a la chica como ganadora.

-Sasuke- gritaba demasiado bebida la Hokage mientras se abrazaba al muchacho –sabes chico he decidido, que te quedes en la academia- le decía con una sonrisa –desde que estas impartiendo clase, los alumnos, aprenden mas y salen mas disciplinados y no como salisteis vosotros- le seguía diciendo mientras Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para separarse de ella.

-Tsunade, suélteme que me va a asfixiar- se quejaba el muchacho –Saura échame una mano, que no puedo con ella solo- le pedía ayuda.

-Sasuke, que tierno te ves ahí abrazadito a Tsunade-sensei- le decía también bastante bebida Sakura mientras los miraba apoyada en la mesa –Tsunade déjame un poco que me lo vas a matar antes de que me lo pase bien yo- dijo saltando a abrazar también al muchacho el cual ya comenzaba a ponerse morado de asfixia.

-Jaja donde has ido a parar decía divertido Naruto al fijarse en como se encontraba el muchacho –si no tenias ya a una burra, con súper fuerza ahora se te ha encariñado la otra- reía escandalosamente en eso dos miradas frías y malévolas se clavaron en el rubio.

-Naruto mejor que te hubieras callado, le aconsejo una Hinata que reía por lo bajo al ver los escalofríos que le daban al rubio.

-Jeje Hinata ¿que tal si nos vamos a aquella mesa de allí que esta muy lejos de Oba-chan?- le preguntaba mientras se agarraba mas a la cintura de la peliazul del miedo que le daban ambas miradas.

-No se yo, allí esta mi padre, y de seguro en cuanto te vea te quiere matar- le dijo ella.

-Mejor nos quedamos aquí, que prefiero enfrentarme a Sakura-chan y a Oba-chan antes que a tu padre- le dijo por lo bajo.

-Jeje tanto reírte de los demás y luego le tienes pánico a TU SUEGRO- dijo divertido Kakashi añadiéndose a la conversación.

-Cállese Kakashi-sensei, que bastante tengo con esas dos que me quieren matar, para añadir a el- dijo señalando al padre de Hinata.

-Jeje- reía sonoramente Kakashi.

-¿Y tu de que te ríes baka?- dijo Pira llegando con un nuevo cargamento de sake –que yo sepa esa burra es tu suegra- le dijo con una mirada maligna a Kakashi.

-¿Eh? Ha es cierto, Kakashi, tu suegra es peor que mi suegro- rió esta vez Naruto al percatarse de eso y de ver el gesto que hacia Kakashi.

-Deja de darle ideas- le reprocho Kakashi a Pira.

-Que, es verdad- se defendió Pira con una sonrisa –aunque no sea mi verdadera madre ella es la que me crió por una temporada- explico.

-Cierto, Pira-san ¿y su familia?- pregunto interesada Hinata.

-¿Mi familia?- dijo extrañada Pira –pues la mayoría estaban muertos para cuando nací, y mi madre y mis dos últimos tíos murieron en la guerra de hace mas de 20 año, así que no me queda familia soy la ultima Mangetsu que queda en pie- dijo la joven con una sonrisa sin sentir pena ninguna.

-No me gustaría no tener familia- dijo e voz baja Hinata, en eso Naruto lo oyó y le dijo:

-Pues yo no tengo familia-

-Es cierto, yo tampoco- dijo Kakashi.

-Na no pasa nada- dijo alegre Pira –como si no estuvierais acostumbrados, llevas toda la vida solos, al igual que yo así que dejar las penas a un lado y ha beber que para un día que Oka-san se suelta el bolsillo y compra sake del bueno hay que aprovecharlo- dijo mientras le pasaba sake a los ahí presentes.

-No Pira, a Naruto no- intentaba frenarla Hinata.

-Vamos Hinata que me graduó, déjalo que se divierta- le dijo Pira pasándole una botella a Naruto que lo cogió con ganas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Campai- grito Pira siendo contestada por todos los presente en la fiesta que se giraron hacia ella y levantaron sus copas.

Tras eso la fiesta seguía hasta que tempo mas tarde ya era demasiado tarde y todos debían irse a sus casas pues la mayoría ya no aguantaba una copa más encima.

**Bueno hasta aqui llega este nuevo capitulo vuelvo a repetir que QUIERO HACER UN LEMON PERO SOY MAA EN ESO ASI PUES NECESITO CONSEJOS DE COMO HACERLO Y DE LAS PAREJAS QUE OS GUSTARIA QUE FUESE, bueno pues ya no mas os dejo ya que de seguro os estoy casando.**

**BUENO BEOS CHAO Y SE ME CUIDAN Y DEJENME ALGUN REVIE DANDOME IDEAS PARA LOS LEMON!!!**

**JA NE!!!**


	24. Problemas en las fronteras

**Holas a toditos y toditas siento y resiento que no hay subido en puff de mesese, pero he tenido algunos problemillas, devido a la falta de inspiracion, a diversos castigos por culpa de las notas y a que encima he estado sin ordenador por mes y medio, tambien he de pedir disculpas, puesto que algunas peiciones aun se tardaran en cumplir ya que estoy falta de imaginacion para seguir estos capitulos, pero la verdad esque tengo ganas de cimplir vuestros deseos como el genio de la lampara en este caso la genio de la compu. bueno sin mas me dejo de chorradas que despues de tanta tardanza tendreis ganas de apalearme si no os dejo el capitulo.**

**Reviews:**

**Zory: si ya actualice este capitulo y se que me vas a matar por la tardanza y por que alfinal he tenido que retrasar ese lemmon que prometi y que tengo ganas de escribir pero como explique antes no se como seguir la historia hasta un punto en el que mi imaginacion se ha adelantado demasiado, de igual modo me encanta que me sigas leyendo y si nos hablamos pr el msn ahora que ya vuelvo a tener mi internet en orden chao y besos nee-chan!!**

**iriahs: gracias por decirme que no es obligatorio lo del lemmon, pero de igual modo es que tengo ganas de escribir uno, bueno lo de las parejas es cierto que seguro pondre las mas comunes, y lo de las parejas de Akatsuki es que se tendra que retrasar un pquito por lo de mi falta de imaginacion para enlazar capitulos pero no te preocupes que pronto ya lo pondre, chau y beos!!**

**Shi-P-Dream: gracias por animarme y por ofrecerte para ayudar jeje me estoy replanteando eso de Genma y Shizume en realidad me esta gustando bastante esa pareja y es una buena opcion, asi pues gracias por las ideas de igual modo chao y BESOS!! nos leemos.**

**inur: gracias por tu opinion en realidad me ha gustado bastante lo de la ortografia estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo ya que aplico varios correctores antes de subirlo pero de vez en cuando se me pasan algunas cosas, y lo de poner algunas cosas en Japones es por que me agrada aunque no pongo tantas como otros auteros pero espero que no te siente eso tan mal pues la verdad es que comentarios como los tuyos bienen bien para intentar mejorar los fic, asi pues gracias besos y nos leemos!!**

_-Pues yo no tengo familia-_

_-Pues yo no tengo familia-_

_-Es cierto, yo tampoco- dijo Kakashi._

_-Na no pasa nada- dijo alegre Pira –como si no estuvierais acostumbrados, llevas toda la vida solos, al igual que yo así que dejar las penas a un lado y ha beber que para un día que Oka-san se suelta el bolsillo y compra sake del bueno hay que aprovecharlo- dijo mientras le pasaba sake a los ahí presentes._

_-No Pira, a Naruto no- intentaba frenarla Hinata._

_-Vamos Hinata que me graduó, déjalo que se divierta- le dijo Pira pasándole una botella a Naruto que lo cogió con ganas y una gran sonrisa en su rostro –Campai- grito Pira siendo contestada por todos los presente en la fiesta que se giraron hacia ella y levantaron sus copas._

_Tras eso la fiesta seguía hasta que tiempo mas tarde ya era demasiado tarde y todos debían irse a sus casas pues la mayoría ya no aguantaba una copa más encima._

**Problemas en las fronteras.**

Fue ese el momento en el cual todos los ahí presentes se separaban, unos mas contentos que otros, unos mas fríos de lo normal o mas cariñosos, depende de quien se tratase, mientras que Tsunade seguía bebiendo como si nada y le gritaba a todo el que se le acercaba preocupado "dejarme en paz, que soy la Hokage y se cuidarme solita, además no puedo dejar que el sake se ponga malo, así que pa´ dentro" y seguido se metía una botella mas de sake en el cuerpo.

Mientras una enfadada Temari seguía gruñendo por lo bajo, cada vez que Shikamaru intentaba acercársele, al contrario que su hermano menor el cual dando gracias a que a mayoría al día siguiente no se acordaría de nada, se la pasaba pegado a Hoshi la cual no hacia asco ninguno, a los gestos cariñosos del joven.

Naruto e Hinata hacia rato que ya se habían ido a su casa al igual que Ten Ten y Neji y como mas tarde les siguieron Kiba e Ino, y el resto de los asistentes tampoco tardaron mucho en marchar.

Pira ya una vez que había abandonado la fiesta junto a un Kakashi pasado de copas (n/a: no se como las bebió pues no se quito la mascara XDD) se dirigía pensativa hacia su casa, todo a causa de una pregunta que anteriormente le había hecho Naruto…

FLASH BACK

-Y dime Pira nee-chan ¿Qué le viste a Kakashi sensei para haber sido novia suya cuando erais pequeños?- pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

-¿Qué que le vi?- pregunto extrañada, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Naruto –lo cierto es que no lo se- dijo en voz baja –pero si algún día me acuerdo o lo descubro, serás el primero en saberlo Naruto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

END FLASH BACK

-¿Que le vi?- pensaba la muchacha mientras miraba a su acompañante que iba leyendo el libro de nuevo –¿cariñoso? no es que lo sea, ¿guapo? Si le quitamos la mascara si lo es, pero tampoco me llama eso la atención, ¿listo? Más bien parece entupido en su forma de actuar, ¿Qué es lo que me llamo la atención por aquellos entonces?- se pregunto nuevamente, sin hallar solución alguna.

La noche pasó rápida, y movida para algunos, pero la mañana siguiente no tardo en llegar y con ella las resacas y las nuevas misiones, al igual que una muy buena a la vez que mala para todos los ninjas que se encontraban por las zonas:

-Bueno os he convocado a todos por que os voy a comunicar una mala noticia- dijo el "engendro" posicionándose delante de los que alguna vez estuvieron presentes el día de su llegada –bueno os digo que he decidido que ya he pasado mucho tiempo aquí y que puedo dar fe de que los matrimonios eran ciertos y no una farsa, me da pena no haber podido lograr casarme con ninguna de vosotras pues realmente, sois igual o mas hermosas de cómo sois de buenas en batalla, bueno espero que aunque esta unión no se haya cerrado la paz entre nuestros dos países se firme y seamos aliado, y sin mas me retiro, os echaré de menos- dijo esto ultimo mientras numerosas lagrimas asomaban de sus ojos, mientras muchas de las chicas y chicos que ahí estaban pensaban lo contrario.

Sin mas el hombre salio del lugar seguido de sus sequito de guardias, para marcharse del lugar.

No fue mucho tiempo lo que tardo Tsunade en hablar tras haber confirmado que el hombre salía de la villa.

-Bueno por fin nos hemos librado de ese peso- suspiro aliviada la mujer antes de sacar un pequeño taco de papeles de uno de los cajones de su mesa –bueno de a partir de ahora los matrimonios quedan anulados, podéis pasar lo que queda de semana en las casas para poder empacar, tu Pira te quedaras, ya que como no tenias casa en la que alojarte, esa será tuya, tu Naruto también te quedaras, pues el cuchitril de apartamento que tenias era demasiado pequeño y ya era hora de que lo cambiaras, y el resto pues eso es todo, espero que no haya problemas con esto así pues ya podéis marcharos después de que Shizune os de las misiones- finalizo la hokage mientras veía a su ayudante entregar varios pergaminos con las misiones en su interior.

-Tsunade-sama- hablo Asuma junto a Kurenai los únicos que quedaban –nosotros queríamos pedirte, que si podías, dejar lo de nuestro…- no logro acabar.

-Nuestro matrimonio en pie- finalizo Kurenai.

-…-Tsunade los miro y tras eso sonrió –no os preocupéis ya se notaba demasiado que acabaríais así- dijo alegre, cabeceando afirmativamente.

Y tras eso la pareja salio del lugar, así pues no tardaron en desaparecer de esa sala cuando Shizune hablo.

-¿Piensa anular los matrimonios?- pregunto la mujer mientras veía como su maestra guardaba los papeles antes mostrados sin haberlos tocado.

-Los dejare aun sin tocar por un mes, me parece que mas de uno va a volver para que el matrimonio no se anule- dijo divertida la hokage tomando un sorbo del sake que recientemente se había servido.

Fue al acabar las misiones cuando la gente comenzó un poco a darse cuenta de lo que significaba esa cancelación.

-Ibiki- hablaba seria Anko mientras que mantenía los ojos cerrados –ha sido un placer, amargarte la existencia, pero…- se callo en ese instante antes de coger una bocanada de aires y coger algo que había a sus pies –¡¡no pienso aguantarte por el resto de la semana, así que ya te estas largando!!- grito a la vez que lanzaba una maleta al hombre que con cara de mala ostia la cogía al vuelo.

-Hinata, no hace falta que empaques tan pronto- hacia lo imposible Naruto por detener a la muchacha que recogía sus cosas, con cuidado pero a la vez rapidez.

-Pero Naruto, no quiero molestarte, aparte esta es tu casa y no debería quedarme aquí- contesto esta mientras guardaba un saco de invierno.

-Pero si no me molestas, si has estado viviendo desde hace mucho tiempo, y no me has molestado por que te quedes un par de días mas, no va a pasar nada malo- dijo ya un poco estresado por la rapidez en la que la muchacha limpiaba la casa de sus pertenencias.

-Pero Naruto…-

-¡Pero nada!, ¡que no como!, si comiera lo entendería pero… ¡no como!, si prácticamente soy vegetariano, quitando el trozo de carne que tiene mi ramen- se burlo el muchacho relamiéndose los labios al recordar tan exquisito plato, cosa que hizo gracia a la Hyuuga que rió por lo bajo –esa risita significa que te quedas- sentencio quitando del alcance de la chica la maleta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Neji- dijo una voz melosa a las espaldas del moreno.

-¿Humm?- pronuncio el joven mientras giraba un poco el rostro para encontrarse a la muchacha que la abrazaba por la espalda.

-Aprovechemos estos dos días que nos quedan aquí- le dijo en un susurro divertida, cosa que hizo asomar una pequeña sonrisa al rostro del moreno que se giro aprisionando con voracidad los labios de la joven.

-Kakashi por fin te libras de mi- reía divertido Pira mientras se tiraba al sofá en el cual estaba el hombre leyendo.

-Eso parece- contesto como si nada.

-¿Cuál lees, el de la semana pasada?- pregunto curiosa mirando el libro.

-No este es el numero 18- contesto este.

-A vale- dijo mirando la televisión que tenia delante –oye ¿Qué harás cuando Jiraiya deje de escribirlos?- pregunto curiosa, recibiendo una mirada no muy linda por parte del peliplata.

-No digas eso ni en sueños- le reprocho, este.

-Ok ok tan solo era curiosidad- se excusó rápidamente.

Estos dos días pasaron rápidos y todos abandonaron las casas, algunos parecían decepcionados con eso, pero otros parecían disfrutarlo, aunque pareciera que algunos, no hubieran cambiado en nada su forma de tratarse entre ellos, pero había una cosa que parecía divertir a alguien:

La puerta de la casa se habría con parsimonia dejando entrar a un ninja poco común y algo extraño que leía sin parar su preciado librito, subía las escaleras se quitaba el chaleco y la sudadera que llevaba y la arrojaba a un sillón que había en el cuarto para ponerse una polera negra que había en ese mismo sillón, tras eso descendía de nuevo las escaleras, esta vez por raro que pareciera sin el libro y se adentraba en la cocina encontrándose con una divertida muchacha que bebía zumo, mirando todos y cada uno de los movimientos del hombre.

El hombre abrió el refrigerador y tras coger la caja de zumo, se dirigió junto a la muchacha para alcanzar un vaso, se sirvió y zumo y lo bebió tranquilamente.

-¿Qué esta rico el zumo?- pregunto divertida.

En eso el hombre la miro y tras percatarse de la sonrisa que traía la muchacha, suspiro, se dio media vuelta tras dejar el vaso en el fregadero, subió de nuevo las escaleras, volvió a ponerse la sudadera y el chaleco y bajo de nuevo con dirección la puerta de salida.

-La próxima me avisas antes, la costumbre hace que venga para acá antes de ir a mi casa- reprocho él.

-¿Para que avisarte? Es divertido ver que sigues viniendo aquí por error- sonrió Pira.

-Ya pero esta ya no es mi casa- gruñó.

-¿Quién lo diría?, entras como si lo fuera- agrego con una carcajada.

-Haber si cierras la puerta, que si no tengo llave no entro, pero si esta abierta no me doy cuenta-

-Con mas razón la dejo abierta, así me entretengo- rió antes de ver salir al hombre –adiós- se despidió.

-Adiós- contesto el otro cerrando la puerta.

Al otro día:

-Kakashi, vuelves a llegar tarde- gruñó la hokage.

-Lo siento pero es que me levante pronto pero la cabeza me dolía así pues me quise tomar una pastilla pero no quedaban así que fui a la farmacia pero me encontré con un gato negro y lo esquive y para cuando llegue ahí no tenían así que he tenido que acostarme un rato para que se me pasara la resaca y…-

-Kakashi esa excusa es lo mas raro que he oído en toda la mañana- le dijo cansada la Hokage –bueno a lo que iba, quiero que vallas tu junto a un grupo de ANBUS a la frontera de la hierba, quiero que estés atento a todo y evita tener conflictos con otros países pero, si ves algún ninja del sonido arréstalo, pues son los que intentan crear una nueva guerra ¿entendido?-

-Claro- dijo Kakashi con su ojito feliz, para después desaparecer.

-Bien el siguiente, Itachi, quiero que vallas hacia la frontera con el país de la lluvia, llévate a Deidara y a Kankuro contigo junto al grupo de ANBUS- le dijo a este.

-Bien- contesto el aludido antes de desaparecer al igual que el anterior.

-Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Kiba y Naruto, vosotros haréis guardia en las fronteras del país del sonido-

-Hai- contestaron estos.

-Asuma, Tobi, Hinata, Shino- vosotros os dirigiréis hacia las fronteras del país de la cascada-

-Bien- contestaron, y tras eso todos marcharon dejando en la sala a la Hokage junto a Shizune y a Ino, Kurenai y Pira.

-Y ahora me podéis explicar ¿que hacéis vosotras aquí si no os he mandado llamar?- dijo la Hokage mirando a las tres muchachas.

-Hokage, yo venia para hablarle de un pequeño asunto… pero no se si debiera comentárselo ahora mismo… ya que veo que… esta un poco atareada- decía con dificultado Kurenai.

-Ya que has venido a molestar, será mejor que hables- le dijo con el ceño fruncido la mayor al ver si indecisión a la hora de hablar.

-El caso, es que quería que me reconociera pues… me parece… que me… quede en cinta- acabo de decir la ojiroja dejando a las presentes sorprendidas.

-Pues entonces felicidades- dijeron al unísono Ino y Pira al salir del asombro y con una sonrisa notoria alumbrando en su cara.

-Bien si se trata de eso, será mejor que vallas ha hablar con Sakura, que esta llevando ese tema- le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara –por cierto ¿lo sabe Asuma?- pregunto intrigada.

-No aun no, quería asegurarme primero- dijo con una sonrisa igual.

-Pues seguro que le alegrara mucho en su vuelta tal noticia- dijo alegre Ino –que Kawaii, el sensei con un hijo- dijo emocionada.

-Bueno y vosotras dos que queríais- dijo la hokage ahora refiriéndose a Pira e Ino.

-Yo lo que quería es que me dejaras pasar tres días con los lobos de mi familia, ya que me gustaría hacer recuento de todos y conocer a los nuevos, e Ino dijo que me quería acompañar, ¿nos das permiso Oka-san?- pregunto Pira.

-Si por que no, pero solo tres días no mas, pues de seguro necesitare de vuestra ayuda- dijo Tsunade como si nada.

-Bien- contestaron ambas chicas, antes de marcharse.

Tras alistarse un poco y coger los materiales necesarios para esos tres días que irían a pasar en la zona en la que se encontraban los lobos, las dos muchachas corrieron al lugar, al llegar se llevaron la sorpresa de no encontrar nada mas que a dos lobos, de los mas ancianos en e lugar.

-Sota ¿y el resto de la manada?- pregunto Pira extrañada.

-Se han dirigido hacia la cueva- contesto el lobo levantando la cabeza un poco.

-¿A la cueva? ¿A que cueva? ¿Y para que?- pregunto Pira.

-Si a la cueva, a mi cueva y es para que los cachorros nuevos comiencen a cazar ellos solos- contesto el lobo desganado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? para una vez que decido venir a hacer recuento y ahorra resulta que no estáis mas que vosotros- dijo Pira sorprendida y con lagrimones en los ojos.

-Jefa, sigues siendo igual de torpe que de pequeña con eso de ir a los lugares en el momento mas inoportuno- dijo divertido el lobo, mientras a todo esto Ino se mantenía retirad viendo la extraña conversación que mantenían.

-¿Entonces no podemos hacer nada no?- pregunto ya por fin Ino.

-Lo siento Ino pero lo de la caza tardara como poco un mes- se disculpo Pira.

-No te preocupes, ya vendremos en otra ocasión mas indicada- dijo la muchacha con una gota de sudor surcándole la nuca al ver la cara que ponía Pira – de igual modo ¿Qué te parece si al menos salimos a comer juntas? Seguimos teniendo tres días por delante sin que Tsunade-sama nos mande ninguna misión, será divertido aprovecharlos- añadió la rubia mientras ponía una cara de miedo y pensaba las mil y una cosa que podrían hacer aprovechando de su libertad en esos días.

-Por mi no estaría mal después de todo tenia ganas ya de ir un día de compras o al menos poder relajarme en los baños termales de la zona- apoyó la mayor sabiendo en lo que pensaba la joven que tenia delante.

Fue eso lo que decidieron hacer por esos tres días siguientes, comieron, bebieron, rieron, fueron de compras y sobretodo se lo pasaron bien, pero todo esto acabaría pronto, aunque nadie se temía que fuera tan pronto.

Un joven ANBU llegaba por la entrada de Konoha mientras se sujetaba uno de sus brazos para ser mas precisos el izquierdo, el cual sangraba de sobremanera, llevaba las ropas rasgadas por diversos lugares, sus andares no eran constantes, pues se iba de un lado a otro sin lograr mantenerse firme en ningún instante, pero para su suerte pudo agarrarse a algo a la entrada de la villa para evitar caerse al suelo y a los ninjas que hay vigilaban les dijo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban:

-Ne…necesito hablar con Hokage-sama- logro decir después de coger una larga bocanada de aire –es urgente, no localizaron y nos atacaron- añadió antes de caer inconsciente al suelo provocando un golpe seco.

Los ninjas al verlo en ese estado lo cargaron con rapidez intentando de cualquier manera que perecerá, ese ninja traía nuevas noticias y según parecían no eran nada buenas, corrieron por los tejados a gran velocidad, alcanzado su meta en apenas segundos, no esperaron, no llamaron a la puerta, pero entraron a toda prisa a el despacho de la hokage, la cual los miro con asombro antes de correr a atender al herido.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- pregunto cuando el ANBU despertó.

-Nos atacaron, estábamos en la frontera, pero un grupo del sonido nos localizo, y alerto a los de la hierba provocando que nos confundieran con enemigos, nos asaltaron, eran un numero muy superior a nosotros así pues caímos pronto, Kakashi-sempai, me dijo que pidiera refuerzo y eso es lo que he venido a pedir, a él y a dos mas los tienen retenidos, no logre hacer nada y apenas logro llegar aquí, pero no creo que los dejen con vida, ya que los que los custodian son del sonido, corren peligro es necesario que mande refuerzos con urgencia hokage-sama- hablo el hombre mientras que se incorporaba un poco en la camilla en la que se hallaba y notaba que la mayor parte de su cuerpo se hallaba cubierta de vendas.

-¡¡Shizume!!- llamó casi gritando la Hokage –reúne a Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y a Pira, los quiero cuanto antes aquí- ordeno rápido mientras que su ayudante salía disparada para hacer su cometido.

Pasaron escasos minutos cuando los llamados ya se encontraban en ese lugar esperando órdenes.

-Bien, escucharme atentamente hemos sufrido un percance en una de las misiones y el equipo a sido atacado, al parecer a sido obra de los del sonido, y han capturado rehenes, no creemos que los mantengan mucho tiempo mas con vida, es por eso que tendréis que salir lo antes posible, probablemente estén heridos así que coger un buen equipo medico, seréis vosotros los encargados del rescate, será un tipo de misión de infiltración, ya que para el rescate es necesario la infiltración entre ellos, sin mas partir cuanto antes- explico Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade-sama quienes son los capturados?- pregunto ino dudosa.

-Dos miembros del ANBU y Kakashi- informo la mayor en eso algo en Pira se movió en su cerebro, provocando que abriera los ojos de sobremanera antes de decir.

-¿El espantapájaros de Kakashi?- pregunto temerosa y con la impresión y esperanza de haberlo oído mal.

-Si- contesto la mayor mirando atentamente a la joven que giraba el rostro con frustración.

-Tsunade oka-san, déjame llevarme a un miembro mas- pidió Pira.

-¿Quién?-

-Hoshi, si es verdad que están bastante heridos y malogrados ella será necesaria y muy útil además seria una buena opción a la hora del ataque- pidió Pira dando todas las razones posibles para que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

-Bien entonces llevaros también a Hoshi, el líder en esta misión será Shikamaru- añadió y tras un asentimiento de todos los presentes se marcharon del lugar lo antes posible.

Pira fue rápida ha informar de la misión a Hoshi y tras eso salio a alistarse pues en escasos minutos debían reunirse en la entrada de Konoha para partir, así pues se dieron la mayor prisa posible.

Había pasado un cuarto de hora cuando enfrente a la salida se encontraban ya todos reunís, no llevaban la mayoría sus uniformes al contrario llevaba ropa de batalla pero que mostrase cual era su rango, en eso Shikamaru comenzó a explicar como seria la marcha hasta el lugar que había sido nombrado por el ANBU.

-Atenderme bien pues solo lo explicare una vez- dijo algo serio Shikamaru –la zona en la fueron atacados es una zona de frontera situada entre montañas de difícil acceso, para evitar que los persiguieran pero de buen acceso para emboscadas, y eso es los que los perjudico, según tengo entendido a unos tres quilómetros del lugar hay un asentamiento de los ninjas del sonido y es donde suponemos pueden estar recluidos, pero tampoco desechamos la opción de que estén en el lado contrario pues hay unas pequeñas ruinas de un antiguo pueblo, en ese lugar no había nadie pero puede ser un buen lugar para esconder presos así pues cuando lleguemos al lugar en el cual se dividan los caminos también deberemos dividirnos, hasta llegar al ese lugar el equipo ira en este orden: Pira ira delante, ya que con su gran conocimiento de técnicas nos vendría bien que nada avistar el objetivo atacase, tras ella iré yo para inmovilizar a presuntos objetivos, detrás de mi Ino, aprovechando que en caso de ataque yo inmovilice los sujetos ella pueda adentrarse en su cuerpo o controlarlos, tras ella ira Chouji, ya que es bueno en ataques de larga distancia, y por ultimo Hoshi, en otros casos ella iría en el tercer lugar pero en este caso al tener esas cualidades curativas tan potentes no e necesario que la protejamos de ataque y aparte es buena conocedora de numerosas técnicas, cuando lleguemos al punto en el que debamos separarnos Pira, Chouji y Hoshi os dijereis hacia las ruinas ya que el lugar mas adecuado para esconder presos, así Chouji podrá ayudar al desalojamiento de los presos, Hoshi será de buena utilidad en caso de heridas de gran gravedad y Pira os cubrirá de los ataques, Ino y yo iremos al asentamiento y camuflados como civiles podremos entre los dos dejar a la mayoría inconscientes o incapacitados de luchar en pocos minutos sin necesidad de ponernos en riesgo destapar nuestra tapadera ¿entendido?- en eso todos cabecearon afirmativamente –bien pues entonces partamos cuanto antes, al parecer ya hace dos días que fueron apresados y eso disminuye el plazo de tiempo que los puedan mantener vivos- y tras eso todos partieron en busca de su objetivo, unos mas preocupados que otros pero todos en silencio.

**Bueno hasta aqui llego este 24 capitulo espero os haya gustado e intrigado aunque sea un poco no se cuanto me tardare en escribir el siguiente pues como comente antes tengo algunos problemas para enlazar la historia con lo que biene asi pues son bien recibidas todas las ideas ahora sin mas me despido.**

**CHAO BESOS SE ME CUIDAN!!**

**PD: tomatazos, quejas, criticas, sugerencias, retos, ayudas, etc son bien recibdas tan solo denle al go de abajo y escriban algo.**

**JA NE!!**


End file.
